Estoy entrenando un papá
by Chikiithaxzz
Summary: Edward es un hombre frío y distante desde la muerte de su esposa, quien le dejó una pequeña niña. Edward la odia por el simple hecho de "matar" a su esposa, pero necesitara a una persona que pondra su vida patas arriba. TH, M por lemmons proximos.
1. Prefacio

Edward Pov

— ¡Papi!—dijo la niña, dirigiéndose a mí— Vamos al parque a tomar un helado, jugar en los columpios, ver a más niños y…—no siguió con su sarta de peticiones porque la corte antes de que se hiciera ilusiones.

—Yo no soy tu padre, no tengo hijos—dije sin mirarla.

Espere alguna respuesta de la pequeña de 7 años que estaba de espaldas a mí. Nada, silencio. Estoy seguro de haber escuchado su corazón partirse en dos, pero no le preste atención a aquello, solo me enfoque en mi dolor.

Cuando tenía 18 años lo que más anhelaba era tener mi familia, mi esposa y mis hijos jugando en el amplio jardín trasero. Lleno de flores y un perro. Quizás dos, pero solo era por hecho de verlos felices.

8 años después tengo una _"niña"_ a la cual no puedo llamar hija. Si, la engendre, pero esa pequeña _asesina_ no es nada mío.

Nunca seré su padre.


	2. El brillo de sus ojos

**Bella Pov**

— ¡Bella abre la maldita puerta! ¡Ahora ya! —Grito Alice otro lado de mi hermosa puerta— ¡Si no me abres quemare tus estúpidos CALZONES virginales y vendrás conmigo a comprar lencería de zorra!

Dios, no.

Salte de la cama, adormilada a mas no poder, y abrí la puerta que la noche anterior le había puesto seguro por esta misma razón. Alice estaba de pie con un pequeño maletín. Maquillaje, genial, me encanta tener 5 kilos de que hacen que parezca maniquí de escuela de estilistas —nótese el sarcasmo—.

—Alice…—gruñí.

— ¡Hey! Bells, perdóname pero te ves horrible—me miro inocentemente, apuntando unas pequeñas bolsas moradas debajo de mis castaños ojos—Deberías dormir mas…—me aconsejo.

"¡Dormiría mas si no vinieses a las 6.00 de la mañana, pequeña zorra!"

—Vete al infierno, Alice—dije, abriendo más la puerta para que entrara en mi habitación. Alice se sentó en mi cama doble que estaba pegada a una ventana, esta tenía una vista magnifica de Seattle. Mi habitación era muy linda, la habían decorado Alice, Rose y Esme, madre de Alice. Las paredes era de un tranquilo azul claro, pegada a una de las paredes estaba mi estante con mis libros y también fotografías de mi familia. Frente a la cama se encontraba un sillón de tres cuerpos de cuero blanco y cojines redondos de colores vivos. Al lado de este había una pequeña mesita de madera negra y una lámpara moderna blanca. Mi armario, de este hablaría toda mi vida y aun así no terminaría, era tan grande que el espacio sobraba. Solo era una puerta indefensa por fuera, pero por dentro el mismísimo diablo, Alice, se había encargado de él.

El piso era demasiado grande, la habitación de Alice y Rose era aun mas grande, pero a mí me había gustado esta por la hermosa vista.

—Oh, ya he ido. Créeme es _ardiente_—me miro diversión y el terror fingido en sus delicadas y pálidas facciones.

—Como anoche con Jasper— susurre para mí.

—Perdón ¿has dicho algo? —bueno no _tan_ para mí.

—Eh… Si, digo no—balbucee— Pasa, Alice— suspire aliviada.

Abrió su maletín dejando a la vista sus pinturas por todo el cubrecama color morado.

—Alice…—comencé calmadamente— duermes en la habitación de al frente—me miro inocentemente… "Bella, calma. Cuenta hasta diez. Uno… … ¡Diez! — ¿QUIERES DECIRME PORQUE DEMONIOS ME DESPIERTAS A ESTA HORA?—grite a los cuatro vientos.

—Porque vivimos hace 2 años juntas y te conozco—levanto una mano a su corazón—después te escapas de mi—sollozo teatralmente.

—Wow… deberías ser actriz—me senté a su lado.

Alice iba a responder cuando entro el segundo diablo de este departamento.

— ¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR EL PAR DE COTORRAS?

Me quede petrificada, al igual que Alice. Dios, pobre de Emmett, si se enoja... No me gustaría estar en su lugar.

—Perdón—dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. Rosalie se sentó en el sillón que había frente a mi cama.

Alice revolvía sus pinturas un tanto nerviosa, estaba a punto de preguntarle que le sucedía cuando hablo.

—Necesito decirles algo —dijo Alice seria. Esto no es bueno, la chica de cabello corto, peinado en puntas en todas las direcciones, de un color azabache y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, nunca había estado más seria ahora. La duende siempre estaba dando saltitos de alegría.

Hubo un silencio, mire a Rose y empezamos a hablarnos con la mirada. Sí, eso con Rose era posible, todo con ella lo era.

— ¿Recuerdan a mi hermano, Edward? —rompió el silencio con voz temblorosa.

¿Cómo no acordarme? Si cuando tenía 12 años estaba completamente enamorada de él. Sus ojos verdes idénticos a los de Alice, ya que eran mellizos. Pero mi enamoramiento se fue cuando un día nos dijo que tenía novia. Tanya Denali, una rubia hermosa, no al nivel de Rosalie, quien era rubia natural y tenía una curvas perfectas, unos ojos azul eléctrico y una tez pálida como la mía, Tanya era una rubia dependiente del tinte y operada desde los 16 años y también increíblemente estúpida. Si, aun le guardo envidia. La familia Cullen no la aceptaba pero al ver a Edward feliz estaba bien.

Nunca pensamos que su "amor" duraría, pero eso lo confirmo Edward cuando le pidió matrimonio a Tanya frente a la familia. Yo también estaba ahí y es que quería mucho a Edward y él quería que estuviera presente. Se casaron y al poco tiempo Edward se fue a New York, donde le ofrecían un trabajo en el mejor hospital, el no podía rechazarlo y se fue.

Cuando fuimos a despedirlo, me agarro de un brazo y me abrazo.

—Prométeme que me escribirás, Bells—me miro fijamente acunando mi rostro en sus manos.

—Te lo prometo, Edward— dicho esto beso mi frente y se giro. Tomo de la mano a Tanya y desaparecieron entre la gente. Me dolió, nunca pude decirle mis sentimientos, pero eso ya es pasado.

Le mandaba cartas y me las devolvía pero al año dejo de enviarme cartas. Llego la noticia de que Tanya estaba embarazada.

Al nacimiento de la pequeña Carlie, Tanya murió. Todo fue horrible, a los Cullen no les gustaba Tanya pero había un bebe de por medio y eso lo hacía peor. También el hecho de que Edward llamara a su propia hija una asesina no ayudaba en nada y eso me partía el corazón. Edward no era así, seguro la amaba muchísimo.

— ¿El sexy doctor Cullen de 26 años? — intente aligerar el ambiente tenso de la habitación. Alice rio sin ganas.

— ¿Qué pasa con él, cariño? —pregunto Rose maternalmente.

—Edward y Carlie se mudan a Seattle. Mi hermano no soporta a la pequeña—sollozo Alice— si se vienen acá, mama y papa podrían ayudar con la crianza y así hacer entrar en razón a Edward.

Me acerque a ella y acaricie su mano con pequeños movimientos circulares en el dorso. Con la otra mano seque la pequeña lágrima de su mejilla.

Rosalie se levanto y froto su espalda.

—Te apoyaremos en todo, cariño, querremos a esa pequeña como nuestra propia hija—sonrió Rose.

—Gracias, solo necesito algo—me miro fijamente— necesito tu ayuda, Bella.

—Dime, cariño—le anime.

—Se la niñera de Carlie, necesita a alguien a su lado. Edward te pagara bien y podrás pagar sin dificultades la universidad—su mirada era pura suplica.

—Alice, no se… no creo que este capacitada para cuidar a la hija de tu hermano.

—Tu sueño es ser escritora ¿no? Esta es tu oportunidad, Bella. El dinero servirá para pagar tus clases. Te lo pido a ti porque confió en ti, Bells. Además eras muy cercana a Edward.

_"Era, Alice."_

—Está bien, pequeña. Solo sonríe y todo arreglado—le sonreí

Se me abalanzo y caí de espaldas al colchón con Alice saltando encima mío. Daba saltitos chillando de la alegría, esta era Alice.

— ¡Celebremos con maquillaje! Barbie Bella, ven aquí. —palmeo un espacio en la cama. Me senté a su lado. Suspire. ¡Yupi! Allie volvió.

—Oh, no cuenten conmigo. Buenas noches cotorra 1 y 2—bostezo y se dirigió a mi sillón, se acomodo y se quedo dormida al cabo de 2 minutos.

Nos quedamos a hablar en mi cama con Alice, acurrucadas debajo de las mantas de mi cama.

Carlie, según Alice, era una hermosura de cabello bronce y lacio, largo hasta su cintura. Tenía unos ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre, solo que más claros, un verde azulado, grandes pestañas y piel pálida como la cal. Idéntica a Edward. Este no la reconocía como su hija, es más, la despreciaba. Claro, conocí a Edward cuando tenía 12 años, al cabo de 1 semana ya estaba enamorada de él y Alice lo sabía. Ahora desconocía al hombre frio y estúpido que me describía Alice. ¿Dónde quedo el Edward tierno, cariñoso y mi amigo?

De tan solo escuchar todo esto lo empezaba a odiar, pero lo comprendía de alguna forma

… _¿Qué harías si el brillo de tus ojos no volviera?_


	3. Conociendo a Carlie

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer... la trama es mia C: **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Después de la profunda conversación con Alice, fuimos a la cocina a desayunar, dejando a Rose dormida en mi sillón con una manta de polar. La cocina era una isla preciosa, mi paraíso, pasaba más tiempo aquí que en mi habitación. Me dirigí al refrigerador, saque 6 huevos y un jugo de naranja light. Hicimos huevos revueltos y unas tostadas.

Alice y Rose se sentaron en la barra de la isla y comenzaron a comer. Para animar a Alice habíamos decido dar un paseo por el centro comercial... cuídame señor… todo por la duende.

Esta vez la duende tenía permiso ilimitado a las tiendas, tendré suerte si termino de contar la historia…

Salimos del departamento al mediodía con el sol en lo más alto del cielo, no hacía calor pero tampoco frio. Rose nos llevo en su BMW rojo descapotable y… a ¡comprar!

Llegamos a la salida del centro comercial a las 6.00 pm. Seguía viva, eso cuenta.

—Alice, te amo, pero te pasaste…—suspiro Rose, dejándose caer en una banca café al lado de una pileta.

—Espero que Edward se quede aquí… no soportaría otro _"día de animar a Alice"_… —caí rendida al lado de Rose, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

—No se quejen porque si no fuera por mi vestirían harapos—inflo sus mejillas como niña pequeña. Se parecía a Tinker Bell, hasta estaba roja.

—Eres un caso—reí—Tinker…—Alice me saco la lengua—muy madura, pequeña.

Mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y se escucho el tono de mi hermano… Sonreí. Le había puesto la canción del hipopótamo.

— ¿Emmett? —conteste mi Iphone blanco.

— _¡Bells!_ —exclamo mi oso. Aleje un poco el celular de mi oreja, había gritado, mi mami no le enseño a hablar.

— ¡No estoy sorda! —Grite— Así que Emmy… me extrañas ¿no?

—_Claro que si, enana, pero no llamo por eso_—dijo riendo

— ¿Hmm?

—_Mama quiere que la llames, no has llamado en una semana_—me reprocho—_Lo otro, dile a mi Rosie que hoy "duerme"_ —enfatizo la palabra—_conmigo y no la dejare pegar ojo_—rio y colgó. Demasiada información, Emmy.

Guarde mi Iphone y mire a Rose.

— ¡Rose, tienes planes en la noche! … y no es dormir—le guiñe un ojo y esta tomo un color carmesí en sus mejillas. Adorable.

—Te callas, señorita _"No-me-han-follado-nunca"_ —dicho esto me saco la lengua. ¡Hola sonrojo!

Alice se sentó a mi lado y acomodo las 30 bolsas de compras cerca suyo. 30 bolsas, solo ropa y accesorios para ella. Rose cargaba 25 y yo 15. Humilde.

— ¡Hey! —grito Alice, llamando nuestra atención— Miren que coincidencia. Es mama, papa y Carlie.

Fijamos la vista en el punto donde venían los padres de Alice y una pequeña Edward que corría hacia nosotras.

— ¡Tía Alice! —chillo la pequeña arrojándose a los brazos de mi amiga. Su voz era como campanillas, muy hermosa.

—Cariño, no te había visto es mucho tiempo—Alice escondió su rostro en el cuello de Carlie. Mi amiga necesitaba ese abrazo en particular, seguro quería sentirse aliviada al ver que la niña no mostraba su dolor y trataba de hacer feliz a su familia. Una gran niña.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron a nuestro lado admirando la escena familiar.

—Rose, Bella ¿Cómo están? — nos abrazo Esme cariñosamente.

—_A-G-O-T-A-D-A-S_—dijimos Rose y yo— ¿Ustedes?

—Paseando con la nieta—sonrió Carlisle

—Ya veo— sonrió Rose.

Alice acerco a Carlie, quien nos miraba fijamente estudiando cada parte de nuestros rostros. Aun no me cabía en la cabeza que Edward la despreciara, tenía que haber algún otro motivo por el cual mi amigo tuviera ese nivel de repulsión a un niño tan inocente de todo.

—Mira, Carlie, te presento a Rose— apunto a mi rubia amiga, la pequeña muñequita se acerco a Rose, quien se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, y le dio un beso en la pálida mejilla de mi amiga—y te presento a Bells—sonrió apuntándome.

—Hola Carlie— sonreí al ponerme a su altura—eres hermosa, ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo 7 años— levanto su manitas formando el número siete.

—Wow… toda una mujer, ¡cuidado con los chicos! —Carlie rio mostrándome sus dientes blancos de leche, le faltaba uno.

Alice se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo. La niña de ojos verdes se giro y me miro sonriendo.

— ¡Serás mi niñera! —decir que se me tiro encima era poco, me tumbo en el piso dando saltitos marca registrada de Alice— Se que tu harás que mi papi juegue conmigo—susurro solo para mi. Estaba sonriendo tristemente, sus ojos se llenaron de agua salada.

Edward la ha hecho sufrir bastante... y no se lo perdonare. No, señor. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, era un bebe.

— ¿Qué tal si dejamos a solas a Bella y Carlie? —pregunto mi amiga alejándose con Rose.

—Vamos…— dijo Carlisle abrazando a Esme, quien se veía muy triste. Si Edward se diera cuenta, al menos, el daño que les hacía a una pequeña inocente y a su familia… esto sería diferente.

Mire a la niña y vi que por su mejilla bajaba una solitaria lagrima de sus ojos opacados por el dolor. Le tome su manita y la entrelacé con la mía. Carlie levanto su rostro y me sonrió levemente.

—Vamos por un rico chocolate caliente— le seque aquella lagrima. Su piel era tan suave no tenían por qué ser manchadas con dolor.

—Si—sonrió.

Nos adentramos en el centro comercial y busque un Starbucks. Encontré uno pequeño cerca de un jardín. Nos sentamos en una mesa en el exterior donde se podían admirar algunas flores. Pedí un Granizado de café y para Carlie un chocolate caliente, ya que estaba un poco helada.

—Pequeña…—comencé— Te prometo que tu papi jugara contigo y te sonreirá de la forma más bella del mundo—sonreí. Era una promesa que cumpliría a toda costa, no vería a esta pequeña llorar mas por Edward, necesitare a todos los Cullen y compañía—Haremos un plan, pero… Shh… Es un secreto.

_Bie__n Edward, ¡nadie se mete con un niño que cuida Bella Swan!_

* * *

><p><strong>!Holaa! este es el 3er capitulo y gracias por los Reviews anteriores... me gustaron mucho *-* respondere cada uno si tienen dudad y tambien son recibidos los consejos :B <strong>

__**En este capitulo Bella conoce a Carlie, la niña no le gusta verse dolida por el trato de su padre pero al estar con Bella se sintio en plena confianza y ademas protegida por nuestra niñera ;B **

**En el proximo veremos a Edward y lo que piensa de la pequeña y el reencuentro de Bella y Edward. Ahhhh *-* Dejen criticas constructivas xD**

**Bye, bye. Besos ;***


	4. Cambiaste

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la cebolleria es mia C:**

**Importante:_ Edward y Alice no son mellizos, como dije en el 1er capitulo. Alice tiene 20 años y Edward 26._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Cuando Carlie termino su chocolate caliente, fuimos a un parque cerca del centro comercial, no quería perdernos de los Cullen. Caminamos tomadas de la mano y en silencio cómodo, escuchando los sonidos naturales del ambiente. Pajaritos, niños jugando, padres gritando, etc. Me preocupe un poco por el ultimo pero al mirar al Carlie vi que estaba cómoda y feliz por aquellas que si disfrutan de sus padres.

El sol se estaba poniendo, el cielo estaba de un color anaranjado, haciendo que el follaje de los arboles provocara sombras en el pavimento y el césped del parque.

Carlie llevaba en su espalda una mochila con forma de abejita, con ojos saltones, que cubría su pequeña espalda. Nos detuvimos en una banca y nos sentamos muy cerca de la otra.

—Carlie ¿Qué llevas en la abejita? —pregunte acariciando su suave mejilla.

—Se llama Abbie, Bella—me miro ofendida, tenía sus cachetes inflados, al más puro estilo Alice. Era genético.

—Oh, perdóneme, señorita y ¿Qué carga Abbie?

— ¡Hojas y crayolas! —exclamo alzando su manitas.

_Hora del plan…_

—Carlie, saca tus crayones y… ¡manos a la obra! —aplaudí como Alice. En serio, paso mucho tiempo con ella—Tu papa jugara contigo, esa es la misión ¿no Abbie?

— ¡Abbie no habla!... solo hace zumbidos… así _sszzzsszszsss_—sonrio.

—Está bien, empecemos con la operación _"papi Edward"_

**Edward Pov**

Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle, por fin habíamos llegado. Carlie estaba sentada a mi lado, coloreando un libro de dibujos, mientras yo esperaba a mis padres. Mi auto aun no lo enviaban y no soportaba ni un segundo más con la niña. Era un recuerdo innecesario.

Apenas y habíamos hablado, pero a mí no me importaba, el silencio era mucho mejor que escucharla llamarme_ "padre"_.

Después de 30 minutos sentados en unos sillones verdaderamente incómodos, divise a Esme, mi madre, y Carlisle, mi padre.

— ¡Edward! Cariño—me abrazo mi madre y beso mi mejilla. Apreté mi agarre en ella… como la necesitaba pero no podía demostrarlo, no se merecía sufrir más.

—Madre—me limite a decir.

Esme no presto mayor atención a mi frio saludo, ya que se dirigió a la niña de cabellos cobrizos llenándola de besos y caricias que no se merecía.

—Edward—me abrazo Carlisle y palmeo mi espalda suavemente.

—Padre—asentí a modo de saludo.

—Carlie, hermosa—sonrió mi padre.

— ¡Abuelito! —chillo la niña abrazándose a la pierda de mi padre. Repulsivo.

—Vámonos, estoy cansado— masculle.

Carlisle nos guio, fuera del aeropuerto, a un _Mercedes Benz_ negro y tomo nuestro equipaje para meterlo en el maletero.

Esme y la niña se adentraron a los asientos traseros riendo. Mi madre acurruco a una niña adormilada en sus brazos. El viaje paso en silencio ya que Carlie se durmió a los 5 minutos del recorrido. Mis padres no me hablaron y la verdad, es que yo tampoco lo quise.

Mi padre nos llevo a lo que sería nuestro hogar, un departamento de lujo, 4 habitaciones y cada una con un baño privado.

—Es una ventaja que vivas aquí— murmuro Carlisle, bajando algunas maletas del auto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Alice vive un piso más abajo que tú—sonrió el hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

Asentí y escuche un suspiro proveniente de mi padre.

Esme y la niña ya se encontraban en la sala del departamento cuando subimos con las maletas. El piso estaba amueblado modernamente. Muy elegante, la verdad.

En la sala había un gran sillón de terciopelo negro de cuatro cuerpos y dos sillones individuales, uno a cada lado del grande. En el centro, una mesita de café de cristal, que hacia juego con la gran alfombra de pelos blanca. Frente a todo, había una gran televisión pantalla planta, una Xbox y un dvd.

Todo era muy moderno y minimalista. La cocina era una isla decorada en blanco, negro y rojo.

En la sala había un gran estante con algunas fotos familiares y adornos acorde a la decoración. También había un gran ventanal, con un visillo blanco y cortinas de color rojo apagado, que daba vista a Seattle. De noche seria hermoso.

Mi madre había decorado cada rincón del lugar con amor y cariño, se sentía en el aire. Aún no olvidaba el amor hacia mi familia, siempre seria lo primero.

—Gran trabajo, mama—sonreí levemente.

—Gracias, hijo—estaba sentada en el sillón grande con la niña en su regazo.

—Carlie—dije fríamente— ven aquí, coge tu mochila y a tu cuarto.

—Sí, pa…pa — agacho su cabeza y salto del regazo de mi madre. Camino hacia a paso lento y sin mirarme cogió la mochila, desapareciendo por el gran pasillo a su cuarto.

—Edward…—comenzó Carlisle.

—Llevaremos de paseo a la niña—Sonrió mi madre, débilmente.

Sabía que le hacía daño a mi familia pero esa niña me resultaba una asesina. No podía quererla.

Asentí y camine a mi despacho. Este era aun más grande que la sala, en cada pared había un librero empotrado, lleno de mis libros médicos y una gran variedad de literatura.

Un gran ventanal le daba vida al lugar oscuro con unos pequeños y finos rayos de sol.

En el centro de la habitación había un gran escritorio color cerezo, al igual que los libreros. En una esquina había un mini bar con Whisky. Delicioso.

Me senté en la silla de cuero negro frente al escritorio. Recorrí la vista por este y algo llamo mi atención. Un cuadro mediano, el que contenía la foto de una niña sonriendo sentada en un columpio. Era hermosa, pero no era mi hija. Tome el cuadro y lo bote a la papelera que estaba junto a mí.

Odiaba hacerle daño a la pequeña pero el dolor me ganaba y estaba seguro que sufría más yo que ella de su frágil y pequeño corazón.

Pase las horas siguientes, sentado, mirando un punto fijo en la pared de color olivo. Salí de mi trance cuando tocaron el timbre. Me levante y mire el reloj, ya eran las 22.00 pm, era tarde. El sol ya se había escondido y yo seguía en plena oscuridad.

Al dirigirme a la puerta fui encendiendo de a poco la luz, ya que seguro serian mis padres con la niña y no quería que se asustara por la oscuridad.

Abrí la gran puerta de roble… ¿Quién era ella?

Había una chica de piel pálida, delgada y cabello largo que caía en ondas en la parte baja de su espalda. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de color chocolate y unas pestañas largas y enroscadas naturalmente. Vestía una polera de tirantes azul y un chaleco de tejido delgado blanco. Llevaba unos pitillos negros apretados a sus largas piernas y unas Converse negras, ya desgastadas.

Era simplemente hermosa.

— ¿Edward?... Edward… ¡Edward! — la chica chasqueaba sus dedos preocupada. Era obvio, me había quedado como estúpido mirándola. ¿Quién no lo haría? Tenia unos ojos tan profundos que al segundo de mirarlo te encontrabas nadando en ellos…

—Eh… si, si. ¿Quién eres? — pregunte confundido. Quizás se equivoco de puerta.

—Oh, Edward ¿No te acuerdas de mí? — Pregunto divertida— ¡Pfft! Tu memoria es una mierda, querido— dijo ofendida, sacándome la lengua.

—_Seeeh_… — dije hurgando en mi memoria. Espera ¿Cabello y ojos achocolatados? ¡Bella! Mi Bells. Sonreí— ¡Ya se! ¿Cómo olvidarte, _Cherry_?

Su sonrisa cayó en picada. Esto era un gran reencuentro.

— _¿Cherry?_ ¿En serio? — Oh,oh. Se enojo. Dio media vuelta para irse, la tome de la muñeca y la atraje hacia a mí en un fuerte abrazo, fundiéndonos el uno con el otro.

—Tonta Bella—reí—nunca te podría olvidar, te extrañe mucho, Bells, me hacías falta.

—Cambiaste, Edward—dijo mirándome con una sonrisa triste. ¿A qué se debía eso?

— ¿Bella? —murmuro una niña. Carlie.

Bella se deshizo de mi abrazo y camino hasta la pequeña de verdes ojos, beso su mejilla y la cargo en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué haces con ella? —apreté los dientes. _¿Por qué la niña me tenía que quitar todo?_

—Oh—Bella se giro y me miro con la niña en sus brazos. Carlie escondía su rostro en el cuello de la castaña— Nos encontramos con Carlisle y Esme en el centro comercial, dimos un paseo y la traje a casa.

—_Niña_—dije fríamente— a tu cuarto ¡ahora! —esta levanto su cabeza y se removió en los brazos de Bella.

—Buenas noches, Bella—le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la castaña le susurro algo.

La niña desapareció por la gran puerta. Bella y yo no miramos pero en sus ojos había… ¿ira?

—Cambiaste—dijo con una mueca de dolor.

—Si, crecí. Creo que tu también—la mire de arriba abajo. Estaba hermosa.

—No, eres repulsivo. Tratar a tu hija así…

— ¿Qué? —sisee, acercándome a ella. Estábamos a solo 2 cm, desafiándonos—¿Qué sabes tú de mi?

—No lo sé, Edward. Ya no lo sé—sentí su cálido halito en mi boca, pero duro solo unos segundos ya que comenzó a alejarse, dirigiéndose al ascensor. A mitad de camino se detuvo y se giro—Oh, por cierto, soy la niñera de Carlie y no permitiré que le hables nunca mas así, Cullen. Considérate mi enemigo—Sonrió como el gato Cheshire, dicho esto se adentro al ascensor dejándome totalmente en blanco.

_¿Ella es mi Bells?_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaa! Aqui el 4to cap.<strong>

**El gato Cheshire (no se si se escribe asi xD) es ese gatito taaaaan tierno de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas *-***

**Bueno dejen sus Reviews con sus opiniones y sigan leyendome!.Besos ;* **

**Importante: Edward y Alice no son mellizos ;B**


	5. Muerdeme

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C: **

**Chicas o chicos xD gracias por los Reviews... espero que les guste este cap c: y sigan leyendome!**

**Quiero agradecer a adLCullen por su linda y amorosa AMENAZA y que me hace reir.**

**Tambien a supattinsondecullen que creo un nuevo TEAM "I HATE EDWARD" por favor den sus opiniones sobre que travesuras pueden hacer Carlie y Bella hacia el frio edward D: Arde Troya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Es un estúpido, imbécil, tonto, puto, mal padre, gil, menso, soquete, pelmazo, patán, pelafustán, malagradecido, barbón pinchudo, feo… Okey eso no. Ese hombre me enoja ¿¡Como le habla así!

Estaba dentro del ascensor que bajaba al pasillo de mi piso. Seguía diciendo maldiciones, seguro ardía en rabia, con razón un viejito no se quiso subir… pero es que ese hombre es un completo imbécil, no sabe lo que tiene.

Entre maldiciones y groserías dirigidas al Señor imbécil, se abrieron las puertas de la maquina, indicándome que era mi piso, el numero 12.

Salí caminando como gente civilizada… Bueno, eso creí yo… pero al ver la cara de mi vecina supe que no era así. Quería entrar rápido al departamento o sino dejaba sin padre a Carlie… bueno no es que haya diferencia. Pero no quería despedazar su pálido, suave, hermoso y sexy cuerpo…

_"Reprimida sexual…"_

Me pare frente a mi puerta cuando caí en cuenta de que mi conciencia me hablaba. ¡Nunca la había oído!

_"¿Qué?"_ me dije. Sí, me seguí el juego.

_"Dios, aparte de virgen, sorda"_ me dijo _"REPRIMIDA SEXUAL. Estamos en guerra por la niña y babeas"_

_"Calla… Emm… Cherry"_ me dije dudosa.

_"Wow eres ruda… Empezamos mal… ¿Cherry?"_

_"te lo has ganado, bonita"_ Arde, arde…

Debe ser el sueño, Bella. Es temporal.

Abrí la puerta y entre al gran departamento. Estaba oscuro, por lo que me acerque a la pared y prendí la luz. No quería un accidente y volver con el rabo entre las piernas a visitar al doctor Cullen del piso 13.

— ¡Alice!... ¡Rose! —grite—quizás no están…—susurre.

Camine hacia la cocina, tenía hambre no había comido desde el desayuno y el granizado no me lleno nada. Abrí la nevera, saque la leche y me dispuse a servirme, cuando a lo lejos divise un papel bajo una llave cerca de la barra. Oh, Alice y Rose.

Desdoble el papel y leí:

_ "Bells, Rose se fue con tu hermano y yo con el hermano de esta :)_

_ Come y acuéstate, nada de hombres._

_ PD: si son hombres, ojala te entre el espíritu santo y nada de correr mano, ya es hora pequeña saltamontes._

_ PD2: Hay condones estimulantes y con sabores en mi baño. La caja esta a la vista :) (Rose)_

_ Cariños, Alice y Rose_

_ PD3: Esta es la llave de la casa de Edward. Tienes que estar ahí a las 6.30 am. La bañaras, peinaras, vestirás y darás su desayuno. No mas PD's"_

Tan delicada mi Rose, pero eso no es lo importante… Bien, prepárate Cullen. Mañana empezaras con el pie izquierdo.

Deje la llave en la barra y me serví un vaso de leche, bebí lentamente ya que ahora solo me quedaba dormir y mañana Lunes, trabajar.

Al terminar, deje el vaso en la encimera y me fui a mi cuarto. Cogí mi pijama y me cambie. El plan que habíamos trazado con Carlie hoy involucraba a Cullen's y amigos. Todos contra Edward. Genial.

Mi pijama consistía en una polera blanca ajustadísima (obra de Alice, por supuesto) y unos pantaletas rojas pequeñísimas (obra de Rose) con las palabras _"Bite me"_ en la parte delantera y trasera.

Camine hacia mi cama dispuesta a acostarme y dormir plácidamente hasta las 6.00 am, cuando tocaron el timbre.

—Recorcholis, rayos y centellas, caramba…—me encamine a la puerta prendiendo luces por donde hubiera—Le partiré la cara, malnacido, mira que interrumpir…

Abrí la puerta. Hoy llovían imbéciles.

—Bells…—dijo con voz aterciopelada. Acabamos de "pelear" y me dice ¿Bells? Bipolar…

—No me digas, ¿no tenias azúcar? —dije sarcásticamente.

Edward me miraba de arriba a abajo, sentía su mirada intensa sobre. No era modelo pero algo tenia y lo utilizaría a mi favor.

—Bite me… Con gusto—sonrió torcidamente. _"soy virgen y seguiré así"_

—Adiós, Cullen— cerré la puerta en sus narices. Dignidad de mujer.

_"Bien hecho, Bella"_

_"Gracias, Cherry"_

Lo mejor de todo es que venía con una taza blanca, quizás si necesitaba azúcar o algo más. Que tierno.

Llámenme_ Bella Ruda Swan._

Me mordí el labio conteniendo la risa y apague las luces. Quede a ocuridad absoluta y corri a mi cama. Me arrope en la gran cama con el cobertor morado mas una frazada de polar. Calentito.

No podía dormir, Edward era el culpable. Cuando lo vi, su actitud hacia mí no fue fría ni menos distante, diría más bien que se veía feliz… pero apareció Carlie y por poco recreamos Sodoma y Gomorra. El no cambio su relación con nosotros, solo le era indiferente y frio a la pequeña pero… ¿Por qué?

Tanya, su esposa, había muerto al dar a luz a una pequeña muñequita, pero todo padre desea una niña o niño del fruto de un amor de años. Creo que Edward debería haber cuidado mas a Carlie por el hecho de que era una parte de Tanya, pero no fue así. Había algo más ahí que lo tenía bien oculto en su corazón…

Comenzaba a dormirme cuando sonó mi Iphone. Dios no me quiere. Con los ojos cerrados tantee la mesita de noche. Sonó la canción del hipopótamo… Emmett.

—¿Qué quieres? —descolgué de mala gana.

—_Calma, pequeña bruja. Papa llamo y dice que lo llames, no lo has hecho en 2 semanas—_me reprocho por segunda vez en el día. Mierda, Charlie_—y mama llamo de nuevo y dice que llames. Llama de una vez ¿quieres? Adiós_—colgó.

Padres. Charlie vivía en Forks, un pueblito verde. Cuando digo VERDE es completamente verde. Renée vivía en Phoenix con Phil, esposo recién estrenado y… joven.

A mi madre le gusta el dramatismo y por eso no me llama ella, al igual que Charlie.

…

Mi alarma me despertó abruptamente, mire a la ventana y aun estaba un poco oscuro. Había puesto mi alarma a las 5.00 am para gastarle una pequeña broma a Cullen en venganza.

Me levante de un salto con energías renovadas. Hoy seria Bella la mala. Me bañe en 15 minutos, con agua caliente que aflojo un poco mis tensos músculos. Me vestí con una polera negra manga corta y un diseño con brillitos. Me entube unos pitillos verde pistachos, mis Converse negras y un poleron gris. Me maquille ligeramente; rímel y brillo labial. Deje mi cabello suelto y me deslice un pinche en mi cabello castaño.

Camine a la cocina, saque una barra de cereal y busque una cubeta en el lavaplatos. Cogí la llave de la barra y salí del depto.

Y aquí me encontraba, 5.30 am frente a la puerta de Cullen. ¿Estaría levantado?

Tenía la cubeta en la mano izquierda y la llave en la derecha. Sigilosamente acerque mi oreja a la puerta, esperando escuchar algún tipo de sonido y… nada. Perfecto.

Abrí la puerta y me adentre. Era muy elegante todo, se nota que Esme se había esforzado. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me adentre al pasillo buscando la habitación de Carlie. Cullen aun no se había levantado y mi venganza seguía en pie.

Una habitación rosada y verde claro, un olor a flores se desprendía de una pequeña durmiendo entre la gran cama. Cerré la puerta y busque la de Edward.

También estaba dormido y soltaba pequeños ronquidos, no usaba polera solo un pantalón de franela celeste. Adorable.

Alice me había dicho que Edward comenzaba a trabajar hoy en el hospital de Carlisle como pediatra infantil. Habían aceptado a Edward por sus honores en práctica y también en la universidad.

Corrí hacia la cocina y llene la cubeta con agua helada.

_—Venganza…venganza…lalalala—cante bajito._

Me adentre en el cuarto de Edward y me senté sobre a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. ¡Qué cuerpo! Parecía un tallado profesional en mármol.

Si que tenía sueño pesado.

Uno, dos…

¡Tres!

— ¡DESPIERTA CULLEN, ES HORA DE TRABAJAR! —grite a los 7 vientos, seguro la vecina también despertó. Edward dio un respingo, abrió un ojo y dejo ver su preciosa esmeralda. ¡Aquí la venganza!

Deje caer el agua helada sobre su rostro mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Me quede bajo el umbral de la puerta doblándome de la risa y apretándome el estomago.

Edward comenzó ahogarse con el agua y escupía mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Me tire al suelo, su cara era un maldito poema.

— ¿Qué mierda, Swan? —jadeo. Oops, me llamo Swan.

Se recupero en tiempo record y salto de la cama, corrí como despavorida por el piso, aun riéndome. Sentí una mano en mi cintura y la espalda de Edward chocando con la mía.

— ¿Estas enojado, Edward? —pregunte entre risas. Estábamos fundidos, pero no demostraría mi nerviosismo, no ante él.

—Más que eso, Swan— mascullo, apretándome más contra su pecho.

—Pues te lo mereces… ese es el castigo que tundras por cada trato frio e indiferente hacia tu hija—enfatice la última palabra. Edward se tenso—¿Qué paso Edward? Cuéntamelo o me perderás… y a tu hija también…

Edward me apretó más, no éramos dos personas abrazadas, éramos una sola.

—Me duele recordarlo…—murmuro. Me gire y pose mi cabeza en su corazón, este latía débil y eso dolía aun mas. No quiero cambiar su papel a victima pero si sufría y mucho.

—Cuéntame y no dolerá.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa, aqui el 5to cap y quizas en el 6 Bella lo haga hablar C: pero eso no significa que cambie su actitud hacia Carlie C: Dejen Reviews *-* y sigan leyendome! <strong>

**Me piro vampiroo... **

**tarea de ultimo momento xD**

**Besos :***


	6. Grupo mafioso CullenSwanHale Inc

**Chicas perdon si es muy tarde ;cc y si el capitulo es un poco pobre pero esque donde vivo de un dia a otro empezo a hacer frio y me dio enfriamiento y me lele mi guatita :cc Pero filo, la vida sigue!**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia c:**

**Gracias por sus Reviews me hacen reir mucho c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Edward aun seguía aferrado a mí como si la vida dependiera de ello. Lo anime a continuar y aun así se mantuvo tenso y en silencio… aparte de mojado y sexy. Dios, yo pienso en lo sexy que esta y el sufriendo… Genial.

—Bella… yo…—balbuceo. Su mano derecha, que descansaba en mi cintura, la llevo a su cabello y lo revolvió como si no estuvieras mas despeinado— no se cómo empezar…

—Umm… ¿Por el principio? —solté sin pensarlo. Edward soltó una pequeña risa… Todo cubierto.

Cuando el hombre de verdes ojos iba a dignarse a hablar, una manita tiro de mi pantalón. Baje la mirada y Carlie tallaba sus ojitos lentamente. Tenía un pucherito digno de Alice y su pijama era un overol de abejita. ¡Se veía muy tierna! Hasta capucha tenía con antenitas y todo.

— ¿Bells? —bostezo.

Oh, recorcholis. Seguía abrazada a Edward y este no tenia camisa y estaba mojado… mordí mi labio. ¿Qué pensara la pequeña?

_"¿Qué esperas? ¡Aléjate del imbécil! Controla las hormonas Bellita… Seguro Carlie piensa que la cuidas solo para tener sexo a las 5.30 am con su padre"_

_"Te extrañe, Cherry"_

_"Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé"_

Rodé lo ojos ¿Quién habla con su conciencia? ¡Ni siquiera es mi conciencia!

—Carlie, es muy temprano, ven, vamos a dormir y soñar con abejitas—Me removí del brazo de Edward y tome la mano de la niña— ¿Cómo hace Abbie?

—Abbie hace _szzszzszszsszss_ y zumba… y… y habla con su amigo el polen—sonrió adormilada.

—Muy bien. Vamos.

Carlie me guio a su habitación, donde la arrope y esta me miro fijamente. Se estaba preguntando qué había pasado con Edward. Era muy inteligente.

—Es parte del plan—mentí. Bese su frente y la volví a arropar. Cerré suavemente la puerta y me dispuse a buscar a Edward, quien no había dicho absolutamente nada sobre la llegada de la niña. Era un comienzo.

Estaba en la sala, sentado en el sillón negro. A penas me vio sonrió nervioso y me indico que m sentara a su lado. Obedecí en silencio, no quería presionarlo.

—Te conocí cuando tenía 18 y tú 12 años…—comenzó. ¿Qué mierda tengo que ver yo? — te metiste en mi vida tan fácil y fuiste una gran amiga. Quizás más que eso, pero tenias 12—rio sombríamente—Te quería, Bella. Pero no sabía si estaba enamorado de ti, aun no lo sé…

—Tu sí que sabes evadir un tema—dije riendo—Edward, ya, dime la verdad.

Esa no me la creía ni aunque el mismísimo papa me lo dijera firmado con agua bendita. ¿Qué tenía que ver con Tanya?

—No bromeo, Isabella—dijo serio. Lo mire sorprendida y un sonrojo caliente inundo mis mejillas._ "tardaste sonrojo"_ Edward suspiro— Con jasper y Emmett conocí a Tanya, nunca les cayó bien, eso lo sabia pero era una forma de olvidarte. Estabas recién comenzando la adolescencia y…

— ¿Qué? ¿No me querías ver con granos? —reí. Edward me miro enojado, andaba con el periodo. Rodé los ojos—Perdón.

—Como decía. Eras joven y le agarre cariño a Tanya. Pensé que era amor hasta el punto de casarme con ella. Lo hice y nos fuimos. Pero ella mostro su verdadera personalidad. Era una zorra, Bella. Me dolió confiar en ella y _"quererla"_. Nunca la ame.

Edward tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Esto era interesante, era yo la que estaba enamorada de él no al revés. Sonreí en mi interior, de alguna forma me hizo feliz. Edward me quiso.

—Una noche…—Le tembló la voz—Yo llegaba del hospital, en el cual hacia de residente, y Tanya tenía una cena romántica. Había vino tinto y me incito a tomarlo. Al rato me sentía mareado y más cansado de lo que estaba. ¡Mi esposa me había drogado! Estaba débil y Tanya me llevo a la cama…—_Mierda. Hija de p***… de su madre_— comenzó a tocarme y lamer mi cuerpo con su lengua. Era repulsivo. Me toco y se monto en mi… me violo.

Estaba hecha una furia… ¡Violo a Edward, será perra! El chico sentado a mi lado, temblaba al recordar lo sucedido. Lleve mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie. Edward levanto la vista y vi una lágrima solitaria bajando por su rostro. Le seque la lagrima y le sonreí.

—Vamos, cariño. Falta poco—sonreí.

—Tu mandabas tus cartas y supe que no te había olvidado y te amaba. Tanya solo fue una distracción inútil. No hablaba con Tanya, dormía con amigos, incluso dormí en un parque para no tener que verle la repugnante cara. No le hable más hasta que 3 meses después me soltó lo del embarazo. No quería al bebe, no necesitaba esa parte de Tanya. Solo quería volver contigo y decirte que te amaba, que no podía vivir sin ti y no pude. La perra quemaba las cartas que mandabas hasta que no recibí ni una más.

—Carlie fue el fruto de una violación…— dije con la vista perdida en la pared—Edward eso es grave… pero la pequeña no tiene la culpa. Las tratas mal por un hecho en lo que ella no tuvo voz ni voto. ¿Sabes cómo se siente que tu padre no te permita llamarlo como tal? ¿Qué la única persona que le queda directamente no juegue contigo ni te ame? ¿Has visto a la niña verdaderamente? De Tanya no tiene nada, es un mini Edward. Puedes estar sufriendo mucho pero la cicatriz que le estas abriendo en el corazón a una niña de 7 años, que no demuestra su dolor a la familia porque no quiere que te odien, es verdaderamente grande. Ella terminara odiándote y tus amigos y familia se alejaran de ti y estupidez.

Esperaba que estuviera recapacitando y pudiera ver a la niña con otros ojos que no sea el odio. Pero había algo que no me calzaba.

— ¿Por qué la llamas asesina? —Pregunte con curiosidad.

**Edward Pov**

La pregunta retumbo en mi cabeza, tratando de descifrarla. ¿Por qué la llama asesina?...

—Porque mato a mi corazón…— la mire fijamente conteniendo la rabia. Bella tenia l vista perdía, tenía la palabra dolor en la frente y aun así se las arreglaba para preguntar y entender mi posición—Gracias a ella estoy muerto, ella me alejo de ti, gracias a ella mi familia me odia, porque es una asesina y me quiere quitar todo lo que es mío.

_¡PAF!_ Un calor inundo mi mejilla que ya tomaba un color solferino. Bella estaba irradiando rabia y la ira inundaba sus ojos chocolates. Tenía una mano levantada con la cual me había abofeteado hasta girar mi cabeza. La morena contenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en el límite de sus ojos.

El desconcierto cruzo por mi cuerpo y un escalofrió de miedo me abrazo. Bella me había golpeado y sabia que lo tenía merecido y es que no me contuve de soltar el dolor de mi pecho.

— ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL, CULLEN! ¡TU HIJA TRATA DE GANARSE TU AMOR Y NO SE RINDE HASTA QUE LA HIERES Y SUELTE UNA PUTAS LAGRIMAS! —grito llorando. Era un monstruo… la herí— ¡REACCIONA EDWARD, POR FAVOR! LA PARDERAS Y SUFRIRAS 300.000 MIL VECES MAS QUE AHORA… TE QUEDARAS SOLO Y ME IRE. ESCUCHAME BIEN—acuno mi cara mirándome fijamente— CAMBIARAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y TE ENSEÑARE COMO DISIPAR EL DOLOR Y DISFRUTAR A TU QUE EN MENOS DE 5 AÑOS SE TE IRA.

Aquellas palabras hicieron click en mi mente. Sería difícil pero era mi hija y de Tanya no tenía nada, me será difícil olvidar pero tenía que intentar. Años repudiándola y ahora saber que no insistirá mas, que no me llamara papa, me dolía mucho más que la noche con Tanya.

Me di cuenta de que fui un imbécil, no sabía cómo tratar a una niña, le daba todo en dinero pero nunca quise darle un pedazo de mi corazón… seria lento el cambio pero estaba dispuesto a tener una foto en mi escrito con la niña riendo en mis brazos. Bella me había abierto los ojos pero aun seguía teniendo cierta aversión hacia la niña. No la haría llorar más pero no garantizaba quererla.

**Bella Pov**

_¡Le pegue a Edward, si! ¡Oh, sí ¡ ¡Si, si, si! ¡Le pegue! _

Me tenia harta con lo de la niña que la cacha de la espada y la teta de la vaca. Al fin pude escuchar su cerebro trabajando y las tuercas funcionando correctamente. Lo haría cambiar. Pude ver en sus ojos la sinceridad, se me hacía muy difícil creer lo fácil que había sido abrirle los ojos. Pero si lo reflexiono Edward se preocupaba inconscientemente de ella. La mejor ropa, comida no le faltaba, diversión y educación de la mejor y siempre se preocupo por la persona quien la cuidaría. Solo la ignoraba para no recordar el hecho con Tanya.

Solté su rostro y sonreí.

—Ahora, mírame bien, Edward. Lo primero que harás es convencerte de que Carlie no tuvo la culpa de TUS ERRORES, Edward. Iras a la ducha y pensaras en lo que me dijiste sobre la niña. Después de eso cocinaras un desayuno riquísimo para la niña y ese será el inicio— sonreí orgullosa.

Edward asintió y se levanto del sillón y a paso malditamente lento se fue a su cuarto a ducharse y pensar.

Satisfecha por hoy, me encamine a la habitación de Carlie con una sonrisa y la satisfacción en mi mano. Dolía como un demonio pero valió la pena.

Carlie estaba sentada jugando con Abbie y riendo. Me extraño que no se escucharan mis gritos.

— ¡Bella! — Me miro y se lanzo a mis brazos— gracias por ayudarme con mi papa—oh, bueno. Si escucho.

_"Como no"_ dijo Cherry.

La ignore y cargue a Carlie al baño y así poder bañarla. Después de 30 minutos estábamos listas. Vestí a Carlie con un vestidito verde pistacho con fucsia y unas botas de color tierra. Peine su largo cabello bronce y le hice alguna que otra trenza maria alrededor de su cabeza, esta parecía una corona de bronce.

Al cruzar el salón sentimos el olor de panqueques y Carlie froto su pancita.

—Bella, ¿cocinaste?

—Nop, no fui yo. ¿Por qué no vas y lo descubres? —sonreí soltando su mano y dejarla cruzar la puerta de la cocina.

Al entrar, el olor se hizo más intenso y vi a la pequeña con la boca abierta mirando a su padre con un delantal rosa. Tome a Carlie debajo de sus brazos y la alce y senté en la barra. Había un plato especial para ella. Unos panques con caritas y algunas golosinas.

Edward se había esforzado pero aun así no miro a la niña en ninguno momento. Al terminar Carlie se bajo del piso sola y se acerco al asiento de su padre. Lo miro por un momento con cierto recelo y tiro su pantalón. El chico ajeno al lento acercamiento de su hija, ya que miraba distraídamente por la ventana pensando en lo sucedido, al sentir el tirón de su ropa, bajo la cabeza, sorprendido, la niña lo volvió mirar cuidadosamente pero hizo un gesto con su mano para que Edward se agachara. Este obedeció inexpresivo y Carlie planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su padre. La pequeña rio y con felicidad en sus ojos salió corriendo de la cocina gritando y riendo. El padre de la niña, quien seguía inexpresivo volvió a su lugar de antes y fijo la vista en la ventana, nuevamente, pero pude divisar un pequeño levantamiento de la comisura derecha.

—Me llevare a Carlie a mi departamento, la traeré después de almuerzo—Edward asintió con la cabeza, distraído. Esto era genial, soy genial, me amo.

…

—Alice, estoy en el departamento, quiero a todos los Cullen y amigos cercanos antes de almuerzo en el piso. Carlie y yo tenemos un plan contra Edward; venganzas, travesuras y el plan del amor.

_—Si, mi comandante—dijo al otro lado del teléfono._

—Cambio y fuera.

Eran alrededor de las 11.00 am y Edward se había ido al trabajo hace mas de 2 horas y Carlie estaba sentada viendo la Tv en el cuarto de Rose.

Arme el comedor, para las visitas. Había una mesa de madera rectangular y muy alargada, parecida a una mesa de reuniones. Esta sería una de planificación y venganzas acumuladas.

No tuve tiempo de digerir lo que Edward me había dicho. Me amo, pero eso no significa que lo haga ahora.

Coloque sillas y saque una pizarra que tenía en mi cuarto para las presentaciones que hacía en la universidad, a la cual no pude acudir por no poder pagar el semestre.

Coloque cada nombre de los invitados.

_Carlisle_

_Esme_

_Alice_

_Jasper_

_Rose_

_Emmett_

_Bella_

_Carlie_

Sentí la llave girar en la puerta y llame a Carlie, quien vino corriendo. Me senté a la cabeza de la mesa con Carlie a mi derecha.

En ese momento entro la familia, saludándose y perdiendo el tiempo. _Llego la hora de jugar._

— ¡SE SIENTAN TODOS AHORA! —grite. Estos se desesperaron. Emmett choco con la mesa y empujo a Rose, quien empujo a Jasper, que cayó encima de Alice. No supe si reírme o llorar por la penosa entrada— ¡ESTUPIDOS, LEVANTENSE Y SIENTENSE! —dije golpeando mi mano con un látigo negro. _No sé de donde lo había sacado. Magia de unicornio._ Carlie reía a carcajada limpia y Esme y Carlisle ya estaban sentados a la derecha de Carlie, respectivamente.

Emmett se sentó a mi izquierda, seguida por Rose, Alice y Jasper.

— ¡BUENOS DIAS, SOLDADOS! —grite. Jasper emocionadísimo se levanto y coloco una mano en su frente. Los demás imitaron su gesto pobremente. Dios, ayúdenme—BIEN. SOLDADOS, HOY ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR UNA MISION. RECIBIRAN SUS NOMBRES CLAVES PARA PODER CORDINARNOS Y NUESTRA PEQUEÑA ABEJITA PLANIFICADORA—apunte a Carlie—LES DARÁN LAS COORDENADAS CONTRA EL ATAQUE A EDWARD CULLEN. ¿ENTENDIDO? —grite. Esto era para matarse de la risa, digno de ver.

— ¡SI, SENORRRRRRR…..AAAAAA! —golpee la mesa con el látigo. Todos dieron un respingo. Cobardes— ¡SI, SEÑORA! —Volví a golpear— ¡SI, MI GENERALA!

Mejor. Sonreí diabólicamente.

—SOLDADOS HE AQUÍ SUS NOMBRES—grite— Carlie dame el papel, cariño—susurre. La péquela saco un papel y me lo entrego. Ella misma había creado los nombres. Leí— ¡EMMETT! Serás _OSITO BAILARIN MAGICO DEL BOSQUE_…—nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto hasta que no aguante mas y explote en risas.

Esto era genial, que más daría por golpear a Edward de nuevo y mojarlo. Sonreí orgullosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaa! C: Aqui denuevoo! en el capde mañana de sabran los demas nombres! :D sigan leyendomee! c:<strong>

**Chicas perdon si es muy tarde ;cc y si el capitulo es un poco pobre pero esque donde vivo de un dia a otro empezo a hacer frio y me dio enfriamiento y me lele mi guatita :cc Pero filo, la vida sigue!**


	7. ¡Aviso!

**Chicas, perdon :cc no podre subir hasta el viernes :cc estoy en cama por dolor de estomago ire al doctor pero ya tengo algunos capítulos. En cuanto me recupere comenzare a revisarlos y a tipearlos. Esto será a lo mas tardar el viernes C: y subiré 3 seguidos por su comprensión C:**

**Asi que deséenme suerte en el medico y no era mi idea enfermar D: en realidad lo complica todo :c pero no me dejen de leer ¡!**

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esto :D Besos y cuidense ;B**


	8. Nombres y culpa

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Hacia mi turno en el hospital de medico pediatra infantil y también cubría el turno de emergencias de Carlisle que, según el, tenia que acompañar a Esme a un encargo. Se me hacía muy raro, mi padre no dejaba su trabajo por nada…

Estaba en mi oficina, revisando unos papeles, cuando mi celular sonó. Vibraba en mi bolsillo, vi el número y era Bella. Mi tono en _Claro de Luna de Debussy_, me perdí en las melodías cálidas que emanaba mi celular y me di cuenta lo diferente que era de la original. Debussy la modifico como una canción de amor, se me hace mucho más cálida. Me gustaba, me llenaba con un cálido sentimiento el corazón. La original era, mas bien, fría incluso lejana y no me gustaba, ese era el sentimiento que tenia hacia Carlie, mi… hija. Quizás quería quererla pero los recuerdos de años atrás no me permitían abrirle mi corazón.

Me perdí en la música que le había puesto a Bella para cuando llamara, aun sentía algo profundo por ella, nunca la olvide, pero en los años de crecimiento de Carlie me perdí en mí mismo. Aun recordaba a la Bella de 12 años, tierna y sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas, la morena que me hacia reír y sentir completo, pero era muy pequeña y me importaba un pepino si fuera como un pedófilo. Realmente, la deje para que viviera. No podía atarla con mis problemas y responsabilidades… era muy pequeña para eso.

El móvil dejo de sonar y de golpe volví a la realidad. Estaba en mi oficina, había papeles regados por el escritorio negro y mi celular estaba en mi mano. Tenía 6 llamadas perdidas. Cuatro eran de Bella, 1 de Alice y otra de mi madre. Llame a Bella.

—_ ¿Diga?_ —contesto Bella. Su voz, usualmente, era como campanillas y te daba la sensación de estar en el paraíso, por lo menos a mí, pero ahora estaba nerviosa—_ ¿Edward?_ —le tembló la voz mientras ahogaba un sollozo.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte asustado, algo podría haberle pasado a Carlisle o mi madre, pero me hubieran avisado a mi o Alice no a Bella. Apreté el móvil a mi oreja como si eso me diera la respuesta— ¡Demonios, Bella! ¿¡Que sucede! —grite.

—_C-carli-ie_—sollozo. Que mierda. ¿Algo le había pasado a mí… hija? Realmente me preocupe._ ¿Qué le podría haber pasado a una niña de 7 años?_

—Bella…—presione. Me estaba volviendo loco, quizás había pasado 3 segundos desde que contesto pero sentía como si Bella hubiera estado callada horas sin darme una respuesta— ¡Con un demonio, Bella! ¡DIME QUE LE PASO A MI HIJA!

**Bella Pov**

Sonreí. ¿Será muy cruel de mi parte hacerle esto? Calma Bella si se enoja… Mmm, por lo menos tendrá a su hija…

_"Si, y tu una orden de alejamiento…"_

_"¿Por qué siempre apareces en los momentos en que no te necesito, Cherry?"_

_"¿Estas en condición de pelea, Bellita?... Recuerda, yo te saque a la fama, yo se que te corres mano por la noches y así saciar tu hambre de follada nocturna, y también se… que tu consolador se llama 'Papi' Muaaajajajajajaj. Esa fue una risa malévola"_

¿Mi conciencia me acaba de decir que sabe el nombre de mi consolador _extrasuperhiperduper_ estimulante color piel? Oh, Dios mío. Me tiene en su mano…

_"¿Tienes manos?"_ No me respondió la perra. Rodé los ojos, aun me quedaba un Edward en el teléfono.

— ¡BELLA! —me susurro Alice al oído. Los chicos aun estaban aquí pendientes de nuestro primer plan. Todos me miraban como si tuviera 3 ojos. ¿Escucharon algo? —Hey, contéstale a Edward…

—Oh, sí—acerque el móvil que había alejado cuando Alice me hablo— ¿Edward? —solloce. Emmett sofocaba su risa en el cuello de Rosalie, todos tenían una sonrisa mientras yo mordía mi labio para no reír. Éramos crueles.

— _¿Qué pasa con MI hija?_ —Mire a los Cullen y amigos. Se miraban entre sí al escuchar por el altavoz de mi Iphone el tono de Edward. Carlie estaba sentada a mi lado, quien lloraba de alegría al escuchar a su padre hablar así. Era tan linda, a pesar de todo el dolor que había en su corazoncito, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Esme la tenía en su regazo, balanceándola, consiguiendo que sus ojitos pesaran.

—C-carlie s-se perd-d-dio…—actué. Mire a Alice en busca de alguna aprobación por mi actuación, esta capto al instante mi mirada y me levanto su dedo pulgar sonriendo—Lo siento, Edward… Es-staba con Alice y Carlie me dijo que i-iria al bañ-ño sola… y desap-parecio…

Edward no contesto, solo escuche su respiración agitada y un pequeño gemido.

—_Voy para allá_—y colgó.

—Oh, mierda. Viene para acá… ¿Dónde metemos a Carlie? —pregunto Jasper.

—Eh… ¿en una habitación? —pregunto Rose.

—No, la descubriría muy rápido—dije nerviosa.

— ¿Qué tal si la llevo a un centro de juegos y después pasamos a comer pizza? —pregunto Emmett, sus ojitos brillaban mientras boteaba en la silla. Rodé los ojos.

—No, Emmett—contesto seriamente Alice—mejor la llevo al centro comercial y vamos al salo de belleza para que tenga su cabello hermosos y le compro ropa rosada y celeste, para que así no se vea fea—Oh, bueno. Era demasiado lindo que Allie estuviera seria.

—No—dije.

—Mmm ¿Qué tal si nos la llevamos nosotros al hospital? —pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, cariño—contesto Esme mirándolo dulcemente—Edward le habrá dicho a alguien sobre la desaparición de su hija y tu vas con ella… es raro.

Hubo un gran silencio de dos minutos contados. No sabíamos dónde esconder a Carlie, ya le había dicho a Edward que su hija estaba perdida, no podía llamar y decirle_ "Oye, Edward, era broma tu hija está con toda la familia no te preocupes era un plan"_ sería estúpido.

— ¿Por qué no solo me escondo en el amario? —pregunto una voz infantil. Nos giramos a Carlie quien tenía una mirada inocente—seria más fácil, mi papi no me vera y todos podrán estar_ "buscándome"_ sin que sospeche nada.

—Um, bueno es mejor que todo lo demás…—dudo Jasper.

— ¡Es perfecto! —grite, levantándome de la silla de golpe.

— ¿Cómo…?—pregunto Alice

—Ya verán

Escondimos a Carlie en el armario de la habitación de Rose. Nadie entraría ahí por salud propia… Quizás que habrá hecho con mi hermano. Puaj, no es digno ni de mencionar.

Le dimos el Smartphone de Emmett que tenia televisión y así no se aburriría esperando que la sacáramos.

— ¡Chicos! —nos llamo Alice. Volvimos a sentarnos en la mese de negociaciones Cullen-Swan-Hale—Listo, saquen sus actores que tiene dentro de su imaginación y simulen una triste escena. Tu, Osito bailarín mágico del bosque…Dios tu nombre es una mierda—rio Alice—te concentraras y abrazaras a Rose, que llorara.

— ¡BIEN, SOLDADOS! —saque mi látigo de… no sé dónde. Seguro era de Cherry— _¡PERRITA CALIENTE DE SEATTLE_, AL FRENTE! —Rose se levanto de mala gana—Bien, _perrita caliente_, tú te encargaras de "buscar" a Carlie en el parque con osito bailarín del bosque mágico.

— ¡SI,_ TRASERO CALIENTE DE EDWARD_! —Mierda, ese era mi apodo. No tenía un trasero caliente y no era de Edward, era mío. Al final el único nombre que puso Carlie era el de Emmett. Qué pena su vida. Pero en venganza el nos puso los nombres a nosotros.

— ¡ESE ATREVIMIENTO CON SU MAYOR! —golpee con el látigo la mesa, Rose dio un respingo y murmuro una maldiciones y un "está bien" entre diente—siéntate. _¡RICITOS DE OROS_, AL FRENTE! —Jasper se levanto dignamente dándome un saludo militar. Mi alumno preferido—Buscaras a la pequeña Abbie que danza con abejitas—si, Carlie se puso su nombre—con _zorra compradora compulsiva de consoladores_…Dios, Alice tu apodo sí que es una mierda.

Todos en la habitación se reían a carcajadas de la cara de Alice, era todo un poema y estaba roja hasta las orejas. Esto es venganza por todo, pequeña saltamontes. Nadie bromea con la virgen Swan.

—No necesitamos a nadie más. _Rey del sexo y su reina_—Carlisle y Esme levantaron sus cabezas avergonzados—Si, ustedes lloraran en la sala, conmigo. Eso es todo.

Justo al terminar las indicaciones, comenzó a sonar insistentemente el timbre, nos arreglamos y preparamos para actuar. Alice es nuestra influencia, obvio.

Esme y Carlisle se ubicaron para recibir a su hijo, mientras que los demás se arreglaban para salir. Me encamine hacia la puerta y me revise por última vez. Perfecta, Bella.

Abrí la puerta y Edward me abrazo por largo tiempo. Solloce en su cuello y forcé a que salieran lagrimas de mis ojos. El chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes acuno mi rostro en sus manos y beso mi frente.

—No es tu culpa, la encontraremos…— se le quebró la voz en la última palabra, de verdad estaba preocupado y veía el miedo en sus ojos, me sentía culpable. Solo pude asentir.

Edward llego agitado a la sala y encontró a sus padres _"llorando"_. Oh, mierda, me sentía como la peor persona del mundo por hacerlo sufrir más… pero el tenía que darse cuenta de que la amaba.

—Papa, mama. Todo estará bien—los abrazo. Rose y los demás llegaron a la sala y se despidieron rápidamente con cara de preocupados.

Hacer experimentar a Edward el sentimiento de perder a alguien, de alguna forma, era satisfactorio, así mismo me sentí en el aeropuerto cuando se fue a New York. Sin embargo, el estaba sufriendo y eso significaba que había algo escondido en su corazón por la niña y que solo le faltaba un poco de calor y todos felices. Me preocupaba un poco por Carlie en su etapa adolescente, podría echarle en cara a Edward 7 años de abandono y ella tendría un comportamiento problemático… pero eso es el futuro, hoy haremos que el plan valga la culpa.

—Quédate conmigo. Edward… y perdóname… perdí a tu hija—comencé— quien sabe que le pasara afuera—Edward me abrazo. Esto se salía de mis manos cuando él me tocaba, admito que verlo me produce sentimientos del pasado pero no me arriesgare a perderlo de nuevo. Intentaba ignorar a mi corazón que latía desenfrenadamente cada vez que sus manos me envolvían hundiéndome en su pecho.

— ¿Buscaste en todos lados? —asentí contra sus pectorales. Sexy, calma Bellita…—volveré a hacerlo.

Edward recorrió cada rincón de nuestro departamento, iba a su lado inspeccionando que Carlie no se saliera de su escondite. Los padres de Edward nos siguieron curiosos por el comportamiento inusual de su pequeño. Pude atisbar la emoción en sus ojos. Edward llego al cuarto de Rose, reviso todo a su paso menos el armario. Justo cuando íbamos a salir se escucho un ruido proveniente del mismo. Carlisle, Esme y yo nos quedamos rígidos mirando como Edward volvía su cara al armario.

Comencé a toser fuertemente y así opacar el ruido que mantenía a Edward curioso. Este se acerco rápidamente, me tomo de los hombros y sobo mi espalda. Hice mi actuación y llore fuertemente.

—Vamos, aquí no hay nada—se rindió.

Volvimos a los sillones donde nos quedamos como 15 minutos solo viendo una mosca en la pared. Edward me abrazaba y yo ignoraba las corrientes que corrían por mi cuerpo, lo conocía muy bien ya que desde los 12 me pasaba cuando tocaba a Edward.

De repente un ruido nos saco de la vista en la pared para ver a una pequeña con ojos adormilados y frotando sus ojitos.

—Tengo…—bostezo Carlie—sueño.

Nos quedamos minutos asimilando a la pequeña. Edward se tenso y se levanto lentamente, miro a la niña y la abrazo fuertemente.

—No vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más, Carlie— el rostro de la pequeña se ilumino en una sonrisa al escuchar a su padre, lo rodeo con sus manitas y compartieron un cálido abrazo.

En eso llegaron los chicos que miraron la escena boquiabiertos. Edward se alejo rápidamente y nos miro uno por uno. ¿Descubrió el plan?

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—En el amario de Tía Rose jugando a las escondidas—sonrió inocentemente.

Fue el momento en el que reaccionamos.

—Oh, Dios mío, hija— la abrazaron sus abuelos

— ¡Me tenias asustada! —mentí acariciando su cabello

— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, chiquilla del demonio! —la regaño Alice. Jasper la abrazo.

— ¡quiero jugar! ¡Es my buena! —chillo Emmett.

—Carlie…— susurro Edward.

— ¿papi?

—Solo… no lo hagas, me asustaste. Ahora vamos a casa—tomo su mano, un poco incomodo—Adiós chicos, nos vemos el domingo en la cena de mis padres, hablaremos mucho mejor.

Salió de la puerta un poco ido y con una pequeña con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Soldados, misión cumplida. Primer plan completado. Objetivo: enfundar el miedo en el hombre y hacerle experimentar la pérdida de su hija. Gracias a todos por su colaboración. Ricitos, Perritas, Zorras, Ositos y Reyes del sexo, Adiós. Me relajare con mi consolador.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y escuche las risas de los soldados.

— ¡Papi! Finge que eres el miembro de Edward—grite cuando tenía a Papi en mis manos. Si, necesitaba calmar mi hormonas o me violo al sexy papa de Carlie. Mis sentimientos no eran claros pero después de resolver el problema de Edward y su hija quizás me lanzaría a por él, antes de que una zorra con tetas plásticas y boca falsa me lo quite. Pronto volverá Bella Ruda Swan peleando por conseguir a Edward Cullen. Me lo follare hasta el amanecer…

_"Sueña, querida, eso lo hare yo"_

_"¿Es un reto Cherry?"_

_"Esto es guerra, Swan"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas! Holaaa volvi y ya me siento mejor *-* ahora no me creeran la mala suerte que tengo xD me mordio un perro en la mano izquierda... y lo mas humillante era <span>MI PERRA. <span> ¬¬ filo. Espero que les guste :S asi que Besos y abrazos, nos leemos! *-***


	9. Diciembre y nueva venganza

**Holaaaaaa! gracias por sus Reviews y su preocupacion, mi estomago esta** **mejor y mi mano tambie, pero le tengo miedo a mi perra xD**

**Eeeeeeeen ... Fin!**

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Carlie<strong> Pov<strong>

Había pasado un mes desde nuestra llegada a Seattle y volver a ver a mi familia era un alivio. Mi papi y yo no hablamos, no quería ver sufrir a mi papi, porque cada vez que le hablaba veía en sus ojos el dolor y el rencor. Tía Alice decía que me amaba, Tío Jasper también y abuelito 1 y 2 dijeron exactamente lo mismo. Yo sabía, de todas formas, que lo hacía pero muy dentro del.

Cuando llegamos, conocí a Bella y la ame desde el primer momento. Me prometió que mi papi me querría, jugaría conmigo y me daría la sonrisa más bella del mundo. Hicimos un plan y toda la familia estaba en hacer que mi papi me quisiera.

Conocí a Emmett "osito bailarín del bosque mágico" y me gusto mucho porque me conto que cuando era pequeño con Bella ¡atraparon una abejita!

Bella también es mi niñera y papi está más tranquilo porque ella no me había vuelto a "perder". Sentí felicidad cuando me abrazo y pude sentir como me quería y quizás un poco el arrepentimiento. Recuerdo lo que me dijo al llegar a casa.

_Flashback_

_— No vuelvas a hacerlo, Carlie. Casi me da un infarto al corazón…— dijo, cerrando la puerta de nuestra casita._

_— ¿Infato al corazón? — ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un dulce? Mi papi me miro con duda— ¿Qué es eso?_

_— Um, un infarto al corazón es un ataque. Un ataque al corazón ocurre cuando… Um, el flujo de sangre al músculo del corazón… se reduce drásticamente o se detiene completamente._

_— ¿Es un dulce que fabrican las abejas? —pregunte ladeando la cabeza y pensando en Abbie._

_Mi papi se agacho, hasta quedar a mi altura y se rio. ¡Mi papi se rio! Y ¡me sonrió! Nunca había visto una sonrisa más linda que la de mi papi, bueno sin contar la de Bella. Esa sí que era bella. Mi papi me paso una mano por mi cabello desordenándolo y le sonreí, feliz. Hoy gracias a mi familia era feliz. Si, Bella es de mi familia, pronto la convertiré en mi mami, porque necesito una que cuide a Abbie, mi papi y a mí._

_De repente, su mano se congelo en mi cabeza y la aparto rápidamente, pude ver en sus ojos la incomodidad y una chiripa de dolor. Coloque mi mano en su mejilla izquierda y se la acaricie._

_Me sonrió un poco tenso y me levanto en brazos. Caminamos hacia mi habitación y me sentó en la cama._

_— ¿Cuál es tu pijama, Carlie? —se paso una mano por su cabella, estaba nervioso. Me reí de él y le indique con el índice la cómoda blanca._

_— ¡Abbie!_

_— ¿Abbie? ¿Quién es Abbie?_

_—Mi mejor amiga, una abejita—papi saco un pijama de abejitas y me lo puso desordenadamente. La parte de arriba quedo mal abotonado y mis pantalones al revés._

_Mi papi me miro y se rio de mi. No supe porque pero el verlo feliz me hizo reír con él._

_Fin Flashback_

No habíamos hecho planes, mi papi hacia un "progreso", como decía Bella y no sabía que era, cada día. Estábamos a 5 de Diciembre, quedaba poco para que Rudolph viniera y me trajera a Abbo, el novio de Abbie. Por eso, Bella me había traído al centro comercial a comprar regalos con Tío Emmy, Tío Jasperin, Tía Alice y Tía Rosh. Solo tenía dinero para 2 regalos y esos eran de Bella y mi papi.

Iba tomada de la mano de Bella y los demás cargaban bolsas detrás de nosotras.

— ¡Tío _Jasperin_! Apure, apure—grite, se estaban quedando atrás. Todos rieron y miraron a Tío Jasperin.

—Si, princesa—me hizo una reverencia y beso mi mano.

—Bien hecho _Gasparin_, tienes nuevo apodo, rubito—rio Tío Emmy.

Todos terminaban sus compras menos yo, fue cuando me acerque a Tía Alice. Tire de su falda y me miro.

— ¿Qué pasa, princesa? —me tomo en brazos.

—Necesito comprar el regalo de Bella y papa…—susurre en su oído. No me contesto, pero corrió por todo el centro comercial, era divertido porque parecía un caballito. Arriba y abajo. _Wii._

Encontramos los regalos perfectos y regresamos a casa. Bella me llevo a mi casa, mi papi aun no llegaba y me preparo la cena. Estábamos en la cocina cuando me pregunto:

— ¿Pondrán árbol, pequeña?

—Um, no tenemos…

—Oh, Dios mío. Me da un Infarto al corazón…—Comenzó a echarse aire con las manos.

— ¡Yo también quiero uno! —salte en mi silla

— ¿Un qué?

— ¡Un_ infato_ al corazón!

Bella se me quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos y me agarro de los hombros. Paso su mano por mi frente y mejillas.

—No… estas bien…—susurro— ¿También quieres uno?

—Sip, papi dice que es rico—sonreí.

**Bella Pov**

_Papi, papi… Papi, papi._ ¿Ella acaba de mencionar a mi consolador? ¡Ella sabía de mi_ papi_! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

_"¿Es que eres estúpida o qué? Te falta sexo ya Bella, Esta hablando de su PADRE… gente estúpida que habita el mundo y uno tan inteligente, le toca ser la conciencia de una hueca"_

_"Oh, papi, Edward… eres… una zorra, Cherry. Ya sabía que era Edward… "_me convencí.

_"Aparte de tonta, mentirosa"_

Rodé los ojos y me concentre en Carlie. Esta me miraba con sus ojitos verdes azulados, esperando por mi respuesta. Ellos no tenían Árbol de Navidad y claramente no sabía que era un ataque al corazón. Pero lo último era lo de menos, lo que importaba era… ¡No tenían árbol!

—Si, cariño, ya te daré uno. En cuando llegue tu papa, hablaremos con él sobre el Árbol. Esto no puede quedar así.

Estábamos en la isla de la cocina, donde le prepare un poco de fruta picada y un poco de yogurt. Estábamos hablando cuando sentí la puerta cerrarse. Carlie de inmediato bajo del banco de la barra y corrió hacia la sala. Pude escuchar sus gritos de alegría y la ligera risa de Edward. Cada vez era mejor, Edward reía, poco pero lo hacía. Aun estaba un poco distante con ella pero sabía que el intentaba con todo su corazón aprender a ser papa.

Me levante y puse en el lavaplatos lo que había usado Carlie. Comencé a lavar, cuando sentí una mano en mi cintura, no era pequeña por lo que imagine que sería de Edward. Últimamente lo hacía al llegar a casa y no entendía porque pero me ponía a mil tener su mano en mi vientre.

Apague el agua y me gire. Su rostro demostraba cansancio pero estaba cómodo aquí.

—Hey—salude.

—Bells—me sonrió.

—Iré a acostar a Carlie y vuelvo. Necesito hablar contigo—lo mire seria. Este se encogió de hombros y desapareció por el pasillo.

Carlie estaba dormitando en el sillón, la tome en brazos y la lleve a su habitación. Corrí las cortinas y cambie su pijama. La arrope y le di un beso en sus dos mejillas y su frente.

Sonreí. Era una niña de lo más tierna y estaba recibiendo el amor que merecía, pero aun faltaba y haría que esta navidad fuera inolvidable. Sin un árbol no hay navidad.

Me encamine al despacho de mi jefesote y golpee. Edward me abrió la puerta y entre. Quedamos frente a frente. Su expresión era divertida. ¿Qué mierda de divertida tenía yo?

—Cullen, necesitan un árbol de Navidad

—No es necesario, Carlie no celebra Navidad y yo tampoco—dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Cómo dijo de la navidad? Enarque una ceja, nadie tocaba a mi navidad—No es importante Bells—se giro y camino hacia su escritorio.

Me lance encima de él, haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo._ Bien, te lo merecías_. Ahora estaba enojada ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablar de la navidad así? Estúpido.

Rodo y quedo acostado sobre su espalda. Me miro desconcertado, yo estaba arriba de él. Me levante, ignorando lo sexy que era tenerlo de bajo de mi, y puse mi tacón en su pecho. Este lo miro con miedo. Obvio, era un tacón de 12 cm, peligroso. Gracias, Alice.

— ¿Qué dijiste de la navidad? —dije entre dientes

—Que es aburrida y que no es importante—repitió cada palabra mirándome con diversión en sus ojos. ¿Así que desafiándome, Cullen? Conmigo, no.

_"Acabalo, yo amar la navidad"_ dijo Cherry.

_"Bien"_

Retire mi pie derecho de su pecho, hizo animo de levantarse pero de inmediato golpee su pecho con mi pie izquierdo, haciendo que volviera a tumbarse con fuerza. Sonreí orgullosa de mí.

— ¿Qué diablos, Swan? —Oh, oh. Se estaba enojando. Enarque una ceja, desafiándolo.

Levante mi pie derecho y me saque mi zapato de tacón. Mi pie desnudo fue a parar a su cara, estampando con fuerza mis dedos en su mejilla. Se veía gracioso. Retire mi pie izquierdo de su pacho para equilibrarme y hundí con más fuerza mi pie.

—_Essstadsd….gorisa... da_—logro articular. Hundí mas pie en su boca, empujando con fuerza su mejilla.

— ¿Me dijiste gorda? —hundí aun mas, consiguiendo un gruñido de su parte. También gruñí yo. ¡Me había dicho gorda! Esta no se la perdono.

Negó, como pudo, con la cabeza.

—Ahora, mañana pedirás el día e iremos los 3 juntos a comprar un árbol gigante, ¿Me escuchaste, estúpido Cullen? Y no me digas que no porque tu padre es el jefe en pediatría… y no le gustaría saber que su hijito no compro arbolito para la cena que harás en tu casa el 24 de diciembre. Si, Cullen, organice una cena aquí ¿Me dirás que no?

Negó con la cabeza y saque el pie de su cara. Rápidamente me saque el otro zapato y deje mis pies desnudos y uno con baba. Edward me miraba con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos. Sonreí satisfactoriamente.

Edward se levanto y me desafío, dejando nuestros rostros a 2 cm de distancia. Sentía su respiración y el halito contra mi boca. Estaba enojado, echaba humo por las orejas. Edward era unos 20 cm más alto que yo y sentía nuestras bocas tan cercas.

Abrió la boca, mirándome los labios… y no resistí. Agarre su cara con fuerza y ataque sus labios con hambre y necesidad. Más necesidad, diría yo. No me dio tiempo ni de sonrojarme, lo cual sería normal, pero necesitaba sus finos labios contra los míos. Reacción al beso a los 2 segundos, posando sus manos en mi cintura y apegándome a su cuerpo. Sentí su erección palpitar contra mi vientre. Era jodidamente caliente. Delineo mis labios con su cálida lengua y solté un gemido. Abrí mi boca concediéndole el permiso hacia mi lengua. Se adentro con fuerza y fue una guerra en mi boca. No me sorprendía que las naves de Stars Wars estuvieran en ataque. Era simplemente una explosión sentir su boca contra la mía.

Nos separamos después de una larga batalla, chocamos nuestras frentes regulando nuestra respiración.

Me separe de él y lo mire. Tenía sus labios anchados y rojos, incluso una peque marca de mi mordida. Su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal y sus mejillas eran decoradas por un tono carmesí. Me acerque dándole un beso rápido y me di la vuelta para irme.

— ¡Adiós, Cullen! —dije más feliz de lo normal. Salí brincando del despacho y su casa. Llegue a mi departamento dando saltitos y abrí la puerta. Me deje caer en ella cuando la cerré, quedándome sentada. Estaba en shock. ¿De dónde salió esa Bella? Ella me gusta demasiado.

Sentí a Alice y Rose caminando hacia la puerta. Se me quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos. Seguro tenía una cara de placer. Era normal, había besado a un chico demasiado caliente y sexy, había sentido su erección y casi me folla con la lengua. ¡Ah, y aun seguía virgen!

—Bella, ¿Qué demonios te paso? ¿Por qué tienes los labios roj…? Oh, Dios mío, Alice. Tiene cara de caliente virginal y esa sonrisa… ¿Bella, estas babeando? —dijo con cara de asco. Mi Rose. No dudaba lo que decía, me acordaba de su pantalón y…

— ¡Bella! ¿Fue… Oh, santa mierda. Estabas con Edward—dijo aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

Les sonreí y me levante, dirigiéndome a mi habitación

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Rose, frunciendo el ceño. Mañana les contaría.

—A dormir

— ¡Es muy temprano, monjita! Ven a contarnos—dijo Alice emocionada. Negué con la cabeza— ¿Tienes que madrugar?

Tenía pensado levantarme a las 5.30. Eso le pasaba por decir eso de mi Navidad. ¡Ningún Edward Cullen se metía con mis navidades!

—Oh, mañana tengo agenda da una venganza a las 5.30—Sonrei maléficamente.

_Después de un mes, mi lado rudo despertó. ¿Quién ganaría? Yo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaa! es un poco tardee pero igual lo subi :D Espero que les guste y tambien espero sus Reviews *-* sigan leyendome C:<em>**

**_Me piro vampiro :D (L')_**


	10. Si cambiaste tu, ahora cambio yo

**Holaaaa, siento la tardanza. Abajoo les explicare, las quierooo *o***

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Tumbado en la cama doble, inmóvil y jodidamente confundido. Gire mi cabeza buscando el reloj digital de mi mesita de noche._ 4.50 am._ Genial, tenía los ojos rojos y ya me dolían por mirar tanto tiempo el techo de mi habitación.

Desde el beso de Bella no había podido articular palabra, decir que estaba en shock era poco. ¿De dónde había salido esta Bella? ¿Dónde quedo la tímida chica y su hermoso sonrojo? No me quejaba, ella era putamente caliente y ni siquiera pude controlar a mi pequeño amigo. Tenía planeado besarla en algún momento, pero lo iba a ser cuando mi vida estuviera resuelta y no arrastrarla a tanta mierda y depresión. Si bien las cosas con Carlie iban mejorando, aun quedaba la tensión e incomodidad que sentía cuando me llamaba papa.

Ahora me seria más difícil controlarme, pero estoy seguro que ningún hombre me culparía, Bella era malditamente sexy y hermosa. Esos ojos marrones y sus pechos. Dios, sus pechos, más de alguna vez me quede mirándolos por un largo rato. Eran del tamaño perfecto y cuando usaba esas poleras escotadas se veía su blanca y cremosa piel. Me volvía loco.

Mi Iphone sonaría alrededor de las 5.45 para despertarme e ir al trabajo pero había pedido el día libre y Carlisle no había puesto ningún problema. _Traidor_.

Me levante, era casi imposible dormir con la imagen de los labios de Bella y digamos que mi erección necesitaba una ducha fría. Después de unos 15 minutos salí de la ducha totalmente renovado, de verdad necesitaba el agua caliente en mis agarrotados y tensos músculos. Cogí una toalla blanca de un estante blanco, cerca de la ducha, y la amarre a mi cadera, dejando ver gran parte de mi pelvis. Aun estaba mojado y gotitas caían por mi rostro, brazos, piernas y mi pecho.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación, solo eran unos pasos ya que era un baño privado, la misma toalla que tenia a mi cadera, la saque y comencé a secarme lentamente las partes de mi cuerpo.

—Mierda—jadeo alguien. Me quede inmóvil, había una persona en mi casa y me estaba viendo desnudo… ¿Quién podría estar en mi casa? _¡Oh, maldición, Bella!_

Gire mi cabeza y… Diablos, ahí estaba Bella, en la puerta y con la boca abierta. Sus ojos veían mí… Doble mierda. Me moví frenéticamente buscando algo con que taparme. ¿Dónde mierda había quedado la toalla?

Me tire a mi cama, tapándome con las sabanas.

Bella tenía sus manos en sus ojos y mordía su labio nerviosamente. ¿Por qué mierda me pasaba esto a mí? ¡Me vio desnudo después de haberme besado!

— ¿Y-ya? —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa—Mierda, Edward, lo siento mucho.

—Y-ya…

Bajo sus manos y me miro con sus ojos marrones más oscuros de lo normal. Lujuria, quizás. La mire fijamente, estudiando el sentimiento que había en sus ojos y me encontré a mi mismo calentándome con la imagen de Bella mordiendo su labio rojo e hinchado.

— ¿Edward? —Bella estaba sentada en mi cama, tan cerca de mí. Contrólate Edward, Carlie está en su cama… _y a la mierda._

Acune su rostro en mis manos y acerque mis labios lentamente a los suyos mientras ella miraba los míos con deseo. Me incline un poco cuidadosamente para que no se viera algo que Bella no debería ver. En realidad, me importaría un pepino que me viera pero no quería presionarla, incluso me pondría a mil que Bella me viera desnudo.

Estampe mis labios con los suyos y sentí un dulce sabor en mi boca. Los labios de Bella se movían lentamente, disfrutando del roce y el momento entre los dos. Profundice el beso, delineando con mi lengua sus labios. Ella los abrió despacio y mi lengua entro suavemente sintiendo su calor. Esto era perfecto con excepción de la dolorosa erección de mi pequeño. Esta chica me ponía duro al instante y estaba seguro de que si seguíamos así me vendría en 5 segundos. Nos separamos y pegue mi frente a la suya, sintiendo su cálido halito en mi rostro.

—Vístete. Necesitamos hablar de esto—dijo seria. Mierda, yo… quizás no debí hacerlo.

Asentí. Bella me volvería loco.

**Bella Pov**

Me había salido el tiro por la culata…

Me había levantado jodidamente temprano para poder vengarme y Edward me recibe así. Mojadito y peligrosamente sexy.

Solo era una inocente venganza, Dios. ¿Qué hice? Solo quería llegar, moverle la cama y hacerle creer que había un terremoto. No era una mala idea. Edward les tiene pánico._ Jojojojoj…_ Pero fui castigada.

Edward se había quedado inmóvil y yo también, solo que mirando al pequeño Eddie… aunque no lo vi muy bien.

_"Si, claro. ¿Sabes? Estas cayendo rendida… sin que él se lo proponga. Te apuesto a que lo harás"_

_"Zorra. Se supone que debes apoyarme, Cherry. Yo te apuesto a que lo hare caer primero"_

_"Hecho"_

Me había tapado los ojos pero mi mayor error fue sentarme en su cama. Me beso y quede completamente vulnerable, ni siquiera me pude resistir, no es que quisiera.

Ahora, estaba sentada en sillón con un sonrojo gigante, parecían ampolletas de 9.000 watts. No hice mucho ruido, Carlie aun estaba en su cama durmiendo y no quería que despertara y se sintiera cansada en el paseo.

Sentí los pasos de Edward por el pasillo y me prepare para la mierda verbal que iba a decir. Podría decirle _"Hey, lindo pene, aunque no lo vi muy bien por la falta de luz"_ No, definitivamente no.

—Perdón, no sabía que venias tan temprano…—comenzó—y también lo del beso, no debí hacerlo.

¿Eres estúpido? Yo no me arrepentía… pero quizás el sí.

—Oh, vaya. No es tu culpa, entre sin avisar y no vi nada, no te preocupes—mentí—y lo del beso… Um, si, lo siento, no debí haber correspondido—trate de ocultar mi decepción pero no pude. Edward no quería besarme, tal vez debería disculparme por lo de ayer, pero yo no me arrepentía—Necesitamos hablar de ayer y…

—Si, no debería haber pasado, Bella—dijo evitando mi mirada y con voz dura. Wow, de verdad me había pasado. ¿De verdad no quería besarme ni un poco?

—Lo entiendo, no volverá a suceder—dije con voz fría. De todas formas había varios chicos que querían salir conmigo, no me arrastraría por él, pero de igual manera jugaría con él.

—Bella… yo

—Nada, vendré mas tarde por Carlie.

Me fui sin siquiera mirarlo, no podía, me sentía avergonzada por todo lo que había hecho. Me había tirado a él como a una zorra. Llegue a la puerta del piso, pero aun no sabía si entrar o dar una vuelta.

Abrí la puerta necesitaba estar con Rose y Alice, necesitaba un abrazo o por ultimo que me escucharan. Alice aun dormía y estaba enredada en todas sus sabanas apenas veía su pie. Me fui al cuarto de Rose, también dormía, me metí en su cama y me acurruque junto a ella.

Había dicho que fallaría con Edward pero si él no quería besarme, sería difícil. Por dentro me había hecho ilusiones con que el papa de Carlie aun me amara pero fui estúpida, el ahora tenía una hija a la cual centrarse y no querría a una mujer como yo, tan normal, siendo que estuvo siempre con perras lindas. ¡Basta de depresión! Si no me corresponde el se lo pierde, llamare a Jacob. Mmm, Jacob, ese hombre es demasiado caliente para mi salud mental.

Sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor, levante mi vista. Rose estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

—Hola—dijo con voz pastosa

—Hola

—Hace mucho que no te escabullías a mi cuarto… Creí haberte dicho que no me acostaba con mis amigas… A menos que fuera un trió con Alice.

Reí. Rose era así, no importaba en qué momento, me sacaba una risa y decía algo sexual. Podría ser lesbiana y tendría un montón de chicas esperando en la puerta, pero eso a Emmy no le gustaría.

—Si, pero yo creí haberte dicho que no necesitábamos a Alice.

—Perra. En serio, no venias desde… Um, ya sabes, lo de James.

—Ugh, Rose… —no quería hablar del bastardo. Menos de lo que me había hecho, pero tenía razón, no venía desde lo que paso con James.

—Lo sé, perdón. No sé cómo pudiste estar con él. Menos mal que aun eres virgen, pequeña. Haberle dado tu virginidad seria asco. Es un bastardo. Ahora dime, ¿Qué te tiene así?

—Nada—mentí— ¿Sabes? Necesito un cambio. Uno de vida y necesito citas. Look nuevo y toda esa mierda que les gusta a Alice y a ti.

—Bien—pego un brinco y salto de la cama. Corriendo fue al baño y salió vestida en 2 minutos. Yo aun seguía acostada y no entendía que mierda le había picado a la rubia.

Me levanto de la cama y nos fuimos a la sala. Me senté en el sillón, quería algo nuevo. Tenía que mentalizarme para ver a Edward cada vez que cuidara de Carlie. No podía abandonar a la pequeña ni al dinero de Edward ya que en Enero haría algunas clases de literatura y necesitaba el dinero. Era excesivamente caro.

— ¡ALICE! ¡DESPIERTA ZORRA!

— ¡NO QUIERO! ¡PERRA!

— ¡VEN A HORA MISMO O LE CUANTO A TODO EL MUNDO LOS JUEGUITOS DE DISFRASES QUE HACES CON MI HERMANO! ¿QUE PIENSAS ALICE? NO, ME JOR DICHO… _¡YIIIIHAAAA! _

Me reia como estupida. Asi que a los vaqueros. Eso era muy caliente.

Alice corrió tan rápido como pudo, tropezando con sillones y mesas llego al lado de Rose, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Bella quiere un cambio y se lo daremos ahora—dijo Rose aguantando la risa.

— ¡Si! Te hacía falta ¿Pero a qué se debe?

—Um, Edward rechazo mis besos… Um, así que decidí que quiero citas y un look distinto. Lo bese dos veces y no pienso hacerlo más. Ahora mi venganza será provocarlo aun mas—Sonreí.

— ¿De dónde has salido? —Pregunto Rose con miedo fingido.

—De tu culo—respondí enojada. _¿Acaso no podía ser Bella Ruda Swan todo el tiempo?_ Lo haría. Nada de Bella linda y tierna. ¡No!

—Citas…—murmuro Alice con ojos brillantes.

—Exacto, pequeña. Noches de diversión… Aceptare todo.

Alice me tomo de la mano y salimos volando del departamento. Me preocupaba Carlie, le dije que iríamos a ver Arboles pero no lo haremos… no lo haría ahora con Edward. Me dejo bien claro que no deberíamos haberlo hecho. Más bien yo.

—Le envíe un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que no te sentías bien. El tendrá que cuidar a Carlie—dijo Rose sonriendo maléficamente.

No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero estábamos en el centro comercial. Me arrastraron a una peluquería, después de eso a tiendas de ropa, zapatos, vestidos, accesorios y por ultimo lencería.

No acepte muchos vestidos, solo de noche. Era invierno y no quería enfermar. Muchos abrigos y pantalones pitillos de tela y jeans. Camisas apretadas y a cuadritos, también poleras escotadas y blusas de invierno. Tenían buen gusto.

Salí del centro comercial renovada. Ya no tenia 2 personalidades; tierna y tímida o ruda y salvaje. Ahora era una Bella, una ruda…

Las chicas comentaban mi cambio, mi corte de cabello, mi maquillaje negro y mis ojos delineados, cuando sonó mi Iphone. La canción del hipopótamo… Emmett.

— ¡Emmy! —exclame feliz.

_— ¿Estas bien? Edward me llamo preocupado, diciendo que no te sentías bien—_dijo el oso al otro lado del móvil.

—Um, si estoy bien

_—Bien_—suspiro—_Edward dijo que lo llam…_

— ¿Por qué? El no es nada mío, llámalo tú y dile que estoy bien. Por último que él me llame—lo corte. ¿Qué se creía Edward?

—_Okey..._ —dudo—_Um, papa y mama dicen que los llames. No los has llamado hace 3 semanas_—me reprocho. De nuevo con la misma estupidez.

—Bien, adiós Emmy, te amo hermano, lo sabes ¿no?

—_Claro, enana. Yo también te amo._

—Adiós—colgué.

Rose y Alice me miraban con asombro, les guiñe un ojo y sonreí.

Metí mi celular al bolsillo y volvió a sonar. ¿Qué mierda? Mire la pantalla. _Mama._

— ¡Mami! —exclame riendo. Debe estar enojada como para llamarme.

—_Nada de mami, ¿Cómo es que no hs llamado, malagradecida?_ —Wow— _¿Isabella Marie Swan que has estado haciendo?_

—Um, ¿vivir?

— _¿ME ESTAS CONTESTANDO?_ —grito. Mierda. ¿Cómo la soporta Phill?

—no mami… estoy en el centro comercial, me compre un juguetito—mentí.

—_ ¿juguetito? Bella, mi niña. Pobre, ¿Aun no pasa nada? Bueno te entiendo, la vergüenza te debe consumir, pero debes hablarme, hija. Mira yo perdí la virgin…_

Corte. Eso fue… perturbador. Las chicas estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia. Rodé los ojos ¿Por qué mi mama tenía que gritar? Varias personas se quedaron mirándome… volví a guardar mi celular al bolsillo, pero comenzó a sonar. ¿En serio, Dios?

Era papa. Descolgué.

—Papa…—me había cansado de responder bien.

_—Bells, querida. Cuanto tiempo ¿no?_ —mierda también estaba enojado. Mire al cielo suplicando por piedad.

—Papi, te extrañe.

—_ ¿Si? No se nota, pequeña_—estoy segura que estaba sonriendo pero apretando los dientes. Lo conocía bien y su sarcasmo no ayudaba.

—Entrare a un curso de literatura, papi, por eso no te he llamado. Además me rompieron el corazón—solloce teatralmente. Sabía que un novio le molestaría.

Gruño al otro lado del celular y sentí un pistola cargarse. Rodé los ojos, típico.

— _¿Quién es?_

—Se llama Edward Cullen—Llore. Si no soy escritora, seré actriz.

—_Maldito imbécil, no te preocupes mi niña. A ese imbécil le dejare cara nueva_.

Bien, tenía a mi papa para golpear a Edward o asustarlo.

_"Bien hecho, aprendes rápido pequeña saltamontes"_

_"Obvio"_

Mi papa colgó sin siquiera decirme adiós. Charlie le dejaría una cara nueva y no me arrepentía de mentir. No es que no fuera una mentira, muy muy dentro me había herido de verdad y se lo merecía. Esta si sería mi venganza de mujer herida, la venganza de herida al corazón de niña que espera la navidad, será provocarlo hasta ponerlo duro.

Seguiría con ambos planes, ayudar a Carlie y ayudarme a mí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa, perdon por no haber subido. Mi semana ha estado muy mala. Examenes medicos por aqui y por alla y pruebas globales tambien :cc pero esta semana si subire :D *-* Y GRACIAS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS, ME EMOCIONE CUANDO LOS VI. Las amo muchooo *-* en serioooo :D 100 reviews *o* soy feliz enserio. Saber que a las personas les gusta lo que escribes se siente muy bien :D bueno cuidense mucho y dejen sus opinioness! :33 nos vemos mañanaaaaaa en la nocheee<strong>


	11. Solitos

**Holaaaaaa! perdon la tardanzaa, pero este es finde semana largo como 5 dias xd bueno para mi por que el viernes no fui al cole por examenes medicos sfdafsafsda :B Bueno, fue semana pesada pero ahora las recompensare :D **

**Los personajes son de Stephenie ****L****Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Bella me había dejado. Solo. Sentado. Solo y con Carlie. Mierda. Ella me había malentendido, ni siquiera me dejo explicarle o algo. No quería tener nada con ella y arrastrarla a la mierda que ahora se expandía por mi vida, quería tener mi hogar estable, comprar una casa, un perro, tener un jardín, acercarme a mi hija e incluso decirle mis sentimientos a Bella, pero tendría que organizar mi vida y mi horario de trabajo en el hospital. Quizás no debí ser tan duro al responderle pero no quería ver a Bella herida con la vida que llevaba. Sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas rápido sino la chica se me iba con otro. Ella era hermosa, tenía una sonrisa dulce y ojos expresivos como un lago, no dudaba que cualquier hombre la quisiera tener a su lado.

Aun seguía en la misma posición en la que la niñera de mi hija me había dejado. Sentado en el sillón mirando el gran ventanal por el que apenas se veían unos finos y hermosos rayos de sol.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos contra el pobre rayito de sol. Pegue un salto y lo saque de mi pantalón. Un mensaje. ¿Rosalie? ¿Que..

_Edward, tengo tu número, obvio. Olvídalo. Tendras que cuidar a Carlie tu solo, Bella no se siente muy bien como para cuidarla. Lo siento._

De pronto algo hizo click en mi cabeza; tenía un gran problema, cuidar a Carlie. Me desespere, no sabía siquiera prepara leche, tampoco sabía con que quería vestirse. ¿Se bañaría ahora o por la noche? ¿Querría que yo la cuidara? ¿Sabría yo cuidarla? Mierda, la peor ¿Quería ir a comprar el maldito árbol?

Bella se sentía mal… ¿Sera por lo que le dije? No lo creo, Bella no es de las que se deja herir fácilmente. No es que la haya _"herido",_ se lo tomo muy a pecho, ni si quiera me dejo explicarle. Aproveche de mirar la hora, 8:30 am, había pasado tiempo. Llame a Emmett quizás el me dijera algo o no sé, no me atrevía llamar a Bella. _Si, era un cobarde._

— _¡Hey, hermano!_ —contesto Emmett, alegre y riendo. Era un caso.

— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? —dije, no le podia decir _"Hey hola, tu hermana no se siente bien porque le dije que besarnos, como lo hicimos la noche anterior y también hace menos 4 horas, estaba mal y ahora se siente mal"_ Mmm podría funcionar ¿no?

—_Bien, trabajando en el taller, tengo aquí un Mustang… Mmm hermoso. Es muy temprano ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?_

—Pues… Um, Rose me envió un mensaje diciendo que tu hermana no se sentía bien, me preguntaba si sabias algo… —dije lentamente. Sabía que Emm adoraba a Bella y la protegía demasiado. La mayoría de las citas de su hermana terminaban en…Nada. Eso me gustaba.

— _¿Qué? Rosie no me ha dicho nada, demonios. ¿Sabes algo más, Edward?_ —pregunto enojado.

—Um ¿no?

—_Bien, la llamare para ver si necesita algo. ¿Así que cuidando a Carlie solo?_ —soltó una risotada y tuve que alejar mi teléfono. ¿En serio eran hermanos? —_Todo el mundo lo sabe, Eddie. Cuidando a la pequeña ¿Eh? Carlisle y Esme no están. Qué pena._

—Basta Emmett, me vengare. Ahora, dile a Bella que me llame. Adiós hermano.

— _¡Has la leche, mami!_ —exclamo justo cuando iba a cortar, pero alcanzo a decirlo.

Bien, ¿Cómo se hace una leche decente? Me levante y recordé lo que hacía Bella por la mañana. Era fácil, como un café. Yo me preparo café y es fácil. Fui directamente a la cocina y mire los estantes. Había cientos estantes, y no sabía dónde estaba la maldita caja de leche. Soy un inútil. Di vuelta la cocina entera hasta que abrí la nevera. Allí, la caja de leche descansaba cerca de los jugos. Rodé los ojos, ¿Cuan inútil podía ser?

Puse un poco en un jarro con dibujitos de abejas, era el de Carlie. Le gustaban mucho las abejas, quizás debería regalarle un peluche de abeja hombre, un amigo para Abbie. Vertía el contenido de la caja cuando sentí unos pasitos pequeños por el pasillo. Vi a Carlie en un pijama de polar verde claro y un gorrito con orejitas de oso. Tierna.

— ¿Papi? — dijo sobando sus ojitos. Ahora que la miraba bien, era muy hermosa y parecida a mí, no tenía nada de ella y me alegraba por eso.

—Carlie… —me agache a su altura y acaricie su suave y blanca mejilla —Bella no se siente muy bien hoy, así que estaremos lo dos solitos. ¿Aun quieres comprar el árbol?

—Nop, quiero ir con Bells y tu —dijo negando con la cabeza — ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le duele? —pregunto con miedo. Le despeine su cabello más de lo que estaba.

—Claro, debe ser algo que comió. ¿Carlie?

— ¿Si, papi?—respondió mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Cómo te gusta la leche? —pregunte nervioso. Era la primera vez que me quedaba solo con ella y no sabía qué hacer para entretenerla.

La senté en la barra de la concina y me indico paso a paso como quería su desayuno. También hice el mío en cuanto le serví el suyo. Comimos en silencio, nos faltaba Bella para llenar ese espacio. Era como la madre de Carlie y lo deseaba con todo mi corazón, yo intentaba con todo mi corazón que la pequeña entrara en mi vida y lo estaba logrando, pero era un proceso muy lento.

En cuanto terminamos me dijo que Bella la había bañado y ahora tenía que vestirla, más tarde iríamos por un helado al parque y compraríamos los adornos para el árbol.

—Carlie… yo sé que esto ha sido difícil… ¿Tu me perdonarías? —era un comienzo, me sentía horriblemente culpable por haberla tratado tan duro, ella no merecía pagar por las culpas ni menos cargas que me correspondían a mí, pero no lo comprendí antes y le debía mucho.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto mirándome curiosamente, con esos verdes ojos.

—Tú sabes pequeña, yo te trate mal y te culpe de cosas feas, yo… no debí nunca hacerte esto, eres mi hija y esto está cambiando. Solo tenme paciencia, estas entrando en mi corazón y será imposible sacarte de ahí —acaricie su mejilla y limpie con una servilleta la comisura derecha de sus labios, el helado de chocolate era muy pegajoso.

—Oh —abrió su boquita formando una _"o"_ —no tengo nada que perdonarte, papa. Yo te amo y siempre supe que tú lo hacías, solo necesitaba un empujoncito de alguien. Bella es como mi mami ¿sabes? La amo mucho, ella hizo que sonrieras para mi, papi —me sonrió.

Sentía mi boca en el suelo. Carlie era demasiado inteligente, comprendía las cosas más rápido que otros niños. Me había perdonado por todo. Sonreí con fuerza y ganas, de pronto sentí un alivio en mi estomago y corazón. Las cargas se iban y lo recuerdos malos también, ahora venían los nuevos.

—Gracias, hija —la abrace fuertemente y su helado me mancho la camisa. Nos miramos un momento y reímos hasta caernos de la banca del parque.

La toma en brazos y la recosté en una manta, que había traído para el frio de la noche, y miramos el cielo y las pocas hojas que vestían a los arboles.

— ¡Juguemos a las 20 preguntas! —exclamo Carlie. La atraje más hacia mí, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. Me sentía un poco incomodo pero la calidez que le daba a mi corazón opacaba la tensión que había en mi mente.

—Yo empiezo —dije —Veamos, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

— ¡Amarillo! —Rio, haciendo que mi pecho vibrara. Su risa eran como campanillas, muy linda e infantil —Como Abbie —sonrió —me toca a mi ¿Cuál es tu color favorito, papi?

—Veamos, el azul —respondí —es un color tranquilizante… además es un color frio… pero el café me gusta cada día mas—sonreí.

—A mí también me esta gutando el café—río entre dientes. Gire mi cabeza y la mire, ella noto mi mirada—es el color de ojos de Bells, son hermosos—explico sonrojada. También reí, quizá teníamos más en común de lo que pensaba. Ella era una miniatura mía.

—Bien, ¿Te gustaría una mami? —pregunte cautelosamente. Tenía que saber qué es lo que ella necesitaba, quería que viviera feliz y que no derramara ni una lagrima, menos por mí.

—Nop, ya tengo a Bella, es como una. Me gustaría… Um, ¿ella… ella querrá ser mi mami?

—No, no lo se

— ¿La quieres?

—Si

Ella sonreía feliz, volvió su vista al cielo y vimos como poco a poco el anaranjado se iba dejando paso al azul. Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, era increíble cómo meses antes me molestaba su presencia y ahora era tan agradable sentir su olor de inocencia y bebe.

Empezaron a caer unas pocas gotas y me levante de inmediato, abrigue a Carlie con su chaqueta y un gorrito con orejitas de panda. Cogí la manta y saque un paraguas, lo que comenzó con gotitas término en diluvio.

Comenzamos a caminar cuando Carlie grito y corrió hacia adelante, no sabía lo que había visto pero de la emoción cayo de boca al suelo.

— ¿Pa-papi? —grito llorando—papi me due-ele—hipo. Corrí a su lado, la levante y la abrigue entre mis brazos.

—Vamos, pequeña. No llores fue solo una caída. Ahora, dime donde te duele—pregunte nervioso. Acaricie su cabecita, la cual se escondía en mi pecho.

—M-mi pie…—levanto su cabecita y me miro. Tenía los ojitos rojos, estaba mojada y llena de barro, hasta hojas en el cabello tenia. Sonreí levemente y ella me la correspondió.

—Primero iremos al hospital con el abuelo y veremos tu pie, después a casa y te cambiaremos y bañaremos, por último me explicaras porque corriste, ¿entendido?

Asintió y volvió su cabecita a mi pecho.

El auto estaba cerca y nos tomo unos 15 minutos llegar al hospital. Estaba preocupado de que fuera una fractura, pero estaría gritando si lo fuera, pero de igual forma era pequeña y cuando intente ponerla en el suelo chillo un poco. Carlisle nos atendió y se preocupo mucho por lo que ocurrió, el regaño y le dio un dulce. Era un pequeño esguince en el tobillo, tenia reposo, le pusieron una venda y algunos calmantes por el dolor.

—Papi, tengo frio—me dijo ya en el auto. Subí la calefacción y puse mi chaqueta en sus piernas.

—Listo—sonreí. Nunca pensé que era tan agradable ser… papa. La ignore por años y no me di siquiera el tiempo de mirarla y ver que tenia los mismo lunares que yo.

Llegamos al departamento y abrí la puerta con Carlie dormida en mis brazos. La senté en su cama, no quería despertarla pero estaba embarrada y tenía que secarle el cabello.

—Carlie…—la moví poco a poco—Pequeña, es hora de un baño… vamos, Carlie—bese su mejilla y vi una sonrisa que trato disimular. Estaba fingiendo. Bese su otra mejilla e hice ruido. Comencé a besar todo su rostro en pequeños roces. La deje acostada y baje a su estomago, levante su polera y en su estomago hice ruidos de monstruo provocándole cosquillas— ¡Si no te levantas te comeré!

— ¡No! No, no, no. Y-ya me… levanto. ¡Papi! ¡Ya! —rio colocando su manitas en mi cabello y tirando fuerte de él. La tome en brazos y la lleve al baño.

—Eres una niña mala, Carlie. Mira que hacerte la dormida, pequeña diabla.

— ¿Diabla? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Mmm, es la esposa del diablo—sonreí.

— ¿Diablo? —um, diablos.

—Mmm un monstruo malo…

Le saque la ropa y la metí en la tina llena de agua caliente, había burbujas y sales de baño. Ahora, ¿Cuál era su Shampoo? ¡Había de todo! Por lo menos sabia cual era su jabón, era uno con una abejita. Le había sacado la venda, pero tuve mucho cuidado en que no apoyara su pie en la tina. Tenia muchas vendas en casa asi que solo tire la que mi padre le había puesto.

—Carlie, ¿Cuál es tu Shampoo?

—Oh, Bella me trajo uno nuevo, es un rosado—dijo jugando con un patito de hule y las burbujas. Comencé a frotar su cabello con el producto y el baño se inundo del olor de Bella; Fresas y fresias. Sonreí. El cabello de Carlie era muy hermoso, largo y lacio, de un color bronce.

Después del baño, la seque y busque un pijama limpio. Era de color amarillo y tenia dibujo de abejas con flores. Le seque su cabello, pero no sabía cómo peinarlo.

—Carlie… yo… Um, ¿Cómo lo peino? —pregunte frustrado.

—Así—tomo mi mano y comenzó a hacer movimientos en su cabello, guiándome. _Edward eres un inútil._

La acosté en su cama, la arrope bien y bese su frente. Si hubiera intentado acercarme a ella antes, ahora seria todo muy distinto, pero siempre existirán los _"hubiera"_ y me arrepiento de no haber sido el padre que necesitaba. Ahora todo es sobre Carlie y me agrada, ella ocupa un gran lugar en mi corazón y espero que yo esté en el suyo, aunque no lo merezca.

No me quería hacer la víctima, en un momento lo fui pero no hay más victimas en esta historia, solo un padre y una hija. En algún momento, cuando supe del embarazo, se me paso por la cabeza abandonarla, pero no pude. No quería ser de esos padres que no se hacen cargo de sus responsabilidades, Carlie era solo una responsabilidad mas para mí. Creció bajo mi techo pero sin cariño, solo tenía a niñeras y pocas veces salía, no tenía amigos ni tampoco iba a un preescolar. No me preocupe por ella como debía, le quite más de lo que debía y ahora tenía que hacerla vivir al máximo.

—Papa—dijo cuando ya estuvo arropada en su cama. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos—gracias por hoy, me divertí mucho—sonreí y baje la cabeza. Esta niña era un cielo, como Bella dijo. Me había perdonado y me tenía en su corazón como en lo más alto, no mostraba su dolor a la familia por miedo a que me odiaran pero ahora no había razón, no la haría sufrir más.

Puso su pequeña mano en mi mejilla y seco una traicionera lagrima que caía sin mi permiso, pensaba en lo que sería que Carlisle no me quisiera y Esme no estuviera para mí, se me hizo demasiado doloroso seguir viviendo sin llorar y tener a Carlisle en lo más alto de mi corazón. Ella era valiente, yo un cobarde.

—Papi, yo te amo y te esperare todo lo que sea necesario, yo sabía que tú me querías… muy muy dentro, pero lo haces y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Solo pido que me sonreías, porque eres lo m-mas importante para mí—hipo a causa de su llanto.

—Yo también… _te… amo_, Carlie. Perdóname—la abrace—Mañana iremos con Bella a comprar un árbol gigante y comeremos un helado. Ahora duérmete, abejita—bese su frente y Carlie cerró sus ojitos. Me dirigí a mi habitación, estaba muy cansado.

Mañana, sábado seria otro día, hablaría con Bella y le daría la mejor navidad a Carlie, pero necesitaba ayuda. _¿Cómo se hace una cena de navidad? Mierda._

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! :B Perdon por la tardanza :'cc muchas pruebas poco tiempo D: ustedes comprenden :S Bueno si alguien no sabes que es Shampoo ... es esa cosa para lavar el pelo. En realidad no sabia que nombre ponerle xd <strong>

**Bueno por ahi me pidieron interaccion padre e hija y aqui esta, espero haber cumplido :B hoy en la noche subire un capitulo de Bella y sus "CITAS".  
><strong>

**Edward no sabes como hacer la "cena" que organizo Bella, pero ella no lo ayudara xD askjaskajskha :B Bueno eso, cuidense y dejen sus Reviews *-* **

**virosky chaoskyyyy *-* **


	12. Pequeño Eddie

**Holaaaaaa, es tardeeee y tengo sueñoooo, espero les guste *-***

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

—Bien, Bella. Ahora nos dirás por que el cambio…—dijo Alice fingiendo una sonrisa. Rodé los ojos… ¡Se lo había dicho!

—No sabía que los duendes eran sordos—dije mirando mis nuevas uñas color negro. Si, fue un cambio total. ¡Hasta mis orejas cambiaron!

Rose comenzó a reír, no sé como respiraba… ¡Quizás tenia branquias!

_"Wow Bella, hasta cerebro nuevo tienes… Vamos ¿Por qué no lo dices y así lo estrenas?"_

_"¿No puedes parar de ser tan perra, Cherry?"_

_"No, querida… tu vida seria más aburrida de lo que ya es"_

La ignore y concentre mi atención en Rose, quien aún seguía riéndose, y Alice, que estaba de brazos cruzados con una mueca… estaba enojada.

—No le veo lo chistoso, zorra teñida—Oh, oh. Rose era todo, hasta zorra, pero teñida… uhhh, esto iba feo.

Rose corto su risa al instante y miro ceñuda a la duende. Se levanto del sillón negro y se planto frente a Alice. Se miraron fijamente teniendo una conversación interna, místico.

—Bueno, ya ¿no? O que ¿van a besarse? —pregunte con burla. Yo estaba sentada frente a Alice y no la podía ver, ya que el gran trasero de una rubia no me permitía ver.

Rose suspiro y se sentó al lado de Alice. Estábamos en el apartamento por lo que no me preocupaba que pelearan o algo, pero quería hablar con ellas sobre Edward.

—Habla—dijo Alice.

—Pues, ayer bese a… Um, Edward—dije mirando mis manos, sentía el calor en mis mejillas. Mire a mi amigas que me miraban como esperando a que siguiera. Lo hice—Hoy fui a hacerle una pequeña bromita… ¿y con que me encuentro? ¡A Edward desnudo y secando sus partes…Um, bajas—tosí y carraspee. Sentí un calor entre mis piernas que ignore, no era necesario ponerse a mil ¿no?

— ¡No… puede… ser! —rio Rose, tenía la cara roja de tanto reír. Sus manos rodeaban su estomago—Oh, dios mío. ¿Qué tan grande es?

Alice estaba tirada en el suelo casi muriendo, probablemente estuviera agonizando pero moriría feliz sabiendo mi desgracia.

— ¡Rose! —grite. ¿Cómo me pregunta eso? Era…normal. Pero Rose no tenia por que saber el tamaño de mi Eddie. _¿Tu Eddie, Bella? Sí, eso dije, mi Eddie._ Porque de todas formas será mío—No… no l-lo vi—respondí como pude.

—_Wuajajajajaaj_—fingió Alice. Rodé los ojos—No me ruedes los ojos, jovencita. Esa no te la crees ni tú misma, pero sigue contando—dijo conteniendo la risa.

—Bien—dije entre dientes—El se puso tan nervioso que se tiro en su cama tapándose… su Um, ya saben. Me acerque a su cama y me beso. Necesitaba hablar con él sobre lo de anoche y en como quedaríamos—Rose y Alice me miraban atentamente, creo que no pestañearon—Le deje vestirse y lo espere en la sala. Cuando llego el me dijo que nunc debería haber pasado lo de ayer ni menos lo de hoy—susurre.

Baje mi cabeza y espera la reacción de ellas. Hubo un incomodo silencia hasta que Rose lo rompió.

—Bella, sabes que fuiste impulsiva ¿verdad? —asentí. Sabía que me lo había tomado como un ataque, no lo había dejado terminar pero de igual forma me dolió escucharlo. Es como cuando una persona tiene expectativas altas y cuando llega la respuesta, la decepción pega mas fuerte— ¿Lo dejaste terminar? —negué con la cabeza y sentí un suspiro por parte de Alice.

—Bells, sabes que es un tonto, yo también me hubiera enojado, pero si fuiste impulsiva… pero me alegra que hicieras este cambio—Alice sonrió malévolamente— ¿Sabes?

— ¡No! —Salte del sillón alejándome cuidadosamente de ella— ¡Tienes una idea! No, Alice…—lloriquee—Ya hable con Charlie… ustedes escucharon.

—No es suficiente. Ahora pondremos a Edward celoso—bufe—Vamos, Bella. No te ve claramente, eres bellísima y si no has tenido muchas citas es porque no te gustan y porque Emmett los amenaza.

Eso era verdad, Emm era muy celoso conmigo, había tenido algunas citas en el colegio y bueno, solo quedaron en citas… Ni eso.

—Suelta la Pepa, Alice—apuro Rose.

—Bien…—comenzó.

…

El plan de Alice consistía en ir a citas sin rechistar, mencionándoselas a Edward disimuladamente. Ahora con mi cambio seria más fácil atraer a hombres. Nueva actitud, también.

—Hay un problema—dije. Las chicas levantaron su vista del plano que había en la mesa. Lo habían dibujado todo y estaban analizando los pros y contras. Estúpido pero divertido—No soy tan hermosa y no hay muchos hombres donde elegir…

Rose fue corriendo a su habitación, mire a Alice y esta se encogió de hombros. La rubia volvió con una caja en sus pálidas manos y una sonrisa arrogante. Iba a preguntar pero golpeo la caja contra la mesa. Me quede con la pregunta en la boca y en silencio Rose me indico que observara la maldita caja.

Era blanca decorada con círculos de colores, muy linda. Tenía puesto un escrito.

—_"Citas de Bella Swan…"_ ¿Qué mierda Rose? ¿Tan obsesionada estás conmigo y mi cuerpo?

—Si, como quieras—rodo los ojos—Estos, son cada uno de los números que los chicos me han dado para ti—me guiño un ojo. Iba a hablar pero la duende se me adelanto.

—No entiendo—dijo Alice.

—Es fácil. Cuando salimos Bella los rechaza o lo hace Em, pero yo me encargo de guardar sus números—sonrio Rose. Frunci el ceño. ¿Qué tantos números había ahí? Dos, tres, quizás.

Abri la caja y había un mar de pequeños papeles blancos. Mi boca sintió el sabor del suelo… y no, no es agradable.

— ¡Bien, tenemos los chicos! ¿Son de este año? —pregunto Alice dando saltitos. Rose asintió sonriente.

Asi pasamos nuestro dia, llamando a chicos y organizando mis citas. La mayoría de los chicos tenian 23 a 25 años y estaban en la universidad. Los buscamos por Facebook y Dios me salve porque eran guapísimos. Ojos verdes, azules, negros, cafés, miel, había de todo.

Rose llamo a Emmett, quien estaba enojado por el mensaje que la rubia le mando a Edward. No me sentía mal, así que no le di importancia. Alice llamo a Jasper y le pidió que trajera unas películas y dulces, muchoooos dulces.

Me fui a mi habitación a ordenar las bolsas mientras que las chicas ordenaban la sala. Había 37 bolsas de diferentes tiendas. Suspire.

_"¡Cherry! ¡Me siento sola! Hazme compañía"_ grite en mi interior. Suena loco ¿no?

_"¡Calla! estaba durmiendo…" _gruño.

_"Perdón… ¿Qué opinas de todo esto, amiga?"_

_"Mmm, ¿Ahora de perra pase a ser amiga? Bien Bella, ese hombre te está dejando mal…"_

_"Por eso te odio"_

Ordene mi ropa nueva y me mire en el gran espejo detrás de mi puerta. Esta no era _"Bella"_ era otra chica.

Mi cabello no caía sobre mi espalda, ahora estaba a la altura de mis hombros, mi chasquilla estaba peinada hacia atrás, viéndose completamente un peinado natural. Mi cabello era completamente liso.

Mis ojos estaban delineados en negro formando una delgada línea que hacia resaltar mis ojos. Mis pestañas estaban enrocadas naturalmente, el rímel apenas se notaba pero hacia presencia. Mis labios estaban pintados con brillo de color damasco que se perdía en mi piel blanca. Hermoso.

Llevaba un polera a tiritas de color azul, ceñida a mi torso. Tenía puestos unos shorts que llegaban mucho más arriba de mis rodillas, era demasiado corto pero babee por él en cuanto lo vi. Mis blancas y largas piernas estaban dentro de una medias negras transparentes. Mis tobillos estaban adornados por polainas grises igual a mi short. No faltaron mis agoradas Converse negras.

Sonreí, me gustaba lo que veía. Terminaba de guardar las cosas cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por atrás, sujetando mi cintura en unos fuertes y musculosos brazos. Sabía quien era por su olor. Escondió su cabeza en un hueco entre mi cuello y hombro, respiro haciéndome cosquillas. Reí y acaricie sus rizos negros.

—Emmy, ¿Qué pasa? —me gire y vi su rostro, estaba preocupado. Edward es un chismoso… mira que preocupar a mi hermano.

—Eddie me dijo que no te sentías bien ¿me dirás lo que de verdad paso para que te transformaras en esta hermosura? —pregunto riendo.

—Pues nada, bese a Edward—dije moviendo mi mano para quitarle importancia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Vamos, Em. Está bien, primero junte mis labios con los suyos, luego delinee sus labios con mi lengua hasta que el la abrió y tuvimos una batalla… después sentí su pe…—Emmett tapo mi boca con su mano.

— ¡Basta! —grito y salió corriendo. Me reí hasta que no pude mas, era tan inocente. Llegue a la sala y vi a los chicos acomodados en los sillones con sus parejas frente a la pantalla plana. Me senté en el sillón infibula y me tape con una manta de polar.

—Bella, estas hermosa—sonrio Jasper. Estar a su lado era fácil, lo conocí primero que Alice y siempre me dio una confianza anormal. Le sonreí en respuesta. Asi eran nuestras conversaciones. Solo miradas y pocas palabras, sabía que lo él quería decir y lo hacíamos con las palabras justas.

Emmett estaba poniendo la película cuando sonó el timbre. Alice se removió incomoda y evito la mirada interrogante que le di. Mire a Rose pero esta estaba con la mirada fija en el trasero de Em. ¡Puaj! Eso fue asqueroso.

Alice se levanto y abrió la puerta, no le di importancia. Puede ser Edward y yo estaría bien, a decir verdad se sentía un poco incomodo estar con las parejitas…

—Gracias por invitarme, Alice—sentí una lejana voz era como el terciopelo, suave y delicada pero a la vez masculina. Alice no respondió pero lo guio a la sala.

Gire mi vista hacia el pasillo y lo vi. Era muy hermoso para mi salud mental, demasiado.

Era muy alto, alrededor de 1.95, de tez más dorada pero igualmente blanca. Su cabello color miel dejaba caer rizos en su frente, sexy. Sus ojos buscaban en la habitación, no eran tan hermosos como los de Edward pero si me podía perder en ellos.

_"¿Tienes que compararlo con tu jefesote? El chico esta como quiere"_

Rodé los ojos y el chico me miro extrañado, quizás pensó que era para él. Error.

—Chicos—llamo Alice—El es Alex Smith, lo conocí en el Gimnasio y bueno lo invite para que le hiciera compañía a Bells—me guiño el ojo—Alex ella es Rose—señalo a la rubia.

—Hola, Alex—sonrio Rose desde el sillón.

—Hola, Rose. Un placer—movió su mano en forma de saludo.

—El que pone la peli es Emmett, hermano de Bella y novio de Rose.

— ¡Hey! Otro ricitos mas ¿Cómo estas hermano? —Rodé lo ojos, me levante y le pegue en la cabeza— ¡Auch, Bella! — se quejo.

—Hola Emmett—rio armoniosamente, Alex.

—El rubio sexy es Jasper mi novio y hermano gemelo de Rosalie.

—Hola—Jasper asintió y sonrio.

—Y la ultima pero no menos importante es Bella, la castaña—me indico. El chico poso su azul mirada en mi, nos quedamos mirando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero fue intenso. El sonrio y yo me sonroje. Me levante de mi asiento y me pare frente a él.

—Hola, soy Bella, pero puedes decirme_ Bells_—Sonreí y bese su mejilla. El se tuvo que inclinar un poco. De cerca era mucho más hermoso de lo que creí, su piel era suave y cremosa y sus ojos tenían manchitas de verdes en los pozos azules. Alex sonrio mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

—Hola Bells, soy Alex per tu puedes decirme _Lex_—se inclino e imito mi acción, beso lentamente mi mejilla.

Después de las presentaciones nos acomodamos para ver la película. Rose con Em en el sillón de 2 cuerpos, Alice y Jasper en el sillón individual y por ultimo yo y Alex en el sillón de 3 cuerpos. El se recostó en el sillón y yo me acurruque en su pecho con una manta abrigándonos.

Me pareció increíble y extraño la comodidad que sentía a su lado, estar así con él al minuto de conocerlo era increíble. Comenzó la película, sinceramente no sabía su nombre pero trabaja Angelina Jolie y era un filme de acción.

Se trataba de balas y pistolas, de cómo podías crear un curva disparando y el manejo a la perfección de una pistola. Era interesante pero no podía despegar mis ojos de Alex ¿Quién podría?

A la media hora de película sonó el timbre. Alex acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda, no estaba en condiciones de levantarme. Rose lo hizo y sentí su voz.

—Alice me invito, me demore, tuve que dejar a Carlie con Esme, ¿Empezaron ya?

—Si, lo siento—se disculpo Rose.

Se fueron acercando más y más. Edward se paró en seco en cuanto me vio. Yo no lo vi pero lo sentí. Me levante.

—Hola, Edward—sonreí. No sé porque pero me pareció macabro.

—Hola—dijo frio.

Mi jefe se sentó en el mismo sillón que nosotros, por lo que Alex se sentó y yo me acurruque en su regazo, dejando a Edward en el otro extremo. El chico de ojos azules siguió acariciando mi cabello. Mire a los chicos que trataban de contener la risa menos Emmy que no entendía nada y estaba enojado con Edward por el beso.

Mire a el chico de ojos verdes, estaba inexpresivo, distante y tenso. No quería estar aquí, estoy segura que no presto ni la más mínima atención a la película. Sabía que me miraba de reojo cada 2 minutos, pero él había dicho que nada debería haber pasado. ¿Quién lo entiende?

Alex busco mi oído y mordió mi lóbulo. Me estremecí notablemente, el rio ante mi reacción y comenzó a morderlo con más ganas.

—Podríamos conocernos mejor en tu habitación ¿no? —susurro en mi oreja con voz ronca y sexy. Eso me ponía a mil, ya que podía sentir algo duro en mi trasero.

Me levante y tome su mano, guiándolo a mi habitación. Apena cerré la puerta detrás de mi Alex me estampo contra ella y me beso furiosamente. Si hubiera sido cualquiera persona lo hubiera dejado sin hijos pero era Alex y esto me gustaba.

Delineo mis labios con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entre. Se lo concedí gustosa. Sentí sus manos viajar a mi cintura, tocándola suavemente. Su lengua entro lentamente llenándome de calidez, era dulce, con sabor a menta.

Pegue mi pelvis a la suya provocando que gemidos rompieran nuestro beso. El se apego mas contra mí, sentí su erección palpitar en mi vientre. Era jodidamente caliente, mejor que _"Papi"._

Junto nuestra frentes, agitado y con sus labios rojos. Delicioso.

—Eres hermosa—susurro.

—Eres hermoso—musite.

Reímos y volvió a besarme, esta vez más suave y dulce. Estábamos en plena batalla cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

Sobresalte y me aparte de Alex, quien abrió la puerta. Edward estaba de pie, sus ojos destilaban ira pura y su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada.

—Edward…—murmure. Este fijo la vista en el chico y volvió la mirada hacia mí.

—Chico, Alice te llama—dijo frio. Alex me miro, le sonreí y pronuncie un breve _"ve"._

El chico salió rápidamente y nos dejo solos. Edward entro en mi habitación y cerró la puerta más fuerte de lo normal. Me asuste y retrocedí. Estaba enojado y tenía una idea de porque.

No hablo pero si me miro con dolor e ira. Se acerco a mí y me acorralo con la pared. Cada vez que se acercaba mas y el paso que el daba yo retrocedía. Choque con la pared.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo entre dientes. Baje la mirada no quería que viera como mis mejillas se ponían roja ni como mis piernas flaqueaban cuando se acercaba así— ¡Responde! —grito.

—Nada—respondí sonriendo.

— ¡Estabas besándote con él! —gruño y golpeo la pared con su puño. Salte y ahí de verdad me asuste.

—Um… ¿Si?

Me miro con rabia, acerco su cuerpo al mío, apretándome contra la pared. Su rostro estaba a menos de 2 centímetros y halito golpeaba fuertemente mis labios. El miro los míos y sin pensárselo dos veces, me beso con hambre, necesidad y rabia. Su lengua entro bruscamente, no trato de ser dulce ni nada parecido. Era un salvaje, un cavernícola que venía y me besaba porque lo hice con otro.

Deje de corresponder el beso a lo que él lo intensifico. Puse mis manos en su moldeado cuerpo y lo empuje con fuerza. Edward se aparto de mí y me miro fijamente.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Cavernícola! —grite.

—Lo siento… yo… Um, lo siento, Bella.

—Si, no debía haber pasado—imite sus palabras. Sonreí son suficiencia— ¿Sabes? Podrías haber tratado ser un poco más suave pero solo lo hiciste porque ya no me tienes.

— ¡No! Claro que no—grito. Paso una mano por su cabello, estaba nervioso— ¿A caso ahora te gusta ese? —dijo con burla.

—Si así fuera ¿Qué? Es mi vida ¿no? Puedo hacer lo que quiera…—Edward cerro sus puños y murmuro algo como "así son todas…"

— ¿Ahora te besuqueas con todos? ¿Cómo lo hiciste conmigo hoy? ¿No fue suficiente? —escupió enojado.

¿Me acaba de decir puta?

_"Eso escuche, dale duro, amiga"_

_"¿Qué le digo?"_

_"Tu sabes mejor lo que hay que hacer"_

Me quede callada mirando como Edward respiraba agitadamente, aun tenia los puños cerrados fuertemente. Su cabello estaba desordenado y sus ojos desorbitados. Parecía loco.

Me habían dolido sus palabras pero lo que sentía ahora era enojo y decepción. No lo dijo explícitamente pero escuche bien y uno pude inferir de inmediato cuando te dicen puta.

—Creo que escuche mal…—susurre incrédula, aun no me lo podía creer. Yo que conocí a este chico a los 12 y lo ame… aun lo sigo haciendo, me había dicho zorra… él no era así.

Me acerque a él a paso lento y me pare frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. Lo tenía atrapado en mi mirada, levante mi pierna y le patee fuertemente en su entrepierna. Edward cayó al suelo posando sus manos en el pequeño Eddie. Reí con ganas mientras Edward se retorcía en el suelo. Creo que vi lágrimas.

—Eso es para que no seas un completo bastardo conmigo la próxima vez, Eddie.

Llegue a la sala donde estaban todos sentados en la mesa comiendo y riendo. Alex contaba alguna de sus historias en la universidad. Me preguntaron por Edward pero simplemente me encogí de hombros.

_"¿Cherry? ¿Cómo lo hice?"_

_"Buenooooo, Bella. ¡MAL! ERES ESTUPIDA O ¿Qué? EL PEQUEÑO EDDIE NOS SERVIA A LAS DOS, ZORRA ESTUPIDA. IMAGINATE Y TIENE PROBLEMAS CON EL LEVANTAMIENTO, ESTUPIDA"_ escupió.

Oh, oh. No había pensado en eso… ¿mi pequeño estará bien? De verdad me preocupaba demasiado. Edward no, que se metiera su dolor por sus cachetes.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaa *-* aqui les dejo el cap 12 ... espero que les gusteee! tengo sueño, Adiosss *-* el prox cap Bella conocera mejor a Alex *-* cuidense y besosss ;B me piro vampiro.<strong>


	13. ¡Zoo!

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

— ¡Vamos, Carlie! ¡Llegaremos tarde! —grite desde la cocina. Estaba haciendo algunos emparedados para nuestro paseo por el zoológico. Carlie había insistido durante toda la semana en ir a ver a las abejitas, era tan tierna.

— ¿Papa va a ir? —pregunto con un puchero al más puro estilo Alice. Edward tenía turno en el hospital y además tenía que cubrir a Carlisle, ya que este pidió vacaciones y se fue con Esme a Paris. Qué pena…

Aun seguía enojada con Edward y no le había dirigido la palabra más de lo necesario, pero frente de Carlie lo trataba como un ángel. Habían pasado 3 días y el lunes, ayer, apenas le había dirigido la palabra al entrar en su departamento, por supuesto el aun tenía un rastro de miedo en sus ojos al verme, quizás le dolió. Genial.

Edward no quería perderse el ir al zoológico, quería ver a los leones así que había alargado su hora de almuerzo. Yo quería ver a las ovejas, son lindas y esponjosas.

— ¡Claro! Tenemos que ir al hospital a buscarlo—sonreí mientras guardaba la comida en Abbie—Yo llevare a Abbie, está un poco pesada.

—Si, está bien—me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia la puerta.

Hoy el día era perfecto para salir, estábamos cerca de navidad y había muy poca nieve, no hacia tanto frio. En la puerta detuve a Carlie, le calce un gorro de lana café y una bufanda color crema.

El hospital no estaba muy lejos así que nos fuimos caminando. Era de esos días en los que caminar de hace aun mejor que ir en un auto. Se veía en las plantas y flores las pequeñas gotitas de agua a punto de caer, hermoso. Se sentía ese aroma característico del invierno, húmedo pero a la vez cálido. Siempre me ha gustado el invierno, siento que uno recupera los recuerdos más hermosos que tuvo en el pasado. Solo el invierno, y la nostalgia que traía consigo, hacia eso.

—Hola, ¿Podría llamar al Dr. Cullen? —pregunte a la secretaria del área de pediatría detrás del enorme escritorio. Carlie aun tomaba mi mano y miraba maravillada a su alrededor, ya que Edward nunca la había traído. Insensible.

—Lo siento, está ocupado—dijo con voz nasal. Era una rubia platinada, tez blanca y bien plástica. No dudaba que tuviera más de tres cirugías. Rodé los ojos. ¿Es que también le había echado el ojo a mi Edward? ¿Me acaba de mirar con superioridad? Rubia de cuarta.

_"Pega duro, Bellita"_ me animo mi perra interna, es decir, Cherry.

—Llámelo, por favor—insistí lo más amable que pude.

— ¿Esta usted sorda? Esta ocupado—dijo lentamente—Además tiene que pedir una cita, no crea que semejante eminencia la atendería por devoción de dios—sonrió con suficiencia al mirar a Carlie. Oh, no, se mete con la niña logro que la despidan— Llévese a la mocosa a otro hospital.

_Oh, despertó Bella-bestia._

_"Ahora si Belly-Bells, destrózala"_ rio maléficamente, hasta a mi me dio miedo.

—Mira rubia sin neuronas…—busque su nombre en su uniforme—Jessica… seré amable porque esta mi hija, considérate con suerte que mi puño no haya chocado con tu nariz mal operada—sonreí al ver su cara deformarse en ira. Se levanto de su escritorio golpeando con su mano la superficie. Me hacia show mas encima. Típico.

La rubia plástica iba a hablar pero camine hacia la puerta blanca que decía _"Dr. Cullen, pediatría"._ Carlie con sus piernitas me seguía el ritmo, pero lo disminuí al ver que se tropezaba con sus propios pies.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —grito la plástica.

— ¡A tus cachetes, _plastirubia_! —le devolví, entrando a la oficina de Edward de un portazo.

Edward se sobresalto al verme, soltó algunos papeles que revisaba y me miro fijamente. Puse a Carlie frente a mí para que la saludara. Se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándome a mí con un corto y fome _"Hola"_. Rodé los ojos.

—Dr. Cullen, esta mujer entro con esa niña, les dije que estaba ocupado…—dijo Jessica al entrar en la oficina. Esta se removía nerviosa… ¿Es mi idea o le dijo a Edward que Carlie era mi hija? Mierda, quizás lo pensé, en realidad no lo dijo explícitamente. ¿Por qué se lo tenía que decir a Edward? Si le molesta…

— ¿Su hija...? —pregunto Edward confuso

—Le dije a la señora que no pasara con la mocosa…—arde Troya… Bien hecho plastirubia y pensé que tenía que hacer que te despidieran.

— ¿Mocosa? —Edward echaba humo por la nariz, si es que era posible… le advertí a Jessica, pero nadie me hace caso. No digo yo—Esa "_mocosa_" como tú dices Jessica, es mi hija—dijo con voz dura y fría—Vete antes de que te despida.

Jessica se fue rápido, muy rápido. Me fije en las paredes de la habitación y en los diplomas, todos de medicina. Sentía la mirada de Edward pero no quería mirarlo, había tomado a Carlie como mía…

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto tomando la mano de Carlie. La niña sonrió emocionada y tomo mi mano. Cuando llegáramos a su casa me diría: _Tenemos que hablar Srta. Swan._

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, donde Edward nos indico su Volvo plateado, el orgullo de su vida... Antes, quizás. Ahora era la pequeña.

El viaje se hizo largo, una eternidad diría yo. Estar en constante tensión con Edward no ayudaba a mi estado de ánimo, pero debía fingir frente a mi pequeña.

— ¿Bells? —llamo Carlie.

—Dime, preciosa…—sonreí cariñosamente. La niña se removía inquieta desde el asiento trasero del Volvo—Vamos, Carlie. ¿Qué pasa? —Edward tenía la mirada fija en la calle, pero podía ver cómo me miraba de reojo.

—Es que… yo y Abbie… nos preguntábamos… Um, si… tú… podrías ser mi m…

— ¡Llegamos! —dijo Edward un tanto alterado. Más bien grito. Sudaba en frio y podía ver como se pasaba la mano nerviosamente por su cabello. Algo andaba mal, esquivaba mi mirada. La fijo en su ventana—Vamos, pequeña… Um, ¡Vamos a ver a las abejas! —exclamo mirando a su hija.

— ¡Si! —chillo entusiasmada, pego saltitos tratando de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

Baje rápidamente del auto y la ayude. Nos encaminamos a la boletería del Zoológico, era muy lindo, tenía figuritas de animales por todas partes y un mapa, el cual te mostraba todo el zoo. Edward pago rápidamente y cogió a Abbie de mi mano mientras yo sostenía a Carlie en mis brazos. Apenas me miro. Me estaba enojando, la que debería estar enojada era yo, este tipo era un completo bipolar, no me sorprendería que comenzara a gritarle a los animales.

Carlie estaba feliz, porque si había una exposición especial sobre el cuidado de abejas. Vimos de todo; leones, ovejas, llamas, tigres, orangutanes, delfines, peces, serpientes, etc.

_"Podrías haber dicho ETC antes"_

_"Calla, que yo cuento la historia"_

—Tengo hambre…—se quejo la niña. Habíamos caminado mucho y no habíamos tomado ni un respiro.

—Vale, cariño. Busquemos un lugar para comer—dije acariciando su mejilla.

—Si, consigamos un lugar techado… Me parece que lloverá—dijo Edward mirando hacia el cielo. Carlie asintió y tomo su mano, también tomo la mía, dejándola a ella entremedio de Edward y yo. Mejor ¿no?

Encontramos una cafetería y buscamos una mesa. Nos sentamos cerca de una chimenea blanca y muy gótica. Era una cabaña.

— ¿Qué tenemos? —pregunto Edward mirando fijamente mis ojos. Podía ver en sus esmeraldas un rastro de arrepentimiento, pero solo fue eso, un rastro. Lo ignore, pero seguí perdida en sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar tanto? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse con Tanya? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme? Me dolía el ver como nuestra relación de amigos se había deshecho poco a poco a través de los años. Se caía a pedazos como un cristal y nadie hacia nada por raparlo, ni siquiera yo, menos él. No lo podía culpar, estaba pasando un infierno con la zorra de Tanya.

— ¿Bella? —llamo Carlie.

— ¿Eh? … Oh, sí. Um, tenemos sándwich de pollo, carne y también un especial de jamón con huevo cocido—mi favorito. Sonreí evitando la mirada de Edward.

—Yo pido el de pollo—dijo Carlie. Asentí poniendo un plato de plástico frente a ella. Cogí unas servilletas y le tendí su emparedado. Comió con ganas y me felicito por la comida. Mire a Edward esperando su respuesta.

—Um, yo… —_"lo siento"_ articulo con sus labios. Miro a Carlie, pero esta no se había dado cuenta de nada más que su comida—pido el de carne… Bella— mi nombre…

_"Si, tu nombre. Así es como te puso Charlie al ver lo fea que eras, ese hombre no tiene compasión"._

Le entregue su comida ignorando a Cherry y tocando sus níveos dedos. Me recorrió una corriente eléctrica, pensé que era imaginación mía, pero cuando el de orbes verdes me miro supe que también lo había sentido.

Quite mi mano y cogí mi comida. Comimos en silencio hasta que escuche una dulce voz, alegrándome el día…

— ¡Bella! —exclamo Alex a mi espalda. Me gire para buscar sus ojos y ahí estaba, toda su gloria. Tenía unos pitillos negros y unas _Vans_ rojas. Su camisa a cuadros dejaba ver parte de su pecho. Unos vellos rubios se asomaban a tomar aire por su camisa. Sonreí.

Me levante rápidamente, corrí a abrazarlo, prácticamente me tire encima de él. Bese su mejilla. Este me sonrió mirando mis labios más de lo normal, mire los suyos y sentí como el efecto en cámara lenta si existía. Un carraspeo me saco de mi burbuja estilo peli Hollywood.

— ¡Lex! ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunte disimulando la tensión de mi cuerpo al escuchar como Edward bufaba.

—Muy bien, pero no me has llamado…—me hizo un puchero adorable.

—Oh, vamos. Tu tampoco llamaste—golpee su pecho con mi dedo índice.

—Bueno…—dijo sonriendo— ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Oh, bueno vengo de paseo. Te presentare a alguien—tome su mano y lo guie hacia nuestra mesa. Edward destilaba odio y Carlie… bueno, Carlie comía—Carlie, mira te quiero presentar a Lex—dije llamando su atención. La pequeña lo miro y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—Hola…—dijo tímidamente. ¿A qué venía eso?

—Eres muy bella, ¿Lo sabías, pequeña? —dijo Alex tomando su mano y besando su dorso. Carlie retiro su mano con delicadeza y volvió su atención a su comida.

—Bueno y el es…—Edward me corto.

—Yo soy su novio y la pequeña es nuestra hija—dijo con voz fría y calculadora.

_¿Qué mierda?_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>IMPORTANTEEEE LEAAAN: <span>_*-***

**Holaaaa! :B Como estan? espero que bien y que les gustee el cap. Ahora, perdon por lo corto pero les tengo un tratoo! _SI HAY MAS DE 150 REVIEWS DEJARE LA VENGANZA DE CHARLIE CONTRA EDWARD :B _**

**las amo y dejen sus opiniones. tambien dejen lo que les gustaria ver :D**

**Me ire a dormirrr *-***


	14. Vendetta parte I

**PEQUEÑO ADELANTO :B**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie Pov<strong>

Me levante de golpe de mi cama, el deber de padre me llamaba. Bella estaba triste, un mero presentimiento de un padre Swan.

Corrí al baño y me vestí rápidamente, estaba desnudo. Después de vestirme baje al salón donde me senté esperando la llamada de mi hija. Me creerán loco, pero no lo estoy. La vena Swan era efectiva y si mi propia sangre sufría, yo también.

Mire la hora. 8:30 am. Espere de nuevo.

…

…

Nada. _¿Qué mierda mi hija?_

Al final la llame yo, esta niña nunca llama… si no lo hago yo… Pff capaz que ya tuviera hija y yo aquí, sin enterarme de nada.

Sonaba el típico: _Tu, tu tu tu…_

Descolgó.

—_Papa…_—contesto un poco molesta. Charlie paga los platos ¿no?

—Bells, querida. Cuanto tiempo ¿no? —respondí con un poquito de sarcasmo. Algo poco.

—_Papi, te extrañe_—si como no. Sabía que mi hija quería pedirme algo pero su voz estaba extraña…

— ¿Si? No se nota, pequeña—seguí con mi juego. Necesitaba que me dijera que recorcholis le pasaba. Sonreí.

—_Entrare_ _a un curso de literatura, papi, por eso no te he llamado. Además me rompieron el corazó_n—apreté los dientes. Me importaba un comino el curso de trigonometría que tenia. ¿Quién recorcholis le hizo daño a mi pequeña?

— ¿Quién es? —Gruñí.

—_Se llama Edward Cullen_—Mmm, interesante. Ese es el hermano de Alice… debo decir, ERA el hermano de Alice.

—Maldito imbécil, no te preocupes mi niña. A ese imbécil le dejare cara nueva—dije con voz de macho alfa. Corte.

A ese de verdad lo dejaba sin cara, mira que romperle el corazón a mí bebe… tenía que pensar en algo por mi hija. Se escuchaba tan triste y rota… maldito imbécil.

Camine de extremo a extremo, pensando en cómo dejarlo sin su cara bonita. Ese chico era el amigo de mi pequeña y también le había roto el corazón cuando se caso. Esos ojitos verdes, bah, yo era mejor que él.

Iba a tomar mi pistola, cuando sentí que me llamaban.

— ¡CHARLIE SWAN! ¡VEN Y HAZME EL AMOR DE UNA VEZ! —dios esta mujer me mataría. Me estremecí por el castigo que me esperaba… aunque si tenía que ser su esclavo, Mmm, no importaba.

— ¡Cielos Sue! ¡ME DEJARAS SIN COMBUSTIBLE! ¿CUANTO HA SIDO YA? —grite desde el primero piso.

— ¡Solo ven!

Bien. Pensemos Charlie… Sexo con Sue o… Partirle la cara a Edward.

Pff, obvio, ni tonto ni perezoso. Subí a mi habitación y me perdí en la mujer que estaba bajo las sabanas… _¿Quieren saber que hice con ella?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaa este es soloun adelanto, hoy tenia muchas cosas que hacer :S y no podia dejarlas sin nada :cc perdon. Ahora, hoy no respondere un comentario bien largo... super largo. Me maree un poco. a la persona que dije que lo responderia en el cap, no sera en este si no que en el que sea Bella Pov o Edward Pov. este es como un especial agradecimiento por los 160 Reviews *-* las amo.<strong>  
><em>

_**Con respecto al comentario, me descoloco un poco y admito que tienes razon (si estas leyendo esto) en lo que dices pero esta historia se trata de una Bella demsiado infantil y un Edward frio que no sabe pensar las cosas antes de hablar. pero dime ¿que seria de la historia si Edward fuera comprensivo y Bella madura y todo..? la historia se perderia y al fin y al cabo no seria la historia en si, tanto enredos son los que conducen a algo.**_

_**Besos, las amo *-***_


	15. Vendetta parte II & ¡Cherry non stop!

**Holaaaa chicas, tiempo, digo dias, mucho estudio! perooo abajoo les digo! xD**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie Pov<strong>

— ¡Por dios Sue! ¿No te cansas? — mire a la hermosa mujer que me miraba suplicante por mas… Um, ya saben—No, Sue… no me mires así… ¡Demonios! Ven aquí.

_…_

_…_

_…_

— ¡Hey! Charlie—grito Sue desde la cocina. Estaba desparramado en el sillón, cansado hasta no poder decir pio.

La mujer no me había dejado salir de la cama en 2 semanas… creo. Me habían dado mis vacaciones de navidad adelantadas y me estaba sustituyendo un policía de cuarta. Nadie reemplaza a un Swan.

—Que…—dije inaudiblemente.

— ¿Quieres comer algo, cariño? —la vi salir de la cocina para sentarse en el sillón. Me acaricio la pierna con cariño.

—Por favor…—suspire—Sue ¿Qué dirán tus hijos al no verte por allá? —creo que ni se acordaba que tenía hijos, pero ya que. Amaba a Sue, quería ver cómo funcionaba todo y bueno pedirle que fuera mi mujer. Me encanta su ninfomanía y todo su ser me llamaba…

Tenía que darles la noticia a Emmett y a Bella… Mierda. ¡Bella! Mi niña… algo tenía que hacer por ella.

… Sue seguía hablando sobre Seth y Leah, sus hijos, pero yo no prestaba atención. Bella seguía en mi cabeza.

…

…

¡Mierda! La llamada…

_Flash back_

_—Papa…—contesto un poco molesta. Charlie paga los platos ¿no?_

_—Bells, querida. Cuanto tiempo ¿no? —respondí con un poquito de sarcasmo. Algo poco._

_—Papi, te extrañe—si como no. Sabía que mi hija quería pedirme algo pero su voz estaba extraña…_

_— ¿Si? No se nota, pequeña—seguí con mi juego. Necesitaba que me dijera que recorcholis le pasaba. Sonreí._

_—Entrare a un curso de literatura, papi, por eso no te he llamado. Además me rompieron el corazón—apreté los dientes. Me importaba un comino el curso de trigonometría que tenia. ¿Quién recorcholis le hizo daño a mi pequeña?_

_— ¿Quién es? —Gruñí._

_—Se llama Edward Cullen—Mmm, interesante. Ese es el hermano de Alice… debo decir, ERA el hermano de Alice._

_—Maldito imbécil, no te preocupes mi niña. A ese imbécil le dejare cara nueva—dije con voz de macho alfa. Corte._

_Fin flash back_

_"Mmm, buen padre, Charlie… ¿Dónde quedo la vena Swan que tanto alardeabas?"_

Oh, dios mío. El sexo me volvió loco. Mi conciencia me hablo y… y… ¿Me regaño?

_"Tu conciencia tiene nombre. Me llamo Cherry"_ dijo suavemente.

_"Um, un… ¿gusto?"_

_"Debería serlo"_

_"okey…"_

Cherry no importaba, mi hija sí.

_"Ahora…"_

Púdrete.

Me levante del sillón y Sue me miraba sorprendida. Tome sus manos entre las mías y acaricie el dorso de una de estas.

—Mi amor, tengo una misión super secreta en Seattle llegare el lunes por la mañana. Te extrañare—le di un casto beso en los labios y subí a mi habitación por un bolso que tenia para emergencias.

Sue no dijo nada, solo se limito a asentir, supongo que ya me creía loco. Salí de la casa y tome mi patrulla. Un viaje a Seattle no sería malo.

…

…

— ¡Emmett! —Dije— ¿Cómo estas hijo mío?

—_… ¿Bien?_ —contesto al otro lado del teléfono. Tan lindo mi niño.

—Me alegro. ¿Rose, como esta?

—_Eh, bien… ¿necesitas algo?_ —se oía nervioso y agitado.

—Quiero toda la información de Edward Cullen—dije con voz alfa. Macho alfa.

Escuche un silencio y de fondo la voz de Rosalie diciendo_ "Emmett corta el puto teléfono, no me puedes dejar a medias"_

Okey,nhabía comprendido.

Me dio la información rápidamente, ni siquiera se despidió, solo corto.

Estaba seguro de tres cosas; la primera, Edward tenía una hija llamada Carlie y mi hija la cuidaba. La segunda vivía en el mismo edificio de Bella y última, pero no menos importarte, ahora mismo estaban en el zoológico.

Y quizás haya una cuarta: le daría donde más le duele. Wuuuaksjajajaajaj, esa es mi risa malévola. Si, chicas, huyan. Charlie Swan está más activo que nunca y no solo sexualmente.

_"¡Puaj! Charlie eso es asqueroso. Tu vida sexual es repugnante… si Bella supiera lo de Sue"_

_"¿Qué mierda? ¿Conoces a Bells?"_ me pregunte. Si, suena estúpido.

_"Aterriza Charlie, yo soy la conciencia de Bella"_ dijo en tono aburrido.

_"¿Qué recorcholis haces aquí?"_

_"Es mi vida ¿Okey?"_

La ignore y seguí conduciendo. Llevaba horas hasta que pude observar edificios, torres, puentes y el tráfico. Estaba en Seattle.

Ahora solo tenía que ir al Zoológico Nacional de Seattle, cualquier Volvo plateado sufriría mi ira.

Aparque en el estacionamiento y observe los autos. Estaba en la búsqueda de mi venganza cuando vibro mi celular. Tenía un celular Touch, era un viejo moderno, un regalo de la perra de Renee. Mire la pantalla y… hablando del Rey de Roma.

— ¡Querida! —fingí alegría. Perra.

—_Charlie, querido. Tanto tiempo ¿no?_ —no sabes cuánto…

—Si, Renee. Tú no habías dado señales de vida desde que me regalaste el móvil.

—_Si, me fui de vacaciones un tiempo con Phil_—alardeo. Sera perra.

Nuestra relación no era mala pero si inestable. Renee era un mujer muy bella; piel blanca casi traslucida, suave y cremosa al igual que la de mi Bells. Su cabello era de un color miel oscuro y lo tenía corto, la conocí con el cabello corto e inmediatamente caí a sus pies. Esos ojos azules llamaban a cada poro de mí ser. En el momento en que la mire fijamente supe que estaba enamorado, le pedí matrimonio a la semana después de su cumpleaños número 22. Nos casamos y en la noche de bodas me conto que estaba embarazada. Mi Emmett, mi chico, mi aliado contra los hombres de Bella… 6 años después nació mi Bells. Pero con Renee decidimos que nuestra relación no daba para más. No me dolió, pero me sentí decepcionado. En fin la perra, con cariño, tiene a un perro 10 años menor, pero yo estoy feliz con mi ninfómana.

— _¿Charlie? ¿Te cayo muy mal la noticia?_ —pregunto con miedo. ¿Qué...? Ah, no escuche nada.

— ¿Podrías repetírmela… Um, la noticia? —suspiro pesadamente.

—_Estoy embarazada_—soltó.

Mierda.

— ¿Cómo una persona tan arrugada puede estar embarazada? ¿Aun tienes ovarios? —pregunte. En mi defensa fue en un tono inocente.

—_Teniendo sexo, maldito cerdo. Yo no te pregunto cómo es que Sue con lo vieja que esta es tan activa_— ¿Cómo...? perra. Mi cabeza explotara por el uso excesivo de la palabra "perra" —_Y si tengo ovarios, mal nacido. La cosa es aquí ¿Cómo le digo a Emmy y Bells?— _¿Como podía tener un hijo a esa edad? eran unos 48 años... creo.

—Um, ¿Hablando?

—_No sé porque tengo tu número en mi agenda. Adiós._

¡ME CORTO! QUE PER… _AMIGA_. Sí, eso está mejor. Amiga es un buen reemplazo.

Hice como si nunca hubiera hablado con Renee y seguí en mi búsqueda de un Volvo plateado. Emmy, me dijo que el cabron tenía dinero como para alimentar y sostener a su hija y la mía. Dios no lo quiera.

Camine y vigile que no apareciera Edward ni su hija, menos la mía.

Veamos. Audi blanco, no. Yaris, no. Ford fiesta, mmm ese le gustaría a mí Bells. Volvo plateado, no. Jeep negro… ¡Espera! Ahí está el condenado.

Me acerque y busque alguna del cabron. Había unos muñecos, un cuaderno y crayolas. Mire el cuaderno por la ventana, tenía un dibujo.

Eran tres personas, si es que se le podía llamar así, tomadas de la mano. Al medio de las dos personas había una pequeña, cada persona tenía un nombre, solo alcance a ver el nombre de la pequeña: _"Carlie"_

Este es el auto endemoniado.

Me devolví a mi patrullita y saque una bolsa de papel café. Me dirigí al Volvo y saque las cosas que había en la bolsita mágica, como la llame. Sonreí. Esto será genial, Charlie.

_¿COMO COMO VENGARSE DEL HIJO DE PUTA QUE LE ROMPIO EL CORAZON A SU HIJA?_

Ingredientes para la venganza más tierna del mundo:

-Pintura

-Llaves de casa

-Spray

-Caramelo

-Atún

-Salsa de tomate

-Un bote de basura

-Plumas

Preparación:

Abra el tarro de pintura y derrámelo sobre el capo, preferible el color negro y rojo. Con sus manos expanda la pintura de manera que quede en toda la superficie. Ya listo lo anterior, coja las llaves de su casa o su auto y deslice la llave sobre las primeras dos puertas. Si al pasar la llave por la puerta no saca la pintura del auto no está haciendo bien el trabajo, inténtelo una, dos o tres veces. Luego use el Spray de color amarillo y escriba las siguientes palabras en el ventanal trasero: "N.T.M.C.U.S" que en este caso quiere decir: no te metas con un Swan y para adornar un corazón partido en dos. Si aun está insatisfecho vierta el caramelo sobre el techo del auto, deje reposar y con pasión y fuerza tire las plumas de manera que queden pegadas. Si el cabron le hizo mucho daño a su hija abra el atún y colóquelo en el ventanal delantero con mucho jugo para que el HDP vea su determinación. Ahora, con fuerza, pasión, odio y vena padre Swan, tome el bote de basura más cercano y viértalo en el capo. Con esto ya hecho, usted puede irse a su casa a tirarse a su mujer. Espero que este conforme con esto.

—Oh, puta madre ¡estoy feliz! —grite alzando los brazos. Camine hacia mi patrullita hermosa y me senté satisfecho al volante.

Cogí mi móvil y marque mi número preferido.

— ¡Hey Bells! ¿Cómo está la niña más linda del mundo? —dije realmente feliz.

— _¿Te cogiste a Sue?_ —pregunto al otro lado del teléfono. ¿Todo el mundo sabe eso?

—Eh…

—_Papa este no es buen momento…_—dijo nerviosa—quizás podrías llamar en… ahora no.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Aun eres virgen? Mi niña no te preocupes es lo más normal… aun eres una niña, te daré permiso para citas a los… Um, a los 35 estaría bien—escuche un bufido.

_—Charlie cortare_—dijo enojada— _¿Qué mierda tiene que ver mi virginidad con todo?_ —grito. Oh, oh.

—Adiós, hija.

Corte. Digo, _soldado que escapa sirve para otra batalla._

Ahora me iría a mi casa, tumbaría a Sue en mi cama y le meter...

_"¡NO QUEREMOS SABER! ES UN TRAUMA VERTE FOLLAR CON SUE ¡ENTIENDELO!"_ grito Cherry.

"_Vete a la mente de mi hija"_ masculle.

_"no, no, no. Cherry non stop"_ dijo canturreando.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa ¿Como estan? esperoo que bien y que les guste! perdon el retraso :ccc me pase toda la semana en pruebas y le dije todos los dias a mi mama Feliz dia de las madres porque no sabia cuando era xd si hoy, el sabado o el martes -_- un asco de hija xD <strong>

**Otra cosa: _!GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS PASAREMOS A LOS 200! ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE QUE LES GUSTEE! QUIZAS EL LUNES SUBIRE LA REACCION DE BELLA Y BUENO, EDWARD AL VER SU AUTO XD_**

**_LAS AMO *-* me piro vampiro C: perdon si el cap no esta muy bueno, pero esque tuve una pelea con mi mama y me dijo que no sabia escribir, asi que he estado muy sensible durante la semana, he llorado comom magdalena pero mi profe de lenguaje me dijo nadie tenia el derecho de impedirme mis sueños y bueno es que mi mama es muy realista... pero en fin, les dejo algo para quienes les han dicho que no pueden cumplir sus sueños:_**

**_"Nunca dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes hacer algo, protege tus sueños y no dejes que las personas que no pueden hacerlo realidad te impidan realizarlo"__ sacado de Facebook *-* cortesia de una amiga. Oh, agreguenme a Face: /triannibelen *-*_**


	16. La historia I

**Holaaaa! *-* tiempo, sorry**.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mía C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

_¿Qué recorcholis dijo? Espera…_

_"Cherry, ¿escuchaste eso?"_

_…_

_Wow, esa sí que es una conciencia responsable. La que te deja sola justo cuando no sabes que decir. Perra. Esto era un maldito dilema._

_Si respondía que no Carlie podría sentirse mal, o sea, Edward claramente dijo "nuestra hija", la heriría y eso es lo que menos quiero, ha sufrido mucho y no merece mi rechazo. Tampoco es que la rechazaría. Por otro lado, si respondía que si Alex me decía arrivederci y Dios, sus besos son exquisitos pero comparándolos con Ed…_

_Puse los pies en la realidad y me fije en lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Mire a Edward, el muy bastardo estaba mirando a una vaca comer. ¿Por qué no simplemente no se hacía cargo de lo que dice? Mire a Alex, pero desvié la mirada de sus ojos rápidamente y me fije en Carlie. Si tenía que decir que si para que mi niña no sufriera, pues a la vida. Carlie miraba su pan con el ceño fruncido. ¿Habrá escuchado algo de lo que dijo el estúpido de su padre? Mire a Alex…_

_Iba a hablar cuando alguien grito a espaldas de Lex, llamando nuestra atención, menos de la Carlie._

_— ¡Papi! —grito un niño rubio. Espera ¿Qué? ¿Dijo papi?_

_Alex se volteo, se agacho y tomo al niño en sus brazos. Creo que mi boca probó el pasto._

_— ¡Hey campeón! —beso su coronilla para luego girarse y mirarme con una sonrisa—Alec, mira, te quiero presentar a algunas personas…—el niño nos miro y me sonrió tímidamente— Ella es Bella y su hija Carlie… y el es Edward._

_—Hola—sonrió el pequeño Alec._

_Aun estaba en shock pero no podía ser indiferente al niño. Me acerque y bese su frente, sus mejillas de tornaron de un color rosáceo, tan tierno. Era un niño como de 4 años, castaño, tez clara pero no más que la nuestra y unos ojos grises impresionantes. Edward no se acerco pero bueno… pendejo._

_— ¿Es tu hij-jo? —tartamudee. Perfecto_

_—Oh, sí. No sabía que tenias una hija y esposo—me sonrió. Aquella sonrisa no era falsa, más bien, sincera y… divertida._

_—Yo no sabía que tenias un hijo—sonreí forzada._

_—Oh, también tengo una niña, son mellizos. Se llama Jane—bajo al niño de sus brazos, este se aferro a su pierna cuando su padre le pregunto—Campeón ¿Dónde está jane y Aro?_

_El niño solo se limito a indicar con su pequeño índice detrás de nosotros. Alex dirigió su mirada donde su hijo indicaba y sonrió. Era un hombre de unos 30 años, alto y cabello negros, con los mismos ojos grises. De su mano venia una niña rubia. Jane._

_—Oh, Bells mira el es Aro, mi pareja. Los niños son de su matrimonio pasado pero ya son míos—los miro con adoración._

_Oh, Dios mío._

_— ¿Eres bisexual? —pregunto Edward, directo a la vena. Pude escuchar cierta diversión. Estúpido._

_—Aja…Bueno un gusto verlos, llámame Bells—se despidió._

_—Tres veces…—murmure enojada. ¿No podía avisarme que tenía familia? ¿Por ultimo decirme que era bisexual? Todo esto era culpa de Alice. Antes de Alex también me había conseguido una cita, Laurent, fanático por los tríos. Mi vida era así, es normal._

_Aun estaba en shock, como roca y sentía al bastardo de Edward contener la risa. Carlie aun miraba su emparedado ¿Qué tenía contra el pobre pollo?_

…

…

—Esa es la… historia de mi vida—murmure con la vista fija en la pared. Solo había silencio en la habitación, se escuchaban solo tres respiraciones.

Rosalie estaba tirada en el suelo con la almohada en su cara, se estaba riendo, perra. Alice me miraba seria pero pude ver como se mordía el labio y sus mejillas por dentro. Ah, y como las lagrimas le corrían por el rostro, doble perra. Por lo menos Rose tenia la decencia de esconderse.

—Está bien, ríanse—dije picada, pero ocultando la sonrisa. Era divertido.

Estallaron en risas, se retorcían como babosas con sal. Puaj. Se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia el baño. Ojala se hicieran.

— ¡Déjame puta de barrio! Tengo preferencia… Emm ¡Soy más linda que tú! ¡Quítate! —Rose empujo a Alice, esta callo de culo al suelo pero al ver como Rose avanzaba hacia el baño le puso los pies y Rose cayo de boca al piso. Era como ver chanchitos en el lodo.

— ¡Me meo, Rose! ¡Quita tu maldito trasero de mi vista! —Alice le metió la mano en la boca y esta le mordió— ¡¿Qué mierda? —grito Allie. Esto tiene que parar. Daré información.

—Pero lo mejor fue ver la cara de Edward cuando nos fuimos del zoo…—cante divertida y con una sonrisa malévola, o eso creo yo.

Las chicas se detuvieron y me miraron esperando que le contara… Mmm oh, no, cerditas. Se burlaron de mí. ¡Ha!

—Vamos, Bells ¿Qué esperas? Cuéntanos…—suplico Alice.

—Arrodíllate—ordene. Rose tenía cara de _¡WTF!_ Saque mi látigo de no sé dónde y lo golpee en la mesa— pídanme perdón y les cuento—sonreí.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, un capitulo raro y corto pero mañana subo la parte mas larga. Habra mas interaccion con los demas personajes C: Perdon si es corto... le cuento una historia?<strong>

**Habia una niña que se hizo tallarines como alas 11.00 de la noche. Saco el agua de los fideos y se quemo la pierna. Fin. Tengo una quemadura en la pierna xD En fin, duele pero es chisotoso. si, chistoso lo estupida que puedo llegar a ser ;B Cuidense Besos *-***


	17. Bella y el Volvo: Historia II

**¡Holaaaa! aqui de nuevo con un cap *-* largo mas largo C:**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Después de dar latigazos aquí y allá, me senté en el cómodo sillón de nuestro departamento y las mire con una sonrisa arrogante en mi rostro.

Después de que Rosalie y Alice casi se mataran por ir al baño, cosa que no entiendo porque hay 4 baños en el departamento, me rogaron para que les contara mi historia. La historia de mi vida. Es que no lo olvidaría nunca, quizás este fue el peor día de mi vida pero de todas formas la cara de Edward lo arreglo todo.

Mire por la ventana, haciéndolas esperar. Note cuatro ojos impacientes clavándose en mi rostro. En serio daba miedo. No voltee pero me fije en la vista de la ventana, Seattle estaba en su mejor momento, edificios altos y arquitectónicos, luces por doquier, el cielo oscuro pero activo. Sip, adoraba esta ciudad.

_"Um, la historia…"_

_"¿Ahora apareces? Nena, te necesitaba hace menos de 7 horas"_

_"Estaba con tu padre, lo siento"_ Wow, Cherry arrepentida. Esto había que grabarlo… _"Como si pudieras grabar mi voz, estúpida"_

Nop, volvió.

Un carraspeo llamo mi atención, Alice me miraba impaciente.

— ¿Qué quieren saber? —pregunte inocente.

—Mierda, Bella… ¡Dilo ya! ¿Qué paso con Edward? —mascullo Alice.

—Bueno, después de que Alex se fuera con sus _"hijos"_, Aro…—Comencé…

_Alex se fue con Jane en sus brazos y su hijo de la mano. Aro, la pareja de Alex, paso por mi lado guiñándome un ojo, enseguida me deje caer en mi asiento._

_Intente disimular mi shock, pero Edward estaba ahí para recodármelo. Lo mire fijamente, aun miraba a la puta vaca comer pasto, pero vi en sus ojos la diversión. El lindo lo estaba pasando en grande. ¿Qué tenia de divertido mirar a una vaca comer con la boca abierta? Ah, sí, se burlaba de mí._

_—Me gusta el pollo…—dijo Carlie, rompiendo el silencio. Aun miraba con el ceño fruncido su emparedado. Lo único que quería era que mi niña no hubiese prestado atención a nada, ella estaba en la edad en que ya se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Carlie, de todas maneras, era diferente._

_Cuando un bebe nace, este no tiene conciencia de lo que pasa a su alrededor solo quiere descubrir y saber que es. El bebe no recuerda si pateo o no a su mami durante el embarazo o como era todo por dentro. El bebe no tiene conciencia. Yo no me acuerdo si patee o no a Renee aunque con lo perra que está siendo respecto a mi virginidad no me interesa. ¡Te quiero mami!_

_Cuando crecemos nos acordamos poco de nuestra etapa de bebe y no sabemos mucho de la realidad del mundo. Esta este tipo de conciencia, la que se refiere a la realidad del mundo, como funciona, que es la educación, como pagar la comida, etc. Es cuando se te viene la realidad encima. Carlie, aun no tiene el peso de esta realidad, puede ser por la indiferencia de Edward que necesite tener una verdadera infancia._

_La voz dulce y tierna de Edward me saco de mi genial pensamiento._

_—Carlie, cariño ¿Qué tienes contra el pollo? —pregunto Edward acariciando su suave mejilla. ¡Aleluya dejo de mirar la vaca!_

_—Es que… ¿Le duele al pollito que yo lo muerda? —pregunto mirándome con preocupación. Mierda ¿Me pregunto a mí?_

_Edward la miro dulcemente y tomo su mano entre las suyas, acariciándola suavemente. Soltó una pequeña risita y le dijo:_

_—Pequeña, no, no le duele porque el pollo… un, ya esta…—me miro nerviosamente. Hice señas con las manos, ojala haya entendido mi: "Vete a la mierda Ed, tú te metiste solo en esto además me debes mucho". Sí, creo que lo entendió. Se veía tan tierno balbuceando estupideces a su hija que quise interrumpir._

_—No, pequeña, no le duele porque el pollito nació para alimentarte y criarse en tu estomago—le sonreí. Ella hizo una "o" y me miro con asombro. Se comió todo el sándwich._

_Edward me miro mientras Carlie comía. Nuestras miradas se atraparon la una a la otra. Sus verdes luceros hacían brillar a los míos, no podía ser que este hombre fuera tan hermoso y tan estúpido a la vez. Sé que no soy perfecta, quizás aun soy muy joven y el ha pasado por mucho, pero esta situación ya no me está gustando. Todo el juego de sacar celos y ponerse celoso me está molestando. El jueguito de limitarnos a decirnos un corto y fome "hola" no le hace bien a ninguno de los tres, porque sé que Carlie nos ponía atención y sentía el ambiente tenso. Aun seguíamos mirándonos cuando el artículo con sus labios sin pronunciar sonido alguno: "lo siento… necesitamos hablar" Lo mire tiernamente y asentí con una sonrisa. Quizás el pensaba lo mismo que yo respecto a esto. Yo no quería pasar la navidad mal, la quería pasar con ellos._

_El se levanto del asiento para recoger las cosas de la mesa, yo ayude recogiendo la basura._

_—Bien, nos vamos. Lo siento, hija, pero tengo que llegar al hospital para cuidar a más niños—le acaricio el cabello. Carlie asintió con una sonrisa y pidió que la levantara en brazos—Carlie, cariño pesas mucho—suspiro y la levanto en sus brazos._

_—Si, lo sé—sonrió ladeando la cabeza—Bells, yo… yo escuche que mi papi dijo que tu eres mi mama ¿Es verdad?—se sonrojo y escondió su pequeña cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de su padre._

_Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerré sin nada para decir. ¿Qué podía decir? No quería herir a Carlie diciéndole que yo no era su madre, pero era complicado. Yo me había encariñado mucho con Carlie, la sentía como mía y la amaba como si hubiera salido de mí, aunque fuera virgen. No podía decirle que no, además estaba el hecho de que amaba al padre y bueno, admito que lo amo. Lo he amado desde que tenía 12 años pero en ese entonces no tenía la fuerza ni la belleza para competir con Tanya, ahora crecí y tengo mis curvas, pero eso no significaba que Edward me amara. Aun había algo que revoloteaba en mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasa si Edward decide irse de Seattle? ¿Qué pasaría si yo hubiera quedado como la madre de Carlie y Edward se la lleva? Sufriría yo y también ella. Quizás Ed también por el sufrimiento de su hija._

_No, no creía que Edward hiciera algo así, a menos que no hubiera otra opción. Eso me haría mucho daño._

_Salí de mis pensamientos para llegar a la realidad. Aun no respondía a su pregunta. Mire a Edward llena de miedo, pero lo que vi en sus ojos me dio fuerza para dar el sí a la pregunta. Sus ojos mostraban amor y ansiedad por la respuesta._

_Nuestros ojos se conectaron para tener una discusión silenciosa, como cuando era pequeña. Le pregunte, internamente, que debía decir o si podía decir que sí. El solo asintió sonriendo y con sus mejillas manchadas con un tono rosado._

_Toque la espalda de Carlie, toque su cabello, volví a acariciar su espalda. No respondía a mis caricias._

_—Carlie—susurre— cariño, necesito que me mires._

_Mi pequeña, se removió y me miro. Sus ojitos estaban nublados por lágrimas y sus labios formaban un pucherito. Me reí, era tan tierna._

_—Cariño ¿Por qué lloras? —le sonreí y limpie sus lagrimas. Carlie me miro, sus ojos verde agua me mostraron lo que sentía. Tenía miedo. Miedo a ser rechazada por segunda vez— Carlie… ¿quieres que sea tu mama? —pregunte nerviosa._

_Ella alzo su mano y toco mi mejilla. Asintió lentamente regalándome la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto. Cerré los ojos y dije:_

_—Yo seré tu madre, pequeña. Ahora eres mi hija._

_Sentí una mano en mi otra mejilla. Esta era más grande y cálida, la mano de Edward. Abrí los ojos y lo vi sonriendo, con un brillo de felicidad que no veía desde que acepto a Carlie en su vida. Con mi hija aun en brazos, me abrazo. Nos abrazamos._

_"Aww, que tierno. Me va a dar un coma diabético"_

_La ignore. Edward dejo a Carlie en mis brazos y mierda, si pesaba un montón, pero ella tenía que vivir su infancia perdida. El chico de ojos verdes metió su mano al bolsillo y saco una servilleta, con la cual le limpio mejilla a un Carlie inmensamente feliz._

_Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, tenía una hija de 7 años con el hombre que amaba con solo 20 años._

_—Son una pareja tan joven y llena de amor—susurro una ancianita de cabello corto y blanco. Estaba tomada de la mano de un ancianito de unos ojos azules impresionantes con ganas de vivir y felicidad— ¿Lo ves Allan? Es la pareja más hermosa que hemos visto…—nos miro con admiración. ¿Pareja? Reiría pero tengo que ir al baño._

_—Si lo veo Lizzie, ¿Recuerdas como éramos cuando jóvenes? —pregunto Allan, mirando a su mujer con ternura._

_—Claro, claro, pero fue hace mucho tiempo—nos sonrió Lizzie._

_— ¿Cuánto llevan de casados? —pregunto Edward curioso. Se veía tierno._

_—50 años—respondió Allan._

_—Eso es mucho—dijo Carlie contando con sus dedos. No pudimos evitar reír._

_Los abuelitos de fueron no sin antes darnos un consejo: "El amor nunca se acaba, es el orgullo el que domina al amor, pero luchen por que el orgullo no se interponga en ustedes" habían dicho Lizzie y Allan al unisonó._

_—Eso fue…—dijo Edward._

_—Especial—complete._

_—Si, especial—asintió._

_Carlie se bajo de ms brazos y se posiciono entre nosotros. Tome su mano y Edward tomo su otra mano._

_Caminamos en silencio al estacionamiento cuando escuche un jadeo seguido de un gritito y un golpe sordo. Gire mi cabeza y vi a Edward tirado en el suelo, desmayado. ¿Qué mierda con Cullen?_

_Busque algo malo en el estacionamiento y bueno, lo vi…_

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Rose muy metida en mi relato.

—Vamos, Bells—suplico Alice—Apura que nos juntaremos con los chicos—hizo un puchero.

—Pues…—sonreí recordando—el auto…

**Edward Pov**

Mi auto. Mi hermoso auto. Oh, dios mío. Aun no lo podía creer.

—Vamos Ed, cuéntanos—suplico Emmett haciendo un puchero. Rodé los ojos. Tan infantil.

—Es que n-no p-puedo…—se me quebró la voz al recordar su color plateado.

—Edward Cullen Masen—dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido—Abrirás tu boca y nos dirás porque mierda te desmayas en un zoológico como marica, Bella te trae y nos llama.

Dios, me desmaye enfrente de Bella, incluso grite como niña. Eso es denigrante, humillante.

Recuerdo que Bella tuvo que pedir un taxi, mi auto no estaba en… condiciones para ser usado. ¿Quién habrá sido el… hijo de puta de la grandísima perra que daño a mi bebe?

_"Modera tu vocabulario, bastardo"_

Mierda, alguien me hablo.

— ¿Dijeron algo? —les pregunte a Emmett y Jasper, que estaban sentados en el sillón frente a mí. Yo estaba acostado en el sillón largo con una manta, esto parecía consulta psicológica.

—No—dijeron al unisono—pero cuéntanos…—susurro Jasper.

—Está bien—dije ignorando a la voz—Estábamos saliendo del zoo…

_Estaba más que feliz. Bella le había dicho a Carlie que sería su mama y mi pequeña no tardaría en preguntar porque no estábamos juntos. Genial. Me sentía feliz por Carlie, yo sabía que la había herido demasiado y había soportado mucho en siete años, pero le daría la niñez que quisiera con tal que fuera feliz. Incluir a Bella solo se adelantaba a mis planes, ya que hoy en la noche hablaría con ella para resolver el problema que teníamos._

_Este es el mejor día de mi vida, Bella me dio una esperanza al aceptar hablar conmigo después de la estupidez que dije frente a Alex, pero vamos, no me pude aguantar que un rubito me quitara lo que es mío y siempre me pertenecerá porque solo con ella soy un hombre completo. Después me agrado Alex pero lo único que quería hacer era reírme de la cara de Bella, tenía unas ganas de tirarme al suelo pero lo más interesante que encontré fue mirar a una vaca comer pasto. Lindo._

_Amaba a Bella, me había dado cuenta el día en que la bese después de que el rubio lo había hecho. Me ahogaba si ella no estaba presente, necesitaba su presencia, su olor, su cabello, su piel, sus labios contra los míos, su calor abrazando mi frio… su amor por Carlie, todo lo necesitaba. El hecho de que otro hombre la besara me ardía en lo más profundo de mi alma y me mataba poco a poco, solo Bella podía sacar lo peor de mi, el ser impulsivo y posesivo._

_Caminábamos como una verdadera familia, y eso lo había afirmado una pareja de ancianos muy amables, hacia el estacionamiento cuando a lo lejos vi mi Volvo…_

_Solté un grito y caí al suelo. Todo se volvió negro._

_… Mi Volvo, Volvo…_

_…_

_…_

_— ¿Edward? —pregunto una suaves voz, Bella._

_— ¿Papi? —pregunto Carlie con miedo._

_Abrí lentamente los ojos. Aun estábamos en el estacionamiento y… ¡MI VOLVO! Me levante rápidamente y corrí hacia mi auto. Ya nada quedaba del plateado._

_— ¿QUE MIERDA? ¡MI VOLVO! ¡NO! —grite sollozando. Era mi bebe._

_— ¿Edward? —pregunto Bella mirándome divertida. Mordía su labio intensamente mientras contenía la risa._

_—No es divertido, Swan—dije enojado. La mire feo, bien feo, para que no volviera reírse._

_—Es un auto—dijo con voz ahogada por la risa—Oh, vamos Edward eso se puede reparar…_

_— ¡TIENES IDEA DE EL DOLOR QUE SINTIO! ¡ERES UNA INSENSIBLE PIEDRA! ¡VIBORA! FUISTE TU—la apunte con mi dedo índice, seguro que fue ella. Maldita perra arpía._

_—No, no fui yo. Ese fue el karma, perro—se acerco a mí y palmeo mi mejilla—Vamos Edward, Carlie tiene mucho sueño se levanto temprano. Si quieres pedimos un taxi—dijo conteniendo la risa._

_—Anda ríete—dije picado_

_—Va-vale—logro decir antes de convulsionar en el piso, perra. Carlie la miraba divertida y se reía. Cayó con ella al piso y comenzaron a revolcarse en el piso. Hija de su madre… lleva a la miseria a mi hija._

_— ¡KARMA! ¡PUTO KARMA! ¡AMO AL KARMA, SOY SU FAN NUMERO UNO! RENDIRE TRIBUTO POR LA MIERDA—gritaba Bella sin cuidar los insultos, mi hija será igual que su nueva madre…_

_Las ignore y mire a mi auto. Tenía plumas en el techo, el capo tenía pintura roja y negra, tenia comida y basura. Mi bebe. Gemí. Estaba rayado, le sacaron la pintura. Y en el ventanal trasero escribieron: N.T.M.C.U.S ¿Qué mierda?_

_— ¡Bella! Mira esto…—esta se levanto y miro el ventanal trasero. Carlie trataba de leer pero no alcanzaba a ver por lo que la levante en mis brazos._

_—No te metas con un Swan…—susurro Bella frunciendo el ceño y dejando escapar una sonrisa. Espera ¿Dijo Swan?_

_— ¿Swan? —pregunte confundido._

_—Um, fue mi papa. Esto se lo hace a todos los chicos que… Um, me hacen algo—dijo inaudiblemente jugando con sus dedos nerviosa._

_— ¿Charlie? Tu papa… ¿Qué mierda tu papa, Swan? —Pregunte enojado— ¿Qué te hice?_

_—No pensé que lo haría y se lo dije como hace un mes… es que rechazaste mis besos—dijo la ultima parte en un susurro._

_—Bella—gemí—sabes que… No importa, el auto se arregla pero no quiero a tu papa a más de 5 metros de mi auto. Nunca. Pondré un orden de restricción para mi bebe—acaricie el espejo._

_—Como quieras, si quieres puedes vengarte. Quería que él te pegara y te dejara cara nueva no que dejara así el Volvo, esto es una mierda…—dijo tranquilamente, negando con la cabeza._

_—Bien—respondí—pero si hubiera quedado con cara nueva no querrías besarme…—dije con un puchero._

_— ¿Quién te hace pensar que quiero besarte como estas ahora? —pregunto alzando una ceja._

_Me pare frente a ella y acerque mis labios a los suyos. Sentía su aliento en mi boca, tan dulce y fresco. Se quedo inmóvil mirándome a los ojos y yo mirando los suyos. Carlie estaba en mis brazos mirándonos pero en ese momento solo quería besar sus labios._

_Iba a besarla cuando Carlie pregunto:_

_— ¿Que es mierda? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño y poniendo una mano en mi mejilla. Suspire. Doble mierda. Bella se separo de mi y rio sacudiendo su cabeza._

_—Eh, sí, eso… es… una mala… Um, palabra. Sí, eso es. —respondí._

_— ¿Mala palabra? Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda—comenzó a cantar. Tape su boca y ella me miro enojada. Me mordió la mano y siguió—mierda, mierda, mierda…_

_—Carlie, no—la corto Bella seria. Esta mujer es un pan de dios. Suspire, de nuevo._

_— ¿Por qué no, mami? —pregunto Carlie inocentemente ladeando su cabeza. Espero que Bells no caiga en su…_

_—Aww, mi niña, me llamo mama—dijo emocionada—diga mierda no más._

_…trampa._

_—Te aplaudo—le dije a Bella._

_—Calla—dijo amenazante—Carlie, te daré un dólar por cada maldición y en casa—me encanto la forma en la que dijo casa… como si fuera nuestra casa—pondremos un frasco para el dinero ¿Te parece?_

_—Sip— dijo tendiendo su mano hacia Bella._

_— ¿Qué? —pregunto Bells_

_—Mama y papa han dicho más de 15 malas palabras, no crean que nos los escucho—dijo sonriendo._

_Esa es mi hija. Que orgullo._

_Bella se quedo sin que decir ni respirar. Se acerco a mí con la boca abierta._

_—Cullen—susurro en mi oído, causándome un estremecimiento—necesito 15 dólares—dicho esto mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja— ¿No es divertido verdad? —sonrió._

—Esa es… la historia de Bella y el Volvo…—dije pegado en el techo blanco.

* * *

><p><strong>Ho-holaaa! xdd Aqui la historia II. ¿Saben? es curioso como me sente a las 17.30 de la tarde a escribir y termino a las 1.30 am sjhajshajshjahs y siemore que prometo el dia en que subire no lo hago xD Wow, bueno espero que les guste :'D diganme si les gusto eso de que los dos recordaran el dia en vez de narrarlo normalmente :'D Las amo *-* cuidense ;B DEJEN REVIEWS! xD<strong>

**Me piro vampiro, muack... diganme que me quieren xdd**


	18. Nota

**Chicas C:**

Hace mucho se me metió en la cabeza empezar con un fic nuevo …. Y es que no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza D: Asi que aca les dejo el Summary :S

PD: El capitulo de Estoy entrenando un papa lo subiré el sábado ya que no puedo escribir con esta idea en la cabezaaa me mata xd asi que el sábado en la tarde o noche estará el cap del **primer Lemmon** *-* ese será mi regalo si me dan** una oportunidad con el nuevo fic** :'D

Les dejo el summary y pasan a leer el prefacio en su correspondiente… emm.. ya saben, ehh link xd_** ojo son Vampiros **_xd

**Summary:**

_Carlisle fue convertido frente a su pequeña hija de 9 años, no volvió por miedo a matarla, pero tiempo después, ya controlada su sed, no la busco. Ahora, una joven vampira ha llegado a cambiar la vida de la nueva familia de Carlisle, especialmente la de Edward._


	19. No cena, no comida

**Holaaaaa, perdon la tardanza ayer me retaron por dormirme tarde xdd En fin este es mi primer lemmon y perdon si no es muy bueno, pero con el tiempo ire mejorando.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

><p><em>Break of dawn- Michael Jackson<em>**  
><strong>

**Edward Pov**

Después de que los chicos casi mueren de la risa, los saque a patadas de mi departamento, no quería que mi hija viera este escándalo, ya tenía mucho con lo del zoológico y su nueva "madre mala influencia".

— ¡Carlie! —Grite. Estaba en la cocina preparando fideos, la especialidad del día— ¡Ven a comer!

_"Si, claro del día… ¡Los fideos son la especialidad de tu vida, chico!"_ mierda. Alguien me hablo, pero estaba solo en la cocina…

Me volví loco.

_"Todos piensan lo mismo, querido. Pero no te preocupes, me terminaras amando"_ Rio malévolamente.

_"¿Quién eres?"_ pensé. Si la voz estaba en mi cabeza entonces hablaría con mi cabeza. ¡Mi conciencia! Mierda, estoy cayendo bajo…

_"Cherry y no, no soy tu conciencia pedazo de estúpido. No te alcanza el cerebro…"_

Perra. La ignore, por lo menos sabia su nombre. Diablos, eso no quita que esté hablando con mi cabeza.

— ¿Papa? —pregunto mi hija sacándome de mi cabeza. Estaba en la entrada de la cocina con una muñeca que le había regalado Esme, muy linda.

—Hey, ven a sentarte—le dije mientras revolvía los fideos. Carlie se sentó en la barra, apague el fuego y le serví fideos con salsa blanca. También me serví yo. Estábamos frente a frente, mi hija me miraba directamente a la pupila, algo quería— ¿Qué pasa, Carlie? —acaricie su mejilla.

—Yo… es que…—miro hacia abajo—Yo te amo y… estoy feliz—Levanto su pequeño rostro, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa me deslumbro por completo. Ahora tenía un papa y una mama, esa era la razón de su felicidad.

Le sonreí con todo lo que mis músculos pudieron y sentí como las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas. Carlie se subió en la barra, dejando a un lado nuestros platos. Se planto frente a mí con una mirada confundida. Sus ojos verde agua buscaban algo por mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gusto lo que dije? —pregunto triste.

—Pequeña… solo estoy feliz de que tú puedas ser feliz—ella ladeo su cabeza y abrió con curiosidad esos grandes ojos—Te hice mucho daño… y bueno, te mereces a Bella y mucho mas. Te mereces cada segundo de mi vida, hasta mi último segundo en este mundo.

Sabía que Carlie no comprendería todo, pero a sus 7 años de edad era bastante inteligente y rápida.

Carlie comenzó a llorar. La atraje a mi pecho, sentándola en mi regazo, mientras cantaba una nana que había compuesto a piano cuando conocí a Bella. Años que no tocaba, pero resolviendo mi vida podría tocar para mis mujeres. Volvería a tocar para Esme, quería verla feliz.

Entre lágrimas comimos, lleve a Carlie a su habitación para vestirla y preguntarle que ropa quería llevar. Era igual que Alice, se demoro dos malditas horas en escoger tres vestidos, 2 pantalones y cuatro poleras. Ella acabara con mi fondo en el banco, mi ejecutivo bancario llorara. Qué pena mi vida.

Sus abuelos reclamaban a su nieta y este era el día perfecto ya que los chicos habían organizado una cena. Mi niña se iría por el fin de semana, sus abuelos la consentirían y quizás el lunes le tendría una sorpresa. De todas formas la extrañaría.

La deje en casa de mi padre con un gran beso en su mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, Carlisle me aviso que mis vacaciones comenzaban el lunes y no tendría que volver hasta enero. El ya había pedido sus vacaciones y solo tenía libre Noche buena, por eso pedían a Carlie ahora.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento me bañe y me vestí con unos jeans negros y un sweater corte V.

Jasper se había ido temprano para comprar algunas cosas con Emmett. Rose, Alice y Bella preparaban el ambiente y la cena. Hoy comeríamos Lasaña.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Mire la pantalla. Bells.

— Hey, Bells— dije apenas descolgué. Escuche una risita al otro lado del teléfono, tan era mi sonido preferido junto con la risa de Carlie.

— Hola, hola padre de mi hija— canturreo feliz. Sonreí— llamaba para ver como tratas a mi hija— dijo seriamente.

— Oh, sí bueno, la niña gritaba mucho por lo que la amarre a una silla y le metí un calcetín que tenia debajo de mi cama, creo que estaba sucio— dije tranquilamente. Me mordía el labio para no reír, sabía que Bella me creería.

—…— se escucho el golpe de una puerta y se corto la llamada.

Comencé a reírme como imbécil, me retorcía en el sillón y mordía una almohada. Era tan ingenua.

_"Wow, los hombres sí que son estúpidos, se ríen como tarados, cero clase"_ murmuro Cherry

_"Wow no sabía que las perras pensaban"_ le devolví.

_"Ojala venga una tormenta y te caiga un rayo encima, después te atropelle un camión de basura, cuando el camión avance, retrocederá para pasar por última vez su rueda sobre el pequeño Eddie y por si fuera poco, te caerá otro rayo en la entrepierna, la idea es que tu cosa no se vuelva a levantar"_ me lleve rápidamente la mano a mi pequeño y lo cubrí con celo.

_"Auch…"_

El puerto comenzó a temblar, gire mi cabeza y mire con curiosidad. ¡El rayo!

Mierda mi pequeño, maldita bruja, ¿Como hare el amor con Bella? Me escondí detrás del sillón. Sentí como la puerta volaba por encima de mi cabeza. Mierda, diablos. Este es mi castigo, dios mío.

La puerta choco con el estante y boto todos mis libros. Mire cautelosamente la entrada y vi a Bella con un vestido rojo, pegado a su cuerpo y muy corto… demasiado corto.

_Hola, Eddie. Tanto tiempo ¿no? ¿Cómo estás? Te hace falta ejercicio, amigo._

Bella traia un extintor en su hombro. Esta mujer era peligrosa. En su mano derecha traía un cuchillo.

— ¿Qué mierda, Swan? Casi me matas del susto— me levante y camine hasta quedar frente a ella. Iba a besarla en la mejilla cuando aparto la cara y puso el gran cuchillo frente a mí. Enarque una ceja, ¿Estaba loca? ¿Qué le dio Renee?

— ¿Dónde la tienes? — dijo fulminándome con la mirada. Si las miradas matasen…

Comencé a reírme como estúpido, de nuevo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, perro? — mascullo.

— Pareces un Poder ranger en decadencia— reí mas fuerte. Ya me dolía el estomago. Bella comenzó a reírse conmigo.

— Este bien. ¿Dónde está Carlie? — pregunto más tranquila.

— Esta con Carlisle y Esme— sonreí.

— Oh, bueno ya que estoy aquí, hablemos— me levante y tome su mano para levantarme. El nuevo estilo de Bella la hacía más sexy y apetecible. Mis pantalones se hacían pequeños cuando la miraba, por eso ahora mismo me imaginaba a Esme besándose con el chico de la pizza.

_Aww, un gusto Eddie. Adiós._

La senté en el sillón, nos miramos fijamente. Nadie sabía que decir. Quizás si sabíamos pero no teníamos como.

— Bella— comencé tomando sus manos— Yo… bueno, tú sabes que estuve enamorado de ti cuando nos conocimos… y bueno, esos sentimientos nunca me dejaron. Me siento solo cuando no estás a mi lado, no me siento capaz de criar a mi hija, no me siento capaz de sonreír y no soy capaz de pensar con claridad. Me gusta tu sonrisa, tu belleza natural, tus ojos, la forma en la que te ríes, me encanta lo infantil que puedes ser y como esa niña interior nunca te dejo. Tu sonrisa es mi mundo, la tuya y la de Carlie. Solo quiero cuidarte, pero no quiero arrastrarte a la mierda que es mi cabeza ahora… no quiero verte mal. Yo te amo desde el primer momento, cuando te vi con Alice. Tus mejillas rosáceas, tus ojos marrones me llamaban y tus labios me obligaban a besarlos y sentir su dulzura.

La mire fijamente y vi como la lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas, mordía su labio con intensidad. Se tiro encima de mí en cuanto sonreí. Me abrazo con fuerza y refugio su cabeza en mi pecho, sollozando.

— Yo… yo fui una estúpida… creí que me habías olvidado…q-que no me amabas y-y eso me m-mato, me dolió m-mu-mucho, yo también te amo, nunca te deje de amar— la separe de mi pecho y acune su rostro entre mis manos.

— Dilo de nuevo— le dije. Ella me miro confundida— di que me amas, cuando lo dijiste no me miraste a los ojos— ella asintió y tomo una bocanada de aire.

— Te amo, Edward. Me cuesta concentrarme si no estás, me encanta cuando sales de la ducha— reí sonoramente y ella se ruborizo— amo a tu hija, amor tu sonrisa, amo tus ojos, me gusta cómo me abrazas, tus brazos son lo más importante porque ahí es a donde pertenezco.

La bese con hambre apenas termino de hablar. Ella era todo lo que me faltaba para ser feliz. Moví suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos sintiendo el roce y disfrutando del tiempo. Delinee con mi lengua sus labios, ella abrió su boca y me dio paso a una batalla campal. Los dos peleábamos por dominar, pero necesitábamos respirar.

Bella se separo de mí, la recosté en el sillón y me puse arriba de ella recargando mi peso en mis codos, alrededor de ella. Bella levanto su cadera haciendo que chocara con mi entrepierna, gemí en su boca.

**Bella Pov**

Edward gimió y lo calle con un beso. Era lo más caliente que había sentido en mi vida. Su erección se aplastaba en mi vientre haciendo que una bola de fuego se posara en mi parte baja.

Edward comenzó a tocar mi espalda, buscando el cierre del vestido, mientras mi mano derecha de aferraba a su cuello y cabello. Bajo el cierre y me saco el vestido.

— Hermosa…— susurro. Me sonroje y reí. Era tan tierno y sexy a la vez.

— Solo tócame— pedí.

Me beso en el cuello, dejando un camino de besos húmedos por mi clavícula dirigiéndose a mis pechos. Me saco el sujetador superhipersexy y lo tiro por alguna parte del salón. Comenzó a lamer mi pezón mientras que su otra mano acariciaba el otro. Gemí y arquee mi espalda.

Tome el sweater de Edward y lo desgarre, tirándolo al suelo. Tome su rostro, busque sus labios y comencé a besarlo con fiereza. Solo necesitaba sus labios y grandes manos cerca de mí.

Edward se retiro y gemí por la falta de tacto. Lo mire suplicante y con un puchero en la boca. El solo rio y tomo mi mano levantándome del sillón. Se pego a mí y pude sentir lo ansioso que estaba por hacerme el amor. Comencé a tocar sus abdominales, siguiendo un camino hacia abajo en pequeño círculos. El gimió y se apretó mas a mí, haciendo que su miembro palpitara en mi vientre mientras me besaba el cuello.

—Edward…—gemí. Esto era lo más caliente que había sentido en mi vida, ni mi puto consolador me hacía sentir tan caliente y apunto de venirme con un solo roce.

—Vamos, quiero estar dentro de ti—murmuro en mi oído, para luego morder mi lóbulo.

Ya estábamos bañados en sudor, Edward lucia extremadamente sexy, un dios.

El agarro mi trasero apretándome más contra él, los dos gemimos por la fricción pero esto fueron acallados en un beso profundo. Salte y enrolle mis piernas en su cadera, el me sujeto y me llevo a su habitación sin romper el beso.

Pronto sentí como me recostaba sobre su gran cama y se posicionaba sobre mí.

—Tienes… mucha ropa—jadee, luchando con el botón de su jean. Mis manos estaban malditamente temblorosas por lo que Edward alejo mis manos y se despojo del molesto jean. Puto pantalón, mira que ponerse a pelear conmigo.

—Tu no—sonrió de lado.

—Oh, bueno si quieres me pongo mas ropa ¿te parece? —dije seriamente.

—No—gruño, volviendo a tomar mis labios para luego lamer y morder mis pezones. Baje mi mano hacia sus bóxers rojos y apreté su erección. Edward dio un respingo y gimió. Sonrió e hizo lo mismo conmigo. Llevo su mano a mi parte baja y comenzó a acariciar por encima de mis pantaletas—Estas húmeda—afirmo. Asentí, dejándome llevar por la sensación.

Rápidamente me dejo desnuda, sacándome las pantaletas azules. Abrió mis piernas y acaricio mi clítoris. El me miraba intensamente mientras gemía.

Quise arrancar su bóxers pero algo duro los apretaba. Su miembro. Hoy era una total inútil, Edward se saco los bóxers. Tome su miembro sin mirarlo mientras el aun acariciaba mi parte baja. Mi mano iba de arriba a abajo, el cerro sus ojos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás. Su cara estaba deformada por el placer. Cerré mis ojos.

Yo aun no abría mis ojos, por lo que estaba masajeando su pene sin conocerlo aun.

— ¿Estas segura? —dijo posicionándose en mi entrada. Solo pude asentir—mírame—ordeno suavemente. Lo hice. Abrí mis ojos— ¿Estas segura? —toco mi mejilla con dulzura—No hare nada que no quieras, lo sabes.

Claro que lo sabía pero es que no quería parar, pero tenía miedo, era mi primera vez y no quería arruinarlo todo.

—Si…solo hazme el amor.

Edward de a poco metió su cabeza, el sabía que era virgen. Gemí.

— ¡Edward! —grite. El se aparto rápidamente y me miro con miedo.

— ¿Q-Que pasa?

— ¡Esa cosa no va entrarme! —grite viendo por primera vez su larga longitud. Era grande.

Me miro asombrado y luego comenzó a reírse hasta que cayó de la cama. Aun seguía riéndose pero cuando miro a Eddie, gimió.

—Bella, mira lo que has hecho—apunto a su miembro, ya no estaba duro. Qué pena. Estaba flácido. Qué asco.

_"Seguro…Eres estúpida lo teníamos ahí. Me has fallado, pequeña saltamontes"_ murmuro Cherry.

_"Mierda. ¿Qué hago?"_

_"Tócalo"_

Bien. Estire mi mano y levante a Edward, quien se recostó en la cama, me puse encima de él y comencé a besarlo desde el cuello, bajando a sus pectorales y luego abdominales. Pase mi lengua por su pelvis mientras el jadeaba y apretaba las sabanas con su manos.

Tome su miembro y comencé a masajearlo.

—Perdóname, Eddie—dicho esto introduje su cabeza en mi boca y el cuerpo de Edward se tenso. Cada vez se ponía más duro, toque con mis manos la parte que mi boca no alcanzaba, mientras Edward gemía y maldecía.

—M-me ven-g-go—logro decir. El me aparto e hizo que yo quedara recostada en la cama y el encima de mí. Se posiciono en mi entrada y entro lentamente. Rompió mi himen y gemí de dolor, cerré mis ojos y Edward se quedo quieto—Perdón—susurro— ¿te duele? —una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo y el la atrapo con sus labios. Abrí mis ojos y en los suyos había arrepentimiento.

Nos quedamos quietos unos minutos y el dolor, disminuyo. Lo que me preocupara era que sangrara, pero no fue así.

Pronto busque fricción moviendo mis caderas. Eddie se sentía también en mí. Tan cálido y caliente. Edward comprendió, entro y salió lentamente para adecuarme a su longitud. Me abrace a su espalda, clavando mis uñas.

Edward aumento la rapidez y pronto me encontré gimiendo de gusto. Una bola de fuego comenzó a formarse en mi vientre y crecía con cada embestida. Busque los labios de Edward y los bese suavemente, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca.

—Estas… tan… apretada—logro decir. Di un gritito cuando su mano comenzó a tocar mi clítoris. Estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¡Ah! Ed-dward… me vengo—jadee. Clave aun mas mis uñas en su espalda, el gruño y comencé a apretarme a su alrededor.

—Yo también… ¡Ah! B-bella—mascullo. De pronto esa bola de fuego en mi vientre exploto, grite y me estremecí debajo del. Después de una profunda embestida por parte de Edward se vino duro sobre mí, gruñendo y maldiciendo como camionero.

Descanso encima de mí para después rodar y abrazarme. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él nos tapaba con la sabana.

—Eso fue…—comenzó, pero lo corte.

—Perfecto—complete cerrando mis ojos. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, yo acariciaba su pecho mientras él hacia pequeños círculos en mi espalda.

Solo el silencio y nosotros, era lo más relajante del mundo. Se supone que teníamos una cena pero ¿A quién mierda le importa? A mí no.

—Cásate conmigo—soltó Edward de repente, dejándome helada.

—Nop—dije rápidamente. El se separo de mí para mirarme. Sus brillantes ojos estaban opacos y ya no tenía su sonrisa de lado. Se veía triste. Trago saliva y pregunto:

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que aun no soy tu novia—sonreí ampliamente. El se relajo y toco mi mejilla.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —asentí rápidamente y él me beso con dulzura—Ahora, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —volvió a preguntar.

Me volví a acostar en su pecho acariciándolo de nuevo.

—Ya veremos, Sr. Cullen— el solo suspiro.

_"Por fin…"_dijo Cherry feliz.

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Ya no eres virgen y Eddie es mío…"_ canto en mi mente.

_"A la mierda, Cherry. Eddie es mío"_

_"No"_

_"Si"_

Rodé los ojos, mire a Edward y sonreí. Dormía tranquilo mientras yo me aferraba a él y peleaba con Cherry.

_"Sabes que me amas…"_

_"Ego"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaa espero que les haya gustado :S Eso c: Escuchen la cancion de mike y gracias por la oportunidad con el fic "En busca de un rayo de sol"<strong>  
><em>


	20. Entrenamiento a un papá I

**Holaaaa, en serio mil perdon por la tardanza el sabado me pusieron lentes de contacto y en realidad me cuesta un poco adaptarme, menos mal que son de prueba porque seguire con los opticos :D En fin solo esto les puedo dar, cuando me los quiten subire un Pov Carlie. besos**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

**Lean: En busca de un rayo de sol ;)**

**_Importante: Perdon si no respondi algunos reviews, pero es que siempre los leo en clases o en alguna otra parte desde mi celu y despues se me traspapelan y no se en cual quedo :S no volvera a pasar._  
><strong>

**_Asi que gracias por sus reviews, en serio me alegro que les guste mi historia *-* y que me digan lo que quieren porque en realidad va dirigida a ustedes y para su entretencion :D asi que eso, la quiero en serio, son tan amables y me mato de la risa con ustedes. Besos y moridas ;B_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

La luz se infiltraba por la ventana, el sol pegaba fuerte y calentaba las partes desnudas de mi cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien.

Edward dormía profundamente, me abrazaba con fuerza a su pecho mientras yo sentía los latidos de su corazón. Era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado, después de la risa de Carlie.

Mi pequeña no la vería hasta mañana, lo que era bueno porque hoy tenía planeado algo para Edward.

Gire mi cabeza buscando la hora, 8.00 am. Buena hora para levantar a mi novio ¿no?

_"Eres una pervertida, ya estas caliente"_ murmuro Cherry.

_"Pues esto te va a encantar"_

Me deslice debajo de la sabana hasta quedar a la altura de su pelvis, donde deje pequeños besos. Levante mi vista y puse atención al rostro de Edward. Su boca estaba entreabierta, respiraba pesadamente y hacia pequeñas muecas con sus labios. Saque mi lengua y chupe suavemente sus hermosos y calientes oblicuos. Dios, este hombre me mataría.

¿Qué la habrá dado Esme de comer?

_"Que no le habrá dado…"_ susurro Cherry.

_"Calla, estoy ocupada"_

Su miembro comenzó a despertarse, daba pequeños saltitos, como si fuera un pez. Sonreí. Esto era demasiado chistoso. Dirigí mi lengua más abajo topándome con sus vellos casi rubios. Edward dio un respingo cuando pase mi dedo por su longitud, levante mi cabeza y lo mire fijamente. El puto no podía despertar, lo bueno es que aun seguía dormido con una mueca de satisfacción. Quizá tenía un sueño mojado conmigo… porque tenía que ser conmigo. Si, era conmigo.

Tome al pequeño Edward entre mis manos y lo metí en mi boca. Lo metí y lo saque, poco a poco se iba irguiendo, quedando duro como palo. No podía creer como el pene de Edward entrara en mi, era como magia.

Mi novio jadeo en cuanto aumente el ritmo de la mamada. Sus labios formaron una mueca de placer mientras buscaba aire, eso fue caliente. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y yo mordí suavemente la punta de su miembro, el gimió fuerte y abrió un ojo. Mierda, pillada tocándolo.

Qué vergüenza… Cherry, somos unas calientes.

_"Que te den, yo no lo toque. Edward te conseguirá una orden de alejamiento a su pene"_

_"Eres una perra, el pene es de las dos"_ Sisee.

—B-Bella…—dijo con la respiración entrecortada. El levanto la sabana que cubría mi cabeza y me sonrió.

— ¿Si? —dije inocentemente. Esto era una puta película porno. Edward tenía el cabello aplastado en un lado, sus ojos verdes estaban achinados y sus labios rojos. Mmm—Buenos días, cariño—bese la punta de su miembro.

—Mmm… Muy buenos días, pequeña—sus manos se aferraron a la pobre sabana. La tenía toda arrugada, eran tan lindas—Nos levantamos traviesa ¿no? —sonrió de lado y me moje.

Sonreí y metí a Eddie en mi boca, con mi mano libre toque la parte baja de su longitud y bombee. Chupe, lamí y mordí. Los gemidos de Edward se escuchaban por toda la habitación y las pobres sabanas habría que cambiarlas.

Sentí como su pene palpitaba, estaba caliente y muy lubricado. Mi novio se tenso cuando mordí el falo. Moví mi lengua con gracia por la cabeza mientras salía una pequeña gotita de semen.

— ¡Dios! —chupe con rapidez y moví mi mano de arriba hacia abajo velozmente. Edward estaba por correrse—Y-ya… Me v-ven-go—logro decir. Me detuve y mi novio gimió mirándome suplicante.

—No seas impaciente. —le sonreí.

Apreté su cabeza y de ella salió más semen. Pase mi lengua por ahí y mire a Edward. Su rostro desfigurado por el placer, su cabeza hacia atrás, ojos cerrados y boca entreabierta, respirando pesadamente. Un dios. Volví a chupar con rapidez y mordí su cabeza.

— ¡Ah! —se corrió en mi boca. Lo trague todo y gatee a su lado, donde sus brazos me recibieron gustosos—No deberías haber hecho eso—susurro besando mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué cosa? —sabia a lo que se refiera pero quería jugar.

—Um, ya sabes…

—Nop, no sé.

—Tú sabes… Bells, tragártelo todo—dijo nervioso. Era tan tierno, me senté en la cama y bese su nariz.

—Pero lo hice—sonreí y acaricie su mejilla. El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso tiernamente. Sentí como los ángeles cantaban y cosas ñoñas. Pero lo mejor de todo, me sentí en casa—Anda, vamos a desayunar, tengo un día muy ajetreado para ti.

— ¿Te quieres duchar conmigo? —me pregunto mientras me cargaba hacia el baño.

— ¿Acaso me puedo negar?

.

.

.

.

.

—Primero que nada, en Enero entro a un curso de literatura para en Marzo retomar la universidad. Carlie volverá al colegio y tu nana no vendrá mas, porque le dije que no necesitábamos de ella, por suerte ella iba renunciar—sonreí arrogantemente mientras él se quedaba con la boca abierta. Se veía tonto—Segundo, hoy comienza tu verdadero entrenamiento como papa.

— ¡Si, señor! —exclamo con un saludo militar. Caminamos hacia el cuarto de lavado.

Ahí se encontraba la lavadora, secadora y un tendedero para la ropa. El detergente, jabón líquido y suavizante estaban guardados en un estante blanco.

El piso era de cerámica y las paredes eran de un color beige. Era lindo para ser el cuarto de lavado. Al lado de la lavadora había un cesto con la ropa sucia, a su derecha había otro cesto pero para la ropa limpia.

—Bien, Edward. Dime ¿Qué es eso? —señale la lavadora. El me miro extraño pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Es una lavadora—respondió orgulloso. Sonreí.

—Bien, ahora toda la ropa que está en ese cesto—señale la ropa sucia—lo lavaras en la maquina mientras yo espero. Por cada vez que te equivoques piñizcaré tu culo.

Edward me miro con miedo mientras ponía sus manos en su culo. Enarque una ceja y él se puso a colocar ropa en la lavadora. De verdad es inútil.

— ¡Ah! —grito el— ¿Porque me piñizcaste? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Te equivocaste, imbécil—me levante del pequeño banquito en el que estaba sentada y tome la ropa— ¡Nunca se pone la ropa de color con la blanca, estúpido! —Le reproche— ¿Quieres que Carlie tenga su vestido favorito manchado verde? Es blanco con blanco. Seguro tus bóxers blancos quedaban rosados—no quería reírme pero es que era un poquitín inútil. Contuve mi risa.

—Si—saco una libreta de su bolsillo trasero y comenzó a escribir. Rodé lo ojos. Aun así era tierno que estuviera tan dispuesto a todo.

—Bien, sacaras toda la ropa de color y dejaremos la blanca. Como la blanca es muy poca, buscaras en el cesto mas la misma—asintió con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a seleccionar ropa. Me miro preguntándome si estaba bien—Lo hiciste bien, te mereces un premio—bese sus labios suavemente para luego morder su labio inferior.

—Mmm, hare todo bien—sonrió.

—Eso espero, ahora prende la maquina.

Edward se quedo mirando la maquina un largo rato, miraba la pantalla -la maldita cosa era Touch- queriendo saber que puto botón era.

—Hay muchos botones…—susurro. Mirándome frustrado.

—Ese es el botón de encendido, Edward. Dice Power—suspire—Vamos enciende la cosa.

La encendió y la maquina le pregunto un millón de cosas, hasta yo me confundí. No me extrañaba que la lavadora tuviera antivirus. Edward nuevamente se quedo estático, me acerque a él y le explique todo lo que tenía que hacer. Me puse delante de la lavadora, diciéndole que función debería ocupar y donde debía meter el detergente y el suavizante. El me abrazo por detrás y note como su erección se restregaba contra mi trasero.

—Edward, ¿no te basta con la sesión en la ducha? —jadee.

—No, solo quiero hacerlo mientras la lavadora funciona—dijo en mi oído. Allá vamos, me dejara inválida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leerme, perdon si es corto pero estos lentes molestan un poco :S Arriba les dije todo ;* la quiero, cuidense C:<strong>_


	21. Se nos casa

**Holaaaa. Si, merezco la muerte lenta y tortuosa :cccc perdonenme no tenia internet y cumpli 16 :D deseenme cumpleaños atrasado adokjs xd**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

— ¡Soy un puto genio! —exclame cuando vi mi trabajo terminado.

—No, maldito imbécil—dijo Bella rodando los ojos. Señalo la ropa colgada—Dejaste el vestido blanco de Carlie rosado, desteñido y tus bóxers blancos los dejaste fucsia…—rio al ver mis bóxers rosados.

¿Qué tenía esta mujer contra mí? Y eso que le pedí que se casara conmigo ayer… ¡Y no acepto! ¿Qué mujer no acepta al hombre que ama? ¿Y si no me ama? A la mierda Edward si te ama… Si, ella me ama.

Sonreí al verla tocar mis bóxers con tristeza… eran lindos.

—Pero al final lo hice ¿no? —sonreí nerviosamente. En las ultimas dos horas me había pegado en la cabeza y también piñizcado mi hermoso culo.

Ella hizo un mohín intentado no sonreír. Giro su cabeza cubriendo la sonrisa que asomaba con deslumbrarme.

—Vamos, cariño… ¿No me he ganado algún punto por lo de la sexdora? —pregunte besando su cuello mientras mis manos se aferraban a su cadera.

Ella se estremeció y planto sus ojos en mí. Un sonrojo vino a sus mejillas opacando las no tan visibles pecas en sus pómulos. Acaricie su mejilla con suavidad sintiendo como cada poro de su piel llamaba a la mía a fundirnos en uno solo. Una persona.

—Claro que si—me sonrió pasando su nariz por mi mejilla—Pero los has perdido todo por arruinar esos hermosos bóxers y el vestido preferido de tu hija… aquí correrá sangre—sonrió.

Definitivamente la amaba.

—Bueno, haz pasado arrastrando la primera fase—se alejo de mi—Ahora veamos que tal cocinas, Cullen.

—Oh, soy genial en eso, en serio. Justo ayer le hice pasta a Carlie y dijo que estaba deliciosa—sonreí satisfecho.

.

.

.

.

**Bella Pov**

La cocina era hermosa y no encontraba nada más sexy que un hombre con un delantal cocinando, pero este hombre era un inútil. El inútil que amo.

Saco del microondas un plato blanco con una masa amarilla, pegajosa, aplastada y con una manta transparente. Asqueroso.

—Um, ¿le diste esto a Carlie? —pregunte nerviosa. Si le había dado esto espero que Carlie no hubiera comido nada. Edward asintió sonriendo—Pedazo de imbécil—masculle— ¿Le has dado esto a tu hija? ¿Estas loco? ¿En serio sabes cocinar? —le piñizqué el trasero.

— ¡Oh! —Se quejo— ¿Qué hice mal? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—Edward, mi amor…—dije mirándolo con ternura. Era un inútil dueño de hogar pero era el hombre que amaba.

_"Hey, vamos, modérate, chica. Mira su carita… no es que sea fan de su rostro, me gusta más Eddie, pero que le vamos a hacer. Solo trata de no arrancarle la ú_ni_ca cosa que amo"_ dijo Cherry.

_"Ya te extrañaba, cariño"_

_"Lo sé"_

Edward hizo una mueca y bajo su cabeza. Me había pasado, sabía que no tenía que ser tan dura. El era un hombre que necesitaba aprender pero fui muy dura… Edward nunca hizo labores de la casa.

Tome su barbilla y levante su rostro lentamente. El me mostro su cara. Una mueca se formo en sus labios, estaba frustrado, triste. Mierda, soy una estúpida.

—Perdóname, cariño—bese la comisura de su labio lentamente—No es tu culpa, nunca hiciste labores domesticas y no puedo culparte, te has pasado la vida trabajando en el hospital para tener todo lo necesario. ¿Sabes? Te enseñare a cocinar—el esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era demasiado tierno—Cocinaremos juntos ¿Está bien?, serás todo un chef.

Tomo mi mano y beso el dorso de esta.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo—dijo mirándome a los ojos con un brillo especial.

.

.

.

—Vamos, Edward. Necesito que cortes las cebollas y los pimientos—le dije mientras salteaba la carne en el sartén. Esto venía como anillo al dedo ya que era hora de comer y que mejor que enseñarle de paso a Edward ¿no?

—V-vale—tartamudeo con el cuchillo en la mano— ¿Cómo se corta esto? —pregunto mirando a la cebolla con el ceño fruncido.

—Edward la verdura no tiene la culpa que tu no sepas que hacer…—le dije. Baje el fuego a la carne y la tape. Me gire y me puse entre la mesa y Edward. Esto debería ser al revés. Edward me abrazo por la espalda apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. Cuando termine de pelar la cebolla tome su mano y guie con suavidad cada corte. La música de fondo realmente relajaba a Edward, ligera y suave como cada cortada—Así… si… y… ¡Listo! —exclame.

Le indique que cortara de la misma forma el pimiento, con forma de palitos. Lo hizo muy bien y se gano un gran beso, cosa que lo dejo mas entusiasmado. Yo solo reía y disfrutaba el momento.

Carlie se llevaría una sorpresa al ver a su padre tan cambiado y que ahora hará su almuerzo y lavara con cuidado la ropa. Un super papa.

Cuando mi niña entrara nuevamente al colegio, Edward le prepararía su almuerzo, que hermoso. Me emociono. Para navidad Edward será el que cocine.

Cena, cena, cena, cena…

— ¡Mierda! —solté.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has herido? ¿Te duele algo? —pregunto Edward atropelladamente. Examinaba todo mi cuerpo para saber si tenía algo malo, cuando descubrió que no pasaba nada me miro confundido— ¿Qué pasa, Bells? —volvió a repetir.

—Cena…

— ¿Cena?

—Alice… cena… ayer… sexo… mucho sexo—logre decir. Mi boca no funcionaba y el terror se apoderaba de mí. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando Edward entendió mi balbuceo.

—Mierda… sexo… mucho sexo… no cena, no comida—repitió como estúpido.

—Nos matara—dije antes de echar a correr a la habitación de mi novio. Busque mi Iphone por todas partes y no estaba. Recordé que Renee siempre decía: _"Busca donde menos pienses que este, mi celular estaba debajo del inodoro"_

Rodé los ojos, nada útil. Pensé en llamar a Cherry pero creo que estaba tan satisfecha con tanta acción que si la llamara me diría estupideces.

¿Dónde estará? ¿Cómo sabré yo cual es el lugar menos pensado? Estaba todo tan desordenado que no se podía ver ni el suelo. Menos mal que después de almuerzo nos tocaba entrenamiento a papi aseo.

Puto Edward y su desorden, esto era de vida o muerte. Si no llamaba a Alice, me dejaría de patitas a fuera del depto. Aunque no me molestaría vivir aquí con un super dueño de casa como Edward, todo estaría genial ¿no?

No.

Me mataran.

— ¡EDWARD, ALICE TE MATARA IGUAL, ASI QUE MUEVE ESE CULO Y AYUDAME A BUSCAR EL CONDENADO MOVIL! —grite mientras levantaba calzones, camisas, bóxers, peluches, etc.

Sentí los pasos de Edward y su respiración entrecortada. Se cagaba de miedo.

Buscamos por un rato más hasta que escuche la voz victoriosa y satisfecha de Edward. Había encontrado mi móvil, todo estaba bien. Salvados.

Cogí el puto Iphone, tenia 20 llamadas perdidas entre Alice, Emmett, mama, papa y Rose. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una mujer solicitada.

Marque temblorosa, esperando el grito del diablo número dos.

Tu… Tu… Tu… Tu…

— ¡MALDITA ZORRA, ME HE PASADO EN VELA ESPERANDO TU PUTA LLEGADA! ¿Y DE QUE ME ENTERO? QUE MI HERMANO TAMPOCO APARECE Y TUS PUTOS GEMIDOS DE DESESPERADA SE ESCUCHAN POR TODO EL EDIFICIO. SE HAN PASADO LA MALDITA NOCHE TENIENDO SEXO Y NO TE PREOCUPASTE POR TU QUERIDA AMIGA QUE NO HA PODIDO PEGAR OJO. MAS ENCIMA ME CAMBIAS POR EL IMBECIL DE MI HERMANO Y NO TE DA LA DECENCIA DE LLAMARME EN LA MAÑANA. ¡ZORRA! —grito y colgó. Mire a Edward con miedo mientras el salía corriendo hacia la puerta.

Salimos del departamento y subimos al mío. Nunca había escuchado a Alice tan furiosa ni cuando metí a la lavadora su Victoria Secret, hasta Jasper me miro feito.

Estoy segura que Edward, como el gran caballero que es, me defendería del monstruo de su hermana. Si, estaría todo bien si mi novio entraba conmigo.

Pronto me encontré frente a mi puerta mientras mi mano temblorosa metía la llave. En realidad, trataba de achuntarle a la cerradura. Abrí de a poco, asomando mí cabeza por el pasillo, nada.

Edward como el puto cobarde que es se quedo afuera. Me devolví y en silencio le hice señas: _"No hay moros en la costa"_ El solo asintió y se escondió detrás de mí.

Creo que me equivoque al pensar que mi novio me protegería.

En el salón estaba todo oscuro, como no vimos nada nos encaminamos a mi habitación. De pronto un carraspeo se escucho. Alice sentada en el sillón, tenia ojeras y el maquillaje corrido, un vestido negro y a Jasper dormido en sus piernas.

La miramos en silencio y ella nos fulmino con la mirada… Si las miradas matasen no tendría más sexo con mi novio. Qué bien suena…

—Así que… Mi mejor amiga me abandona en mi cena cuando planeaba decirles algo importante. Bravo, Bella—aplaudió. Estaba enojadísima.

—Perdón, tuvimos un… Um, un poco de ¿acción? —dude mirando a Edward, quien solo asintió.

—Fue culpa de ella, hermana. Ella me sedujo, me provoco para que le hiciera el amor y así la tocara, lamiera, mordiera y wow… En fin, Bella es una provocadora de hombres solteros—termino de decir mi caballero. Camino cerca de Alice y se sentó.

Rodé los ojos. Les presento a mi caballero.

—Muy valiente…—masculle—Alice, perdón. Necesito contarte tanto y se me paso todo, lo siento. Me puedes decir ahora.

Ella bajo la cabeza y jugó con sus dedos. Estaba nerviosa, siempre hacia eso cuando tenía algo que contarme. Se mordió el labio y suspiro.

—Jasper, me pidió matrimonio—soltó el aire y levanto su cabeza con una sonrisa diferente, una más feliz y soñadora.

Nos quedamos en blanco. ¿No nos mataría lenta y dolorosamente? Mire a Edward, el encogió los hombros y miro a su hermana con una sonrisa aliviada.

Tanto escándalo para nada…

—Entonces… ¿Nos perdimos de mucho ayer? —sonrió Edward. Alice le beso la mejilla.

— ¡Claro! Aun sigo enfadada con ustedes, me dejaron sola... —hizo un puchero adorable— ¿La pasaron bien? Se escucho por todo el edificio.

—Somos cuñadas—sonreí—aunque Edward me pidió matrimonio...

— ¡Mentira! —Dijo Alice con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa picarona—Casémonos juntas… quizás Rose también con tu hermano. ¡Seremos todas cuñadas!

—Bella no acepto—dijo mi novio.

La sonrisa de la duende decayó y sus ojos se pusieron tristes. Me dio pena pero no me sentía preparada para una vida de casados, recién estaba de novia y no quería arruinar el momento con inseguridades.

Yo empezaba mi curso después de año nuevo, solo quería vivir un poco mas antes de que un papel me diga que Edward será mío para siempre. No necesitaba ese maldito papel, quería vivir un poco más, ir a la universidad, terminar de estudiar y ser una escritora famosa y reconocida, cuidar a Carlie como hija mía y amar a Edward sin límites. Ya veríamos dentro d años cuando mi vida estuviera más estable y hecha, me casaría con Edward y formaríamos nuestra familia junto a Carlie. Amándola, jugando con ella y dándole lo que no tuvo sus primeros siete años.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No quieres a mi hermano? —rodé los ojos.

—Claro, lo amo—le sonreí a Edward mientras un sonrojo se colaba en mis mejillas—y el a mi—mi novio asintió—pero aun no quiero casarme, es muy rápido y nop, quiero esperar.

—Concuerdo con ella, quiero que haga su vida—dijo Edward.

—Buh, fomes—suspiro Alice.

Cuando Jasper despertó nos fuimos al departamento y caímos en cuenta de que dejamos todo prendido.

Carne no había, menos comida.

— ¡EDWARD! ¡NO APAGASTE EL FUEGO! —grite.

—NO ES MI CULPA, TU COCINABAS.

— ¡COCINARAS SOLO Y DESNUDO, GRACIAS A TI LA COMIDA SE QUEMO! ¡AHORA VE A BUSCAR EL DELANTAL, TE SACAS LA ROPA Y ME COCINAS! —grite.

Me beso con fuerza y pasión, su lengua se metió y sentí la calidez. La entrelazo con la mía y peleamos en una guerra de dominación. Sus manos bajaron a mi trasero apretándome contra su cuerpo. Corto el beso y lamio mi cuello, un gemido se escapo de mis labios sonrojándome por completa.

—A tus órdenes mi reina—comenzó a sacarse la ropa, provocándome con cada acción. Su cuerpo me llamaba, el teléfono sonaba pero nadie hacia nada. Solo éramos Edward y yo. El desnudo yo disfrutando.

_Éramos uno._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soy una maldita, pero de verdad lo siento :cccc queria subir y no pude... las lluvias hicieron caer la antena del cable, intenet y telefono xd lo mas feliz de todo es que el <span>12 de junio cumpli 16 C:<span> ksjadjlkshlhsalfha soy feliz, deseenme felizcumple. espero les guste el cap c:_**


	22. ¡Aviso! II

Chicas, perdónenme por no subir! :c

Ahora si me volví maldita xd En fin, le tengo noticias :') Esta semana he tenido muchos trabajos del colegio porque el prox miércoles salgo de **vacaciones de invierno** *-* Esto significa que actualizare a diario C: "¡Yeiii!" jsldkjksjadljadlka En serio, no se despegaran de mi en dos semanas aproximadamente, y quizás llegue a terminar **Estoy entrenando a papa** :') Dios me libre, amo esta historia C:

Bueno, chicas, les agradezco su comprensión y **¡ESPERENME!** En serio porque subiré a diario! Y lean **EN BUSCA DE UN RAYO DE SOL,** Bella ha dicho su verdad C: lskjdlkjsdlka

Me despido pequeñas, el próximo cap será Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Carlie comprando regalos de navidad, y también obvio NAVIDAD! Que emoción C: *-*

**¡LAS AMO! IMPORTANTE: _Necesito a alguna personita buenita que me haga la portada de ESTOY ENTRENANDO A PAPA Y EN BUSCA DE UN RAYO DE SOL, serian tan amables de ofrecerse? c: _**

**_Aqui esta mi face c:_**

/triannibelen

**Serian tan hermosas si me hicieran el favor :'D**


	23. Todo felicidad

**Holaaaa, este cap es cortito porque no me aguante, mañana sera la parte larga, y debo avisarles que la historia dara un giro mas dramatico :ccc Pero seran poquitos capitulos... Despues vendra navidad! *-***

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mi C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Bueno, no me podía quejar. En realidad, si podía.

_¡Tengo mi culo rojo!_

Además creo que mi amigo ya no sirve, no se levanta, no me habla. Qué tristeza, Eddie…

Bella era ninfómana, sí, eso es. Pero el hecho de que yo no pueda mantener mis manos alejadas de su cintura, senos, piernas, vientre, rostro y demás, no ayudaban en nada. Su cuerpo era adictivo, como una droga mortalmente peligrosa, que poco a poco mata tu ser dulce y deliciosamente.

Okey, quizás yo era el insaciable, pero ella era la culpable, me seducía apropósito, sabiendo de su sensualidad…

… Okey, no. Yo era el insaciable. Ella era un joven inocente.

Rodé los ojos por mi pensamiento._ Ella inocente, ¡Pff!_

El cuerpo de Bella se removió sobre mi pecho, aunque el agua estaba casi fría ella emitía una calidez única, no, no era una calidez cualquiera, era amor. Ella aun dormida me expresaba todo su amor, ella era única.

Acaricie su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, siguiendo la línea que se remarcaba en su espalda. La mire y ella sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunto somnolienta mientras un bostezo escapaba de sus labios.

—Es tarde, son las 7.00 pm. Debo ir a buscar a Carlie—dije—Vamos, pequeña, salgamos de la tina, el agua ya esta fría.

Salí del agua cargando a Bella que estaba casi dormida. Fui a mi habitación y la recosté sobre mi cama. Era un ángel, se veía increíblemente preciosa. Su cuerpo mojado sobre las sabanas, su cabella húmedo, sus labios entre abiertos, sus delicadas muñecas aun lado de su cabeza y sus pestañas largas y enroscadas naturalmente. Estaba mojada y no dejaría que pillara un resfriado, por lo que tome una toalla del baño y comencé a secar su cuerpo con pequeño toques. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras un sonrojo subía a sus mejillas adornando su angelical rostro.

Seque las gotas de su vientre suavemente, deslizándome por su pelvis y cerca de su sexo. Ella se removió y dejo salir un pequeño jadeo que hizo que mi amigo me saludara como soldado. Bienvenido a la vida, Eddie. Bella aun dormía pero reaccionaba a cada caricia que le daba y eso me encantaba, ella estaba hecha a mi medida.

Deje la toalla con la que la secaba a un lado, ya no me servía, solo quería sentir su sabor en mi boca, mi lengua rozando su piel y a ella la necesitaba respirando erráticamente. Deslice mi lengua por su vientre secando las gotas restantes. Su sabor era único, no tenia nombre. No, si lo tenía, su piel era sublime, me sentía flotar en cielo cuando mi lengua saboreaba su tersa y blanca piel.

Lamí su pelvis y mordí su cadera, Bella gimió dando un leve respingo en su lugar. Sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas con fuerza, su cabello, ahora no tan largo pero igual de hermoso, se expandía por el colchón, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rosado precioso mientras mordía fuertemente su labio.

Levante sus piernas, para acomodarme y las separe. Mi novia gruño y se opuso cerrándolas fuertemente. Estaba de malas. Su ceño se frunció, se veía tan tierna, como una niña pequeña. Bese su frente, donde habitaba el ceño, y suavizo su expresión. Baje lentamente mientras dejaba pequeños besos y roces, para luego tocar su sexo con mi lengua. Bella jadeo y apretó aun mas las sabanas. Sus dulces jugos llenaban mi boca al lamer de arriba hacia abajo, repitiendo la acción miles de veces, escuchándola gemir y jadear, era una explosión de placer. Con mis dedos toque su clítoris para hacerlo menos tortuoso.

Comenzó a estremecerse y supe que se correría pronto. Aumente el ritmo y Bella gimió tan fuerte que inundo el silencio de la habitación. Trague todo lo que ella me entrego y bese su coronilla. De pronto abrió los ojos y me sonrió ladinamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿No pudiste esperar a tocar mi sexy cuerpo? —pregunto con diversión mientras se cubría con la sabana.

—No, cariño. Es imposible resistirme…—dije riendo—Tengo que ir a buscar a Charlie, duerme un poco.

— ¿Iras desnudo, Edward? —pregunto mirando a mi amigo que aun seguía saludando a todo mundo. Me sonroje—Oh, dios mío. ¡Edward Cullen se sonrojo! Esto hay que celebrarlo.

—No seas ridicula —volvi a reír y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Me vestí tan rápido como pude. Iba saliendo del departamento cuando escuche que Bella gritaba.

— ¡Te amo! —grito con alegría.

— ¡Eso produce mi belleza, todos me aman! —grite de vuelta. Ella soltó una gran carcajada y cerré la puerta.

Ahora tenía que averiguar cómo sacarme la erección del pantalón.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperooo que les hayaaa gustado! c: *-* sklajdlksajfsa Las amo c:<strong>


	24. No todo es felicidad, me lo merecía

**Holaaaa un capitulo triste :cc en serio, tenia que pasar :c**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

— ¡Hey, preciosa! —exclame en cuanto cruce el umbral de la puerta de mis padres. Carlie estaba sentada en el sillón, levanto la mirada y se mordió el labio, intentando sonreír. ¿Qué le pasa? Se abalanzo sobre y al instante enrolle mis brazos a su alrededor. De verdad la había extrañado, algo le faltaba a mi fin de semana y era ella—Yo también te extrañe, hija—susurre contra su cabello.

Carlie apretó mas su agarre en mi cuello soltando un sollozo por lo bajo. Sentí como mi camisa se humedecía. Eran sus lágrimas, mi hija lloraba y no sabía por qué. _"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"_ le pregunte al oído pero ella solo se limito a llorar mas.

Me levante con ella acurrucándola en mis brazos, busque a mis padres que estaban en el salón con una expresión triste. ¿Qué mierda pasaba aquí?

—Mama, ¿Qué paso? —pregunte impaciente. Esme desvió la mirada— ¿Qué mierda paso? —masculle molesto. ¿Mi hija lloraba y ellos ni siquiera fueron capaces de llamarme? Vale, calma, debe haber alguna explicación.

—Hijo, cálmate, no hables así—me dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad. ¿De qué iba todo esto? Alce una ceja esperando su explicación. Carlie se estaba calmando con las caricias que hacía en su espalda—Hoy fuimos al parque, pero Carlie se desvió del camino y la perdimos de vista—bajo la vista—Íbamos a llamarte cuando apareció, no tenía ningún rasguño pero venia llorando, no quiso contarnos nada por lo que creímos que no deberíamos llamarte e interrumpir tu fin de semana con Bella—Carlie se tenso cuando mi padre pronuncio el nombre de Bella. Algo raro había aquí…

— ¿Acaso están locos? ¡Es mi hija, con una demonio, aunque se caiga corriendo deben llamarme, soy su papa! —Grite molesto—Mi hija, es mucho más importante que un puto fin de semana. Bella lo entendería.

—Lo siento, hijo—murmuro Esme conteniendo las lagrimas. Vale, me había pasado, no debería gritarle a mis padres.

—No, perdón, no debería gritarles, pero para la próxima avísenme. Bella seria la más preocupada con esto—mi hija dejo de llorar y se removió en mis brazos. Murmuro un débil_ "bájame"_, la deje en suelo, le dio un beso a sus abuelos y sin decir nada tomo su mochila y se subió al Volvo—Adiós—me despedí.

Me subí al auto y mire por el retrovisor a Carlie. Ella miraba por la ventana mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus hermosos ojos.

—Hija, ¿Qué pasa? —me ignoro por completo, ni siquiera me miro. Sabía que este momento llegaría. Ella se daría cuenta la clase de padre que fui y me ignoraría como yo lo hice siete años…

Ahora se como siente que la persona que mas amas te ignore, dolía demasiado. Mi pequeña fue valiente al soportar tanto dolor por muchos años, lo que más me hundía en la miseria fue que ella nunca me reclamo nada, siempre me sonreía y me invitaba a jugar con ella.

No me había dado cuenta cuando llegamos al departamento, creo que ni ella parecía darse cuenta que estábamos frente a la puerta de nuestra casa.

Cuando abrí la puerta Bella se abalanzo sobre Carlie, quien no correspondió a su abrazo pero mi novia no se percato de eso. El rostro de mi hija no demostraba ninguna expresión, era como un muerto.

— ¡Te extrañe tanto, mi niña! Deseaba tenerte aquí, Edward estaba muy feliz de volver a tenerte aquí y cocinarte lo que aprendió el fin de semana. ¡Te extrañe dema…—no siguió hablando al darse cuenta de que mi hija no reaccionaba— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿No lo pasaste bien? —pregunto preocupada.

—Con permiso—dijo Carlie con voz fría. Se escabullo del abrazo de Bella y al pasar la empujo un poco. Vi como mi hija desaparecía por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Bella con los ojos llorosos. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado. Me tenia mal la actitud de mi hija—Te dejare solo, para que hables con ella. No he ido a mi casa en tres días, quizás debería saludar a las chicas—sonrió débilmente, el rechazo de Carlie le dolió mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Acerco sus labios a los míos pero no me beso, ya que corrí la cara y desvié mi mirada. Cogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin reclamar nada.

Me deje caer en el sillón sin pensar en nada más que la actitud de Carlie. ¿Qué mierda había pasado para que todo se hundiera nuevamente? Se sentía como si aun siguiera en New York, como si Carlie nunca hubiera entrado en mi vida.

El cansancio me gano, me estaba quebrando la cabeza en descubrir que mierda le había hecho daño a mi hija.

.

.

.

Sentí como una manita se posaba en mi mejilla, estaba cálida y suave. Me acaricio unos segundos y desapareció bruscamente. Un vacio invadió mi corazón dejándolo helado, algo me faltaba. ¿Sintió lo mismo mi hija todos estos años? Escuche unos pasitos rápidos alejándose… Carlie.

Abrí los ojos, desperezándome, y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hija. Carlie estaba mirando la televisión, en realidad, no la miraba, ni siquiera prestaba atención a los dibujitos que tanto le gustaban. Suspire. Ella me miro por unos segundos para luego mirar la televisión.

—Hija… ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte sentándome a su lado. Ella se alejo de mí en silencio— ¡Diablos! ¿Qué hice mal? Dime…—suplique. Me mataba el silencio y la indiferencia con la que me trataba. Se me partía el corazón en miles de pedacitos…

—Nada—susurro. Vi como unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. De nuevo lloraba y no podía hacer nada. La atraje hacia mí con fuerza, se resistió un poco pero dejo de hacer cuando la apreté contra mi pecho. Carlie olfateo mi aroma y escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

—Vamos, cariño. ¿Qué paso? —pregunte contra su cabello, tratando de tragarme el nudo que había en mi garganta—Puedes confiar en mi…

—No pasa nada, papa—remarco la última palabra. Se separo de mí y poso su manita sobre mi mejilla. Sentí su calidez pero su rostro era inexpresivo—Déjame dormir, tengo sueño.

—Claro—dije dolido. Me estaba echando de su habitación y también de su corazón—Solo… ¿Qué hice? —pregunte con frustración. Había cambiado por ella, la había amado más que a nadie, le prometí que la cuidaría para siempre, que sería todo para mi… ¿Qué paso con la sonrisa que había antes de ir con mis padres? ¿El te quiero?

—No reconocerme desde un principio, papi—dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos con odio mientras se acomodaba tranquilamente en la cama—Buenas noches, papi—apago la luz, dejándome estático y sin fuerzas.

¿Cómo podía doler tanto el rechazo de un personita tan pequeña?

_"Simple, ella es sangre de tu sangre, no importan las circunstancias de su nacimiento, ella siempre será tu hija y es como si te rompieran una pierna multiplicado cien mil veces. Ella es tu pedacito y siempre lo será, pase lo que pase"_ Afirmo mi conciencia, por suerte no era Cherry, esa estaba media perdida.

Me fui a dormir sin ánimos, era tarde y mi reloj de mesa marcaba las 23.30 pm. Me puse mi pijama en un silencio lapidario, me recosté con ese mismo silencio y dormí con el mismo vacio de mi pasado.

.

.

.

_Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi._

Tome mi celular con los ojos cerrados. Era un mensaje de Bella, ese era su tono. Abrí mis ojos para leer lo que me había escrito.

_"Hey, chico sexy, hoy no podre estar con ustedes. Iré a presentar mis papeles para el curso y la universidad. Estoy preocupada por Carlie, ¿Esta mejor? Mentiría si dijera que no me dolió verla o actuar así, pero debe haber algo, avísame cualquier cosa, te amo. Perdón si te desperté._

_PD: Deje algunos postres en la cocina, era una sorpresa, pero pueden comerlos aun, están muy buenos._

_No me llames. Bella"_

Mierda. _"No me llames…"_ ¿Qué hora es? Quizás aun podía alcanzarla en su departamento o algo. Necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle que no era mi intención ignorarla así, que lo de Carlie era mi culpa y nada más.

11.30 am.

Me levante y fui a ver a Carlie, que aun seguía dormida. Se vea tan serena y feliz en sus sueños. Me gustaría que esa sonrisa la tuviera siempre. Bese su frente sin atreverme a despertar por miedo a ver su indiferencia hacia a mí. Acaricie sus mejillas y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar su desayuno.

Bella había hecho un banquete… Me sentía mierda por como la había tratado.

Había postres, ensaladas, carne, de todo. Hice la leche con chocolate de Carlie y le serví un pedazo de biscocho de chocolate. Me hice un café y tome un pedazo de flan que había en la nevera. Todo lo puse en una bandeja de madera y lo lleve a la habitación de Carlie.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama acariciando a su preciada Abbie. Me quede en el umbral de la puerta con la bandeja en mis manos. Le sonreí levantando la bandeja como una pregunta. Carlie solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Palmeo la cama a un lado suyo.

—Puedes sentarte a mi lado…—murmuro bajando la cabeza. Me senté a su lado y le tendí el biscocho con su leche caliente—Gracias.

—Toma tu leche primero, después el biscocho, a mi no me engañas—le toque su nariz, ella rio pero me obedeció. Escuchar su risa era estar en el cielo, era como cuando Bella reía—Te…Um, te sientes… ¿mejor? —pregunte cauteloso.

—Si… perdón por lo de ayer, no sé que me paso—desvió la mirada.

—Está bien, eso suele pasar, pequeña. Ahora come—dije sonriendo.

Carlie partió el biscocho y lo comió lentamente. Debía estar exquisito porque nunca había visto a mi hija babear así.

—Lo hizo Bella.

Sentí como la cuchara cayó bruscamente en el plato. Mire a mi hija, ella volvía a tener la misma expresión de ayer, ninguna. Dejo de comer cuando nombre a Bella…

—No quiero más…

—Pero…

— ¡No quiero más! —grito.

Comenzó a llorar y vi el dolor en sus ojos. Algo andaba mal con Bella, algo había en ella que hacía que Carlie se tensara cada vez que escuchara su nombre.

— ¿Por qué te pones así cuando nombro a Bella? —me enoje. Bells hacia todo lo posible por tenerla feliz y ella la rechaza golpeándola al pasar— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Carlie? —pregunte con irritación.

— ¡Tu no sabes nada de mí! A veces te odio— grito tan fuerte pero aun así escuche a mi corazón partirse en dos—Ella no es nada mío, nunca lo será… Déjenme ser feliz—suplico hipando. Sus lágrimas caían por su rostro mojando sus rosadas mejillas, su nariz esta roja y en sus ojos había dolor...

— ¿Qué pasa, Carlie? Por favor no me trates así…

— ¿Así, como? ¿Como tú lo hiciste siete años de mi vida? ¿Cómo si nunca hubiera sido tu hija? Mandaste a empleados que hicieran de papi y mami, ¿Crees que con eso yo era feliz? ¿Sabes el dolor que sentía cada vez veía a mis compañeras con sus papas? ¿Te imaginaste como se sentía pasar el día del padre sin tu papa? No, entonces no vengas a decirme eso, porque sabes que te lo mereces. Puede tener siete años, pero me doy cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

Me quede mudo, mi hija de siete años hablaba como si tuviera quince, como si fuera mayor. Ella era inteligente y comprendía todo, supo dar con mi punto débil y no dudo en usarlo.

No retuve más mis lágrimas y las deje caer. Era demasiado para soporto, no supe como ella fue tan fuerte y nunca lloro frente a mi… hasta hace poco. Sentía mi corazón encogerse con cada palabra que resonaba en mi cabeza.

Me lo merecía ¿no? Sabía que esto tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, era mucha felicidad para una persona tan horrible como yo. Un monstruo… Mi pies actuaron por si solos, casi por inercia, y me acerque a ella, estrechándola fuertemente contra mi corazón. No dejaría que sufriera de nuevo, haría lo que fuera.

— ¿Qué hago para verte sonreír otra vez? ¿Qué hago para que no sufras más? Dime, hare lo que sea para que este feliz y no llores nunca más… Yo… yo te amo con todo mi corazón, hija. Te amare para siempre, perdóname si te hice daño pero aprendí a amarte y no puedo vivir sin ti, sin tu sonrisa, sin tu alegría… no podría. Dime, hago lo que sea, Carlie—suplique.

Carlie se separo de mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manitas, me miro fijamente. Vi la determinación en sus ojos, soltó un par de lágrimas y un sollozo, el cual se trago con dificultad. Beso mi mejilla borrando las gotas saladas que caían sobre ella.

_—Aléjate de Isabella_, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarle, no te acerques a ella, no la ames. Vámonos lejos de aquí, mudémonos lejos, donde nadie nos pueda molestar, papa—dijo hipando.

—Lo que sea…—murmure contra su cuello—Hare lo que sea…

_Desde ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaa! :c Asi que algo paso con Carlie D: :'c Bueno espero que les guste, no wn, me van a matar si ven el giro que tomo la historia sklajdalkfljfshljfsa Pero toda historia tiene un enredo de esos brigidos asi que aqui les va c: Las amo c:<strong>  
><em>


	25. ¡Mis chicas! ¡Mis ángeles!

**Holaaaa****aaa, yo les habia dichoo que salia de vacaciones el miercoles y desde ese dia iba a subir a diario,lo digo por algunos comentarios xD lkajslkajsdlksa En fin, les dije que el drama duraria poco asi que aqui esta c: Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mía C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

_—Aléjate de Isabella, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarle, no te acerques a ella, no la ames. Vámonos lejos de aquí, mudémonos lejos, donde nadie nos pueda molestar, papa—dijo hipando._

_—Lo que sea…—murmure contra su cuello—Hare lo que sea…_

_Desde ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir._

—Lo que sea… menos eso—dije con decisión. Carlie me miro sorprendida y suspiro—Cariño, no puedo alejarme de ella… ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que pasa? —ella negó con la cabeza mientras nuevas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Me sentía tan frustrado, no sabía que le pasaba a mi hija, mi pecho dolía demasiado, no quería alejarme de Bella, pero Carlie no estaba siendo feliz. Amaba a Bella, lo supe cuando no pude dejar de pensar en ella cuando estaba con Tanya, aun la amo y me desgarraría el corazón irme lejos… pero mi hija estaba sufriendo, veía como agarraba su pecho con su pequeña mano y lo estrujaba, quizás para opacar el dolor.

Se alejo de mí dándome la espalda. Espere a que me dijera algo, que me diera alguna señal, algún indicio de que pasaba. Sus mejillas estaban rojas igual que su nariz, ella era muy hermosa, pero sería más hermosa si sonriera.

—Yo… yo amo a Bella, cuando estoy lejos de ella me duele el pecho, pienso en ella, recuerdo su olor, sus besos, su risa, su sonrisa, sus ojos… cuando no estoy con ella me siento incompleto—susurre. Mi hija soltó un sollozo más grande desgarrando el silencio de su cuarto. Tenía que ser sincero con ella—Si me alejara de ella la mitad de mi corazón de iría con ella… porque en la otra mitad estas tu. También te amo como nunca imagine hacerlo, te aprendí a amar, no podría vivir sin tu sonrisa que me ilumina el día, sin tus ojitos brillantes y hermosos como el agua, tan transparentes, sinceros e inocentes, no podría vivir sin tu olor, sin tus abrazos… Carlie, hija mía, yo no podría vivir sin ti porque eres lo mas importante en mi vida. Perdóname si te herí por tantos años pero pienso recompensarte los que me quedan a tu lado. Yo… yo sin ti moriría, aunque Bella estuviera a mi lado para amarme, nadie llenaría el vacio en mi corazón, nadie podría reemplazarte.

Mi hija se dio la vuelta dejándome ver su rostro, ella mordía su labio con fuerza, ya no había lágrimas pero si culpa en sus ojos. Corrió a abrazarme, la recibí con los brazos abiertos sintiendo como mi corazón palpitaba con la misma fuerza de antes, con la misma alegría de siempre. Sus manos apretaron mi camisa con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sentí como sollozaba y decía: "Lo siento, papi" repetidamente. Estaba aliviado de sentirla de nuevo, de no perderla y de no tener que elegir entre las dos chicas que más amo.

La alce y la acune en mi pecho, ella escondió su carita entre mi hombro y cuello. Ya no lloraba pero no quería mirarme. Me senté en su cama con ella en mis brazos mientras acariciaba su espalda con movimientos circulatorios. Ella aun repetía hipando: _"Lo siento, te quiero mucho, perdóname"._

— ¿Estas mejor? —pregunte cariñosamente cuando su cuerpo dejo de hiperventilar. Ella asintió y me miro fijamente.

—Nunca debí pedirte eso, fue muy egoísta de mi parte, yo te amo mucho y me dolería verte mal por alejarte de Bella pero era lo único que podía hacer si tú me dejabas y te ibas, dejándome sola. Yo amo a Bella, ella es mi madre, también se llevaría la mitad de mi corazón, pero si tú te fueras seria tres mil veces peor—dijo con las voz rota. En ningún momento dejo de mirarme, ella me tenia atrapado en su mirada llena de culpa y amor. Le creí, porque sabía que mi hija no mentía, porque ella era muy buena y nunca haría algo para dañar a una persona… ella nunc quiso hacerlo, pedirme algo egoísta no está dentro de ella—Papi, perdóname en serio, yo no quería perderte de nuevo, te necesito mucho como para que te vayas con Bella y me dejes sola, sin nadie, que me saques de tu vida, no quiero. Yo no podría vivir sin ti, ya no. No importa que no sepas cocinar, lavar o hacer el aseo, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, papi. Solo… no alejes a Bella de mí ni tu tampoco…—termino hipando al borde de las lágrimas.

—No llores, los dos hemos llorado demasiado como para seguir inundando tu cuarto—ella rio conmigo, para después sonreírme como siempre, con la misma alegría con la que ilumina mi día, este día—Ahora, explícame… ¿Por qué pensaste que me alejaría con Bella? ¿Tú sabes que Bella te ama, probablemente más que a mí? ¿Tu sabias que ella me convirtió en un verdadero padre para ti? ¿Por qué pensaste que me iría sin ti si Bella te hubiera llevado de todas formas? —ella rio por todas las preguntas que le hice. Toque la punta de su nariz—Explícame que paso.

—Bueno…

**Carlie Pov**

_Estaba perdida en el parque, se me ocurrió perseguir a una mariposa pensando que podría atraparla, pero no pude y me aleje de los abuelitos. Camine por un sendero hasta llegar a una plaza llena de niños, seguro el abuelo Carlisle me encontraría donde hubiera gente._

_Me senté en una banca blanca que estaba a la vista de cualquier persona. Mire a mi alrededor buscando a mis abuelos, pero no había nadie, solo personas desconocidas. Estaba desesperándome, sentía como las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos._

_"Mariposa mala… si no fuera tan bonito no la hubiera seguido…" me dije._

_Estaba asustada y pensaba encontrarlos yo misma para ganar tiempo, pero una manita se poso sobre la mía. Levante mi vista encontrándome con unos ojos verdes miel que transmitían calidez._

_— ¿Estas perdida? —pregunto preocupado. Era una ternura. Tenía el cabello castaño desordenado, la nariz perfilada, sus labios rosados y rellenos, y su piel tan pálida como el mármol. Era mucho más alto que yo, quizás tenía más edad._

_—Si…—susurre. El apretó mi mano y se sentó a mi lado._

_—No te preocupes, yo te hare compañía hasta que te encuentren. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto sin soltar mi manita. Lo mire sintiendo cosquillitas en el estomago. Algo subió a mis mejillas, porque las sentía cálidas. El sonrió ladinamente y quito un mechón de cabello de mi cara para ponerlo detrás de mi oreja._

_—Me llamo Carlie Cullen… ¿y tú?_

_—Que nombre más lindo…Mi nombre es William Stanley. ¿Qué edad tienes, Carlie? Eres un poco pequeña—dijo._

_—Tengo siete años, soy mayor—le saque la lengua toda enfurruñada y picada._

_—Oh, entonces soy mayor que tu, sigues siendo pequeña, yo tengo nueve años—rio. Rodé los ojos._

_— ¿Qué hay de tus papas? ¿Por qué estás aquí solo? —no lo había visto con nadie y me daba curiosidad saber._

_—Um, papa está con su novia, que aparenta quererme y en realidad es una bruja—dijo un poco triste. Miro hacia al frente viendo a unos niños jugar con sus padres—Mama esta besándose con su novio en casa, ni siquiera se preocupo por si salía o no, así que llegue y lo hice. No me gusta estar en casa porque el hombre es un cerdo, mi hermana no me presta atención ya que trabaja en el hospital como secretaria y cuando llega a casa es solo para encerrarse en su habitación y limarse las uñas—dijo enojado. Acaricie su mano en pequeños círculos, eso calmaba a la gente, papa lo hacía conmigo algunas veces._

_—Lo siento—dije sinceramente—Se lo que se siente ser ignorada… pero todo se arregla, además ahora somos amigos y siempre estaré para ti—sonreí. El asintió feliz, pero una duda quedaba en mi mente— ¿Siempre es así? —pregunte._

_— ¿Qué cosa?_

_—No conozco muchas familias de padres separados… ¿Siempre es así? Consiguen novios y se olvidan de sus hijos… ¿Es así? Ignorar y vivir como si no tuviesen hijos, centrarse en sus novios…—dije atropelladamente pero el comprendió._

_—Si…—dijo cerrando sus ojos y suspirando—Ellos vienen y te quitan la atención de tus papas, fingen que te quieren, que les agradas pero lo hace por obligación, por quedar bien y por quedarse con tus papas. Cuando los tienes enamorados hacen que tus propios padres se vuelvan contra ti y te ignoran y se quedan con todo lo que te pertenecía… son unos ladrones mentirosos…_

_Sentí como mi corazón se encogía en mi pecho… ¿Bella sería capaz de algo así? ¿Ella no me quería? ¿Solo fingía? Me asuste un poco sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían dejándome sin aire. Un ataque de pánico. Comencé a respirar pesadamente, me ahogaba, yo solo quería que mi papi estuviera conmigo y dejara a Bella a un lado. Seguro ahora estaba con ella… tratando de alejarse de mí, de dejarme sola de nuevo… ¿Seria eso posible? ¿Y los "te quiero" que nos dijimos hace poco? ¿Las sonrisas, abrazos y cariños que recibí de el? Ya no estarían porque él se alejaría de mí de nuevo, sacándome de su vida como hace siete años atrás…_

_La mano de William hacia maravillas en mi espalda, me estaba calmando mientras preguntaba nerviosamente que sucedía conmigo. Me aleje corriendo de allí, no quería saber nada mas, no quería seguir sufriendo, solo quería un abrazo de mi abuelito, el no me dejaría nunca sola._

_Corrí hacia cualquier parte hasta que encontré el principio del parque y me encontré con lo que más necesitaba. Mi abuelo gritaba mi nombre mientras mi abuela hablaba con el guardia del parque._

_— ¡Abuelo! —grite llorando. El se giro y abrió sus brazos, me abalance sobre el pegándome más a su cuerpo. Su olor era tranquilizador, solo un abrazo y me hacía sentir amada._

_— ¡Estas aquí! —dijo mi abuelo girando conmigo en sus brazos. Abuelita Esme se unió al abraza besándome el cabello y llorando._

_—Estoy aquí, abuelito, lo siento—dije besando su frente como siempre lo hacía._

_No dejaría que mi papi se alejara de mí, no mas, el tendría que estar conmigo…_

**Edward Pov**

¡Oh, dios mío! ¡OMG! ¡Santísimos ángeles! Mierda, puta madre. Esto es imposible. Mi niña… ¡NO! ¡Nonononononononono! Ahora, no.

Deje a mi hija bruscamente sobre la cama y corrí hacia la cocina donde había dejado mi celular. Escuche como Carlie me gritaba si estaba bien, pero no respondí. No estaba para nada bien, ¡esto era una emergencia super urgente! Esto no tendría que pasar hasta ocho años más… Mierda… ¿Por qué ahora, señor?

Marque el numero rápido, al tercer TU descolgó. Apenas la deje hablar.

—Oh, dios mío. ¡Ayuda! Carlie, Bella, mi hija. ¡Mierda! ¡Ven rápido, por favor! ¡ES DE VIDA O MUERTE! —grite. Colgué rápidamente y pasee de un extremo a otro frente a la puerta, esperando su llegada como un león enjaulado.

Dos minutos después, que se me hicieron eternos, tocaron el timbre, bueno la puerta, casi aporreándola. Dios, que fuerza esta mujer, por eso el amo.

Apenas la abrí paso corriendo una Bella con los cabellos desordenados y mirada de loca, aun estaba en bata y venia con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Desapreció tan rápido como vino, estaba en la habitación de Carlie. Corrí desesperado y cagado de miedo para decirle la urgencia.

— ¿Qué mierda, Cullen? La niña no se está muriendo, no la pasa nada, hijo de la chingada. ¿Acaso no tenias con que jugar que me llamas a mí, hijo de _p****_?—dijo olvidando por completo que mi hija estaba detrás de ella, que por cierto anotaba algo en una libreta.

— ¡Es una urgencia! _¡UN NIÑO LE HA TOMADO LA MANO A MI HIJA!_ —dije desesperado, asustado y dolido. Un mísero niño le ha dicho algo lindo y a mi hija se le caen los calzones—Esto es inaudito, mi niña, tan pequeña, dios mío. Eso es un abuso. Si, demandare al tal William, lo meteré en la cárcel y pagara por haber tocado a mi pedacito de cielo.

Bella se mordía el labio fuertemente evitando reír.

—No tiene ni puta gracia, Swan—Ops, se me salió la palabrota. La mire feo y pensé en que hacer contra ese niño.

Bella comenzó a convulsionar y se agarro el estomago. Por un momento creí que le pasaba algo. La mire con extrañeza y fue ahí cuando soltó una carcajada gigante. Creo que vi volar un pulmón por la habitación. Carlie la miro confundida pro luego se tiro encima de ella para reírse. Traicioneras… se juntan para atacar al sexo opuesto… Rodé los ojos. Típico. De ahí viene la fuerza de mujer, de la unión entre personas locas como Bells.

—Hey, se te salió un pulmón con tanta risa—dije enojado. Ella rio aun más y abrazo a Carlie, le dijo algo al oído pero no me importo. Ese niño tenía que morir…

¡Córtenle la cabeza! ¡NO! ¡La silla eléctrica!

_"Wow, me voy a la cabeza de Bells, maldito trastornado mental, matador de niños lindos"_ dijo Cherry.

_"Perra estreñida"_

_"Hey, perra si, estreñida mis polainas…"_

—Uno, dos, ¡TRES! —escuche dos voces a mis espaldas. Sentí como se me tiraban encima dos chicas hermosas que reían juntas hasta desfallecer. Me dieron la vuelta y se sentaron a horcajadas sobre mi—_ ¡TE AMAMOS!_ —dijeron al mismo tiempo. Bella me dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y Carlie en la derecha.

Mis dos chicas, esto no me lo merecía, era demasiada felicidad para una sola persona. Las mire atentamente, las dos juntas eran aun más hermosas, lucían como ángeles caídas del cielo.

Eran mis ángeles, mis chicas.

—También las amo—las atraje hacia mi pecho riendo—Hey, Carlie, cariño, ¿Qué tanto anotabas en la libreta?

—Oh, sí me deben… cuatro dólares, pensé que sería más, pero me los deben igual—Carlie sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Está la pagas tú, Cullen—dijo Bella riendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado :'3 Hubieron algunos comentarios que me bajaron el animo pero les doy gracias <strong>

**a:**

**-Trinlighter *-* Te amo wn, en serio :'3 me ayudaste demasiado, inclusoooo hiciste las portadas 3 Hermoso ;D No hice lo que dijimos pero espero que te guste, de todas formas este fic no es para llorar xD slakjdlksjadkljdks Gracias por contarme la segunda vida de Bree tanner D: Nunca pense que fuese tan interesante wn xd Graciaaaaas, espero que hayai' hecho el trabajo wn D:**

**-Isabella de Milke'Cullen: Tambien muchas gracias, me ayudaste demasiado este capitulo va para ti como tambien para Trinlighter *-* Espero que te guste mucho :'3 Y bueno, en este Fic hay que reirse y no llorar xD alskjdlkajdklsa Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, el que se envio sin querer xD ksajdkls y luego la parte final. Te quiero, gracias. C:**

**GRACIAS A LAS DEMAS POR SUS GRANDIOSOS REVIEWS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO *-* **

**Me piro vampiro c: **

**PD: William Stanley, no tiene la culpa D: Es un niño hermoso con una hermana asquerosa XD**


	26. Miel de maple

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! aksjsldjlsak Aqui un capitulo nuevo *-***

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mía C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Okey, el día anterior había sido una mierda, lo admito. Me había golpeado fuerte la actitud de mi pequeña y, mucho más, la actitud de Edward. No podía culparlo, quizás estaba en completo shock por la actitud de Carlie pero me había sacado de su vida y eso me dolió mucho. Si había algún problema con Carlie, pues, yo quería ayudarlo, e incluso hablaría con mi pequeña… Y sabia porque estaba enojada, podía percibir en su tono frio que la cosa era conmigo…

Celos de una hija.

También los sentí en algún momento, son completamente normales, pueden ser con tu padre o con tu madre… Yo los sentí con mi madre, cuando se caso con Phil y es que ella estaba tan enamorada de ese hombre, que casi tenía mi edad, que varias veces me ignoro cuando necesitaba su ayuda. Pero nunca le reproche nada porque sabía que ella merecía ser feliz con la persona que amara… Esto, de alguna forma, era diferente. Carlie no tenía la edad que yo tenía cuando mama se caso con Phil, yo era mayor, mi pequeña solo tiene siete años y aunque se dé cuenta de algunas cosa y sea inteligente… pero esta vez, alguien tiene que guiarla… No me llevare a su padre, porque también la amo a ella, la quiero como si fuera mi hija, aunque yo sea joven la siento mía.

Con este pensamiento baje a mi departamento y entre, las chicas estaban ahí y al verme lo primero que hicieron fue pedir pizza y hablar del tema.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto Alice mirándome fijamente con la boca llena de pizza. No tengo idea como pudo hablar.

—Cielo, no hables con la boca llena—le dijo Rose acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un perro. Sonreí ante eso, eran las únicas que podían hacerme sonreír en un momento así.

— ¡Hey! Déjame ser—dijo con un puchero demasiado tierno—Yo…—Oh, no. Ahí viene el gato de Shrek. En serio nunca debieron inventar esa película, esa mirada le salía a la perfección a Alice… nadie podía resistirse… excepto Rosalie Hale.

—Sigue, Bells—dijo Rose pasando de Alice, que infló sus mejillas enfurruñada.

—Vale, si dejan de hacer show quizás les pueda contar algo…—dije sonriendo.

Les conté todo el fin de semana, y le pedí nuevamente disculpa a Alice por no haber asistido a la cena donde anunciaría su matrimonio con Jasper. Luego les conté sobre lo que había pasado hace menos de tres horas en el departamento de Edward.

—Y bueno, fue muy fría conmigo, creo que el problema soy yo—baje la mirada.

— ¡Estas loca! —exclamo Alice—Carlie solo habla maravillas de ti, te ama… pero no se qué pasa con ella. Mama y papa me llamaron, cuando tu no llegabas aun, diciendo que la pequeña de había perdido en el parque por al menos media hora. Cuando apareció estaba llorando y mi papa la abrazo todo el tiempo, solo quería ver a Edward pero Esme no quería interrumpir su fin de semana contigo, un estupidez…—Rose y yo asentimos, era una estupidez pensar que podía interrumpir si lo único que hice con Edward, aparte de hacer el amor, fue hacer un amo de casa—Edward se enojo con ellos por no avisarle y Carlie no hablo con él, solo lo abrazo… de ahí no sé nada mas—termino su relato un poco confundida. Yo también lo estaba.

—Vale, eso es raro…solo hay que darle tiempo. Tiene que pasar más tiempo con Edward—musito Rose.

Nos comimos las dos cajas de pizza. Soy una glotona, lo sé. Menos mal que no engordo tan fácil, espero. Era bien entrada la noche cuando decidimos ir a dormir.

—Rose…—esta me miro alzando una ceja—Puedo… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —mi amiga me sonrió cálidamente y tomo la mano.

—Claro que si, pequeña. Como siempre.

— ¡Yo también quiero! —salto Alice. Rodé los ojos. Esme debió sufrir con el embarazo, en serio.

Dormimos las tres en la cama de Rose abrazadas, como siempre que alguna tenía problemas. Éramos nuestro consuelo. Esa noche dormí demasiado bien, y las pesadillas que venían a mí siempre que estaba triste no llegaron, en cambio, soñé una diversidad de cosas lindas.

Me desperté con los rayos del sol infiltrándose por la ventana de Rose, molestaba un poco, pero no era tan intensa ya que el invierno se hacía notar cada vez mas. Aun no había nevado y eso que estábamos a _23 de diciembre_… Según Alice, justo para navidad nevaría, y bueno, no hay que apostar contra Alice, ese duendecillo es mortal. Eso me recordaba que nuestro departamento no estaba decorado, pero seguramente Alice se daría cuenta hoy. El departamento de Edward tampoco estaba decorado, por lo que cuando fuera a la universidad compraría algunos adornos. El debería acordarse del árbol, espero.

Eran las 9.45 am, según el reloj en la mesita de noche. Me levante de la cama, arrastrando los pies y fui a ducharme a mi baño. Sentir el agua caliente en mi cuerpo relajo mis músculos, que estaban un poco tensos por la preocupación que tenia por Carlie. Aun recordaba cómo sus ojos tan hermosos como el agua se habían convertido en hielo. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esa visión, hablaría con ella… Me lave el cabello con mi champú favorito, que dejaba un aroma a fresias en mi cabello, y enjabone mi cuerpo. Salí del baño envuelta en una corta toalla blanca y totalmente relajada.

Eche un vistazo a la habitación de Rose y la imagen era para morirse de la risa, pero me la aguante para no despertarlas; Alice ocupaba toda la cama y sus pequeños pies se escapaban de los cobertores mientras que Rose estaba con los pies en la cabecera y con un pie de Alice en la boca. Era digno de fotografiar, busque mi Iphone y les saque una foto. Chantaje… _wuajajajajajaaj._ Esa es mi risa malvada.

_"Practica, cariño"_ escuche en algún recoveco de mi mente. Cherry. Sonreí.

_"¡Cherry, te extrañe! Me hiciste falta, perra estreñida"_ suspiró.

_"Edward dijo lo mismo… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que sí, soy una perra pero estreñida, no?"_ Espera, ¿Edward?

_"Vale, no he entendido del todo pero… te extrañe…"_

_"Yo no, así que quita esa estúpida sonrisa y come algo, que me muero de hambre"_ Rodé los ojos. Esta es Cherry.

Fui a la gran cocina y deje mi Iphone en la encimera. Saque los ingredientes y prepare unos deliciosos hot cakes. El olor fue más que suficiente para que Alice estuviera sentada en el taburete de madera del mesón. Me miraba con una sonrisa loca en la cara y miraba a los pobres hot cakes como si los fuera a matar en vez de comer… No es que los pudiera matar… pero… Um, okey no. Como sea, los miraba feo.

—Deja de mirarlos así, loca de patio. En serio das miedo—Alice me fulmino con la mirada—Uy, si las miradas mat…

— ¡Dame acá! Tengo hambre—le di su plato de hot cakes. Cogió una botellita de miel de maple y cubrió todo el plato. No miento, todo el maldito plato.

—Hey… ¿no crees que es mucho, Allie? —Movió su cabeza frenéticamente de lado a lado—Sabes que lo dulce te vuelve… un poco…

—Estúpida—me corto Rose entrando en la cocina con una cara de espanto… su cabello parecía paja. Se sentó al lado de Alice y cogió la miel de maple, creo que la guardo. Nota mental: No comprar miel de maple… o guardarla lejos de Alice.

—Exacto—dije asintiendo y sentando frente a las chicas— ¿Qué harán hoy? —pregunte cortando en pedazos mi comida.

—Me quedare aquí, si voy donde tu hermano seguro que no salgo en toda la noche, además creo que saldrá con Edward. No lo sé—dijo Rose tomando su café.

—Yo…me _guftadia estaf_ en _cafsa_—dijo Alice con la noca llena. Reí— ¿Qué? —pregunto escupiendo migas de hot cakes.

—Cariño, por favor, no hable con la boca abierta—dijo Rosalie maternalmente—es… asqueroso. ¿Harás algo? —me pregunto.

— Tenía pensado ir a presentar los papeles para el curso—sonreí. Las chicas me miraron atentas—También para la universidad—sonreí más aun.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¡Volveremos a la universidad! —exclamo Alice.

—Chicas, gracias por estar conmigo, no debieron hacerlo—dije un poco culpable.

—Cállate y termina de comer. Somos tu amigas, no hay nada que agradecer—termino Rose.

Las chicas habían congelado sus estudios por mí, yo no podía pagarlos y me concentre en buscar un trabajo y ellas hicieron lo mismo. Yo no quería que mis padres se desvivieran pagando mi universidad. Esa era mi responsabilidad. Aunque ellos se ofrecieron a pagar la mitad igualmente no tenia como pagar la otra parte, por lo que me tuve que tomar un año. Ahora que había ganado dinero con Edward, podía pagar la mitad.

Si bien, estuve dos años en la universidad estudiando literatura tuve que congelar este. Ahora, me emociona el curso y bueno, entra a la universidad en marzo. Me hace feliz que ellas retomen sus estudios, pero para la próxima no dejare que los congelen por mi culpa.

Le mande un mensaje a Edward, no quería hablar con él, estaba un poco dolida por su actitud y no quería sentirme peor… Le dije que no me llamara, fui clara, así que creo que entendió el mensaje.

Terminamos de comer y me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme. El frio se estaba haciendo notar, por lo que me puse una polera blanca de manga larga que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, un short de jean y unas medias negras transparentes. En vez de mis queridísimas _Converse_ me puse unos botines café claro con cordones del mismo color y un tacón mortal, cortesía de Alice. Hermoso. Para abrigarme un poco me puse una chaqueta de cuero negra. Me maquille ligeramente; rímel, delineador y bálsamo labial… para tener mis labios besables… ¿Existe esa palabra? No sé.

Las chicas estaban viendo una película en el salón.

—Que cerdas…—murmure cuando las vi todas desparramadas en el sillón. Rose se veía un cerda normal con el bol de palomitas… Dios, recién habíamos terminado de desayunar… Pero Alice, dios mío— ¡Alice! ¡Suelta eso! —exclame.

— ¡DEJAME! —grito.

— ¡Suelta la miel de maple! —grite acercándome a ella. Rose siguió comiendo como cerdo en el sillón—Rose… ayúdame—dije con impaciencia.

—Eh…

—Eres de mucha ayuda…—mire a Alice, quien tenía la miel sujeta contra su pecho, tenia ojos de loca. En serio daba miedo—Devuélvemela…—me acerque poco a poco a ella—Mucha azúcar, Alice… Lo sabes.

— ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! —movía la cabeza frenéticamente. Mierda esto era grave.

— ¡MIRA MALDITO DUEN…—Oh, que oportuno mi celular— ¡Ya veras, duende malvado! ¡Rose! Cuídala…—dije mirando a mi rubia amiga.

—Aja…—maldita cerda. Ni siquiera me prestó atención.

Mire la pantalla del Iphone. Era Edward… mierda. ¿Le contesto o no? Descolgué.

—_Oh, dios mío. ¡Ayuda! Carlie, Bella, mi hija. ¡Mierda! ¡Ven rápido, por favor! ¡ES DE VIDA O MUERTE!_ —grito dejándome muda. Apenas me dejo hablar. ¿Carlie estaba mal? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? No, mi niña, no.

Corrí hacia mi baño tropezándome con los botines mortales y tome mi botiquín, que siempre lo usaba en mí. Salí del departamento para ir al de Edward. Apenas llegue golpee la puerta, bueno, casi la saco pero es que estaba preocupada.

Edward Abrió la puerta y corrí hacia la habitación de Carlie. Ella estaba llorando. La agarre por los hombros y la abrace fuertemente.

— ¡Cariño! ¿Este bien? Carlie, contesta, mi vida… ¿Que te hizo tu padre? ¡Contesta!

—S-si me sol-soltaras t-te res-ponderia…—dijo con la voz entrecortada. Oh, que bruta.

—Perdón—dije sonriéndole— ¿Estas bien? Edward me llamo…

—Perdón por lo de ayer, Bella. Yo te amo... _mama_—mierda tocó mi fibra sensible.

—Yo también lo hago... _hija_—revolví su cabella mientras ella sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos.

Edward estaba en el umbral de la puerta desesperado. Estaba despeinado con la mirada loca y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas… no era una linda visión.

De pronto recordé que él me había llamado.

— ¿Qué mierda, Cullen? La niña no se está muriendo, no la pasa nada, hijo de la chingada. ¿Acaso no tenias con que jugar que me llamas a mí, hijo de _puta?_—dije sin cortarme con las palabrotas que decía. Estaba demasiado enojada, por poco creí que Carlie había tenido un accidente.

Edward me miro asustado.

— ¡Es una urgencia! _¡UN NIÑO LE HA TOMADO LA MANO A MI HIJA!_ —dijo agarrándose el cabello. Carlie se tapo la boca con una manita y se escondió detrás de mí. Mordí mi labio evitando reír por las estupideces que decía Edward—Esto es inaudito, mi niña, tan pequeña, dios mío. Eso es un abuso. Si, demandare al tal William, lo meteré en la cárcel y pagara por haber tocado a mi pedacito de cielo—seguía diciendo.

—No tiene ni puta gracia, Swan—Hey, que finito.

_"La finita aquí eres tú"_ Rodé los ojos, Cherry siempre tan oportuna.

No pude evitar reír y me tire al piso para romper el silencio a carcajada limpia. Sentí como Carlie se tiraba encima mío riendo por lo que su estúpido padre decía.

—Hey, se te salió un pulmón con tanta risa—dijo enojado. ¿En serio esta tan celoso? Reí aun más.

Atraje a Carlie hacia mí para decirle algo a su oído.

—Carlie, a la cuenta de tres nos tiramos encima de tu papa ¿Vale? —Ella asintió sonriente— ¿Quieres decirle algo?

—Que lo amo—dijo ella mostrando sus dientes blancos. Asentí.

Edward se quedo callado y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Lo miramos por un rato mientras el fruncía el ceño y movía la boca como loco. En serio, no hay duda de que son hermanos…

—Uno, dos, ¡TRES! —nos tiramos encime de él. Su cara era de sorpresa pero luego la cambio por una hermosa sonrisa. Nos tomo de la cintura— _¡TE AMAMOS!_ —dijimos al mismo tiempo. Le di un beso en su mejilla izquierda mientras que Carlie le daba uno en la derecha. Nos miro un momento, analizando casa rasgo de nuestros rostros.

—También el amo—dijo abrazándonos contra su pecho. El reía de felicidad—Hey, Carlie, cariño, ¿Qué tanto anotabas en la libreta? —le pregunto a su hija. Los mire atento.

—Oh, sí me deben… cuatro dólares, pensé que sería más, pero me los deben igual—Carlie sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Claro, no me corte a la hora de decir palabrotas.

—Está la pagas tú, Cullen—le dije riendo. Era su culpa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos fuimos al salón a hablar un rato, teníamos que conversar sobre lo que había pasado pero por lo que veía estaba todo solucionado. Carlie se sentó en las piernas de Edward mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

Me contaron todo lo sucedido, incluso lo de un tal William Stanley. Dios que familia mas asquerosa…

—Carlie, mi niña. Yo nunca te alejare tu padre ¿está bien? El nunca te dejara sola, nunca, porque eres todo para el—le dije acariciando su mejilla.

—Ahora, lo sé, _mami_—mierda me tocaba el corazón cada vez que me decía mamá.

—Vale—le bese la frente y me levante—Bueno, los dejo. Diviértanse.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Edward.

—Te dije… a entregar papeles—le sonreí—Los veo más tarde.

Me despedí de ellos y me fui al curso de literatura. Tenía mis papeles en orden por lo que me aceptaron inmediatamente y me dijeron que pasado año nuevo empezaba mis clases.

Ahora la universidad.

Hace tiempo que no cruzaba el gran campus, lo extrañaba demasiado. Me dirigí a la secretaria donde había una señora regordeta que conocía muy bien. Al verme me sonrió cálidamente. Era la señora Cope.

—Bella, querida… tanto tiempo sin verte—me abrazo.

—Si, ahora vengo a presentar mis papeles para retomar mis estudios.

— ¡Claro! Qué alegría…—me dio a firmar miles de papeles. Fue fácil, porque ya había estado en esta universidad, solo había congelado este año. Rápido y fácil.

Pusimos todo en orden y me dio algunos folletos con clubs y hermandades. Esta última no era muy útil porque nosotras vivíamos cerca del campus, pero siempre era bueno pertenecer a una por los beneficios que obtenías.

Caminaba por el verde césped de la cancha cuando escuche su voz.

— _¡Bells!_ —grito una voz grave a mi espaldas. Me gire y ahí estaba el con su cabello negro y corto, su piel morena y sus ojos negros como el carbón. Me sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos mientras abría sus grandes y musculosos brazos para mí.

— ¡Jake! —exclame abalanzándome sobre él.

—Estas aquí…—susurro en mi oído.

—Claro… tonto—reí y bese su mejilla—vuelvo a estudiar—le sonreí.

—Me alegro. Ven, vamos a tomar algo—dijo emocionado. Tomo mi mano y nos condujo a un Starbucks fuera del campus.

—Jacob Black, no es bueno de abusar de los esteroides—dije mientras tocaba sus músculos. Era casi tan grande como Emmy. Este tío estaba cada vez más alto— ¿Qué no paras de crecer? —el negó divertido.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Jacob me miro a los ojos intensamente.

—Bella… _No he podido olvidarte_—susurro. Sonreí tratando de alejar la incomodidad.

—Lo sé, soy inolvidable…—le dije riendo pero él no lo hizo. Clavo sus carbones en mis ojos.

—Sabes a que me refiero…—baje la mirada.

—_Si, lo sé_…—musite.

Más silencio.

— ¿Entonces?

—Yo… Jacob, yo no puedo. Yo… me enamore—dije mirándolo a los ojos. Quería que el viera que estaba siendo sincera. Que no mentía con respecto a Edward… que solo lo vería como un amigo…

* * *

><p><strong>Alohaaaa xd *-* Espero que les guste.<strong>

**IMPORTANTE: diganme si en otro capitulo nombre a Jacob, ya que soy tan cabeza de pollo que no me acuerdo mucho :S Espero que les guste el cap *-***

**PD: Jake no es insistente *-* Pero de todas formas me da penita :s**


	27. Adelanto

**Lo siento, no he podido subir, estoy un poco castigada y a ratos, cuando mi mamá no me mira, me meto al computador... No ordene mi pieza... Soy ruda xD **

**slkdjksljadlksa Aqui un adelanto... Perdon :c**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

— ¿Y tío Emmy? —pregunto mi pequeña.

—No lo sé, déjame dejar las bolsas en el Volvo y buscamos a Jasper y Emmett—le dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto y dejando las comprar de navidad dentro de el.

Tome su manita para caminar hacia el centro comercial y buscar a mis amigos. Buscamos por todas partes y Carlie ya se estaba cansando hasta que recibí un mensaje de Emmett.

_"Hey, estoy en una tienda que es negra por fuera, no tiene ningún letrero"_

Vale, una tienda negra… mire a mi alrededor y… ahí estaba.

—Papi, ¿Qué buscamos?

—Eso—señale a la extraña tienda—Ven, vamos.

Ella asintió con una mueca extraña, Carlie no quería entrar ahí. Nadie querría entrar a una tienda sin nombre, pero si Emmett ya estaba ahí, adelante.

Abrimos la puerta y deje que Carlie entrara primero, como todo caballero. Adentro todo era neón, luces oscuras y… Dios mío. ¿Por qué Emmett sostenía un consolador rosado?

— ¡Tío Emmy! ¿Qué es eso? —Señalo al juguete sexual— ¡Es lindo!

—Mierda…—masculle. Rápidamente le tape los ojos con mis manos, la tome en brazos, aunque pesaba bastante, y puse su cabeza en mi pecho. Ella no veía nada.

Emmett me miraba agarrando el consolador de forma pecaminosa, paralizado completamente.

— ¡¿Por qué la trajiste al _SEX-SHOP?_ —me grito.

Me quede mudo, no esperaba que Emmett dijera el nombre de la tienda. Y bueno, si estábamos en un sex-shop, consoladores por doquier, bolas chinas, disfraces y material sadomasoquista. Esto no era bueno para Carlie. Salí rápidamente de ahí, aun con el rostro de Carlie en mi pecho.

— ¿Qué es un _sex-shop?_ —Pregunto mi hija mirándome fijamente con la inocencia marcada en el rostro— ¿Venden juguetes? —_sexuales…_


	28. ¡Un lugar muy lindo y divertido!

**Holaaaaa, aqui un capitulo nuevo C: Quiero agredecer por sus reviews *-* Casi llegamos a los 400, muchas gracias que emocion. Sigan opinando c: **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mía C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Después de que Bella se fuera contorneando sus caderas como una diosa y vistiendo esos provocativos shorts, deje a mi hija viendo dibujos animado mientras yo cogía los platos del desayuno y ordenar un poco.

Decir que Bella cocino mucho era quedarse corto, de verdad estaba feliz de que Carlie regresara… _"Tienes que hablar con Carlie… sobre tu y Bella"_ me recordó una voz en algún recoveco de mi mente. Vale, ahora me cagaba en mi miedo. Puta voz…

¿Cómo se lo decía? O sea, ahora tenía que tener un poco de tacto con ella… No quiero que piense que la dejare y me iré con Bella, no quiero que alejarme de ella… solo quería que sonriera.

Terminaba de lavar los platos del desayuno cuando mi celular vibró. Me seque las manos con el paño de cocina que estaba sobre la encimera y conteste sin fijarme en la pantalla.

—_Hey, hermano_—saludo Emmett al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? —pregunte sonriendo.

—_Oh, Eddie. En serio, hieres mi corazoncito_—Rodé los ojos… aunque no me podía ver.

—Bien, no heriré tu corazoncito… ¿Tienes algo planeado? Estoy con Carlie y creo que se está aburriendo—dije mientras echaba un vistazo al salón, donde mi hija veía los dibujos animados totalmente aburrida.

—_Ehh… si. Veras…_—dudo Emmett. Esperé a que dijera algo—Um, __ —dijo atropelladamente.

— ¿Eh? Emm, amigo, habla más despacio…

—_No he comprado nada para navidad… se me olvido_—suspiro resignado.

_Navidad, navidad, navidad, navidad…_

— ¡Mierda! Yo tampoco he comprado nada… ni siquiera tengo un árbol…—le dije—Lo peor de todo es que… queda un día. Bella me matara… ¡moriré!

—_Vale, iré a buscarte para ir con Carlie, después pasaremos a comprar un puto árbol. Adiós._

—Adiós.

Iría con Emmett ¿Qué tan mal podía salir?...

Le dije a Carlie que se vistiera y abrigara para ir al centro comercial, cosa que la dejo feliz, y así esperar a Emm. Me fui a cambiar, ya que solo traía mi pijama, y después espere en el salón.

¿Necesitara ayuda con su ropa? Digo… ¿Tendría que ayudarla a vestir? Me pase una mano por el cabello, tirándolo más de lo normal. Diablos, necesitaba a Bells.

Pensaba en llamarla para preguntarle si Carlie sabe algo de su ropa cuando escuche un grito.

— ¡PAPA!

Corrí hacia su habitación para verla con los ojos llorosos. ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Q-que? —le pregunte avanzando hacia ella. Cuando estuve frente a Carlie me agache y la mire a los ojos. Mierda, estaba enojada…— ¿Qué sucede, Carlie? ¿Por qué lloras? —Levanto su manos sosteniendo su… _Ugh_. Tenía razón para llorar…

— ¿Q-que le pa-pasó a mi vest-tido? —hipó como siempre lo hacía cuando iba a llorar. Su labio inferior temblaba mientras miraba su vestido con tristeza.

La escena me parecía completamente graciosa… Me mordí el labio para no reír y no se enojara conmigo. Su vestido favorito, que antes era blanco, tenía manchas rosadas y algunos colores de dudosa procedencia… Esto es culpa de Bella, pensé.

—Cariño, ¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido? —pregunte conteniendo mi risa… Que malo.

Acaricia su mejilla suavemente en pequeños círculos intentando calmarla para que los hipidos la dejaran hablar, cosa que no funciono ya que comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Saco su puchero e infló sus mejillas mientras su nariz se ponía rojita.

—N-no sé—dijo abrazándose a mi—Tía Alice se v-va a enoja-ar—mierda esto me daba tanta risa.

— ¿No te puedes poner otro?... Fue sin que querer—dije divertido contra su cabello.

—_"Fue sin querer…"_—repitió alejándose de mí. Estoy muerto…— ¡TU! ¡Fuiste tú! —me miro con odio. Siempre la cago. Sonreí nervioso— ¡Te vas a enterar!

Dicho esto salió con el vestido de la habitación y del departamento… Espera… ¿Salió del departamento? Oh, dios mío. Si me quieres, dime que no se lo mostrara a Alice.

_"Oye…"_ carraspeo Cherry en mi mente.

_"Vete"_ le gruñí. No estaba de humor. Mi hija había ido al departamento de Alice a contarlo que su estúpido padre había aniquilado su vestido favorito, que por cierto se lo habían regalado mi hermana y mamá.

_"! Oye a mí nadie me echa, ¿Entendiste? Míralo, que echarme. ¡Pff! ¿Sabes? Te lo mereces y te aviso… Alice tiene una sobrecarga de miel de maple en el cuerpo gracias a Bella. Apenas vea ese maldito vestido, para mi suerte, te cogerá las bolas que tienes por testículos y los apretara con un martillo, para después patear a tu muy pequeño Eddie y dejarte sin más descendencia que el demonio que va a acusarte con tu querida y muy talentosa hermana"_

Inmediatamente me lleve las manos a mi entrepierna, que se encogió hasta el punto de desaparecer, Eddie tenia miedito y yo también. Lo bueno era que eso no sucedería. Cherry no veía el futuro.

_"Como si fuera a creerte… perra supermegahiperduper estreñida"_

_"¡Mira hijo de la...! tu madre no, es tan tierna…" suspiro "Ahora lo que no entiendo es… ¿QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ EN VEZ DE PERSEGUIR AL DEMONIO DE HIJA QUE TENIAS, QUE MAS ENCIMA AUN ESTA EN PIJAMA Y LE FALTA UN ZAPATO? Imbécil"_

¿Qué hacia hablando yo con una perra como Cherry? Salí de mi letargo para darme cuenta que tenía un mensaje en mi celular. Era Bella.

_"Hola, mi chico super sexy y guapo. Te aviso que tienes que comprar un árbol y preparar la cena para mañana en la noche. Todos vienen a cenar y cocinas tú, Cullen._

_PD: No vayas a mi departamento, Alice esta frenética con la miel de maple y bueno, no la quiere soltar y se está convirtiendo en una guerra. Rose lo único que hace es comer como cerda y no la calma. Cerdas…_

_Te quiero. Bella"_

Estoy muerto y...

Cherry era adivina. Joder, esto era para gritar.

.

.

.

**Carlie Pov**

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿A mí, que soy su hija? Mal padre. Era mi vestido favorito, era tan sencillo y hermoso a la vez. Era blanco, era, tenia pequeños bordados dorados en la orilla, era ceñido al tronco y un poco corto… con razón papá lo echo a perder. Dios mío. Era un regalo de abuelita Esme y tía Alice.

Obtendré mi venganza…

Tome el ascensor y baje hacia el piso de mi tía. En el ascensor había una ancianita muy tierna, tenía los cachetes rosaditos, el cabello blanquito y unos lentecitos muy lindos. Se parecía a la abuelita de Caperucita roja.

— ¡Que niña más linda! —me dijo tomando mis dos mejillas para luego apretarlas hasta dejarlas rojas.

—_Grafciad_—logre decir. Ya no era tan tierna…

— ¿A dónde vas vestida así y tan enojada? —pregunto apuntando mis pies. No llevaba zapatos… _¡Recorcholis!_ Tenía mi pie desnudito, le faltaba un calcetín de esos de abejita que yo usaba.

—Mi papá estropeo mi vestido favorito—dije conteniendo las lagrimas. Sorbí mi nariz—Iré con mi tía para que lo regañe

—Oh, no llores—dijo ella acercándose a mí para secar la gotita de agua que cayó de mis ojos—Muéstramelo—le tendí el vestido, que estaba feito, y ella lo tomo analizándolo.

—Est-esta feo…—susurre. Ella me miro y me sonrió cálidamente haciendo que las arrugas de sus ojos se vieran más aun.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy segura que no lo hizo apropósito, linda. Además, la venganza...

—Nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena—dije rodando mis ojos.

— ¡No, cariño! — Rio —la venganza es personal, no incluyas a más personas. No es divertido...

Para entonces nosotras ya estábamos en el piso de mi tía y fuera del ascensor. La abuelita aun sostenía mi vestido y me miraba de forma divertida, como lo hacía abuelita Esme cuando el abuelito Carlisle la besaba en el cuello.

¡Puaj!

— ¿Entonces? —pregunte confundida.

—Solo tienes que hacer tu propia venganza… Aun me acuerdo cuando vertí agua sobre mi viejo, el se lo busco no despertaba—rio. Saco un dulce de su cartera mágica y me lo dio—Has tu propia venganza, mi niña, se lo merece. Comete el dulce y vuelve a tu casa. Adiós.

Eso fue raro, pero si ella decía que… ¡No, iré con tía Alice!

Toque la puerta de su departamento y me abrió ella. La mire de arriba abajo, tenía una botellita pegada al pecho, la protegía como hueso santo. Su cabello, que antes estaba en puntitas en todas direcciones, estaba enredado y feo. La mire a los ojos y ahí me asuste, los tenia desorbitados y grandes. Parecía loca.

—Um… ¿Tía? —pregunte retrocediendo.

— ¡No! ¡No me la quitaran! —gritó.

Justo en ese momento, que iba a salir corriendo con mi vestido, sentí unas manos en mi cintura que me levantaron y me sacaron volando de ahí.

**Edward Pov**

Alice estaba loca. Mi hija no se movía, estaba asustada y paralizada. No era para menos, con la cara que traía mi hermana era totalmente comprensible.

Subí a nuestro departamento y la deje sentada en el sillón.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunte acariciando sus manos. Estaba en shock—Perdón por tu vestido. No quise hacerlo apropósito, Bella me enseñaba a ocupar la lavadora—y cómo hacerlo en una lavadora…— y yo no supe como lavarla… lo siento, mi vida.

Ella parpadeo y busco mis ojos. Estaba nervioso, no quería que se enojara conmigo… igual era mi culpa…

—Si—susurro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—Me salvaste… olvídate del vestido, esperemos a tío Emmy y me compras algo como recompensa—dijo sacando su labio interior y agrandando sus ojos.

—Si, pequeña. Ahora, ve a vestirte—revolví su cabello. Ella se fue dando saltitos mientras cantaba… ¿venganza? Nah, escuche mal.

Me sentaba en el sillón cuando tocaron el timbre.

—Hey, hermano. ¿Están listos? —dijo apenas entro con una sonrisa que marcaban sus hoyuelos haciéndolo parecer un niño.

—Si, esperemos a Carlie. ¿Has sabido algo de Jasper? —pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón.

— ¡Como no! —soltó una fuerte carcajada y se agarraba el estomago con sus manos— ¡Alice tuvo una crisis! —rio mas fuerte—Gracias a Bella no quiere soltar la puta miel y Jasper está luchando contra sus gritos y los saltitos que da la duende.

—Eso me dijo, deberían hacer guardado la maldita miel… ¿Pero vendrá?

—Si, no creo que quiera quedarse ahí—dijo sonriendo.

Emmett fue a la cocina por un poco de cerveza cuando Carlie apareció con una polera negra, unos jeans y unas pequeñas converse rojas. Apenas la vi cogí una chaqueta de cuera negra para ella. Alice insistió en que estuviera a la moda.

Jasper llego minutos después suspirando por su Alice que nunca soltó la miel… En serio que le tengo compasión.

Nos fuimos en el Jeep de Emmett que era más grande que mi Volvo y partimos hacia el centro comercial. Mi hija se sentó en el asiento trasero conmigo y Jasper y el oso en los delanteros.

Cuando llegamos Emmett fue directo a Victoria's Secret, donde por supuesto no lleve a Carlie… Ni pensar que cuando tenga más edad use esas tangas tan pequeñas y pijamas tan reveladores… Aunque, viendo desde la vitrina, ese Babydoll azul le quedaría perfecto a Bells. Mmm, me relamí los labios inconscientemente. Llame a Jasper pidiéndole por favor que comprara ese Babydoll y que se lo pagaba después.

Después de unas horas, varios helados y un perrito caliente para Emm, teníamos casi todo. Cuando digo casi todo es que me faltaba solo el regalo de mi Bells y eso era una mierda. No había encontrado nada especial que darle, lo que sabía era que tenía que ser significativo y único. A Carlie le había comprado un hermoso vestido corto blanco con puntos de colores en todas partes era muy lindo. También unas _Converse_ de cuero café claro. Había que estar a la moda, como dice Alice.

Jasper ya había hecho sus malditas compras por lo que él me ayudaba a cargar el ligero –nótese el sarcasmo- árbol. Puto rubio.

—Solo me falta algo… ¿Edward me puedes acompañar? Puedes dejar a Carlie con Jasper—dijo Emm misteriosamente.

—Eh… déjame llevar las bolsas en el Jeep. ¿Jasper puedes cuidar a Carlie mientras? —le pregunte cuando Emmett ya se había dirigido al lugar diciendo: _"Te llamo, perro"_ para decirme donde estaba la tienda.

—Aja—murmuro mirando el celular. Seguro tratando de comunicar con Alice. Suerte con eso.

—No… ¿Sabes? Mejor me la llevo. Ven, hija… no será que te pierdas con este estúpido—murmure tomando la mano o mejor dicho el dedo que me sobraba para que me siguiese.

— ¿Y tío Emmy? —pregunto mi pequeña cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento.

—No lo sé, déjame dejar las bolsas en el Jeep y buscamos a Emmett—le dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto y dejando las compras de navidad dentro de el.

Tome su manita para caminar hacia el centro comercial y buscar al oso. Buscamos por todas partes y Carlie ya se estaba cansando hasta que recibí un mensaje de Emmett.

_"Hey, estoy en una tienda que es negra por fuera, no tiene ningún letrero"_

Vale, una tienda negra… mire a mi alrededor, había una heladería, una joyería, una tienda de ropa interior masculina… una tienda negra… ¿Dónde está esa mierda? Seguí mirando cuando Carlie tomo la manga de mi polera y la tiro para llamar mi atención.

—Papi, ¿Qué buscamos? —dejo escapar un pequeño bostezo de sus labios. La mire fijamente y si, estaba cansada, sus parpados estaba caídos. Acaricie su cabello y mire hacia un lado… y ahí estaba. Era una tienda negra por fuera y tenía una tela negra que cubría su nombre. Lo único que había era un letrero de _"Abierto"_ en la puerta.

—Eso—señale a la extraña tienda—Ven, vamos, mientras más rápido entremos a esa tienda más rápido podrás dormirte… ¿Está bien?—pregunte con dulzura.

Ella asintió con una mueca extraña, Carlie no quería entrar ahí. Nadie querría entrar a una tienda sin nombre, pero si Emmett ya estaba ahí, adelante.

Abrimos la puerta y deje que Carlie entrara primero, como todo caballero. Adentro todo era neón, luces oscuras y… Dios mío. ¿Por qué Emmett sostenía un consolador rosado? Mordía su labio y acariciaba el consolador con apremio. ¿Le gustan…?

— ¡Tío Emmy! ¿Qué es eso? —Señalo al juguete sexual— ¡Es lindo!

—Mierda…—masculle. Rápidamente le tape los ojos con mis manos, la tome en brazos, aunque pesaba bastante, y puse su cabeza en mi pecho. Ella no veía nada. Carlie se retorcía en mis brazos para que la dejara ver la tienda que tanto le había gustado. Si supiera para qué es y si fuera más grande, me daría un infarto… _¡Mi princesita en un sex-shop!_

Emmett me miraba agarrando el consolador de forma pecaminosa, paralizado completamente y mirándome a mí y a mi hija alternadamente. Abría su boca y la cerraba sin saber que decir.

— ¡¿Por qué la trajiste al _SEX-SHOP?_ —me gritó con tanta fuerza que Carlie comenzó a retorcerse más en mis brazos con mucha curiosidad. Emmett estaba rojo, las aletas de la nariz se dilataban con fuerza cada vez que respiraba y la vena Swan, de la que alguna vez me hablo Bella, apareció ahí, en su cuello, palpitando fuertemente. Qué asco…

Me quede mudo, no esperaba que Emmett dijera el nombre de la tienda. Y bueno, si estábamos en un sex-shop, consoladores por doquier, bolas chinas, disfraces y material sadomasoquista. Esto no era bueno para Carlie. Salí rápidamente de ahí, aun con el rostro de Carlie en mi pecho. Me pregunte "¿Por qué no saliste antes, Edward?" Claro, el problema es que nunca había traído a mi hija aun sex-shop por accidente así que no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que espera era que mi pequeña hija no preguntara que mierda era un sex-shop…

— ¿Qué es un _sex-shop?_ —Pregunto mi hija mirándome fijamente con la inocencia marcada en el rostro— ¿Venden juguetes? —_sexuales…Dios no me ama, nunca me quiso y por eso me castiga así… Como se entere Bella me deja castrado y no creo que me lleve a un hospital para hacerlo, sino que ella misma toma el cuchillo y me lo… ¡Ay! nonononononono._

—Eh, es una tienda… donde… ¡Si, es una tienda! —exclame haciendo que Carlie me mirara con cara de "No me digas". El problema es ¿Cómo decirle a tu hija de siete años que es una tienda donde venden juguetes sexuales para el placer de los adultos sin ser demasiado directo? —Um, si, una tienda muy divertida y… muy linda—le sonreí nervioso—Cariño, no lo sé—dije resignado—no preguntes mas ¿si?

Carlie asintió no muy sorprendida, pero no pregunto más. Al rato Emmett salió con algunas bolsas, no miro a Carlie en ningún momento, se notaba la vergüenza en su cara pero era su culpa. Cuando nos íbamos yendo vi una joyería. ¡El regalo de Bella! Rápidamente entre y compre su regalo, el problema era que lo había hecho a pedido y tendría que venir a buscarlo cerca de las nueve de la tarde.

Nos juntamos con Jasper y Carlie corrió saltando a sus brazos y besarle la mejilla. Mi amigo le sonrió tiernamente mientras Emmett se me acercaba y decía:

—Lo que paso ahí queda entre nosotros—dijo nervioso—¿Como pudiste traerla?

— ¿Tu crees que quiero que se entere todo el mundo? !Nunca me dijiste que estaríamos en un sex-shop! Imbécil.

—Lo siento. Ahora, pacto de amigos—y por si fuera más infantil me mostro su meñique para entrelazarlo con el mío. Rodé lo ojos. Ahora era un pacto de amigos.

— ¿Emmett? —pregunte cauteloso.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te gustan los consoladores? —pregunte moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente y soltando pequeñas risitas.

Emmett, el fortachón y musculoso oso, se puso rojo con un sonrojo aun más fuerte de los que presentaba Bella. Negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

—A Rose le gusta experimentar…y no sabes cuánto me pone que juegue con un consolador mientras me mira—dijo riendo y borrando la vergüenza de su rostro. Volvió a ser Emmett—Compre uno porque no nos gusta pedirle a Bella prestado el suyo—dijo riendo.

— ¿Bella tiene un consolador? —trague en seco, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

— ¡Claro, es muy grande y largo! —rio más fuerte. Este maldito disfrutaba verme así—Ella juega mucho con él, cuando esta sola ella lo ocupa, según mi osita.

—Ah…—sentí como mi pantalón se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Ciertamente imaginar a Bella con un consolador en su boca y jugando frente a mí, era de lo más caliente. Pero no, me controle haciendo uso de todo mi cerebrito y logre baja al pequeño Eddie que quería hacer su saludo del día.

Emmett siguió caminando para encontrarse con Jasper y por arte de magia sonó mi celular avisándome que Bella llamaba. Sonreí.

—Hola—susurre cariñosamente.

—Hola, Edward—mi nombre sonó tan hermoso de sus labios. Era todo hermoso hasta que sentí gritos de fondo.

— ¿Dónde estás, chica guapa? —intente sonar relajado pero mi oído se negaba a dejar de prestar atención a la voz grave de fondo. Escuche un _"Shhh, cállate"_ por parte de Bella muy a lo lejos.

—Estoy en un parque… ¿Compraste el árbol? Yo compre algunos adornos para que Carlie se divierta esta noche—dijo canturreando.

—Claro que lo hice…. —mi oído y yo no dejamos a la voz grave tranquila— ¿Estás sola? —pregunte interesadamente celoso.

—No, estoy con… ¡No! ¡No, Jake! No toques ahí… No, ese lugar está prohibido solo ciertas personas la pueden tocar. Tu no— ¿Qué mierda? ¿Se estaba riendo? Escuche un jadeo al otro lado del celular—Wow, Jake que grande… ¡Quiero probarlo! —mi mandíbula se tenso y colgó.

¿Quién mierda era Jake? ¿Bella quería probar su…? No, es una equivocación… Bella no haría esto. No, está todo bien…

… A la mierda. ¡No está todo bien! ¡Bella estaba con alguien X probando su cosa!

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa, espero que les hayaaa gustado *-* Edward celosiño c: aslkjdlksjdlaijdlska Bueno c:<strong> **Gracias por los reviews que respondere ahora C: Las amo:**

**IMPORTANTE: ADELANTO PROXIMO CAPITULO: CENA DE NAVIDAD  
><strong>

_— ¿Lo pasaste bien con tu papá, Emm y Jasper, cariño? —le pregunto Esme a Carlie._

_— ¡Si! ¡Papá me llevo a un Sex-shop! — Edward se atragantó con el vino que bebía. Tosía como nadie, creo que vi su pulmón salir corriendo._

_— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —salte de mi asiento como si tuviera un puto resorte en el trasero._

_—Es un lugar muy lindo y divertido —rio Carlie ajena a todo el caos y tensión. Volvimos a mirar a Edward, al pobre le temblaban las manos desperdiciando el vino que había en su copa._

_¡Esto no se queda así! _


	29. Aquí tienes lo que necesitas

**Holaa, perdon por la tardanza. Me siento demasiado culpable :c abajo explicaciones **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nuevo Fic<span> *-* _"Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours" /reecarnacion y vidas pasadas._**

**Summary_:_ Una mujer prometió amarlo para siempre. Un hombre prometió amarla para siempre. Los separó el destino, el tiempo e incluso sus amigos. Ahora, se encontraran en otros cuerpos, otras vidas... ¿Bella Swan y Edward Masen recordarán sus vidas pasadas? El destino los volverá a unir... ¿Creerán en la reencarnación?**

**_Pasen por favor *-* Digan si les gusto C: _**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mía C:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Había sido un buen día. Había extrañado a Jake pero sabía que él no estaba enamorado de mí. Era totalmente obvio, sino me hubiera llamado en todos los meses que falte a la universidad.

Cuando salimos de la cafetería me confesó que había una personita que tenía su corazón. Reneesme, pero él el apodo Nessie y ella lo odiaba profundamente. Era justificable… ¿Quién estaría feliz si la apodaran como el monstruo del_ Lago Ness_? Le hago un altar a ella por no haberle pegado en las bolas.

Con Jacob todo era más fácil, como respirar y a la vez difícil como volar… ¿Y dicen que las mujeres son difíciles y complicadas? El chucho armo un enredo de los grandes al decirme que estaba enamorado de mí… cuando en realidad estaba enamorado hasta las patas de _"Nessie"_ y no lo quería reconocer.

Casi al final del día, nos fuimos a un parque donde le conté sobre Edward y Carlie, y me compro un helado de pistacho. Era tan tierno y estaba demasiado bueno, pero yo tenía los abdominales de Edward… Esos músculos duros y suaves… y… Dios mío ¿Desde cuándo no lo tocaba? Necesitaba besarlo… pondré _muérdagos_ por toda la casa.

Jacob decidió hacer una broma a Edward por el móvil. Y aquí estoy yo, enfrente de la puerta de Edward comiéndome los dedos, porque de seguro que estará enojado… Pero vale la pena darle celos si con eso me besa de una vez por todas.

No quería hacerlo yo… ¡Me gustaba hacerlo sufrir!

_"Bella finge que no ha pasado nada, pon cara de póquer y trátalo como siempre. No. Trátalo con indiferencia, no lo beses"_

Eran las 22.00 pm y yo aquí, aun comiéndome las uñas… Metí la llave en la cerradura y la gire lentamente. Estaba todo oscuro, pero de todas formas pase. Quizás estaban dormidos. Dejaría los adornos que compre en la mesa y me iría a descansar.

No pude evitar la decepción al no encontrar a Edward en pie.

Fui al salón y deje la bolsa en la mesa de cristal. Cuando me iba dando la vuelta una lámpara se encendió. Me gire y Edward estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido, el celular en el brazo del sillón y sus labios fruncidos.

_¡Waaa, me voy a divertir!_

Cara de póquer, Bella.

— Pensé que dormías—alcé una ceja, esperando una respuesta pero el solo se limito a mirarme de arriba abajo. Estaba enojado.

—No. ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto frunciendo aun más el ceño. Se veía tiernísimo.

—Arreglando los papeles para la universidad y…— me senté al frente suyo, apoyando los codos en mis piernas—me encontré con un amigo—sonreí. El arrugo la nariz y tenso la mandíbula.

Por dentro me estaba muriendo de la risa pero no podía demostrarlo. No caigas antes sus labios rosados y sus brazos que al estar cruzados saca esos bíceps, lo cuales solo aparecen cuando me hace el amor… _Oh, dios mío_. Si no me toca ahora, me rindo y le hago el amor en ese pequeño sillón.

— ¿Jake? Así que estabas con un _"amigo"_… —enfatizo la última palabra. Sera celoso…

La mayoría de las personas diría: _"No confía en mí, eso no está bien, yo confió en él cuando sale a trabajar o se va de fiestas… y el no confía en mi"_ pero en mi caso sería: _"Mierda, si no dejo de mirarlo, me cago de la risa y le hago el amor en la alfombra o en el baño para que Carlie no nos escuche"_

—Si… fue _excitante_ verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo—mordí mi labio. El apretó los dientes y el brazo del sillón con sus dedos. Celoso.

—¿Si?

—Si…

Edward se levanto bruscamente y se acerco con rapidez hacia mí. Apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mí. Su rostro estaba a menos de dos centímetros, su aliento se colaba por mi nariz mientras yo cerraba mis ojos. En los suyos irradiaba la ira, la rabia y la fiereza de un león.

—Si quieres que alguien te toque _ahí_— señalo mi parte baja al mismo tiempo que abría mis piernas y acariciaba mi muslo— Aquí estoy yo, esa parte es mía y nadie puede tocarla más que yo…— dijo entre dientes. _Claro, toda tuya…_

Subió su mano mientras seguía mirando mis ojos y mis labios alternadamente. Para provocarlo un poco más, los entreabrí y roce mis labios contra los suyos.

—Aja…

— Si quieres tocar y probar una polla…—tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su gran bulto— Aquí esta _"mi"_ polla, lista y caliente para t… ¡Ahh! — apreté su miembro, que estaba pidiendo atención. Acaricie de arriba abajo, se puso más duro, si es que era posible— ¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes… No quiero que nadie más te toque, Bella. Nadie mas ¿Entendiste?—se dio media vuelta y se alejo por el pasillo. Sera… zorro.

Asentí buscando sus labios. Lo seguí hasta su habitación, logre tomar su fuerte y gran brazo y lo gire para que me mirara.

—Cullen, te voy a cortar el puto rollo. Lo del teléfono fue una broma— el alzo una ceja— Si, una broma. Ahora, si no me besas te juro que te violo en tres segundos…— mascullé.

El rió negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Cullen? A mí no me hace ni puta gracia… me salió el tiro por la culata. Así que me besas ahora y me haces el amor en silencio o simplemente, me voy y te dejo con el calentón y las bolas azules—amenacé.

—Tu eres la graciosa— acaricio mi mejilla y acerco sus labios hacia los míos. Me beso con suavidad pero empezó a tocar mis caderas, y fue subiendo más arriba hasta llegar al costado de mis pechos. El beso ya no era suave, ahora me besaba con urgencia y necesidad. Delinee con mi lengua y el entreabrió su boca, mi lengua fue en busca de la suya para entrelazarse y jugar un rato.

Necesitábamos aire, pero no quería separarme de él. Rompí el beso, para luego morder su labio inferior mientras él se recuperaba.

—Wow…— logro decir.

—Aja…—el metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y toco mis pezones por encima del sujetador de encaje. Gemí y mordí su cuello. El jadeo y, hábilmente, desabrocho el sujetador— Llevas mucha ropa, Edward—saqué su polera y el retiró la mía, mandando a volar mi sujetador y mi polera.

Me miro un segundo y me apretó hacia él, luego me dejo con suavidad en la cama. Se colocó encima de mí y sentí su erección en mi vientre. Beso mi cuello y fue bajando hasta mis pechos, donde lamio uno y jugó con el otro. Entre jadeos levante mi cadera buscando fricción, y la encontré. Edward gimió y yo enrolle mis manos en su cabeza, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la caricia.

— ¡Papá! — gritó Carlie desde su habitación. Estaba llorando…

— Edward, ve— el suspiro y beso mis labios rápidamente. Lo vi desaparecer y me arregle bien.

Estaba sentada en la cama cuando sentí los pasitos de Carlie en el pasillo. Entro y se lanzo a mis brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —ella sollozó y hundió su carita en mi pecho. Esa parte aun estaba sensible. Mire a Edward que sacaba mi pijama de no sé dónde. ¿Cómo es que había un pijama mío aquí?

_"Por si no te acuerdas, tuvieron sexo todo el maldito fin de semana" dijo Cherry._

_"Verdad… No te quejes, que lo disfrutaste"_ sonreí.

— ¿Dormirás con nosotros? — preguntó haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

—Si—asintió.

Edward acostó a Carlie en medio de la cama y me paso mi pijama. Me cambie en el baño y me acosté a un lado de Carlie, abrazándola contra mi pecho. Edward se acostó detrás de ella, tomando mi mano que quedaba libre.

— ¿Soñaste algo feo? —susurre contra su cabeza. Ella asintió.

— ¿De qué iba, cariño? —pregunto Edward acariciando su espalda con su mano libre.

—Soñé que a William le pegaban en navidad, estaba lle-lleno de san-gre—hipó—Había nieve, estaba tirado en la banca del parque donde me perdí—sollozo—Me pedía ayuda, diciendo que sus padres le querían hacer daño. Justo iba a tomar su mano cuando… el cerro los ojos y dejo de r-respirar—hundió su cabeza en mi pecho humedeciéndolo por completo. Ojala fuera solo un sueño, pero conocía a los Stanley. la madre era una zorra igual que su hija.

—Calma, cariño. No va a pasar nada—besé su cabeza—William estará bien, es un chico fuerte. Te ayudó cuando te perdiste, es un chico bueno.

Ella asintió y Edward se acurrucó a nosotras.

—Buenas noches _papá y mamá_.

Mire a Edward que me sonrió ampliamente. Se la devolví con la misma alegría. Parecíamos una familia…

—Buenas noches, hija—dijimos al unísono. Nunca me había sentido mejor, era como cuando era pequeña y dormía entre los brazos de mis padres y los de Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>Wola :s de verdad lo siento. no hay mas excusas, pero tuve un bloqueo y me sentia super mal por ser irresponsable. Me dijeron que dejara de escribir por unos dias y la volá pero no resulto mucho :c Tuve que salir y despejarme. <strong>

_**Se que es poco pero la segunda parte estará mañana en la tarde C: Viene la cena familiar y algo con William *-***_

**Subí esta parte porque no sabia como empezar y se me ocurrio esta. Espero que les guste *-* Pasen por mi nuevo fic **

**"_Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours" Las ultimas palabras en las cartas de Beethoven a su eterna enamorada._**

**_Pasense por el fic nuevo *-* Las amo c: y gracias por su comprension. Dejen Reviews :'3_**


	30. William

**Chicas, amores míos. Siento tardar :c En serio, casi me parto la cabeza escribiendo este capitulo... espero que les guste.**

**!No se que chucha me pasa pero aun no llego a la Cena de navidad! Me esta matando lo del Sex-shop D: Pero creo que conocer a William lo vale no?**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer - menos William y Cherry e.é-, la trama y cebolleria es mía C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Desperté con los rayos infiltrándose por la abertura de la cortina, me estaba molestando. Cambie de posición, pero recordé que mi hija y mi novia estaban al otro lado. Me incorpore y levanté. Carlie estaba abrazada fuertemente a Bella y esta tenía sus brazos rodeando a mi pequeña hija.

Me acerque a ella y las arrope bien. Bella se removió y abrió un ojo, sonriéndome.

—Hey…—dijo con voz pastosa, pero aun así su sonrisa no se borraba. Se la devolví y bese su frente—Me levantare—dijo, pero la detuve. Negué lentamente.

—Duerme un poco más y cuida de Carlie, no paso buena noche. Yo hare el desayuno—sonreí. Acaricie la mejilla de mi hija y fui a la cocina.

Prepare un desayuno normal, yo no era Bella. De todas formas se lo tendrías que comer, estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Algo había aprendido de las clasecitas de la profesora Isabella aprieta culo Swan. Hice algunas tostadas jugo de naranja natural y puse mermelada de mora en la mesa.

Iba a despertar a mis princesas cuando sentí que hablaban.

—_Carlie, cariño, despierta…_—decía Bella zarandeándola suavemente. Mi hija escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Bella… quien fuera mi hija, Dios.

—_Tengo hambre_—murmuro mi pequeña, restregando sus ojos con su puños.

—_Papá te hizo el desayuno_—sonrió Bella. Era un puto sicópata, viéndolas entre el espacio de la puerta entreabierta.

—_Se me quito el hambre_—rio Carlie. Será… ¡No soy tan malo cocinando!

—_Le enseñé a cocinar_—sonrió Bella, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes—Vamos, ve a ponerte tus pantuflas.

Vi como las dos venían cogidas de la mano y se dirigía a la cocina. Corrí tan rápido como pude y me senté en taburete mirando inocentemente una tostada.

Entraron mis dos princesas. Bella sentó a mi hija frente a mí, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

—Buenos días, mis amores—sonreí ladinamente. Carlie rio y cogió una tostada.

—Buenos días, Edward—dijo Bella sonrojada. ¡Adorable!

—Buenos días, papá—mi hija me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla dejándome con mermelada de mora—Eres un gran cocinero, papá—dijo mirando a Bella, quien rio y bebió su jugo.

Levante una ceja— _¿Crees que no se cocinar, pequeña bruja?_ —pregunte.

Ellas dos se miraron. Bella gritó— ¡Corre!

Mi hija corrió por todo el depto., mientras yo la seguía riendo. Carlie daba grititos y se tropezaba con todo lo que había a su paso. La atrape cerca del sillón, le hice cosquillas, ella agarro mi cabello y comenzó a tirarlo demasiado fuerte.

_Así nos pasamos dos horas._

.

.

.

.

**Bella Pov**

— ¿Carlie vamos a dar un paseo?

Estábamos un poco aburridas, ya que Edward estaba en la cocina preparando algunas cosas para la noche. Todos vendrían a cenar y era una ocasión especial, Jasper y Alice estaban comprometidos, pero nadie sabía cuando mierda se iban a casar.

Las dos estábamos tiradas en el piso sin nada que hacer. Carlie estaba un poco preocupada por su amigo… Sería buena idea visitarlo antes de la cena.

—Eh…—dudó.

— ¿Qué tal si le compramos un regalo a tu amigo? Después se lo llevamos y ves como esta ¿Qué te parece? —pregunte sonriendo. Su rostro se iba iluminando con cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

— ¡Si! Compremos una abeja para Will—exclamó saltando.

— ¡EDWARD VAMOS A SALIR! —grité poniéndole un abrigo a Carlie.

Se escucharon unos pasos fuertes desde la cocina. Pasotes. Edward venia con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en sus labios. Tenía el paño de cocina en el hombro, la boca abierta y mí un delantal con un estampado de un hombre desnudo.

— ¿Cómo que _"vamos a salir"_? —pregunto frunciendo aun más el ceño.

— ¿Estas sordo? Mi viejito…—Edward gruño. Ciertamente era seis años más viejo que yo y me encantaba joderlo—VAMOS A SALIR—modulé lentamente, mientras Carlie reía tapándose la boca con su mano.

—Isabella…—masculló. Puse mi mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado, se me llenaron los ojitos de lagrimas y saque mi labio inferior. A Edward no le hizo ni mierda mi carita— ¿Me dejaran solo? Tendré que preparar todo solo…—dijo un poco dolido.

Volví a poner mi carita con un poco mas de esfuerzo y al ver que me seguía mirando feo le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Carlie. Ella reaccionó y puso la carita que le había enseñado Alice. Mi novio nos miro alternadamente y suspiro, ablandando su mirada.

—Vale… Carlie, ve a buscar tu gorro y tus guantes—ordeno sonriendo maliciosamente. Iba a seguir a mi pequeña pero el brazo de Edward me detuvo— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —susurró con voz ronca.

Me abrazo por atrás y restregó su erección en mi trasero. Solté un gemido mientras el besaba mi cuello y lo mordía dejándome marcas.

—A ninguna parte…—gemí.

—Oh, bien. Has sido una chica mala, Swan—susurro en mi oído. Gemí nuevamente, cogí su mano y la puse cerca de mi parte baja—Ah, estas traviesa… ayer no pudimos terminar lo que empezamos—asentí jadeando—Mira como me tienes—me punteó.

—Esta Carlie, cálmate—el gruño.

—Te espera un castigo demasiado grande, Swan—me soltó y se fue riendo a la cocina.

— ¡CUIDA DE MI PEQUEÑO! —grité. El soltó una carcajada desde la cocina. Mi pequeña tiro de mi polera para llamar la atención— ¿Si, pequeña? —ella frunció el ceño.

—Vamos—sonrió.

Cogió mi mano y salimos hacia el frio. Afuera estaba todo cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, hacia mucho frio, pero la vista era agradable. Le acomode la bufanda y el gorrito de colores que traía y partimos hacia una tienda de regalos.

William siempre estaba en el parque cerca de la casa de Esme y Carlisle, según mi pequeña, pero si no lo encontrábamos iríamos a su casa.

Carlie se decidió por un bolso verde militar de jeans, tenía algunos ojales dorados y detalles en negro, muy a la moda. Era bastante bonita. Al principio quería elegir una mochila de una flor para hacer la combinación con la abeja… pobre William, por suerte atiné y le dije que no.

—El ya tiene diez años, mi vida. ¿Qué tal si le regalas la verde allá? Estoy segura de que el la llevara siempre, al colegio, al parque, a todas partes, e incluso no la abandonara porque se la regalaste tu—le di un toque cariñoso en su nariz y ella me sonrió cálidamente.

—Okidoki.

Al final nos llevamos la verde y ella, con su dinero, le compro unos chocolates exquisitos.

Caminamos un poco más. Me apuro al ver que sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas y quizás el frio le estuviera quemando la piel.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza no había nadie. Dimos algunas vueltas, pero no dimos con la banca en donde se conocieron.

—Carlie… ¿Cómo llegaste a esa banca, pequeña? No la veo.

—No me acuerdo—dijo a punto de llorar.

—No, no, no. La encontraremos…— sabía que era posible no encontrarlo en la banca pero de todas formas dimos una vuelta más.

De pronto Carlie se detuvo frente a unos arbustos, comenzó a atravesarlos y yo la seguí.

Un par de arbustos pisados, por mi parte, y unas cuantas maldiciones, por mi parte también, encontramos el lugar.

Carlie jadeó. La apreté contra mi costado, soltó el regalo y me miro. Le devolví la mirada y le dije en un susurro:

—Quédate ahí, pequeña—ella asintió con lagrimas en sus mejillas. Mierda… esto no debería haber pasado.

Me acerque a la banca, donde había un bulto tapado con una manda cuadrille. El bulto tiritaba y se podía ver un mechón castaño saliendo de él. Me acerque lo suficiente y me encontré con la carita de un niño con los ojos cerrados.

Joder, si estuviera en la primaria me haría su novia… El niño era precioso.

— ¿Hola? —murmuré. El niño se removió y me miro con los ojos vidriosos. Se aparto bruscamente—No, no, no te quiero hacer daño…—escuche un sollozo detrás de mí. Era Carlie.

— ¿W-william? —pregunto mi pequeña acercándose.

— ¿Eres William? —pregunte preocupada. El asintió confundido. Diablos, si lo era. Mi pequeña es toda una Alice—Oh, dios mío.

Me acerque a él y toque su cara.

—No te hare daño, soy la mamá de Carlie. Déjame que te vea—dije corriendo la manta para ver su rostro entero. El asintió y se destapo. Sus labios estaban morados, tenía sangre la comisura derecha de su boca y estaba demasiado pálido y frio—Estas demasiado frio, cariño—dije cariñosamente.

—Ho-hola—saludo sonriendo ligeramente.

—Hola, te llevare a nuestra casa ¿Okey? —el asintió. Aun tenía la manta en su regazo. Se la quite para arroparlo bien y así esperar a que Edward llegara, pero el alejo mi mano— ¿Qué pasa, Will?

—El… El p-perrito—susurro. Me dejo ver a un pequeño cachorro dorado, de unas semanas. Mierda… el estaba salvando a el perrito.

—Está bien, los llevaremos a nuestra casa ¿Está bien? Habrá chocolate caliente y abrigo…—sonreí.

—Gra-gracias—sonrió el. Me senté en la banca y lo abrace a mí.

— ¡Carlie, cariño, ven! —ella avanzo tímida. Cuando estuvo frente a él se tiro encima dándole un gran beso en la frente.

—Car-carlie—dijo el sonriéndole. Saco una mano de la manta en la que lo envolví y le acaricio la mejilla—No llores…—susurro Will. Dios, me siento tan intrusa…

—Está bien…—Carlie se sentó al otro costado de William, así las dos le dábamos un poco de calor.

Llame a Edward. Sonó tres veces y descolgó.

—Cariño—dijo apenas contesto.

—Edward, tenemos un problema—dije mirando a Carlie, que le pasaba su gorro a William y se lo ponía tiernamente.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto asustado.

—Estamos en un parque… Encontramos a William, no está bien—susurre—Esta golpeado en el labio, esta solo… Ven a buscarnos, por favor. Lo llevaremos a casa, amor—No recordaba si le había dicho "amor" alguna vez, espero que no lo tome como chantaje.

— ¿Qué parque? —pregunto. Le dije en donde estábamos y colgó.

Acurruque a William en mis brazos, el solo se dejo estar y dormito. Carlie se levanto con su carita triste y recogió el regalo que le había traído. Esta vez se sentó a mi lado. Los abrace a los dos, transmitiéndole calor a Will y tranquilidad a mi pequeña.

William despertó unos minutos después, pero mi pequeña se había quedado dormida. Le hice pregunte a Will todo lo que había querido preguntar desde que lo vi.

El pequeño estaba en su casa adornando el árbol, cuando se dio cuenta que faltaban algunas guirnaldas. Fue a comprar y encontró al cachorrito gimiendo y llorando en la nieve. No dudo en tomarlo llevarlo a su casa, donde su madre estaba drogada encima de la mesa, su hermana, la zorra Stanley, encerrada en su cuarto y su padrastro enojado, que al verlo con el perrito lo golpeo en el labio. El ya no aguantaba más… y lloro… lloro demasiado.

Este niño había soportado demasiado, ningún niño se merecía eso. Ninguno.

Le entregue el regalo mientras Carlie dormía.

— ¿Es para mí? —dijo emocionado y ya recuperado del frio. Asentí sonriendo.

—Carlie lo eligió para ti… ¡Ah! También te compro unos chocolates ¿Quieres? —pregunte. El asintió maravillado por la mochila. Le di los chocolates y comió feliz. Había un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, tenía unas pecas tan claritas…— ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, están riquísimos—sonrió mostrando todo sus dientes. Era una sonrisa sincera, el había bajado todas sus barreras y dejo que lo cuidara.

Negué con la cabeza divertida.

—No me refiero a eso, Will—moví mis cejas sugestivamente. El abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sonrojo.

—_Ah… eh_…—desvió la mirada. Reí.

—Entiendo—acaricie su cabello.

Cuando llego Edward se dirigió primero al pequeño y le acaricio la mejilla preocupado. Era un amor…

El cogió a William, no le importo la presencia del cachorro, solo lo tomo en brazos y le susurro que todo estaría bien y que él lo protegería. El niño asintió con los ojos vidriosos y sorbió su nariz. Escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Edward y yo tome a Carlie en mis brazos.

Estaba un poco pesadita, pero me las arregle con la mochila y los chocolates.

Llegamos al Volvo y coloque a Carlie atrás junto con William, que había caído rendido. Los dos se veían tan tiernos. La cabeza de mi pequeña descansaba sobre el regazo de William, cerca del cachorrito, que dormía plácidamente. La mano del niño trazaba pequeños círculos sobre la espalda de Carlie.

— ¿Qué paso? —susurro Edward preocupado. Me acomode en el asintió de copiloto y abroche el cinturón de seguridad. Espere a que el subiera al auto—Fuimos a comprar un regalo para William, quería tranquilizar a Carlie… pero cuando llegamos estaba hecho un ovillo y tiritando de frio—se me quebró la voz. Edward tomo mi mano y la beso—El… su familia es un asco, Edward… Yo no quiero que el vuelva.

—Bella, eso es complicado...

— ¡Su madre es drogadicta, su padrastro le maltrata y su hermana es una mierda! —casi grité—Perdón—me disculpe, bajando la mirada.

—Edward, pasara la navidad con nosotros—dije decidida. Edward iba a replicar pero no lo deje—No, cariño. No voy a permitir que el vuelva a esa mierda.

—Me encantas—sonrió. Reí.

—Conduce, Cullen.

.

.

.

.

.

**Edward Pov**

Llegamos a casa y deje a William en el sofá. Mire a Bella y dejo a Carlie en el otro sofá, trajo una manta y la tapo. Mis chicas…

Desperté a William, tenía que curarle el labio. Le di algunos toquecitos, aun estaba frio pero ya entraba en calor.

—Tengo que curarte el labio, campeón—sonreí ladinamente. El también lo hizo… a Carlie de verdad le gustaba este niño, aunque en mi interior este gritando por sacarlo de mi casa por profanar a mi bebé, no podía. Admiro a estos chicos que son capaces de aguantar hasta el final, él es uno de ellos. Lo admiro, pero yo tampoco dejaría que volviera a esa familia. El chico se mostraba tranquilo y sereno. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo golpearan, y también que lo ignoraran, pasando de él.

Cuando le preguntaba porque no hacía nada me daba una sonrisa amarga y decía: "La familia es la familia… aun así los odio"

Movería cualquier hilo, cualquiera… pero no lo dejare allá. Quizás en poco tiempo tenga un hijo más.

Media hora después el chico conversaba muy emocionado con nosotros, mientras Carlie aun dormía. Resulto ser que William era muy astuto e inteligente… y guapo, según Bella. Asalta cunas…

Se adapto a nosotros muy rápido, nos dio las gracias y confesó que no quería volver al infierno del cual había salido. Estaba cansado de esta en una familia tan deprimente y sin amor. Una vez más me prometí que no dejaría que volviera a ese hoyo negro, el chico me caía bien y sería un buen hermano para Carlie, la cuidaría y la amaría tanto como yo. Hablaría de esto con Carlisle hoy.

Cuando mi hija despertó los tres adornaron el árbol mientras yo cocinaba. De vez en cuando me escabullía de la cocina y los veía desde el pasillo. Parecíamos una familia completa… mi hija aceptaba a mi novia y si todo salía bien… en poco tiempo tendría un campeón en la familia.

Bella ayudo a vestir a mi hija y William me ayudo a poner la mesa y me pidió que le contara sobre la familia. Le hable de todos y los definí. El se asusto un poco pero le dije que lo aceptarían muy bien. Este niño en serio se estaba metiendo en mi corazón. Me agradaba demasiado.

Pusimos todos los regalos debajo del árbol, incluso los que Bella había traído hace unos días a casa.

Llame a cada invitado y les dije que teníamos una sorpresa… que trajeran un regalo para niño.

— ¡Hey! Comenzaran a llegar... ¿Está todo listo? —pregunte sonriendo.

— ¡Si! —respondieron los tres. Bella puso villancicos en el equipo y bailamos juntos, al igual que William saco a bailar a mi bebé.

Puse mi mano en la cintura de Bella y me acerque a su oído.

—Aun no se me olvida tu castigo, Isabella—se estremeció en mis brazos y beso mi pecho.

—A mi tampoco, señor— mordió su labio y me miro con un brillo maléfico en los ojos.

Estaba.

Durísimo.

¡Que empiece la navidad!

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa, soy una maldita :c Pero esque...no tengo excusas D: Pero aqui el cap y le aseguroo que en el proximo estara la cena! y año nuevo :3 y algunos meses despues, varios. *-* el tiempo avanza no? :')<strong>

**¿Me merezco algun Review por la carita de cachorrito de Bella y William? Las amo c:**


	31. Navidad parte I:  Feliz sexo!

**Holaaaa, perdon la tardanza. Entre a clases ¬¬ Y bueno, no pude hacer nada. Por que me he prometido no usar el maldito compuador en dias de semana. Por eso me tardé, quise escribirle un cap largo, bien largo. Es el primero que es tan largo y espero sus reviews *-***

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer -menos Carlie y William-, la trama y cebolleria es mía C: xd**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Cuidar el puto pavo que estaba en el horno no era fácil. Si me quedaba apenas quemado tendría mas clases con la profesora Isabella aprieta culo Swan y eso no me lo podía permitir, no es excitante que te dejen el culo rojo, menos adolorido.

Entonces, si, estaba mirando la ventanilla del horno como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Lo peor de todo es que nadie me hacia compañía porque mis ángeles cuidaban a un _"Hermoso cachorrito"_, según Carlie y Bella.

No le veía lo lindo o hermoso. Aunque fuera una bola de pelos bebé cada vez que me acercaba a Bella se removía pidiendo la atención de ella. Y cuando eso pasaba todos los presentes decían: _"Aww"_. Y yo quedaba abandonado en un rincón.

Ese perro merece que lo cuelguen.

Mierda. Estaba celoso de un puto perrito abandonado que no tenia idea de lo que pasaba alrededor, una bola de pelos insignificante… No, esa bola si sabía que pasaba. Me gruñía, mejor dicho, gemía cuando Bella me tocaba. El maldito perro lo tiene todo calculado.

_"El perro te odia"_ dijo Cherry

—Ah… ¿No me digas? —susurre. Mire hacia ambos lados, pero la cocina estaba vacía. Los niños y Bella mimaban al estúpido perro, el cual aun no tenia nombre—Eres tan inteligente, Cherry. Te alabo—dije sarcásticamente… frente al horno.

_"Si, lo se"_ dijo orgullosa. Vale, esta tipa no entendía el sarcasmo. _"Muérete ¿Sabes? Ojala el perro crezca, se vuelva grande y se coma tus pequeñas bolas"_

—Mis bolas no son pequeñas, perra.

_"Si lo son"_

—No.

_"Si"_

—Que no, puta.

_"Que si, puto"_

Rodé los ojos. Era increíble como pase de cuidar aun pavo a hablar con mi conciencia.

Volví mi vista al pavo y este seguía horneándose lentamente, estaba ligeramente dorado.

—Bien pavito, sigue así. Hornéate pronto…—sonreí, animando al pobre animal muerto… ¡Arg!

Cuando me acercaba al horno para bajarle el fuego sentí unas risitas detrás de mí. Una risita bastante conocida y hermosa…Me senté pegadito a la encimera y abrace mis piernas, para dar la impresión de que miraba el pavo y que no me estaba volviendo loco para nada. Seguro, me cree… Okey, no.

Bella caminó hacia a mí y me miró con una ceja alzada—Cariño, no es bueno hablar solo…—entrecerré mis ojos al ver como se mordía el labio. Estaba a punto de reírse, perra. La perra que amaba.

Cherry bufó. _"¿Ves como se burla de ti?"_

Asentí.

_"Tienes que castigarla mas duro que antes, Edward. Ese es el camino del bien"_ susurro en algún recoveco de mi mente.

— ¿Edward? —pregunto Bella, sacándome de mi letargo.

— ¿Si? —dije sonrojándome. Este último tiempo me había sonrojado más que en toda mi vida.

Se acerco a mi oído lentamente y exhalo su dulce aliento, provocándome un cosquilleo desde mi cuello hasta mi espalda baja… y otra parte. Mordió suavemente mi lóbulo para después lamer de arriba abajo.

—Deseo que me hagas el amor…y lo quiero duro, nada suave, Edward…—susurró. Tan rápido como se acerco, se alejó y no me dio siquiera tiempo de protestar. Se giro moviendo sus caderas de forma sexy, haciendo que mis ojos quedaran pegados a ese gran culo que era solo mío— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —sonrió pícaramente con un ligero sonrojo que hacía ver unas pocas pecas cerca de su nariz. Rió, supongo al ver mi cara de idiota, y se fue, dejándome con un gran problema en mi pantalón, ya que mi amigo pensaba en formar una carpa en mi entrepierna.

No me quedo más que volver a sentarme frente al horno.

Vale, a observar el pavo. Faltaban poco para que llegaran todos.

.

.

**Bella Pov**

Sabía que le había dejado un coletón de lo mil demonios, de esos en los que te quedan las bolas a azules… sabia de esos casos. ¡Demonios! No pude aguantarme a verlo allí, tan lindo y adorable, hablando solo y con el ceño fruncido. Además yo misma estaba que explotaba. Edward fue mi primera vez y me gustaría no haber parado, pero con el problema de mi pequeña…

Salí de la cocina sonriendo, aunque su estupidez fuera demasiada, la situación era chistosa. Edward era todo un caso… Hablaba con Cherry, pero por lo menos yo lo hacía más disimulado. Y bueno, me salió otra pregunta… ¿Por qué Cherry ya no me habla?

"_Querida, es mejor tocarle los huevos a Edward… Siempre tiene crisis de identidad cuando hablo con él, así que me quedo con Edward. Además que Eddie me agrada"_

_"Pero… te extraño"_ Hice un puchero mental. Si, si existen.

_"Me quedo con Edward"_ sentencio con voz seria.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Cuan estúpida podía ser para decirle a mi conciencia, que es viajera porque ha estado en miles de cabezas, que la extraño? Mátenme.

Fui a la habitación de Carlie, tenía que vestirse para la cena y yo tenía que hablar con William.

Cuando entré ellos estaban acariciando a la pequeña criatura que dormía plácidamente sobre la almohada de Carlie. Era una hermosura; tenía el pelaje dorado, una nariz pequeña, húmeda y negrita, unas pequeñas patitas con los cojinetes rosados. Su cabeza estaba un poco escondida entre sus patitas pero podía verse por completo, estaba segura que era de raza, lo que no entendía era porque lo habían abandonado. A veces las personas son muy crueles...

Mis niños se veían completamente tiernos hablando en susurros para no despertar a la criatura. William miraba a mi pequeña con un brillo especial, con cariño, amistad, protección y amor.

—Carlie, cariño, coge tu ropa, te viste y te peinas. Si quieres algún peinado me avisas ¿Está bien? —Ella asintió sonriendo y desapareció por el gran closet que tenia—William, ven—sonrió. El se levanto y cogió mi mano. Era tierno, nadie pensaría que tuviera diez años, ya que la mayoría de los chicos de esa edad no son muy afectivos. Cuando tenía diez años un niño de mi clase me dijo que cuando besabas a una chica te salían piojos… Le pegué.

Pero el era muy diferente, a su familia y a cualquier niño. Cuando lo encontramos no quiso preocupar a Carlie y acarició su mejilla para tranquilizarla, aunque él hubiera estado muy asustado e indefenso la puso a ella por encima de si mismo… él es único. A parte de que es muy guapo, unos ojos pardos, que cobraban vida cada vez que miraba a Carlie. Su cabello estaba un poco largo, castaño, marrón como el mío y su piel igual o más pálida que nosotros, esta era adornada por unas pequeñas y adorables pecas cafecitas. Pasaría por mi hijo.

Me gustaría adoptarlo pero ninguna asistente social sería capaz siquiera de mirarme, con suerte me atendería. Mi edad era el conflicto y no creo que Edward pudiera con dos hijos… Esto era deprimente.

Mientras pensaba en como quedarme más tiempo con William lo lleve al salón y lo senté a mi lado. Me miraba como si tuviera que decirme algo importante y librarse se aquello que lo angustiaba, pero no le dije nada, no quería que él se sintiera presionado… todo lo contrario quería que él me quisiera porque no dejaría que volviera a ese lugar. Tampoco dejaría que lo llevaran a un orfanato, no soportaría abandonarlo ahí.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó luego de un par de minutos en silencio.

— ¿Si?

El jugo con sus dedos y bajó la mirada—Vamos, Will, dime—dije, tomando su barbilla y levantando su rostro. No tenía porque ponerse nervioso conmigo.

—Yo… no quiero volver—me miró fijamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, tan expresivos y limpios, tan inocentes… Decido, este niño se queda aquí.

Lo atraje hacia mí para abrazarlo fuertemente. Por alguna razón este niño se parecía a Carlie, cuando la conocí congeniamos rápidamente, con William era lo mismo… El se adapto a mí, me tenía confianza como si me conociera de siempre y yo no quería que se separa de mi.

—No lo harás—dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado. Puso una mano en mi cintura y acaricio el cabello de William, desordenándolo y haciendo que riera mostrando sus dientes—No permitiré que vuelvas al infierno…—William sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se humedecieron cuando bajo la mirada—Vamos, campeón. No llores… ¿a caso no estás feliz? —pregunto Edward en un susurro. Le desanimó la idea de que el pequeño no quisiera quedarse con nosotros.

—No es eso—murmuro Will—Yo… yo… de verdad te lo agradezco… no me gustaría sentirme solo otra vez, volver al miedo y a los golpes… A una madre que paso a ser una desconocida en poco tiempo y a una hermana que piensa que todo el mundo gira en torno a ella… yo no podría soportarlo, no de nuevo, no que ya sentí un poco de calidez y lo feliz que puedo ser con una familia—levantó la mirada frunciendo el ceño— ¡No me refiero a que me adopten! No es su obligación, me refiero a que podrían…—miré a Edward pidiendo ayuda, el solo sonrió tristemente.

—No te preocupes…—dije besando su cabello.

Así nos quedamos los tres, abrazados como una familia y dios sabe cuánto deseaba que fuera así, pero yo aun tenía algo que me detenía a formar parte de ella: Era joven. Tenía recién veinte o veintiún años y no sabía qué pasaría con mi carrera o si sería buena madre, porque estaba segura de que si quería formar una familia seria con Edward, con nadie más.

—Tu no eres la mamá de Carlie ¿verdad? —pregunto Will rompiendo el silencio. Me forcé a negar con la cabeza, saliendo de mis pensamientos de forma abrupta. La mano de Edward presionó con más fuerza mi cintura pero a la vez dejaba pequeños toques en círculo, relajándome por completo.

—Nop—sonreí—Pero quiero serlo algún día…

—Ella tiene suerte… me gustaría tener una mamá tan bonita y tierna como tu—Wow, ahí vienen las lagrimas… Uno, dos, tres… sollozo.

—El tiene razón—susurro Edward en mi oído. Me estremecí por completo al sentir su cálido aliento en mi oreja, provocándome y mandando miles de corrientes eléctricas hacia mi espalda y mi sexo. Calma…

—Me gustaría ser tu hijo, Bella—volvió a decir.

—Y lo será—murmuró Edward. Lo mire extrañada… ¿Quiere decir que…? Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, casi se me sale el de la izquierda. ¿A caso pensaba adoptarlo?

Como si él hubiera leído mi pensamiento, asintió. Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios. Él era el hombre de mi vida, siempre lo fue.

—William, cariño. Ve a lavarte las manos y te arreglas el cabello para que estés listo y te presentemos. Después coges un poco de leche y se la das al perrito—el salió corriendo y nos dejo solos.

Edward besó mi cuello, paso por mi mandíbula y subió a mis labios, rozándolos suavemente. Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces, no sabría como definir el sabor que explotaba en mis labios, era único. Con su lengua delineo mis labios, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse, pero decidí jugar un poco y mordí su labio inferior. El gruñó y tomó mi cintura para dejarme a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo su erección en mi ventare, caliente y completamente entusiasmado. Hace tiempo que no le decía hola a Eddie, pensé. El volvió a gruñir cuando me moví en círculos contra su entrepierna y metió con brusquedad su lengua, para jugar con la mía sin piedad.

Me faltaba la respiración pero él ni se inmutó, seguía besándome como si se acabara el mundo, como si estuviéramos a punto de morir y este fueran los últimos minutos que nos quedaban por compartir. No me quejaba porque me gustaba saber que él me necesitaba y deseaba tanto como yo a él.

—Edward…—dije contra su boca, tratando de separarme y respirar.

— ¿Mmm?

—_Ne…ce…sito… respi…rar_—logré decir entre cada beso.

Me soltó… ¡Por fin! Tome una gran bocanada de aire, pero él ni siquiera se agito. Acaricio mi mejilla y corrió un mechón rebelde de cabello. Esta vez me beso con suavidad.

—Lo siento—dijo con voz ronca, tan sensual…

—Yo también, pero me debes un castigo… ¿Qué tal tu, yo, tu cuarto, mas tarde en silencio y niños un poco lejos? —levante las cejas sugestivamente, el sonrió ladinamente y beso mi frente. No es que no quisiera a los niños pero necesitaba tener a Edward dentro mí.

—Ve a cambiarte. Te espero—golpeo mi trasero con fuerza.

— ¡Ay! —grité.

Me soltó completamente y me fui sobando mi culo… quizás así se sentía cuando le piñizcaba el suyo, pero es que no podía resistirme, cada vez que lo veía mis manos picaban y ¡Pum! Le dejaba el culo rojo. De ahí mi apodo…

Baje a mi departamento, me duché y me puse un vestido simple, demasiado corto para mi gusto, obra de Alice, por supuesto que había dejado el conjunto sobre mi cama. Era blanco y muy ceñido a mi cuerpo, hasta creo que me veía con mas tetas. Alice me dejo unos zapatos, lo juro, mortales. No me sorprendería si no llegase al piso de Edward. Peine mi cabello, dejándolo suelto y pase mi mano para darle un efecto más natural. No estaba tan largo como siempre pero algo hice. Me maquille ligeramente; un poco de rímel, brillo y delineador liquido.

Ahora estaba lista. Sin embargo, sentía que algo me faltaba… el cuello, el cuello estaba desnudo pero no tenía nada que combinara con el vestido. La mayoría de las chucherías eran muy extravagantes para el vestido, que a pesar de ser sencillo era elegante.

Lo deje pasar, no tenía más tiempo.

No había ningún avistamiento de mis amigas, seguro estaban en casa de Jasper y Emmett.

Le habíamos pedido todos que compraran un regalo extra un niño, no quisimos decir nada más. Quería que él tuviera una navidad de verdad y para eso tenía que sentirse aceptado e integrado. No fue sorpresa que nadie protestara… las personas que me rodeaban eran la personas más dulces que había conocido en mi vida y cuando le dijimos sobre el regalo se mostraron bastante entusiasmados, especialmente Emmett.

Me di cuenta de que mi pequeño aun tenía la ropa con la que lo encontramos, la cual tenía unas gotas de sangre debido a su labio roto.

Alice trabajaba en una colección para niños, su inspiración fue Carlie, pero creo haber visto algo de niño.

Llame a Alice. Al cuarto repique descolgó.

— _¿Diga?_ —jadeó. Mierda, mal momento.

— ¿A-alice? —pregunte nerviosa. Estoy segura que estaba agitada por buscar el celular… nada más…

_"Cariño, me corro. Corta ya…"_ Gruño Jasper a lo lejos. Vale, eso no fue mi imaginación. Alice estaba en pleno polvo.

— _¿Bella? ¿Para qué llamas?_ —gimió medio gruñendo.

—Ah… Um, si… Quería saber si…

— _¡Dispara ya!_ —gritó.

— ¿Jasper o yo?

— _¡Tu, maldita perra! Jasper, cariño. Tu solo sigue. Si, ese ritmo… ¡Ah!_ — ¿Por qué mierda gritaba tanto? ¿Tan bueno era? Nop, no necesitaba saber.

— ¡Quería tomar algo de tu colección de niños! —grité.

— _¡Hazlo! Oh, sí. Jasper, esto es tan excitante…_—gritó y colgó. Por lo menos dijo que si… ¿O le habrá dicho a Jasper? Como sea, tenía que llevarle la ropa a William.

Y claro, en su habitación, muy escondido, fuera de curioso como yo, había un conjunto de la talla de William. Una camisa cuadrille roja, unos pequeños pitillos negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Esto estaba genial, se vería más hermoso de lo normal.

Cuando salí de la habitación me di cuenta de algo.

Mi casa estaba demasiado decorada… ¡Alice! Lo hizo tarde pero lo hizo y se veía… decente. Lucecitas por aquí y allá, guirnaldas por todas partes.

¡Decoración navideña everywhere! Esto mareaba ¿Qué hacia un reno de plástico en esa posición? ¿Por qué tenía a otro reno por detrás? Y Ugh… Ese oso polar estaba encima del peluche de Alice.

¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Feliz sexo?

.

.

— ¡Bella! —gritó mi hermano cuando cruzó la puerta. Me abalance sobre él y bese su mejilla mientras el reía.

—Te extrañe, no te había visto últimamente, Emmy—hice un puchero, sacando mi labio inferior y haciéndolo temblar.

—Yo también lo hice, preciosa. Rose no me deja dormir—movió las cejas sugestivamente. ¡Waaaa! No era algo que quisiera saber—Especialmente ayer cuando se puso esa minifalda de cuero negro, la tom…

— ¡No! No me digas… exceso de información, Emmy—me tape los oídos y él me bajo.

Emmett pasó al comedor a saludar a todo el mundo, menos a William que estaba en la habitación de Carlie cuidando al perrito. Lo presentaríamos cuando estuviéramos todos en la mesa.

— ¿Te gustó la decoración, pequeña Bells? —pregunto Rose, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Seh. Santa Claus estaría orgulloso de ti, pequeña whore—soltó una carcajada y se fue a saludar a los demás. Escuche un _"¡Hey, Nanaward!"_

Esme me dio un gran beso en la frente, al igual que Carlisle. Escuche como Esme casi lloraba por todo lo que había hecho Edward. Eran únicos. También vi como Carlisle desviaba la mirada, soltando una que otra lagrima por su hijo.

¿Quién no lo haría?

Edward pasó de ser un estúpido insensible y el hoyo del queque a un tierno padre y grandioso cocinero de una cena de navidad. ¡Obvio que el cambio emocionaba! Edward ya no se creía el eje del mundo, ahora estaba Carlie, quizás William y yo. El perro estaba fuera de discusión. Mi novio odiaba al perro, pero yo lo amaba.

— ¡Bella! —la duende no dudo en tirarse encima de mí y ahorcarme con sus pequeños brazos. ¿Por qué estaba tan…? Oh… Claro, yo también estaría así de feliz si hubiera tenido sexo antes de venir…

Me sonroje al pensar en la actividad sexual de Jasper y Alice. Es insano.

—Hola, Alice—sonreí cuando me soltó. Se fue dando saltitos por todo el apartamento hasta llegar donde Edward. Escuche que gritó _"¡Hey, Pollaward!"_ Dios mío, ayúdame… por favor. No dejare que Edward se ponga ese delantal nunca más.

—Hola, Bella—dijo un muy sonrojado Jasper, desviando la mirada a otro lado. Tan tierno…

—Hola, Jasper—creo que inconscientemente se me escapo una risita—Así que… es una feliz navidad ¿Eh? —negó riendo.

Bien, ahora podía cerrar la puerta.

Tenía que hablar con Emmett para que los dos llamemos a mamá y papá.

Rose y Jasper también tenían que hacer lo mismo, sus padres se fueron de viaje hace unas cuantas semanas y volverán para pasar el año nuevo con sus hijos. Me daba un poco de tristeza dejar a Carlie y Edward pero tenía que viajar con Emmett a Forks, donde se juntarían Charlie, Renée y Phil. Ojala no explote la pequeña casa de mi padre. Quizás… _¡me llevare a Will!_ Seguro Edward lo tiene todo resuelto.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué hay un puesto que sobra? —preguntó Esme frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con el regalo a última hora? ¿Un amigo de nuestra pequeña? —preguntó Jasper maliciosamente a Edward, haciéndolo gruñir. El solo hecho de que su pequeña se enamore lo ponía mal. Carlie iba a hablar cuando su padre le puso una mano en la boca.

—Todos siéntense para conocer al nuevo integrante, o lo será, de la familia—sonreí y me levanté para ir a buscar a William. Todos se sentaron, estaban tan curiosos.

**Edward Pov**

Bella se veía hermosísima, pero se veía más hermosa de la mano de William, quien estaba un poco nervioso.

Me levante de mi lugar y me pare al lado de Bella, William y Carlie, que se había levantando para tomar la mano de su amigo. No pude evitar gruñir ante eso. ¡Era mi bebé!

— ¡Familia! atención—alcé la voz por encima de los murmullos—Algunos ya lo conocen, como papá y mamá, pero para quienes no conozcan a este maravilloso chico se los presento: Su nombre es William Stanley, próximamente será parte de esta familia. Iniciare actos legales pasando la festividad navideña—Will me miro con sorpresa, esperanza y alegría. Vi como apretó la mano de Bella y la de Carlie, que estaba prácticamente saltando en su lugar, ahora tendría un _"hermano"_. Solo hermano, nada mas...

Todos se quedaron callados por un minuto hasta que Bella carraspeo. Se levantaron gritando, riendo y algunos lloraban, todos querían abrazar al campeón de la familia.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, Emmett le preguntaba a Will sobre sus personajes favoritos de comics, televisión, etc. Era Emmett. Carlie también estaba muy entusiasmada, al igual que mi madre que me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Carlisle me miraba pidiendo una explicación, pero William lo había conmovido. Articule un "Necesitare tu ayuda" El asintió con un sonrisa orgullosa.

— ¡Ahora a cenar! —exclamó Bella con alegría.

La mesa era redonda y gigante, así todos nos veíamos. Al medio de la mesa habían tres velas rojas, más abajo habían ramitas de pino y adornos navideños.

Rose, Alice y Bella comenzaron a traer las fuentes con ensalada. Esme me ayudo a servir el pavo y los demás hablaban con William. Lo quisieron en cuanto lo vieron.

Estábamos todos sentados disfrutando del vino, de la conversación, del pavo, de todo. Nos reíamos a carcajadas, ni siquiera habíamos comido, mejor para mí porque yo si probé el pavo… y bueno, sabía un poquitín raro.

Lo mejor de todo es que mi mente hizo clic.

Ahora sabia de lo que me había perdido los ocho años que pase fuera de sus vidas: el amor y la alegría de estar en familia. Como las preocupaciones se evaporan cuando tu madre, tu hija, la persona que amas ríe o tu hermana salta de felicidad, como te sientes amado por tus amigos…

Tuvieron que pasar ocho años… pero al fin lo comprendí y me reprendí por no haber celebrado la navidad.

— ¡Ayer fui con papá al centro comercial! ¡Compramos de todo! —dijo Carlie sonriendo y con sus ojitos brillando. Nos quedamos viendo como ella reía y nos explicaba nuestra aventura con Jasper y Emmett, el cual se veía sumamente nervioso. Miraba de reojo a Rosalie, que estaba sentado a su lado poniendo demasiada atención sobre mi hija.

— ¿Lo pasaste bien con tu papá, Emm y Jasper, cariño?_ —_Le pregunto Esme cariñosamente a Carlie— ¿A dónde fueron?

Mi hija me miro directamente a los ojos.

Mierda. Ahí va mi felicidad, corriendo por la sala para ponerse en la ventana y saltar al vacío.

**Bella Pov**

— ¡Si! ¡Papá me llevo a un Sex-shop! — Edward se atragantó con el vino que bebía. Tosía como nadie, creo que vi su pulmón salir corriendo.

La sala queda en un silencio tenso, solo se escuchaba la tos de Edward que estaba tratando de respirar.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —salte de mi asiento como si tuviera un puto resorte en el trasero. Mire a Emmett pero este ya estaba siendo fulminado por Rosalie. Esme tenía la boca en el suelo, menos mal que hicimos el aseo. Y Jasper… Jasper no sabía de qué mierda hablábamos. Y para agregar mi pequeña dijo:

— ¡Es un lugar muy lindo y divertido! —rio Carlie ajena a todo el caos y tensión.

Volvimos a mirar a Edward, al pobre le temblaban las manos desperdiciando el vino que había en su copa.

Mi pequeña, ajena a todo, siguió tratando de corta el pavo, la quería ayudar pero aun seguía de pie mirando a Edward. ¡Inconsciente!

William carraspeo—Um… ¿Fuiste a un sex…Ehh ¿Shop?

—Sip, tío Emm tenía un juguete rosado en sus manos, era largo y muy bonito, pero cuando me vio se puso a gritar y… y… papá me saco de ahí, le pregunte que era un sex-shop y me dijo que era un lugar muy lindo y divertido—dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La mayoría queríamos matara a Edward, la minoría quería reírse. Yo quería matarlo.

—Hijo…—Esme rompió el silencio— ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? —ella lo quería matar pero con esa carita de ángel… pasaba desapercibido.

Pero yo sabía que había algo que le dolería hasta las bolas a Edward. Y a mí también…

—Esme—interrumpí—Yo hablare con el…—sonreí y le guiñé un ojo. Ella me vio raro pero después sonrió maliciosamente y asintió.

—Claro, Bella—dijo dulcemente y se ofreció a ayudar a Carlie a cortar su pavo.

En algún momento Emmett y Rose se levantaron de la mesa para irse a discutir a alguna parte del piso… Jasper y Alice trataban de aguantar la risa, mientras que Carlisle hablaba animadamente con William.

Me levante y cogí a Edward del brazo. Poco después, cuando salíamos de departamento escuche las risas de todos.

— ¿Y bien? —alce una ceja esperando una respuesta. El no respondió y tosió— ¿Crees que es normal que una niña entre a un sex-shop, Edward?

El negó con la cabeza.

—Edward…—suspiré—La niña pudo haber visto algo peor, no entiendo como fuiste tan inconsciente…—el iba a replicar pero alce la mano callándolo rápidamente—Esto no puede volver a ocurrir…—sonreí y el asintió clavando la vista en el suelo—No hay sexo—sentencié con una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Ese animal es mi inspiración.

El levanto la mirada de golpe, frunció el ceño y los labios. Su mirada se torno oscura y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. ¿Se habrá molestado?

— ¡Claro! Como tú tienes un puto consolador para metértelo…—dijo enojado. Wow… se me había olvidado mi consolador.

Me quede callada, el apretó los puños y se paro frente a mí, rozándome con su dulce y fresco halito. Tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su caliente y palpitante erección. Apreté el agarre, Edward gimió y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar el aire contenido. Se acerco a mi oído, donde mordió mi lóbulo para luego bajar y morder mi cuello. Jadee y apreté su miembro. Paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta. Me tomo de las muñecas, haciéndome correr hacia el ascensor y bajar a mi departamento. Una vez dentro del ascensor devoro mis labios con urgencia, mientras yo seguía masajeando su gran erección, que cada vez se hacía más grande. Delineo mis labios con su cálida lengua, pidiéndome permiso para entrar. Se lo concedí gustosa y gemí bajito cuando su lengua batallo contra la mía.

—Edward…—mordió mi labio—dije que no…

—Yo digo que si, o si no me explotaran las bolas—gruño. Rodé los ojos…

"_Piensa Bella, ¿Cuándo tendrás la oportunidad de sentirlo así de…semental?"_ dijo Cherry.

_"Tu solo vienes cuando se goza"_

_"¡No soy estúpida!"_ Rió.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el ascensor llego a mi piso y saque la llave para entrar. Me temblaban las manos y no ayudaba para nada que Edward se pusiera detrás de mí presionando su erección contra mi trasero.

—Déjame abrir, imbécil—escupí tratando de que la puta llave entrara. ¡Entra, entraaaa!

—Quiero tenerte en la cama y follarte como nunca lo he hecho…—susurro con voz ronca en mi oído.

—Si dejas de hablar sucio quizás la puta llave entre—mascullé.

—Vale—rio, mandando miles de corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo.

El sabe lo que provocaba en mí.

¡Clic! Ambos nos miramos cuando la puerta se abrió… Edward sonrió ampliamente recorriéndome con su mirada oscura, ya no estaban mis esmeraldas solo había lujuria y deseo. Tomo mi trasero entre sus manos y enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, apretándome contra su pene. El gimió por el pequeño toque y entrando al piso devoro mis labios sin darme oportunidad de protestar… no es que quisiera hacerlo.

Sin separarse de mi boca o de mi lengua y masajeando mi trasero, me llevó a mi habitación pero lo detuve.

—No—susurre acariciando el inicio de su cabello en la nuca. El cerró los ojos y maldijo por la caricia. Para el se sentía jodidamente bien, me lo había dicho y me excitaba demasiado verlo así.

— ¿No? —pregunto bajito, disfrutando de mis manos en su pelo.

—No, mi habitación no—Edward sonrió, me arrimo mas y abrió sus preciosos ojos, deslumbrándome por completo. Esa sonrisa ladina me quitaba el aliento, pero ver ese gesto en sus ojos me mataba—No hagas eso—dije contra su mandíbula.

—No hago nada, Bella.

—Si lo haces maldito seductor.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Deslumbrarme—respondí.

— ¿Lo hago? —pregunto dejándome sentada en la encimera de la cocina. Aun no nos movíamos a mi cuarto y creo que se estaba cansando de cargarme.

—A menudo—sonreí ladinamente—Ahora, señor Cullen…—el me miró con los ojos oscurecidos nuevamente, se mordió el labio y yo lo tome de su polera, acercándolo mucho mas—Quiero que me folles en la cocina…—susurre contra su rostro.

Edward alzo una ceja y me tomo para llevarme acostarme en la pequeña mesa redonda de plástica. Quede completamente estirada sobre la mesa, pero el doblo mis piernas y las separo al mismo tiempo que acaricia mis muslo y subía el jodido vestido, que ahora no era para nada de ayuda porque era demasiado apretado.

No quería sexo oral, no quería que me complacería, solo quería que fuera un polvillo rápido y volver a cenar… aunque el pavo sabia raro.

—No—gemí cuando sentí su lengua sobre mis bragas. Me removí tratando de alejarlo pero vamos, era Edward, tenia músculos por donde se mirara, era obvio que no podría con él y su puto deseo de follarme con la boca.

—Si—susurró.

—Edward, no quier… ¡Ay dios mío, si! ¡Ahí! —me rendí. Estúpida no soy.

Entre jadeos y gemidos, Edward me desnudo por completo… menos los putos tacones que me mataban los pies, pero el tenia una estúpida fantasía con ellos desde que Alice los compró. Edward tenía dos de sus dedos dentro de mí, bombeándome y saboreándome a la vez. El deseo estaba obnubilando mis sentidos poco a poco, conforme crecía mi necesidad de tocarlo pero no podía, mis brazos se quedaban sin fuerza.

—Te nece…sito dentro, cariño—logré decir a lo que el ronroneo ¡Ronroneo! Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba y se sintió jodidamente bien. Un sonido tan ronco y suave…

—No, aun no—masculló. Jadeé cuando su lengua se deslizo sobre mis labios íntimos, mandándome miles de sensaciones a mi cuerpo. Ansiaba su lengua cálida en mí, dentro, fuera, en cualquier parte de mi piel. Necesitaba sentir su calor.

Y yo que no quería darle sexo. Hace unos quince minutos me estaba cagando a mí misma. Agradezco al cielo y a todos los que me quieren por el hecho de que Edward no quisiera hacerme caso…

—No juegues—pedí entrecortadamente. El alzo la cabeza dejando de lamer mi parte baja. Me miro con expresión dura, apretando la mandíbula y sosteniendo mis muslos fuertemente.

—Isabella, lo único que quiero hacer en este poco tiempo es follarte fuerte y duro, pero primero quiero lamer, morder y succionar todo lo que puedas darme. Y no quiero ninguna objeción ¿entendiste? Niña estúpida…—me había dejado sin palabras; estaba enojado y nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz duro, inexpresivo y furioso.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

—Bien—sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que me hizo temblar y derretirme. Gemí nuevamente cuando volvió a lamer de arriba abajo, pasando por mi clítoris, que lo mordió salvajemente. Mis gritos llenaron el silencio que había la habitación, la respiración acelerada de Edward y su lengua haciendo un magnífico trabajo… Oh, sí—Isabella—llamó. Mi nombre sonaba tan caliente de sus labios rojos, mojados e hinchados.

—Dime.

—Siéntate y mira como hago que te corras en mi boca—ordeno sonriendo maliciosamente. Obedecí calladita y me senté apoyándome con mis manos a cada lado. El asintió satisfecho y volvió a hacer su trabajo—Niña buena.

Lo único que salía de mi boca eran gemidos, jadeos y ronroneos que venían de los más bajo de mi garganta. Quería tener a Edward dentro de mí, haciéndolo duro, salvaje, fuerte, que me hiciera gritar pero a él se le ocurre torturarme con un jodido sexo oral, refunfuñe en mi mente.

Tome el cabello de Edward mientras el lamia y acariciaba mi clítoris. Jadee cuando lo mordió y metió un dedo bombeando rápidamente. Creo que encontró mi punto G, esto se sentía diferente como un cosquilleo. Supe que faltaba poco cuando una bola de fuego presiono mi vientre y apreté el agarre en su cabello cobrizo.

—Me vengo… ¡Ah! Edward… Me cor…rro—gemí removiéndome y alzando la cadera contra su rostro, impaciente.

Aumento la velocidad y me deje ir en un fuerte orgasmo, ardiente y caliente. Mire como me corría y Edward succionaba todo mis jugos, no dejo nada. Se recompuso y sonrió como un niño pequeño.

—Me has dejado sin fuerzas… yo quería que me follaras—lloriquee. El negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mi oído.

—Cuando los niños duerman te follare tan duro que no podrás levantarte hasta año nuevo. Eso si es que te dejo salir mañana… Quizás le pida a mi hermana que lleve a los niños de compras… Tu entiendes, Isabella—me estremecí por completo; su aliento rozo mi oreja. Me abrazo con fuerza y me bajó de la mesa sujetándome de la cintura como si tuviera miedo a que cayera de bruces al piso. Con mi mala suerte y torpeza de seguro pasaba.

— ¿Sabes? Mañana al despertar descubriré todas tus zonas erógenas…—rio. Solo pude asentir y soltar un bostezo.

_¿Cómo un orgasmo te podía dejar tan cansada? Aun teníamos que abrir los regalos…_

_¿Por que mis amenazas se volvía contra mi? Siempre me sale el tiro por la culata... ¿Ahora como lo castigo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa *-* Bueno aqui un cap... Subire el prox la siguiente semana :c Me da lata hacer eso D: Pero esta el colegio y necesito subir mis notas antes de diciembre :S <strong>

**En fin, !dejen reviews! akljslksajdslkaj Las quiero mucho y agradezco cada review que me han dejado, asi como favs y follows *-* **

**IMPORTANTE: ¿A ALGUIEN SE LE OCURRE ALGÚN CASTIGO PARA EDWARD POR LLEVAR A CARLIE, INCONSCIENTEMEN, A UN SEX-SHOP?**

**Me piro**

**Vampiro *-***


	32. Navidad II: Recuerdos

**Holaaaaaa, realmente perdonen el retraso. Extrañé escribir :c Explicaciones abajo *-*'**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mía C: (Carlie y William son mios e.é) askljdlksa**

** ¡Importante!: LEAN MI NUEVO FIC _EVER THINE, EVER MINE, EVER OURS_. DÍGANME SI SIGO O NO C: **

** s/8314845/1/Ever_thine_ever_mine_ever_ours (agreguen el fanfiction blah blah)**

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack del capitulo: Colombo- Astro watch?v=xWrb2HBhtoY&amp;feature=fvst (Casi terminando el capitulo se usen esta cancion. Es muy divertida xD ¡Ah! agreguen el youtube blah blah c:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Tengo demasiados recuerdos en mi mente de cuando era pequeña y son los que más atesoro en el mundo porque dentro de ellos estaba Edward.

Llegue a Forks cuando tenía doce años porque a papá le habían ofrecido un trabaja como jefe de Policía y no podía rechazarlo. No nos podíamos dar el lujo de pensarlo cuando mamá estaba cesante y Emmett tenía una infección a los oídos y sus remedios eran los más caros.

Nos mudamos y nunca creí poder amar un pueblo tanto como lo hago con Forks. A veces me ahogaba y me sentía aprisionada entre tanto verde pero ahí fue cuando conocí a Alice y, probablemente, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida.

_En el pueblo no había mucho que hacer, papá me dijo que pasara el tiempo con Emmett pero él estaba en cama, recuperándose de su infección. No lo quería molestar, además el era mayor y no querrá jugar conmigo._

_Llegamos hace dos semanas y me estaba matando del aburrimiento. Mamá no estaba en casa porque había conseguido un trabajo como maestra en un jardín infantil y guardería, eso le quitaba desde la mañana hasta el anochecer; las madres a veces se retrasaban y mamá tenía que quedarse con los niños el tiempo que ellas tardaban. Lo encontraba muy noble de su parte. Yo no sería tan paciente con esas señoras que dejan a sus hijos, porque tienen que trabajar, y más encima llegaban tarde. Mamá me explicó un día que no todos los niños tenían un papá o mamá juntos, o que no todos tenían dinero para vivir. Entendí que las madres y padres se sacrificaban por sus hijos, para darles de todo y que nos les faltara nada. También me explicó cuanto sufrían por dejarlos la mayoría del día._

_Después del colegio me pasaba todos los días para ayudar a mamá con los niños y me encariñé mucho con ellos. Eran pequeños, el mayor tenía seis años, me seguía a todas partes y siempre cuando llegaba tenía algo que darme. Se llamaba Benjamín y era mi preferido. Mamá decía que el pequeño estaba enamorado de mí._

_A pesar de que todos los niños me aceptaron y la directora no tuvo problema con que yo ayudara, sentía que algo me faltaba. Pero no podía quejarme, ya que lo que más me gustaba de todo era poder jugar con los bebés._

_Creo que congeniaba mejor con ellos que con los niños de mi edad. No tenía amigos en la escuela, no hablaba mucho, me sentía incomoda al lado de tanto niño. Así que no tenia compañero de banco, ya que me sentaba al final, donde nadie podía verme y para ser sincera, me gustaba pasar desapercibida. Nadie quería ser amiga de la hija del Jefe de Policía Swan. "Puede ser una soplona" escuché a una chica._

_Emmett se recuperó y salía con todas las chicas de su instituto. Cada chica diferente y todas plásticas, como decía mamá. Me puse celosa, Emmy es un chico guapo y el era mío por lo que me divertía haciéndole bromas a las chicas que lo venían a buscar._

_— ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunté dulcemente a la chica rubia que esperaba en la puerta._

_Ella me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió petulante. Rodé los ojos internamente. Otra estúpida a la lista de Emmy. Me preparé para la mierda que me diría… la ultima me recomendó algunos productos para el cabello seco y frágil. Esa fue una forma de decir que lo tenía pajoso y como la mier…_

_—Hola—se agachó un poco y tomó mis mejillas apretándolas fuertemente— ¿Eres la hermanita de Emmett? —preguntó, dejándome las mejillas rojas. Intenté sonreírle pero me salió una mueca horrible. No era que me importara. Solo asentí— ¿Sabes? Te falta un cambio de look, un Fashion Emer…_

_—Disculpa—la corté. Sonreí maliciosamente… por dentro— ¿Quién eres?_

_Ella me miró confundida, luego irritada, ofendida y por ultimo con suficiencia. ¿Es bipolar?_

_—Soy la novia de tu hermano—dijo como si fuera obvio. Nuevamente rodé los ojos._

_— ¡Ah! ¡Eres Ashley! Es un gusto conocerte—sonreí—Emmett me ha hablado tanto de ti, dice que tus besos son los más maravillosos… Debe estar enamorado de ti. El otro día lo escuché hablar con un amigo y dijo algo de una "mamada" de su vida y salió tu nombre…—puse expresión confusa. Me llevé un dedo a mi barbilla y pregunté—: ¿Qué es una mamada?_

_La chica abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada. Su cara se volvió roja y una vena se le hinchó en la frente. Maldijo entre dientes._

_—Mi nombre es Christine—masculló._

_—Oh… entonces, ¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté haciéndome la apenada. La verdad es que me moría por reírme y me estaba doliendo la garganta de tragarme las risas._

_—Eh…_

_Ella miró detrás de mí y frunció el entrecejo._

_—Eres un maldito estúpido, Emmett. ¿Así que la mamada de tu vida, eh? Pues ve a pedírselo a tu abuela…—tomó una piedra y se la tiró a la cara. Él, confundido, la atrapó y yo me escondí detrás de él—Oh, y tu niñita asquerosa si fueras a un concurso de feas serias la ganadora. Todas esta familia es una perdedora—se giró para irse y esa era mi señal de retirada._

_¿Qué tengo que ver yo…? Loca._

_Emmett gruñó. Me quede quieta en mi lugar, dándole la espalda. Me tragué la risa, de nuevo, y me preparé para mirarlo._

_— ¿Qué sucedió esta vez? —dijo enojado._

_Lo miré inocentemente e hice un puchero, como lo había visto en la televisión—Yo no hice nada, Emmy._

_Sabía que lo mataba que lo llamara así. Le encantaba._

_El vaciló un momento pero luego frunció su ceño— ¿Sabes al menos lo que es una mamada, Bella? —negué la cabeza. Él suspiró aliviado—Menos mal… Espero que no lo sepas nunca… Bella, estas ahuyentando a las nenas lindas._

_—Eres mío—mascullé—Además me dijo fea…—murmuré y me fui a mi habitación. Di un gran portazo y el también_

_Después de eso ninguna chica venia a mi casa para buscarlo. Él siempre salía y antes me prometía que yo siempre estaría primero._

_Un día, luego del colegio, me dirigí a la guardería donde trabajaba mamá. Estaba apurada porque Benjamín, el niño que siempre me recibía con una flor, hoy se iría a otra ciudad, a su padre lo trasladaron a Chuchuncocity*. Estaba triste y esta era la única oportunidad que tenia de verlo._

_Corrí lo que me quedaba de camino y no me fijé por donde iba, hasta que escuché una voz._

_— ¡Cuidado, Alice! —advirtió una voz masculina._

_Choqué fuertemente contra el cuerpo de una niña, Alice. Me doble el tobillo y miré a la niña que estaba tendida en el suelo. Intenté ayudarla cuando unas manos me cogieron de la cintura._

_— ¿Estas bien? —me preguntó un chico de ojos verdes, alto y de cabello cobrizo. No tendría más de diecisiete años, debería tener la edad de Emmy, pensé._

_Asentí muda. La verdad es que el golpe había sido fuerte y me dolía el pie al recargarlo. Puse mi peso en el otro pie, aparentando estar bien._

_—Deberías ayudarla a ella—indiqué a la niña que aun estaba en el suelo. El chico me miró confundido y luego se percató de la niña. Una perfecta "o" se formo en sus labios y después sonrió burlón._

_—Para que tener hermanos…—murmuró la niña. Era tan pequeña como un duende, tenía el cabello largo y negro, con algunas ondas y una pequeña horquilla rosa pastel a un lado de su cabeza. Fulminó al chico con la mirada y luego puso atención en mí. Sonrió y se le iluminaron los ojos— ¡Dios mío, seremos grandes amigas! —exclamó. Me abrazo fuertemente y el chico rió._

_Estaba incomoda y me separé de ella. Le pedí la hora pero ya era tarde. Benjamín se habría ido ya. Mis ojos se empañaron y sentí un nudo en la garganta ¡Si la profesora no hubiera querido hablar conmigo después de clases podría haber llegado con tiempo de sobra!_

_— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó el chico guapo. Para qué negarlo, era una hermosura. Pero estaba triste y no podía pensar en eso, no cuando mi pequeño amigo se iba. Negué con la cabeza y me aleje de ellos. Intente no cojear pero me fue imposible, me dolía un cuerno y apenas podía apoyar mi pie en el asfalto— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! —gritó cuando ya estaba lejos._

_— ¡Mi nombre es Alice! —Gritó ella— ¡Seré tu mejor amiga! El estúpido de mi hermano se llama Edward y te cargara a donde tu desees… no puedes andar._

_"¿Qué?" dijo Edward por lo bajo._

Terminé aceptando que Edward me llevara a la guardería y fue todo un caballero, estaba feliz y tenía una nueva amiga. Nunca había visto a Alice y ella me dijo que recién se habían mudado por el trabajo de su papá. Cuando llegamos Benjamín no estaba pero mamá me consoló en sus brazos, diciéndome que había un regalo para mí en el jardín.

En el pequeño jardín había una pequeña macetita con una cinta rosa amarrada alrededor. Lo tomé, realmente me gustaba la compañía del niño. Hablaba hasta por los codos pero rellenaba los espacios de silencio en los que nunca fueron incómodos. Yo no necesitaba hablar para que la conversación fuera amena. Le pregunté a mamá que era con lágrimas en los ojos y ella me sonrió, diciéndome que era un cerezo. Un árbol que plantaríamos en el patio de nuestra casa.

Debajo de ese árbol fue cuando me enamoré de Edward y pase los mejores momentos con Alice. Luego se sumó Rosalie y mi hermano, por muy pedófilo que era por la diferencia de edad, se quedó prendado de ella, pero siempre el respeto. Después conocimos a Jasper y este se enamoró de Alice, el fue todo un caballero cuando Edward lo interrogó. Y yo… yo me convertí en la mejor amiga de Edward y no me importo los seis años que nos separaban, porque el siempre seria mi amigo.

Los brazos de Edward me rodearon la cintura y hundió su nariz en mi cuello, para aspirar el olor de mi champú preferido.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó en la oscuridad de su habitación.

—En tu castigo, aun no se me olvida que llevaste a Carlie a un sex… Ni siquiera puedo decirlo sin enojarme—suspiré.

El rió. Maldito descarado—Así que… ¿me castigaras como intentaste hacerlo hace algunas horas, cariño?

— ¿Me lo recordaras toda la noche? —mascullé. Vale, me salió mal el castigo. La que terminó con un orgasmo fui yo y más encima pedí más. Seré zorra… pero no podía resistirme a Edward. A sus veintiséis años estaba como quería. Y el cerdo ni siquiera hacia ejercicio.

—Si, fue demasiado divertido verte enojada y tan decidida y después pedirme a gritos que te follara sobre la mesa—Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada que podría haber despertado a los niños. Pero como su habitación era a prueba de sonido… me pregunto para qué quería una a prueba de sonido…

— ¿Oh, sí? —pensé en mi venganza. Okey… hoy Edward no tendría orgasmos—Espérame.

El no alcanzo ni hablar cuando salí corriendo del departamento e ir al mío. Alice y Rose estaban con Jasper y Emmett, respectivamente, por lo que camine con sigilo hacia mi habitación y tomé lo necesario para la noche.

.

Volví al departamento Edward y me fije en el salón; los papeles de regalos estaba regados por el suelo y los juguetes de William y Carlie estaban encima de la mesita de centro. Mis regalos también estaban desde el sofá, eran demasiados.

La noche había sido estupenda y hermosa. Necesitaba a mis padres, pero eso no fue problema. Emmy los llamó y puso el alta voz. Hablamos durante una hora y ellos nos comentaron como lo estaban pasando en Forks.

Si, mamá fue con Phil para pasar la Navidad con papá y Sue, su novia. Los hijos de ella, Seth y Leah estaban con su padre, Harry, el mejor amigo de papá y, como nosotros, pasarían con ella el año nuevo. Quizás nos viéramos, amaba a Seth con todo mi corazón, era un chico muy tierno. Pero nunca pensé que podía llegar a ser parte de nuestra familia, me alegra, aunque Leah es un poco recelosa conmigo, sé que hay una gran chica por dentro que sufre. Nunca me ha contado porque tiene ese dejo de tristeza pero toda la reserva Quileute sabe que Sam se enamoró de su prima, Emily.

Emmy y yo rezamos para que la pequeña casa de Forks no explotara con Renée y Charlie juntos, peleaban hasta gritarse y Phil siempre los separaba. Para nuestro alivio siempre era en bromas, nunca se decían nada hiriente. No terminaron mal, nunca fue un divorcio difícil, aunque mamá entristeció cuando no quisimos irnos con ella. Pero entendía que papá quedaría solo y que ella ahora tenía a Phil, su esposo super joven. Ahora Sue protegía a Charlie de las discusiones.

En fin, la noche fue genial, especialmente cuando todos aceptaron la decisión de adopta a William.

Carlisle conocía a William. La familia Stanley vivía cerca de la casa de ellos, aunque unas cuadras más abajo, donde las casas eran más económicas. Cuando los niños fueron a tomar una siesta para estar despiertos a la medianoche y abrir sus regalos, Esme nos contó que siempre veía al niño siempre solo en el parque donde lo encontramos. Ella nunca quiso meterse en los asuntos de esa familia, pero le daba mucha pena que la madre se comportara como una zorra y que la hermana, aparte de ser una secretaria inútil, no hacía nada para defender a su hermano del maltrato. También conocían al padrastro de los chicos, un tipo que llegaba siempre ebrio y que había tenido varios accidentes automovilísticos.

Había muchas cosas que considerar. Teníamos que dar aviso a la policía y dejar una constancia por maltrato familiar y negligencia por parte de la madre e inestabilidad emocional. Yo no conocía el proceso de adopción, pero al parecer Carlisle y Edward sí, ya que el hospital tenía un convenio con un centro de adopción. Tenían sus contactos y aunque fuese un poco corrupto por parte de nosotros, sabíamos que William estaría mejor con nosotros que con cualquier familia que no lo conociera. Pero había un problema: el proceso. Ninguno de nosotros quería que Will tuviera que estar en el orfanato o en el centro, aunque fuese por un par de días, no queríamos que él se sintiera solo y menos en un lugar lleno de ilusiones rotas, donde había niños que esperaban que los adoptaran desde que nacieron.

_— ¿Están de acuerdo? —preguntó Edward un poco nervioso con respecto a la adopción de William. Se notaba cuando tomaba su taza de café pero no le dije nada. No quería incomodarlo más, solo me limite a acariciar su muslo. Aunque por las miradas que me mandaba creo que estaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos calmarlo._

_Toda la familia se miró y asintieron sonrientes._

_— ¡Claro! —Exclamó Esme—Pero hay un detalle._

_Fruncí el ceño._

_— ¿Cuál?_

_—Esme tiene razón—apoyó Carlisle. Edward me miró confundido._

_— ¿En qué? —quise saber._

_—Yo también creo que mamá tiene razón—dice Alice. ¿Qué dem...?_

_— ¿En qué? —preguntó Edward más nervioso._

_—Te apoyo, cariño—dice Jasper. Me estaba enojando no saber de qué mierda hablaban._

_— ¡Por favor! —exclamó Edward. Lo ignoraron._

_—Nosotros también creemos que Esme tiene razón—dijo Rosalie abrazándose a mi hermano. El también estaba en esto._

_— ¡DIGANME QUE COSA! —alcé la voz. Todos me miraron sorprendidos pero sonrientes._

_—Oh, querida. Un niño necesita un hogar estable—rió Esme. Su esposo asintió mirando con complicidad a los demás._

_— ¿Y…?—animé._

_—Que este hogar no es estable. Edward apenas puede con una niña, no está casado—remarcó la palabra, irritándome en el acto. Esme carraspeo, llamando mi atención—De todas formas, vendrá un asistente social al examinar el entorno en el cual William vivirá y tendrá que decidir si es correcto o no._

_Edward y yo nos miramos, sabíamos lo que se nos venía._

_—Mi edad…—susurré. Carlisle negó con la cabeza._

_—Tu edad nada, fuiste capaz de cuidar a un pequeña diablilla y hacerla sonreír. Tu edad será otra cosa que podemos arreglar… pero ¿están juntos? Es necesario saber eso…—me pierdo, ¿acaso no han visto que nos besamos y hasta nos tocamos frente a ellos? ¿Qué prácticamente parezco la madre de Carlie?_

_— ¡Claro que sí! —Saltó Edward— ¿Es que no les ha quedado claro? ¿En cómo nos miramos? Bella ni siquiera ha dormido en su habitación en las pasadas semanas, duerme aquí, en mi cama, conmigo. Ella es mi mujer. La amo y es mía. Nos amamos—dijo agitado. Respiró hondo y se calmó._

_Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Escuchar que un hombre fuera tan posesivo molestaría a cualquier mujer, pero a mí no. El también era mío._

_— ¿Están juntos? —preguntó Alice sonriendo. Rodé los ojos._

_— ¿En serio necesitan preguntar?_

_Ellos asintieron divertidos._

_—Vale, si. Estamos juntos. Lo amo y el es mío. Carlie es mi pequeña, me dice mamá y quiero que William sea feliz, con nosotros. Somos una familia y quiero ser parte de ella. Haré todo lo que sea posible…—dije._

_—Entonces… Cásate con Edward—soltó Rosalie de sopetón. Vi como Emm se tensó y ella le acaricio el brazo, relajándolo por completo. Mi hermano era igual de posesivo conmigo, pero yo acepte a Rose y el tiene que aceptar a Eddie._

_Nos miramos y abrimos los ojos como plato. Comencé a reírme histéricamente y Edward me acompaño sujetándose el estomago._

_— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Jasper—Podrían contar el chiste…_

_—Ya… le pedí… matrimonio…—dijo Edward entre risas. Reí mas al recordar la noche en que me lo pidió._

_— ¡Perfecto! —chillaron las mujeres. Dejé de reírme por su emoción, pero Edward sonrió divertido, acomodándose en el sillón._

_—Le dije que no—me encogí de hombros y me acurruque en los brazos de Edward, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Su cuerpo varonil se sacudió por la risa y pronto comencé a reírme del silencio sepulcral que se instaló en la habitación._

_Casarme… No sería tan malo. Quiero un perro, un labrador negro._

_Si me pidiera matrimonio de nuevo aceptaría, pensé. No lo dudaría ni por un segundo, pero también quería jugar._

Fue todo un caso sacarlos del silencio, ninguno creía que yo hubiera dicho que no y no mentía cuando pensé que si me lo pedía de nuevo, decía que si. Lo haría y estoy segura que no me arrepentiría.

Para mí el tema de mi edad es un poco difícil. Tengo veinte años, pero no tengo prejuicios con la diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Me importa un cuerno que la gente hable, total no sabe como son nuestras vidas. Pero lo que me preocupa es que al ser joven no pueda manejar la presión y al final esta relación termine mal.

Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que de repente todo se acabe…

Duele.

Siempre hay peros en esta vida… debo arriesgarme ¿no? Seré una gran escritora, viviré lo que tenga que vivir, disfrutare a mis pequeños y a mi novio…

— ¿Bella? —Llamó el rey de roma— ¿Eres tú?

¿Quién más?

Llegue a su habitación y escondí lo que traía detrás de mí.

— ¿Esperas a alguien más, Edward? —lo miré fijamente, el sonrió ladinamente y puso su cara sexy.

—Si, a una mujer extremadamente hermosa, se fue corriendo… Se supone que le haría el amor hoy, lo haría duro… ¿has visto a una castaña por ahí?

—Oh, sí. La vi por el pasillo, era extremadamente sexy pero no me dijo que hoy tendría acción, más bien buscaba algún castigo…—dije. El me miró extrañado, pero lo ignore.

Cogí su muñeca y lo senté en la cama. Saqué lo que tenia detrás de mí y lo enganché a su muñeca.

— ¿Qué dem...? ¡Bella! —me miró coqueto y luego frunció el ceño, sin entender, al ver que yo lo esposaba al respaldo de la cama.

—No es solo una muñeca, cariño…

Tomé su otra muñeca y la esposé al otro lado de la cama. Quedó al centro de la cama, recostado, mirando al techo y preguntándose qué mierda le haría…

Dejé las demás cosas sobre la mesita de noche y acomodé las almohadas para que quedara medianamente sentado.

— ¿Ese es…?—miró el consolador.

—Su nombre es papi… respétalo, me ha acompañado durante años y me gusta. Solo que no lo he usado en mucho tiempo—susurré. El cerró los ojos—Mírame, Edward.

El abrió sus ojos verdes, ya casi oscuros de tanta lujuria que me humedecí. Froté mis muslos, buscando fricción, el sonrió ante mi gesto.

— ¿Por qué no me sueltas y hacemos esto más fácil, Isabella? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Este es tu castigo, Eddie—reí.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo puede ser esto un castigo?

Me pare en medio de la habitación y comencé a deslizar el vestido blanco, contorneándome en el proceso. Edward tragó en seco cuando bajé por completo el cierre. Lo miré fijamente y un bulto en su entrepierna se hizo notar. Eddie quería saludar, lástima que no lo haría hoy.

Deslicé el vestido hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el conjunto de encaje que Alice me había comprado.

—Creo… creo que es buena idea que te pruebes el Babydoll que te regale—tartamudeo Edward. Sonreí ante eso, pero me negué a usarlo—Tal vez mañana… Ese te queda perfecto—rió nerviosamente.

—Por supuesto.

Me saqué el vestido y el miró mis pantaletas negras. Tenían un diseño floral hermoso pero eso no era lo que Edward observaba, sino que miraba fijamente mi húmeda parte baja.

Comencé a tararear una canción sexy para darle ambiente al lugar y le baile coquetamente. Edward no alejaba la vista de mi cuerpo y eso me tenía totalmente satisfecha. Me seguía con la mirada, esa tan penetrante que quemaba. Yo no podía estar mas húmeda, hasta creía que tenia los muslos mojados.

Edward se removía en la cama, tratando de soltarse y poder, por último, tocarse, ya que a mí esta noche no me tocaría. Maldijo una decena de veces pero no logró ni siquiera moverse. Su entrepierna pedía a gritos que fuera liberada, pero este era su castigo.

—Bella…—gimió cuando retire el sujetador y mis pechos saltaron llenos y con los pezones erectos—Suéltame, por favor—suplicó.

—Nop—sonreí. Él tenía el cabello revuelto y mas desordenado de lo normal, su boca estaba entreabierta y respiraba con dificultad, su pecho se movía rápidamente. Hacia fuerza con las muñecas y sabia que le picaban las manos por tocarme… Se veía jodidamente sexy, pero debía tener fuerza de voluntad y no comérmelo en el acto.

Me acerqué a él y con mi dedo rocé su miembro.

—Oh, mierda…—jadeó. Apreté un poco su pene por encima del jean que llevaba y esta vez gruñó, pero me alejé y agarré una silla que estaba cerca para ponerla en medio de la habitación. Justo al frente de la vista de Edward, que aun tenía una mueca de placer en su cara por haberle tocado su miembro. Me costó el no sacarle los pantalones y meterme su pene dentro de mí. Podía sonar muy dramático pero me estaba sacrificando.

Todo por la educación y para que aprenda la lección.

Me senté en la silla, retire mis pantaletas y quedé completamente desnuda. Abrí las piernas y gemí cuando mi dedo índice acarició mi clítoris con suavidad.

Me estaba tocando para él.

— ¡Demonios! —maldijo entre dientes.

Estaba tan húmeda que me fue fácil el deslizar dos dedos dentro de mí, para bombear de a poco. Gemí, jadeé y grité cuando aumente la velocidad. Mi mayor preocupación era que los niños no despertaran… aunque no pude evitar gritar ante el placer que me daban mis dedos.

No es lo mismo que Edward cuando me toca, de todas formas se sentía bien y era más caliente cuando lo hacía frente a él.

Moví mis caderas e hice círculos con mi dedo pulgar sobre mi vagina mientras tenía dos dedos dentro mí. Mantenía mis ojos cerrados, apenas tenía fuerzas para abrirlos por el placer que sentía. De todas formas lo hice y una bola de fuego se instalo cuando vi a Edward relamerse los labios y tocarse lo que pudiera alcanzar con sus pies… Estaba desesperado.

—Mierda, moriré por tener las bolas azules…—gruñó.

El calor en mi vientre intensificó y aumente el ritmo, mi respiración se volvió errática. Me encontré dando grititos de placer cuando mi liberación estaba cerca.

—Córrete, Isabella…—dijo con voz ronca—Hazlo para mí. Mierda… si tan solo… pudiera tocarte…

— ¡Ah! Me… háblame…—jadeé.

—Imagina que son mis dedos, Isabella—mi nombre lo pronunció de tal forma que sentí que estaba a mi lado, tocándome y haciéndome llegar.

—Maldición, esto es… g-genial… —piñizque mi clítoris y llegó mi orgasmo. Me vine duro, nunca fue tan fuerte. A lo lejos escuché un sonido gutural desde la garganta de él—Edward…—susurré con una sonrisa floja. El me miró y sonrió ladinamente.

—Creo que me vine sin que nadie me tocara, es un record, Bella. Ven a ver lo que me haces—dijo con una voz malditamente seductora.

Me levanté con el peso del orgasmo y caminé lentamente hacia la cama. Me senté en medio de sus piernas y bajé su pantalón. Roce mi dedo por encima de su bóxer y el dio un respingo, luego metí mi mano y… me encontré con su semen, aun caliente. Acaricié un poco y el gimió.

—Oh… Bella, sigue... —dejé de hacerlo porque este era un castigo. Me di cuenta que su pene aun estaba duro, era increíble.

Llevé mi mano llena de semen a mi boca, lamí y chupe cada uno de mis dedos, sin dejar rastro de su semilla. Me miró sorprendido y con su boquita abierta… que no me pude resistir a robarle un beso. Fue jodidamente caliente cuando metió su lengua en mi boca y se probó a sí mismo.

—Esto es el puto infierno…—murmuró.

—Aun queda el consolador…—reí.

.

.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Me puedes soltar?

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Por favor?

— ¿Para qué? —insistí divertida.

— ¿Me contestaras todo con preguntas? —Preguntó y reí— ¡Mierda! Suéltame, ya… por favor. Me duelen las muñecas—se quejó. Alcé mi vista desde su pecho y vi que estaban un poco rojas. Era mi culpa.

—Dios, Edward… lo siento—besé la punta de su nariz y me apresuré a abrir las esposas—Pero antes… prométeme que no me tocaras hasta mañana… Es tu castigo—esbocé una sonrisa—Además estoy cansada…

—Claro, cansada…—gruñó—Tuviste cuatro orgasmo con el consolador y uno con tus propios dedos, ¿Qué tengo yo? Bolas azules…

Reí ante sus gestos infantiles.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —hice un puchero y me hice la inocente. Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo prometo…

—Bien.

Lo solté y el tomó sus muñecas masajeándolas. Hizo una mueca de dolor, por lo que no me contuve y se las bese.

—Lo siento—susurré apenada. Era mi culpa, fui un poco bruta…—Sana, sana, potito de rana si no sana hoy, sanará mañana—el rió y me miro con ternura.

—Esto me recuerda a algo…—nos acostó y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Me sentí bien y segura cuando lo hizo, su olor me embriagaba, pero era más que eso… me encantaba estar en sus brazos.

—No me lo recuerdes—gemí escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello—Es muy vergonzoso.

—A mi me pareció lo más dulce que pudiste hacer, Bella. Te amé mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía—dijo dulcemente, mientras acariciaba mi cabello—Cantabas bien—rió.

Golpeé su estomago.

— ¡Auch!

—Tonto…

Recordaba ese maldito día, porque fue el más embarazoso de mi vida. Odie esa canción por años… muchos años…

No podía creer que Edward aun recordara ese día, aunque era digno de hacerlo.

_No tenía nada que hacer. Emmett había salido con Rose al parque, Alice estaba en casa ayudando a Esme con algunas cosas, Jasper estaba en no sé dónde y Edward… no sabía nada de él._

_Decidí quedarme en casa y hacer mi habitación, que cada día parecía un basurero comunitario. Creo que tenía un sándwich debajo de mi cama…_

_Subí a mi habitación y abrí la ventana para que entrara el aire, prendí la radio y la puse a todo volumen._

_Hacia mi cama cuando sonó mi canción favorita._

Hey na na hey na na  
>Hey na na hey na na<br>¡Hey! los conejos se están poniendo a bailar  
>Se mueven, mueven cantando papapá!<p>

_Moví mis caderas al ritmo de la música. Giré e hice piruetas raras._

Hey na na hey na na  
>Hey na na hey na na<br>Mira como hacen piruetas esas bestias  
>Rebo-rebotan saltando papapá!<p>

_Reí cuando tropecé con un plato que había en el suelo. Dios, soy tan desordenada. Tomé la escoba y la usé como micrófono. ¡Amo esta canción!_

_— ¡Oh! míralos correr, míralos correr, míralos correr—grité a todo pulmón— ¡Ojala se queden! ¡Y que no se vayan! ¡Y que no se vayan! ¡Oh! De vuelta al campo, donde viven bien y tienen mil amigos. ¡Ojala se queden y que no se vayan y que no se vayan! ¡Oh! Y que no se vayan…_

Que se queden aquí  
>hasta que reviente mi cabeza<p>

_— ¡COLOMBO BOMBO CONGO OH PAPAPÁ! —grité moviendo la escoba como si yo fuera una super estrella. Reí a carcajadas pero mi risa se detuvo cuando oí una pequeña risita._

Hey na na hey na na  
>Hey na na hey na na<br>Mírennos todos haciendo el ula-ula  
>se mueven, mueven girando papapá!<p>

_Me giré bruscamente para ver a Edward en el umbral de mi puerta, con la mano en la boca, tratando de sofocar las carcajadas que amenazaban por salir. Me sonroje pero no paré._

_Bailé para él y Edward se quedó quieto, mirándome. Cogí su mano y lo acerqué a mí para bailar cerca. Me di la vuelta y él se colocó detrás de mi espalda, sus manos se quedaron en mi cintura siguiendo mi contorneo, según yo, sensual…_

Hey na na hey na na  
>Hey na na hey!<br>Con mis orejas de plástico me voy a infiltrar  
>seré un felpudo blanco Oh papapá!<p>

_Edward estaba pegado a mi espalda y podía sentir todo de el. No me importaba que tuviera dieciocho y que yo fuera una niña… me gustaba, eso era lo importante._

Oh! míralos correr, míralos correr  
>míralos correr.<p>

_—¡Ojala se queden y que no se vayan y que no se vayan! ¡Oh! —canté a los cuatro vientos. Edward rió y fue maravillosa la sensación cuando su pecho vibró._

_— ¡De vuelta al campo, donde viven bien y tienen mil amigos! ¡Ojala se queden y que no se vayan y que no se vayan! ¡Oh! ¡Y que no se vayan! ¡Oh! —gritó él, aun pegado a mi espalda y moviendo sus caderas conmigo. Bailábamos al ritmo de la música, pegado y bajando al suelo, casi tocándolos. Edward mantenía sus manos en mi estomago, aprisionándome con sus brazos—Que se queden aquí hasta que reviente mi cabeza…_

_— ¡COLOMBO BOMBO CONGO OH PAPAPÁ! —seguí yo, sonriendo feliz. Nunca pensé que limpiar mi cuarto fuera tan divertido._

Y que no se vayan Oh! y que no se vayan Oh!  
>Que se queden aquí<br>hasta que reviente mi cabeza  
>Colombo Bombo Congo Oh papapá!<p>

_Me giré y tropecé con una cascara de plátano. Me agarré de Edward y me llevé conmigo directo al suelo ¿Qué dem…? Ah sí, soy desordenada._

_— ¡Auch! —exclamó. Lo miré y tenía un rasguño en el antebrazo._

_—Eres una niñita—me burlé, rodando los ojos._

_El bufó y me saco la lengua._

_—Muy maduro, Cullen._

_—Déjame, me duele. Además me estas aplastando. Esta muy gorda—abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Está bien, lo aplastaba porque estaba encima… de él._

_Joder._

_Estaba a horcajadas sobre Edward. Me sonroje furiosamente._

_—No estoy gorda—mascullé, bajándome de su cuerpo._

_—Sí, lo estas._

_—Vete al demonio, Edward._

_—Nop—sonrió burlón. Maldito…— ¿No me darás un besito en mi herida? —hizo un puchero como los que me había enseñado Alice._

_Negué con la cabeza._

_—Me dijiste gorda, vete—dije enojada. ¡A una mujer nunca se le dice eso! Mi ego cayó en diez puntos…_

_El se quedó callado._

_—Vete, Edward…—dije entre dientes mientras volvía a ordenar mi cuarto._

_—No… no estás gorda…—susurró—Estas… perfecta…_

_Me giré de golpe y el desvió la mirada. Me acerque a él y tomé su antebrazo, lo besé con suavidad._

_—Sana, sana, potito de rana, si no sana hoy, sanará mañana—recité y sonreí, me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla._

_Edward sonrió ampliamente y me ayudo a ordenar mientras cantábamos más canciones ridículas._

—Me dijiste gorda—dije enfurruñada.

—Pero sabias que no era así—rió— ¡Oh! Casi se me olvidaba… tenía un último regalo para ti…

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Regalo? ¡Pero si me había regalado muchas cosas!

Se levantó rápidamente y sacó una cajita rectangular, azul y aterciopelada del cajón de la mesita de noche. Me quede muda, cualquier mujer sabia que dentro de una caja así había un regalo carísimo…

—Espero que te guste—dijo sonriendo como niño pequeño. Abrí la caja y…

¡Dios! Tome la cadena entre mis manos, era tan hermosa y delgada. Su habitación estaba a oscuras pero la luz de la luna hacia que la cadena brillara con todo su esplendor.

Era una cadenita de oro y tenía un corazón de oro, que dentro poseía una pequeña piedra verde. Era una esmeralda, igual de hermosa que sus ojos. Era tan simple, pero tan hermosa.

Se me empañaron los ojos ante tal detalle.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó. Solo pude asentir—Da la vuelta al corazón—ordenó.

Lo hice y decía: _"Te amé, te amo y te amaré, Bells"_

—Yo también lo haré, Edward. Gracias—mi voz se quebró y me lancé a sus labios y brazos— Te amo—susurré.

—Yo también lo hago—nos acostó, nuevamente y me quedé profundamente dormida, escuchando su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

_Esta fue la mejor navidad de mi vida… para todos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Chuchuncocity: Es, en buen chileno, a la cresta del cerro. Mas elegante: Al fin del mundo xD Si alguien mas dice eso en su país, perdónenme mi ignorancia no sabia D; <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaaaa, chicas. Realmente siento la tardanza :c Bueno, creo que les debo una explicación. Hace algunos años me detectaron diabetes y tengo que tomar pastillas, el problema es que mi insulina esta por los cielos y me subieron la dosis y mi cuerpo no soporta mas allá de 500 gr y tengo que tomar 750 gr. Entonces, estuve con dolores de cabeza casi todos los días, mas las tareas del maldito colegio, que juran que uno es una maquina D: Bueno, por esa razón no pude escribir y fue mucho tiempo, pero vengo con un cap gigante c: *-*' <em>**

**_Espero que les guste el capitulo *-* y lean mi nuevo FIC: Por fis c: se los agradeceria mucho c:_**


	33. Notita :c

Chicas, siento si pensaron que era un capitulo pero estuve desaparecida mucho tiempo…

También soy lectora y me decepciono al saber que la autora tardará más delo que dice. Siento que les debo una disculpa, soy súper irresponsable y me di cuenta que siempre estaba en el computador; o escribiendo o leyendo y no estudiaba ni hacia mis tareas. Entonces decidí que subiría solo los fines de semana, pero los capítulos se me venían a la cabeza los días entre semana… :c Decidí dejarlo por dos semanas, luego cuando quise retomarlo… mi computador murió :cc Me sigue la mala suerte, weón.

Mi mamá no tenía dinero para arreglarla… así que… ya saben. Solo podía meterme unos minutos desde el compu de una amiga o por el celular… D: Todo mal, este fin de semana entregaban el informe de notas y estaba feliz por haberlas subido pero a mi amiga se le ocurre escaparse de su casa y la acogí en mi casa, por lo que fue un poco tenso.

**Estoy un poco más animada, ya que en Chile son las elecciones municipales y tengo la suerte de que mi colegio sea sede de votación :D Así que tengo seis días en los que subiré todos los días… O sea, desde el martes o miércoles, incluyendo fin de semana. Espero terminar el fic y disculpen las molestias. ¡Cherry volverá mejor que nunca! C:**

**_Ahora, otra cosa D:_**

**_"Estoy entrenando a papá"_** es mi primer fic y debo pedirles disculpas a ustedes, chicas, por la forma en que se desarrolló el fic. No se si me explico, lo que quiero decir es que como era mi primer fic y no sabía como hacerlo, yo solo lo escribía ya en Word, frente al computador y esperaba que las ideas se me vinieran a la cabeza sin ningún orden cronológico. Hace mucho que quería decirles esto. El fic en si no tiene una secuencia cronológica o lógica para mí, no me gustó como el enamoramiento de Bella y Edward iba demasiado rápido pero me consolaba leyendo sus reviews y diciendo lo hecho, hecho esta.

Me siento muy feliz de que el fic sea aceptado y que la historia de Carlie les guste pero yo no me siento conforme con el resultado. Solo espero terminarlo pronto ya que soy de las que no le gustan los fics tan largos y lo primero que hago es hacer uno que supere los veinte capítulos. Soy una ridícula xd pero **_"Estoy entrenando a papá"_** _Terminara en el capítulo 34 y tendrá dos o tres epílogos c:_ ksjadlkjsa

_Les agradezco mucho su comprensión y espera. **¡No me dejen de leer! :c ¡Por favor!**_

_Las amo._

**_Trianni._**

PD: Los nuevos fics los escribiré con mucho adelanto. Onda, escribirlos en un cuaderno, luego revisarlo y subirlo. Así tendría todos los capítulos listos y subirlos c: slajdlkjasldkjsa Tendré un próximo fic de un tema que me encanta. **INCESTO**. Se que hay muchos, pero me gusta el tema y espero que lo reciban con gusto en el verano. Tendré otro que se llamara **"Recuperando tu voz"** que es el que estoy escribiendo ahora. Asjdlksajdsalkj No se cual subiré primero pero… ¡Ahí nos leemos! 333


	34. Capítulo 33: Chimuelo

**_Holaaa, perdón si es un poco tarde. Mi mamá necesitaba ayuda con su tr__abajo y nunca es malo que te paguen e.é skjdjasdlsja Asi que tuve que ganarme el dinero para comprarme un Piercing nuevo :cc _  
><strong>

**_Pero como "nunca es tarde" Aquí un nuevo capitulo. Perdón si es corto pero son las 2.50 am :ccc Y quiero leer Mi país inventado de Isabel Allende, idola *-*_**

**_Gracias a todas por sus reviews y su comprensión. Las amo*-*'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

— ¿Papi?—escuché la voz de Carlie desde el otro lado de la puerta— ¿Mami…?

¡Demonios! Cada vez que me llamaba así se me derretía el corazón.

Carlie golpeó la puerta delicadamente, casi no se oyó pero me levanté de un salto, escapando de los brazos estrujadores de Edward. Él estaba profundamente dormido boca abajo y creo que estaba babeando mientras sonreía como idiota.

Es un completo imbécil…

_Gimió._

_Edward gimió._

_Abrí mis ojos con cansancio, me pesaban un montón. Mis brazos estaban relajados bajo las cálidas sabanas, estaba tan cómoda que quería volver a dormir y despertar a las cuatro de la tarde…_

_… pero no podía porque Edward estaba gimiendo a mi lado, excitándome en el acto. Mi libido subió y se expandió por mi cuerpo. Me desperté completamente en el momento en que Edward rozó su erección contra mi trasero._

_— ¿Edward? —pregunté con la voz ronca por el sueño._

_El jadeó y se restregó con más fuerza, haciéndome gemir al sentirlo tan duro y listo._

_— ¿Ed…?_

_Gimió._

_Sus manos cobraron vida propia y acarició mis caderas, hundiendo sus dedos en mi estomago y siguiendo su camino a mis pechos, más específicamente, mis pezones. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente la punta, haciéndome jadear y apretar las sabanas mientras Edward se apretaba a mí._

_— ¿Edward…?—pateé su pierna, pero no provoqué nada; Él aun seguía dormido— ¡Demonios, Edward! ¡No quiero hacer el amor con un sonámbulo! —grité sin llegar al chillido._

_— ¿Ehh…?_

_— ¡Bruto! —me di la vuelta y le pegué en la cabeza._

_— ¡Hey! —Se quejó— ¿Por qué fue eso? Ni que te hubiera hecho algo…—refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido. Se veía divertidísimo._

_— ¿Ah, no? ¡Casi me violas! —hice un puchero, fingiendo horror._

_El rodó los ojos._

_— ¿Y te quejas por eso?_

_Lo miré desafiante. Él sonrió ladinamente y besó mi nariz._

_—Lo siento, cariño, yo no tuve cuatro orgasmos esta... —miró el reloj de su mesa de noche y continuó: —… madrugada. Dios, es realmente temprano._

_Me removí para acariciar su mandíbula y rozar mis dedos contra esa barba incipiente que me hacia cosquillas cada vez que me besaba el cuello. Edward cerró los ojos y deslizó su mano por mi estomago. Me estremecí al sentir la erección de él cerca de mi vientre, presionando con fuerza y entusiasmo._

_—Así que…—susurré mirándolo fijamente._

_—Así que…—repitió._

_—Creo que a Carlie no le hizo mucho daño ir a un sex-shop, estoy segura de que no supo que es lo que Emmett tenía en sus manos._

_—Anda al grano, Bella._

_— ¿Quieres…?—bajé mi mano libre hasta su pelvis, mi corazón se aceleró cuando lo sentí; estaba duro y erecto como un mástil. Rocé mi pulgar contra punta de su miembro. Edward siseó, arrugó su frente y entreabrió los labios, dejando que su aliento llegara a mi rostro._

_Dejé de acariciar su mandíbula, solo posé mi mano en su mejilla para sentir como sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que mi pulgar tocaba su pene._

_—N-no pares…—susurró conteniendo un gemido. Me acerqué a sus labios y deje que se estrellaran en los suyos, pero no los moví y el tampoco. Solo los deje ahí, aspirando el aliento de Edward y él el mío._

_No paré. Mi mano se movió de arriba abajo, por toda su longitud, consiguiendo de mi novio jadeos y gemidos que eran apagados por mis labios._

_—Bella…—gimió cuando apreté con fuerza su miembro—Dios… se siente bien—hundió su rostro en mi cuello y mordió mi oreja. Cuando exhaló en ella, la piel de mis brazos se erizó, al igual que en mi nuca. Eso fue jodidamente bueno—Mas rápido—pidió._

_Esto me parecía un poco incomodo, por lo que me deslicé por las sabanas hasta llegar a su pelvis donde su miembro se encontraba dando ligeros saltitos. Quizás buscaba mi boca, y eso es lo que encontrará._

_Lamí la gotita de líquido pre-seminal que recorría el falo. Edward tensó los músculos de su abdomen junto con sus muslos. Él estaba disfrutando al máximo. Chupé de arriba abajo, pasando mi lengua juguetonamente por la punta._

_— ¡Ah! —exclamó cuando mordí con suavidad. O eso creía—Bella… me corro… ¡Ah! —aceleré el ritmo de mi boca y puse mis manos en la base de su miembro. Empecé a bombear al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con mi boca, sintiendo como su pene palpitaba furiosamente. Edward sostuvo mi cabeza y marcó su propio ritmo—Mierda… s-se sien-te… b-bien—logró decir._

_Gemí en su boca cuando forzó mi cabeza para meterla completa dentro de mi boca. Tosí un poco, pero luego relaje mi garganta mientras Edward gruñía y se corría en mi boca. Tragué todo, sin dejar resto de su semilla._

_Edward respiraba erráticamente con los ojos cerrado. Su pecho subía y bajaba, al igual que el mío._

_—Eso… eso…—abrió los ojos y aun en la oscuridad pude ver el verde esmeralda brillar._

_—Si…—susurré._

_Miré el reloj y marcaba las 5.30 am. Teníamos pocas horas para dormir._

_—Gracias—dijo sonriendo mientras el mismo me hacia un hueco en sus brazos para dormir apretujada—Realmente necesitaba eso o si no te violaría durmiendo—rió._

_Bufé._

_—Me atragante—dije tímidamente, escondiéndome en su pecho._

_Él se quedo unos segundos en silencio y luego besó mi cabeza._

_—Perdón por eso, perdí el control—sonó culpable— ¿Te hice daño, Bella?_

_Negué._

_—Pero no lo hagas sin avisarme…—besé su pecho y me rendí en el mundo de los sueños_

Creo que si necesitaba la mamada.

Sonreí al verlo tan inocente, pero luego recordé a Carlie, que estaba en el pasillo, tocando la puerta tímidamente.

Cogí el pantalón de pijama de Edward y una polera gigante. Dios, este hombre es grande.

Reí al imaginarme con una polera de Emmett. Pobre rose, seguro le tapaba hasta los tobillos.

— ¿Mami? —repitió Carlie.

No podía acostumbrarme a que me llamara así. Salía tan inocente de su boca. Me enternecía demasiado.

Tapé un poco a Edward para que su hija no lo viera tan desnudo y abrí la puerta.

Carlie estaba con el perrito acunado en sus brazos y tenía una mirada preocupada. Su cabello era un desastre pero se veía hermosa con ese puchero y el pijama de abejita, que era un enterito con patitas y todo. También tenía un gorrito con antenitas pero no creo que pudiera dormir cómodamente con eso.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —pregunté tomando su manita y guiándola a la cocina.

—Tenemos hambre…—sonrió bostezando.

—Yo también—reí— ¿Qué quieres comer?

—No se…—miró al cachorro— ¿Tu qué quieres comer, _Chimuelo_?

¿Chimuelo? Reí. La miré con ternura y acaricié su cabello.

— ¿Su nombre es… Chimuelo?

Ella asintió, esperando que el perro le respondiera o algo…

"_Aja, como los perros hablan tanto. Hablan dos idiomas: Inglés y Perruno"_ se burló Cherry.

_"Demonios y yo que pensé que sería un día libre de ti"_

_"Hacía falta la diversión, nena"_

_"Como no"_

_"Como si"_

Rodé los ojos y suspiré.

_"Tengo que ser honesta… te extrañaba"_

"_Lo sé, por eso volví. La cabeza de Edward es una mierda; Bella aquí, Bella allá. Es un gruñón, que no le gusta el perro porque no le ponen atención, que se enoja con Will –ese niño tan hermoso, Dios- porque le toma la mano a su hija, se molesta contigo porque tienes un consolador… Hombre, el tipo es bipolar…"_

_"Si, tiene problemas…"_ reí mentalmente. Como si yo no tuviera problemas... ¿En serio? Habló con... Cherry.

"_Además, tu padre es un ninfómano. No se puede vivir en ninguna cabeza"_ suspiró resignadamente. La veía negando con la cabeza… pero sería raro, porque sería mi cabeza, no la suya y… mierda, la vida de Cherry es difícil.

_"¡No quiero saber! Qué asco, Cherry…"_

No quería pensar en las poses que hacía con… Vomitaré.

_"Oh, yo vi algunas… Charlie se puso arrib…"_

_"¡Vete!"_ gruñí.

_"No se puede vivir en ninguna parte…"_ lloriqueó.

—Es su nombre—dijo Carlie sonriendo y sacándome de mi estúpida cabeza.

Carraspeé, intentando ocultar la risa. Era tan tierna— ¿Chimuelo no es nombre de gato?

—Nop, es el nombre de un dragón. Lo vi con Will en una película… Mmm, no recuerdo…—murmuró. Abrió los ojos cómicamente y chilló: — ¡_Como entrenar a tu dragón_!

—Shhh, la vi, la vi—reí bajito— ¿William duerme? —pregunté.

Asintió haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Y papi?

—También lo hace… ¿Qué tal si preparamos el desayuno? —sugerí.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó con felicidad.

Carlie dejó a Chimuelo en la encimera, le hizo una cama improvisada con la mantita en la cual estaba enrollado anteriormente. Ella exigió la comida de Chimuelo, por lo que calenté un poco de leche y se la puse en un pequeño platito.

Cuando Chimuelo comenzó a comer, Carlie se lavó las manos y cortó trozos de plátanos para hacer leche, mientras yo mezclaba los ingredientes para Hot Cakes.

— ¿Mami? —preguntó cortando el último plátano.

—Dime, pequeña.

— ¿Cómo sabes cocinar?

Sonreí.

—Cuando tienes a un padre que solo come pescado y un hermano que incendia medio pueblo por preparar un poco de ensalada… aprendes desesperadamente.

Carlie rió, seguramente imaginándose a Emmett.

—Yo también quiero cocinar rico como tu—confesó.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no haces la leche tu solita? —Ella dudó y negó con la cabeza—Vamos, te enseñare y te indicaré como se hace. Luego cuando tu papi y William vean lo sabroso que esta te llenaran de besos. Te lo aseguro—le guiñe un ojo.

Ella miró los plátanos y dijo:

—Quiero muchos besos de papi… y de William—se sonrojó.

Oh, oh. Está claro como el agua, tendremos un día de chicas.

—Bien—solté una risita cuando mi pequeña desvió la mirada—Pone atención. Tienes que tener cuidado con la licuadora. Hay un botón que apretarás para que todo se revuelva de a poco, a medida que tú aprietes el botón ¿de acuerdo?

—Sip—dijo felizmente.

—Está bien, pone los plátanos que cortaste…—ella los hecho de a uno, ya que estaban cortados y luego me miró expectante—Ahora, pone la leche y que cubra por poquito los plátanos—Carlie vertió la leche, derramando un poco.

—Ya…—dijo temerosa.

—Aprieta el botón y piensa en todos los besos que te darán—me paré detrás de ella y afirmé la tapa de la licuadora, mientras ella le daba al botón rosado.

Carlie miró a la licuadora como si nunca la hubiera visto moler algo. Se veía muy tierna. Cuando la maquina terminó su trabajo, le pedí que cogiera cuatro vasos del estante más bajo.

Ella quiso servir la espumosa leche de plátano y puso los vasos en la bandeja.

Carlie sonrió satisfecha y se limpió las manos en su pijama.

_Nota: lavarlo después._

_Nota 2: decirle a Edward que lo lave._

— ¡Listo! —chilló riendo.

—Déjame poner los Hot Cakes aquí—señale la bandeja—Ve a despertar a William y dile que vaya a la habitación de tu padre—ella asintió emocionada y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Sentí el ajetreo y los gruñidos de Edward. Estaba enojón por despertar temprano. Pero con la leche de Carlie volvería su humor normal.

No preparé café, había mucha leche y Edward tenía prohibido tomar café por hoy. Se tomaría la leche completa y pediría repetición, porque sino… Lala y Lili –mis puños- se estrellarían contra su rostro.

— ¡Vamos, mami! —Me apuró Carlie desde el pasillo— ¡Vamos! —dio saltitos.

—Vale, vale—caminé hasta la habitación de Edward mientras Carlie me hinchaba las pelotas. Me contuve de poner una mano en su boca cuando sonrió tiernamente y dio un beso en mi mejilla, agradeciéndome por haberle enseñado a hacer la leche.

Cuando Edward no vio sonrió con ternura y codeó a William, quien miró a Carlie con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Este chico sentía lo mismo que Carlie por él.

La tarde de chicas seguía en pie. Como no, tenía que sacar la mayor información posible.

…

— ¡Cariño! ¡Apresúrate! —grité desde la puerta.

Edward ayudaba a vestir a Carlie, pero creo que él era demasiado inútil eligiendo una falda o algo.

— ¿Tan difícil es escoger un pantalón? —preguntó William jugando con unas pistolas que lanzaban cositas blandas, pero de todas formas dolían y era divertido.

Alcé una ceja y sonreí.

—Eso mismo me preguntaba yo. Hey, mas tarde jugaremos con esas pistolas, necesito cumplir mi sueño—dije mirando a un punto inexistente en la pared.

William me miró confuso, apuntando la pistola a mi estomago.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡Ser espía! —exclamé. Él negó con la cabeza y se avocó a cargar su pistola _NERF_*.

Golpeaba el piso con mi tacón con impaciencia, cuando mi Iphone vibró.

Era un mensaje.

_"¡Bella! ¿Cuánto te demoras en vestirte, eh? ¿O mi hermano no te deja salir de la cama? Dile que lo haga ahora, no hemos pasado tiempo contigo desde hace mucho… Necesito una tarde de chicas, quiero un Frappuccino y tu maldito culo fuera de las sabanas de mi hermano y aquí a mi lado. Al._

_PD: tienes 15 minutos o mi hermano verá como son mis puños. El periodo me llegó y no estoy de humor para que mi hermano ande follando con mi mejor amiga."_

— ¡Edward tu hermana me va a matar sino llego en quince minutos, te…!—no alcé a decir nada cuando Edward apreció frente a mí con los ojos bien abiertos, el cabello despeinado y de la mano de su hija, que, lamentablemente, tenía la chaqueta al revés.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pequeña, nunca dejes que tu padre elija la ropa… arruinará tu vida—me estremecí al recordar a Charlie vistiéndome con ropa para niños—Créeme.

Ella hizo una mueca y se volteó la chaqueta. Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello suspirando, mientras William lo miraba divertido.

—No te rías, demonio—bufó Edward. El pequeño rió con más fuerza al ver lo frustrado que estaba.

—Nos vemos, llegamos mas tarde. Oh, saluda a mi hermano y dale un beso de mi parte—besé rápidamente los labios de Edward. Él, en un rápido movimiento, lamió mi oreja.

—Te ves demasiado guapa para mi bien mental, Bella—susurró para mí. Me alejé y sonreí coqueta, manteniendo mi corazón en mi pecho y respirando hondamente. Es hombre me destruiría.

—Arreglamos cuentas más tarde, Edward—me despedí de William y me llevé a Carlie hacia el centro comercial.

…

El frío se hacía notar en estas fechas, las aceras estaban cubiertas de blanco pero las personas se hacían cargo de despejarlas para poder caminar, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que no pudiera resbalar.

Carlie iba contándome cada detalle del desayuno de hace algunas horas, aunque yo hubiera estado a su lado, ella estaba feliz de desmenuzar cada segundo que pasó junto a su padre y su _"amigo"_.

Desde el momento en que William posó sus ojos en Carlie, supe que lo que sentían los dos –aunque fuese un encaprichamiento infantil- era reciproco. Y Edward también se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Él trató de no amurarse cada vez que William cogía la mano de su hija. Besé su nariz varias veces, haciéndolo sonreír y relajarse.

_—Bella prometió que me darían muchos besos—hizo un puchero y abrió los ojos como el gato con botas. En serio, la televisión es mala._

_Edward la miró fijamente y la levantó en el aire, llenándola de besos mientras ella reía por las cosquillas que la incipiente barba de su padre le hacía._

_— ¡Basta! ¡Papi, bájame! —chilló con alegría. Su carita estaba roja por tanto reír._

_Edward besó sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, su cabello y sus manos._

_—Mía, mía, mía, mía ¡Esta niña tan hermosa es mía! —rugió arrojándola a la cama y haciéndole cosquillas._

_— ¡Mamá! —gritó Carlie, mirándome con ojos suplicantes— ¡Baño! ¡Bañito!_

_Reí y levanté mis manos como si fuera inocente._

_— ¡William! ¡Baño! —pidió ayuda._

_El pequeño que estaba retorciéndose de la risa en el piso, se levantó y se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Edward. Le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y Edward no pudo soportarlo. Acabó en el suelo con dos niños haciéndole cosquillas en su punto débil._

_Me senté en la cama y comí mi Hot Cake tranquila y disfruté como Edward se arrastraba para llegar al baño. Él sí que necesitaba el inodoro._

_— ¿Puedo darte un beso… en agradecimiento? —escuché que William le preguntaba con timidez. Alcancé a ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Ellos estaban al otro lado de la habitación pero aun podía escucharlos y me dio lo mismo estar de espaldas a ellas y que al girar tanto la cabeza me diera tortícolis, necesitaba ver esto._

_—Si…—susurró Carlie. Esto parecía escena romántica._

_William metió un cabello bronce detrás de la oreja de Carlie y se acercó lentamente. ¡Demonios! Si Edward salía ahora… Ella cerró los ojos y estiró sus labios. Me dieron ganas de reír pero me contuve._

_Él rozó sus labios como si la fuera a quebrar y presionó con un poco mas de fuerza. Fue un beso inocente y hermoso. Casi grito cuando se separó de ella y besó su frente, dándole una sonrisa ladina como las de Edward._

_Este chico aprendía rápido._

_Cuando Edward salió del baño se quedó parado mirándolos. William sostenía la mano de Carlie._

_El chico se removió nervioso y exclamó:_

_— ¡Chimuelo!_

_Edward gruño y murmuró algo parecido a:_

_—No podrás escapar por siempre, seductor._

Alice me miraba fijamente, buscando algo en mí. En realidad, ella estaba un poco enojada porque nos demoramos más de media hora en llegar. Y eso que el Starbucks estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero si le sumamos que Rosalie aun no llega… Ella sí que estaba de mal humor.

— ¿Podemos pedir, tía Alice? —preguntó Carlie mirando el menú.

Alice le dirigió una mirada intensa, pero luego la dulcifico y respondió entre dientes—Claro, querida.

—Alice…—advertí. Ella me miró con esa cara de _"¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de chiste?"_

Rodé los ojos y ella suspiró.

—Tu cabello está más largo—dije.

A ella le brillaron los ojitos.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó—Tengo pensado dejármelo como cuando nos conocimos.

—Era hermoso, no sé porque te lo cortaste como si fueras una bandeja para pinchar quesos—reí junto a Carlie.

— ¡Oye! No se ve a sí…—murmuró haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Qué no se ve a sí? —preguntó Rosalie, dejándose caer en una silla al lado de Alice.

—Mami dice que tía Alice para una bandeja para pinchar quesos… por su cabello—rió de nuevo.

—Oh, sí. Una bandeja para pinchar quesos en una fiesta de Coctel—se carcajeó.

— ¡A Jasper le gusta así! —chilló poniéndose roja.

—A mi hermano le gusta el queso.

Reímos por un buen rato hasta que decidimos por nuestras bebidas y me mandaron a la fila.

—Hola, quiero dos Frappuccino Mocha Cookie, un Frappuccino crema frutilla coco y un Caramel Frappuccino—sonreí.

La cajera marcó los vasos de plástico y aguardé hasta que gritaron nuestros nombres.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, entregué el Mocha cookie a Carlie -que no tenía casi nada de café-, el de frutilla a Alice y el Caramel a Rosalie.

— ¿De qué hablaban? —pregunté.

—Carlie, pregúntale a Bella—guiño un ojo Rosalie.

— ¡Sí! Vamos, vamos, dile.

La pequeña me miró con curiosidad y preguntó.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorada?

La pensé un poco mientras bebía mi Mocha cookie. La bebida fría raspó mi garganta y refrescó un poco mi cerebro.

—Mmm…—todas me miraban expectantes—No lo sé con seguridad, amor—fruncí el ceño y ella también—Quizás… cuando él no está a tu lado lo extrañas a montones, no importa si lo viste hace una hora, no importa si vives con él, se te hace indispensable pensar en él o escuchar su voz. Cuando lo tienes a tu lado te sientes completa, sientes que tu mundo tiene sentido, que todo lo puedes lograr si él sujeta tu mano y te dice _"Vamos, amor. Tu puedes"_. Te sientes en el aire cuando el mas mínimo gesto te hace feliz, cuando te prepara leche con plátano—le sonreí—… o cuando el acaricia tu mejilla, esconde el mechón rebelde de tu cabello. Sientes que tu corazón se saldrá de tu pecho cuando él te besa…

Todas suspiramos al mismo tiempo con la mirada perdida.

—Estas enamorada, Bella…—susurró Alice con una ligera sonrisa. Asentí con emoción.

—Entonces… ¿Estoy enamorada de William? —preguntó Carlie con inocencia. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y ella tocó sus labios.

—Oh, esto a Edward no le gustará nada…—dijo Rose.

—Para nada…—murmuré.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa supe que algo iba mal.

El ambiente no era el mismo. Había un silencio sepulcral.

Esto no me gustaba para nada. Carlie apretó mi mano y me miró con interrogación.

Ella también había percibido la tensión.

Las chicas nos siguieron en silencio.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, mi corazón se aceleró y se quebró al mismo tiempo.

Edward estaba sentado en el taburete con la cabeza entre las manos, mientras mi hermano acariciaba su espalda con gesto triste. Jasper abrazó a Alice y susurró algo en su oído. Ella jadeó.

Carlie apretó nuevamente mi mano y el miedo se expandió por mi cuerpo.

¿Qué mierda pasaba aquí?

¿Qué hacia Carlisle y Esme en la cocina preparando un té?

— ¿Y Chimuelo? —pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Y William? —dijo Carlie en un hilo de voz.

Edward me miró con tristeza y dijo:

—Los Stanley nos acusaron de secuestro… Y la policía se llevó a William de aquí. No escucharon nuestras palabras… ¡Ni siquiera notaron su labio roto! —gritó Edward lleno de rabia.

Carlie apretó mi mano con más fuerza.

— ¿William? ¿Mami? —susurró.

—Hija, se lo llevaron…—dijo Edward—Se lo llevaron y no se adonde… lo siento—su voz se quebró.

Mi pequeña se soltó de mi agarre y corrió a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

_"Mierda, era lindo ese niño"_ susurró Cherry tristemente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, pequeñas Cherry's este es el penúltimo capitulo *-*' Quiero hacer los epílogos el ultimo será de Cherry desde la cabeza de Charlie lskajdlksajdslkjdsa Bueno, como dije arriba mi mamá me explotó laboralmente. Estuve toda la tarde rellenando cojines para una marca de café. Nescafé. Y delantales que mi mamá habia hecho para un evento, quedaron bonitos. ¡Ah! mi mamá hace ropa o cosas que necesitan algunas marcas cuando hacen eventos o cuando las promotoras tienen que... promocionar, valga la redundancia xD slakdjlksdjalskj Es bien Choriflay *-*'<em>**

**_NERF*: Es el nombre de esas pistolista de juguete xd slakdjlksajad El fin de semana jugué con mi primo -tiene siete años- y me creía espía o super asesina xdlkjsalkjdlja saltaba para todos lados. Lo bueno es que estas pistolas las podía recargar y todo, eran balas de un material blando pero que ala distancia dolían. Volví a mi infancia alksjdlksjadlksj _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado *-*' Un poco mas corto pero... no sé. _**

**_Las quiero. _**

**_Trianni._**

**_¿Merezco algún review? D:_**


End file.
